Haunting Me
by justagirl8225
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together. Includes Nidia, Stacy, Lita, Lillian, Edge, Evolution and many others. Starts, March 29, 04. R&R please.
1. Prologue

Title: Haunting Me  
Disclaimer: Standard, I own crap.  
Rating: R for sexual situations, (ie rape) in later chapters. Otherwise a clean PG-13 for language and violence.  
Summary: When one of the RAW diva's is attacked, it brings the un-likeliest group of people together.  
Notes: For posterity's sake, this occurs after the draft lottery. RAW-3/29 

************************************************************* 

**Prologue**

Lillian Garcia shouldered her purse, tucking a hand in her jacket pocket as she walked through the near empty halls of the arena. RAW had been over for exactly ten minutes and thirty five seconds..and it appeared that everyone had cleared out to enjoy the city or to see Fozzy. The blonde laughed quietly as she passed by the locker room that Chris Jericho had been assigned, tonight had certainly been a Highlight Reel to remember. She raked a hand through her hair as she turned the corner, her heels clicking on the concrete floor; the only noise emitting in the hallway. However, just as she reached the corridor leading to the exit, the faintest whimper coming from the diva's locker room caught her attention. And although she had promised Chris Benoit, Lita and Stacy she'd meet them as soon as she could; her gut instincts were telling her to find the source of the noise. As she knocked on the door, the whimper was heard again..this time more like a sharp cry of pain. The ring announer bit her lip, pushing the door open. And though she was tired and more than ready to leave..what she saw before her would burn in her mind for the rest of the night. Tucked in the corner, was Nidia- the newest addition to the RAW diva's. While Lillian couldn't clearly see her face, the young woman's position gave some clue to her situation. Tentatively, the blonde stepped forward..carefully approaching the trembling form. 

"Nidia?" Lillian crouched down, maintaining some distance. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"  
  
Nidia responded by drawing her legs closer to her chest, hissing in pain as she did so. With wide eyes she looked up at Lillian, "N..N..Nothing"   
  
Lillian sighed softly, setting her purse on the ground as she took a closer look. Faint traces of blood around the diva's mouth, her clothes were ripped, and the beginning signs of bruises on her upper arms. "Honey..please. Just tell me what happened"  
  
"No" Nidia tensed, backing further into the corner. "I can't"  
  
Lillian nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Then can I at least give you a ride back to the hotel? Get you cleaned up?"  
  
The diva shook her head. "I can't..he" She blinked back the tears brimming in her eyes. "I can't."  
  
"Sweetheart, the arena's almost empty" Lillian opened her purse, removing a travel pack of kleenex. "We're the only one's here..believe me. I've checked." She offered the package to her, a warm smile on her face.  
  
Nidia took the package, removing a kleenex to dab at the corner of her eyes. "You..you're..you're..sure?"  
  
Lillian nodded, sitting back on her heels. "Yes honey, come on" She reached a hand out to the diva. "Let's get you to the hospital, then back to the hotel...you don't have to tell me anything, but at least let's get you out of here."  
  
Apprehensively, Nidia stretched out her legs..slowly standing. "Thanks" She murmered quietly, returning the package.  
  
Lillian shook her head, "Keep it..I've got plenty" She smiled again, hoping to calm the frazzled nerves of this usually vibrant diva. "We can come back tomorrow for your rental car."  
  
"Didn't take one" Nidia shrugged, tugging her jacket on. "Caught a ride" She dabbed at her eyes again, shouldering her bag carefully.  
  
"Well..let's just get out of here" Lillian shouldered her purse, standing after Nidia was ready. "Are you rooming with anyone?" She glanced around the locker room, noting then..that it had not been in a corner, but between two of the lockers that Nidia was crouched.   
  
Nidia shook her head, taking tentative steps towards the door. "Stacy offered..Lita's offered..but I like to room alone sometimes."  
  
The blonde nodded, Lita's locker had been next to Nidia's. "Those two are real sweethearts." She tucked her hands in her pockets again as the two walked out of the locker room. "My car's right outside of the exit door." She kept her pace even with Nidia as they walked through the halls.  
  
"They've been pretty nice" Nidia's mouth turned up into the tiniest of a smile. "And Victoria too. But..Molly, Gail and Trish..they pretty much ignore me."  
  
"Such is life" Lillian shrugged as they exited the arena. "Just give it some time..most of the people are pretty good folks."  
  
Nidia tensed slightly at those words, but merely nodded. "Yeah"  
  
"Well this is it" Lillian gestured to one of the two remaining rental cars in the lot. "I just need to make a really quick call."  
  
"Can I sit.." Nidia bit her lip, glancing around the parking lot.   
  
"Oh of course" Lillian removed the car keys and her cellphone. "I'll only be a minute..then we can get on out of here." She unlocked the passengers side door for the diva, hitting a button on the phone. 

*********************** 

Lita, Stacy, Victoria, Ivory, Edge, Chris Benoit, Shawn Michaels and Shane Helms stood out on the sidewalk, signing autographs and taking pictures with fans who had come to see Fozzy perform. Lita had just finished signing an autograph for a fan, when her cellphone rang. 

"Where are you?" Lita put a hand over her other ear. "Fozzy's on stage in like ten minutes."  
  
"I got a little held up" Lillian patiently sighed, leaning against the car door. "I won't be able to make it..sorry"  
  
"Somethin' wrong?" Lita inched out of the crowd, slipping towards the alley.   
  
"Not with me persay.." Lillian glanced inside the car, where Nidia was currently staring at her hands. "I'll explain later..well maybe I'll explain. Look, are you and Stacy still rooming together?"  
  
"Duh Lil" Lita rolled her eyes at the phone. "Ivory was going to..but she has other arrangements. Why?"  
  
"Can I stop by later?"  
  
"You already know the answer to that..Vicky was stoppin' by anyway" Lita swept her hair out of her face, "Just come with her."  
  
"Right" Lillian bit her lip, she couldn't leave Nidia alone. "I'll see you all when you get back to the hotel then."  
  
"Alrighty Lil..see ya" Lita bide her farewell, blisfully unaware to the situation.   
  
"Bye" Lillian turned off the phone, tucking it back in her pocket.  
  
"Wonder what's wrong" Lita frowned in slight frustration, tucking the cell phone back in her pocket. "Guess I'll just have to wait" She chewed on her lip in thought, returning to her friends. "Lil's gonna meet us back at the hotel."  
  
"What's up?" Edge slipped his shades up. "Something wrong?"  
  
"She didn't say exactly" Lita shrugged, absently signing a picture. "Just that she'll meet us later."  
  
"Looks like the concert's about to start" Chris Benoit pushed between the two. "Let's go see Fozzy rock on."  
  
"Sounds good to me" Lita grinned to the Rabid Wolverine, "Where did Stacy, Vicky and Ivory get to?" She sheilded her eyes with her hands, scanning the crowd.   
  
"Victoria is already heading through the crowd, Ivory went off somewhere with Shawn..and Stacy" Chris joined the red head in the search. "Stacy is standing over there with-"  
  
"Them" Lita pressed her lips into a firm line, eyeing the long legged diva and her four companions. "I keep telling her..he's more trouble than he's worth."  
  
"Randy Orton is a prick" Edge stated rather bluntly, crossing his arms. "Stacy could do _so_ much better"  
  
Lita lifted a brow, nudging the tall Canadian. "Jealous much?"  
  
Edge scoffed. "Oh please..just making a general statement."  
  
"Sure you are" Lita rolled her eyes. "Anyway..I'm gonna drag her away before they corrupt her too much" She wrinkled her nose. "Wish me luck."  
  
"What I wouldn't give to just beat the crap out of him" Edge muttered to Chris as Lita made her way over to Stacy and Evolution. "Maim those pretty little features"  
  
"Mick will see to that at Backlash." Shane crossed his arms, standing between the two. "I just hope you leave a piece of the Game left for me" He eyed Chris "He needs to have some sense beat into him."  
  
"He'll get the living hell beat out of him, between now and Backlash" Chris cocked his head, eyeing the five in the distance. "Make no mistakes about that..I am walking in to Backlash with that title belt and walking out of Backlash with that title belt."  
  
"Does she realize the band is starting now?" Shane eyed the red head.   
  
"You two can wait around here if you want to." Chris clapped a hand on Edge's shoulder. "I'm heading up closer."  
  
"We'll join you in a minute" Shane called out to Chris' retreating form, before turning his attention back to the other group. "How long does it take for-"  
  
"This is Lita and Stacy we're talking about" Edge rolled his eyes, making a face as Randy put a hand on Stacy's shoulder. "We could go over there and get them."  
  
"We _could_" Shane conceded, noting the change in facial expressions. "But..do we _want_ to?"  
  
The two exchanged a look, before they both uttered "Nah"

***********

Meanwhile, Lita is *still* trying to drag Stacy away.   
  
"Stace.." Lita nudged her friend, ignoring the presence of Evolution. "Fozzy's on stage..now"  
  
Stacy shot the red head a look, muttering under her breath. "Just one minute Li..I think he's asking me on a date." She flashed her sweetest smile to Randy, looking him up and down.   
  
"Oh let me jump for joy" Lita muttered under her breath, eyeing the two. "And just what are _you_ looking at?"  
  
"Wondering how it feels" Batista smirked at the diva. "..to be a loser"  
  
Lita slipped her shades off, raising a brow at the big man. "Why don't you just ask your buddy over there?" She nodded towards Triple H, whom was currently glaring off in the distance. "He sure seems to fall right into the loser category."  
  
Hunter snapped out of his trance, glaring daggers at Lita. "Fuck you Red"   
  
Lita snorted. "Keep dreaming asshole." She looked away, sheilding her eyes to look towards the stage. "Not if you paid me a million dollars-"  
  
"How about one?" Batista cut her off, looking down at her.   
  
"Stacy..you can stay and play with these." Lita set her jaw, sticking her hands in her pockets. "Little boys all you want. I'm going back over there." She tossed her head, turning on heel to re-join Edge and Shane.  
  
"So tomorrow..at 7:00. I'll meet you in the hall, outside of your hotel room." Randy cocked his head, confirming his plans for the next evening. "I look forward to it."  
  
Stacy smiled seductively. "You're not the only one." She raked a hand through her hair, eyeing the man in front of her. "But..I should get back to my friends."  
  
"Here's my hotel room number" Randy jotted a number down on a slip of paper, "Stop by any time" He winked, tucking the slip of paper in her jacket pocket.  
  
"Thanks" Stacy returned the wink, waving slightly to the other members of Evolution before she turned to re-join Lita, Shane and Edge.  
  
"Happy now?" Batista eyed the younger man. "You finally scored"  
  
"Not yet my friend" Randy held up a hand, watching the retreating diva. "And I do mean..yet."  
  
"You do realize that if you and Stacy get serious" Hunter eyed the young man, "You'll have to deal with all of her little friends"  
  
"Who ever said anything about getting serious?" Randy shook it off, leaning back against his rental car. "It's a date..and a little bit more. But I am not looking for a serious relationship. I look at this as more of an..early birthday present."  
  
"Good" Batista clapped a hand on Randy's shoulder. "I don't think I could tolerate that."  
  
"Lita too much for you to handle?" Randy smirked, biting back a laugh as Batista's nostrils flared. "Whoa there..calm down. I was only joking."  
  
"Lita is just another nobody" Batista shook it off. "Just like Benoit, Shelton..Edge" He waved a hand at Stacy, Lita, Edge and Shane. "All of 'em. Just good for nothing punks."  
  
"Stacy is no punk" Randy raised a brow. "Stacy is a fine looking, piece of ass."  
  
"Whatever" Batista squared his shoulders, glancing at his watch. "What the hell are we still doing here anyway?"  
  
"You said you had to wait for someone" Hunter pushed off the limo, eyeing the big man. "Remember?"  
  
"Well they haven't shown up" Batista shrugged, opening the passengers side of Randy's rental car. "So let's go.."  
  
Ric Flair opened the limo door. "Let's go champ."  
  
Randy and Hunter followed suit, the rental car trailing slightly after the limo as Evolution made their exit.  
  
"Good riddance" Lita muttered, watching the tail lights dissappear. "Stacy I don't know what you see in that jerk."  
  
"Li, he's not that bad" Stacy shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just give him a chance."  
  
"Please..that would mean I'd have to spend time around the rest of them." Lita rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to the concert. "Not exactly my cup of tea."  
  
"Well if this goes anywhere" Stacy pressed her lips into a firm line, eyeing her friend. "Can you at least try being nice to them?"  
  
Lita snorted. "I'll play nice if they do. I make no promises where they're concerned."  
  
"Would you two keep it down?" Shane sighed over dramatically at the two. "SOME of us are trying to enjoy the concert."  
  
Both diva's shook their heads, before Stacy made on more plea. "At least try..I'm not asking you to become buddy buddy with them, but at least try."  
  
Lita sighed. "I can try..but it won't work. But just to appease you, I'll try."  
  
"Thank you" Stacy linked arms with the red head. "Now we can at least enjoy the double date tomorrow."  
  
"Excuse me?" Lita lifted a brow in disbelief. "Since when was this a double date?"  
  
"I'm only joking..chill" Stacy nudged the red head with her shoulder. "I wouldn't torment you like that."  
  
"Good" Lita let out a sigh of relief. "They're nothing but punks anyway" 

*********************** 

Lita, Stacy, Victoria, Shane, Edge, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Ivory and Shawn Michaels crowded around a table at a local pizza joint following the Fozzy concert. While the girls chattered away happily..or at least Stacy chattered away happily about her date tomorrow; Edge, Chris Jericho and Shawn muttered choice curse words about the young and cocky IC champ. Lita, Victoria and Ivory only gave a few words of warning to the blonde diva; but otherwise gave their best wishes. On the way back to the hotel..Lita, Ivory, Shawn and Edge decided it would be best to follow Stacy and Randy the next evening. And now, with Ivory and Shawn taking off for their hotel room, Edge and Shane in theirs; Chris, Chris, Stacy, Victoria and Lita split for the next level up. After Victoria was safely in her hotel room..with her room-mate (Lillian) no where in sight, Chris and Chris walked the other two down the hall to their hotel room. Finally, after biding the two Candians good night; Stacy and Lita retired for the evening. However, just as they were settling in...a sharp knock at the door interrupted their routine. 

"That must be Vicky" Lita hopped up from her bed. "Find a movie would ya?" She padded across the floor, peering through the peephole. "Or not"  
  
Lillian, placed a hand on Nidia's shoulder. "Don't worry okay? These two are some of my closest friends..you'll be more than welcomed here." She smiled softly, then broadly as the red head opened the door. "Hey Li."  
  
"Lil." Lita nodded her greeting, cocking her head at Nidia. "Nidia..come to join us for a girls night?"  
  
"Can we come in please?" Lillian sent the red head an 'I'll explain later look'.   
  
"Oh yeah..duh" Lita smacked a hand to her forehead. "Where are my manners, come on in." She grinned to the two, opening the door wider. As the two walked inside, Lita bit her lip in thought. "Can I get the two of you anythin'? Stace and I picked up some snacks and soda's earlier."  
  
"Coke please..but make mine to go" Lillian directed Nidia to one of the chairs. "I have to talk to Victoria."  
  
"Sure thing" Lita nodded, retreiving a coke for Lillian. "Nidia..you want anything?" She handed the soda over, re-tying the drawstring on her gym shorts.   
  
"I'm fine thanks" Nidia smiled as best she could, curling up in the chair.   
  
"Lil..I'll walk you back to your room" Lita slipped a pair of flip flops on. "We'll be back in a few okay?" She turned to Stacy and Nidia before she and Lillian made their exit.  
  
"Li you have to swear you will not tell anyone" Lillian frowned, re-shouldering her purse. "And mind you, I don't even know if Nidia will tell you anything..but at the very least you should know this." She took a breath, before whispering over to the red head. "Nidia was attacked in the diva's locker room..she didn't get a good look at the attacker..but he came close to raping her."  
  
Lita blinked in shock. "Dear Lord" She whispered, toying with the hem of her tank top. "Is that why you brought her to me and Stace?"  
  
Lillian nodded. "I know you and Stace haven't had to deal with anything that..extreme. But I figured you two would at least understand more than me or Vicky."  
  
"No biggie" Lita shrugged, leaning against the wall. "We'll keep an eye on her..she can start rooming and traveling with us if need be."   
  
"Thanks a mill." Lillian grinned to her friend. "I have to go..I'll just tell Vicky the girls night was cancelled or something."  
  
"Yeah..that'd be good" Lita gave the blonde a quick hug. "See y'all in the morning." 

When Lita returned to the hotel room, Nidia had not moved from the chair. Quietly, Lita pulled the long legged diva aside..giving her a very hasty explaination. Stacy nodded knowingly, sending a look of sympathy towards the youngest of the three. But, as un-prepared as Stacy and Lita were to handle this situation..what would come next would catch them completely off guard. 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: Have you ever listened to a song..and just *bam* something in the lyrics screamed "WRITE ME"? Well that is how this piece sprang to life. 


	2. Chapter One

Title: Haunting Me  
Disclaimer: Standard, I own crap. Title inspired by the song Haunted by Evanescence.  
Rating: R for sexual situations, (ie rape) in later chapters. Otherwise a clean PG-13 for language and violence.  
Summary: When one of the RAW diva's is attacked, it brings the un-likeliest group of people together.  
Notes: Thank you to the reviewers..didn't know how this would be received. To: **Dark_Samarian**- count on Kane being in this story in a big way, but not until later. To: **twistah_** -yes Evolution will play a fairly big role. And to **huntersgurl34**- yes! right on the money with the song..which has reminded me I needed to add that to the disclaimer   
On that note, I'll say this: I have the story written in my mind, final pairings are set along with good peeps and bad peeps. Slightly darker than what I've written so far, but well..fic. dictates for that environment. Just a small side note: Evolution's role will be primairly for comic relief..at least for now. With all of that said..read on. 

************************************************************* 

**Chapter 1**

Lita sipped her soda, hugging a pillow close as she, Stacy and Nidia settled in for the night. Nidia had *yet* to speak about whatever happened to her, but then Lita didn't really expect her to. As it were, Stacy was sprawled out on one of the beds, while Lita had given up her bed for one of the chairs in the room. From her current spot, she could see Stacy's eyelids growing heavier..and Nidia's protective mannerisms. She set the can on the floor, tucking her legs beneath her..watching the young diva's movements from the corner of her eye. 

"You can go ahead and sleep there" Lita fluffed the pillow in her arms. "Chair'll do."  
  
"I-" Nidia bit her lip, looking between the two. "It's not necessary."  
  
Stacy waved a hand. "You're the guest..you can be comfy."  
  
Nidia nodded in response. "Why are you two being so nice to me?" Her tone was bland, not offensive and yet also lacked warmth. "I mean..I don't mean to be ungrateful..it's just-"  
  
"Not everyone is like Gail, Trish or Molly" Lita shrugged, tucking her hair into a loose ponytail. "Just that some people tend to forget that we were all the new girl in the locker room at some point."  
  
"Guess so" Nidia leaned back against the headboard, drawing her legs closer to her chest. "Not much different than SmackDown."  
  
"Somethin' like that" Lita conceded. "Fair share of jerks like Hunter, biotchy diva's like Trish and good people..like us."  
  
"But" Stacy held up a hand, rolling to her stomach. "There is one advantage to being on RAW"  
  
"If you say Randy Orton" Lita shot a look at her friend. "I will kill you."  
  
"I was going to say that it's easier to sneak out early" Stacy stuck her tounge out at the red head. "Which it is..Vince doesn't visit RAW as much and Eric usually has his head too far up his own ass to notice."  
  
"Is that why you two were gone?" Nida's voice was still bland, but her tone had gotten quieter. "After the tag team match..I went back to the locker room. You two were gone."  
  
"Well.." Lita turned slightly in the chair, draping her legs over the arm. "We didn't _exactly_ leave at that point. We had to wait around for Chris to have his Highlight Reel..then yeah" She chuckled softly. "We kinda snuck out."  
  
Nidia nodded, resting her chin on her knees. "Molly and Gail were long gone by then..Trish was out in the ring.. Then I noticed the lockers to either side of mine were empty" She let out a breath. "I was too busy watching the monitor after I got out of the shower..Shelton took on Hunter.."   
  
"Next time we'll wait for you" Stacy offered quietly, rolling to her side to assess Nidia.   
  
"That was when it happened" Nidia closed her eyes, bringing her forehead to her knees. "I was alone in the locker room..and that was when it happened."  
  
Lita exchanged a look with Stacy, but didn't say a word. And although Lita wanted to say something, cease the nagging guilt in her, she waited; allowing the young diva a chance to collect her thoughts.  
  
Nidia let out another breath, addressing the two in the room but would not lift her head. "I didn't see his face..couldn't tell you how tall he was. Just that he scared the living hell out of me. I can tell you..he knows who I am..he knows my name..and.." Her voice trailed off as an audible sob was emitted from the now shaking diva. "He was looking for someone else..said I would do..that he heard the one he was looking for would be there." She shook her head against her knees, her shoulders shaking as she continued. "I don't want to go back to that locker room..or be on RAW..or be in the WWE.."  
  
Lita hopped up from the chair, sitting on the edge of the bed. "We'll start makin' sure you're locker is always between ours."  
  
"No" Nidia lifted her head, wiping in vain at the tears "It'll only happen again..it's not safe.."  
  
"Nidia.." Lita sighed in slight frustration. "Together we're stronger..if we just stick together."  
  
"Don't you understand" Nidia stared straight ahead at the well meaning diva. "I was just in the way...a message to be sent..he was looking for one of you..but he got me." She buried her face in her hands, crying softly.  
  
"And since we weren't there.." Lita frowned as she trailed off, chewing on her bottom lip. "Well this just makes life a tad more interesting."  
  
"Did he tell you who?" Stacy sat up, tucking her legs underneath her. "I know Li and I aren't exactly popular with quite a few people."  
  
"Stace" Lita hissed to the blonde, making a motion with her hand. "I really think we should drop the subject now."  
  
"It was someone I know..or someone I knew..someone who knows you" Nidia rocked back and forth, her face still in her hands. "I can't tell you anymore..because I don't know anymore.."  
  
"Then let's talk about something else" Lita scooted closer, but kept a comfortable distance. She opened her mouth to continue, but was cut off by the loud music, blaring through the ceiling. "For cryin' out loud." She rolled her eyes, looking upwards at the shaking overhead light. "I don't mind so much since it's something I like..but must they blast their music at this time of night?"  
  
"Linkin Park" Nidia stated quietly, wiping away the tears once more. "I hear this a lot at home."  
  
"Shane and I had his neighbors call the cops on us once for disturbing the peace because of it" Lita smirked slightly, but sent one last determined look at the ceiling. "But they are not disturbing my peace" She hopped off the bed, slipping her flip flops back on. "I shall return." 

*********************** 

While Lita was off to confront the occupants of the hotel room directly above hers, three floors down a few people were holding their own little party. However, instead of a nice, little happy ambiance..the atmosphere surrounding this room was dark and disturbing. 

"She wasn't there" A rather large indivdual crossed his arms, addressing the other male in the room.  
  
"That's impossible" The lone female snapped. "I know for a fact she was there tonight."  
  
"Maybe" The man shrugged, "But when I got there..she wasn't there. Someone else was though."  
  
"Can you do this again?" The other male sized up the man in front of him. "Or do you think this other person will rat?"  
  
The man under question smirked. "I know she won't rat..and if she does, I'll just have to silence her."   
  
"She'll be there next time" The woman crossed her arms. "She needs to be taken care of."  
  
"I'll take care of her, make no mistakes about that. So long as you" He pointed to the female. "Can feed me the right information."  
  
"You just worry about holding up your end of this deal" The female tossed her hair. "I'll feed you all the damn information you need. So long as you take her down and out..for good."  
  
The man shrugged. "I owe her..payback is a bitch."  
  
"Right anyway" The other male coughed, looking between the other two. "We'll be in Texas and Mexico Friday and Saturday,.then back to Texas. Next Monday we'll be in Houston, Texas. I'll have a ticket waiting in your name at the airport."  
  
"That would be helpful. Should I just meet you before the show?"  
  
"I'll meet you" The female took over the situation. "And this time..make sure you get the right one." 

***********

As the three finalized their plans and plot, Lita was in the middle of knocking- for the eighth time. Whomever was occupying this room was sure taking their sweet ass time and the red head was only getting more flustered by the minute. Just as she was looking for the nearest heavy object to pound on the door, approaching footsteps halted her movements. 

"Lita" Triple H swung the door open, staring down at the red head. "To what do I owe this unpleasent visit?"  
  
"Well Sleeping Ugly" The diva placed a hand on her hip, assesing the Game's sleeping attire. "It appears that the loud music disturbing the peace in my hotel room, originates from this one."  
  
"Then why don't you do something about it?" He smirked, eyeing her in the same manner. "Buy some ear plugs and leave us the hell alone."  
  
"I will do something about it" Lita crossed her arms, pushing past her advesary. "And it won't cost me a thing" She rolled her eyes, marching right into the Evolution hotel suite. "As much as I do enjoy Linkin Park..I don't enjoy Linkin Park being blasted through the ceiling at 12:00 a.m."   
  
"That stereo goes off..over my dead body" Batista eyed the red head, moving from his spot near the stereo she was heading for. "So why don't you take your little pajama wearing ass out?"  
  
"Believe it or not..the no shirt and boxers?" Lita raised a brow "That look only works for attractive people"  
  
"Like myself" Randy smirked from one of the couches. "But as he said..get out"  
  
"Make me assclown" Lita tsk'd. "I came here for a reason, I'm not leaving until I fullfill the reason. So..turn it off."  
  
"And why should I do that?" Batista kept his gaze on her, crossing his arms. "Convince me"  
  
Lita pressed her lips into a firm line, attempting to side step him. "My room-mates and I need our rest." She waited a moment, sending a look to Randy before adding. "Considering that a certain blonde has a hot date tomorrow night."  
  
"I meant a _good_ reason" Batista wouldn't budge. "So keep trying or get out."  
  
"Well" The red head bit her lip, her eyes darting around the room. "Since I unexpectadly received another roomie..and y'all have plenty of space. I'll just camp out here."  
  
"Like hell you will" Hunter grabbed her forearm. "Out"  
  
"Turn it off and I'll leave" Lita grabbed the coffee table nearest to her.   
  
"How about you just leave?" Batista refused to back down. "And I'll turn this up"  
  
"Turn it down and I'll leave" Lita set her jaw, locking eyes with the big man.   
  
"Kiss my ass"  
  
"Bite me"  
  
"Blow me"  
  
"In your dreams.." Lita rolled her eyes, "Turn it down."  
  
"For the love of all that is holy" Ric Flair exited from one of the rooms heading straight to the stereo. "First, it's this music keepin' me awake. Now this" He shot a look between the three in front of the stereo. "Nature Boy has had enough" With a purpose, he un-plugged the stereo. "Now..get out"  
  
"Thanks" Lita quirked a smile, yanking her arm from Hunter's grip. "If I have a bruise..you're going to be hurting." She straightened out her tank top, marching back towards the door.  
  
"That applies to the two of you too" The mentor of the quartet looked between Hunter and Batista. "Out" 

*********************** 

Lita was just stepping in to the elevator, and the door's had just closed when a hand stopped the door. Much to her disdain, Hunter and Batista (pillows and blankets in tow) stepped in the elevator. While at first, Lita could barely contain the laughter at the sight of two of the more intimaditing people on RAW holding pillows and blankets like 4 year olds running to Momma; she was more than frustrated when she learned why. Or, more like where they intended to go..since they had been kicked out of their hotel room. At first, she didn't think they were serious; but as she stood outside of her hotel room with her key card poised it all made sense. 

"Just why should I let the two of you in here?" Lita looked to either side of the pillow and blanket toting Evolution members. "The hall has more than enough space."  
  
"Because if it hadn't been for you" Hunter frowned. "We would still be sleeping in our own hotel suite."  
  
"I already told y'all..capacity in this hotel room is full" She smiled rather smugly, tucking the keycard back in her pocket. "So it's in the halls for the two of you."  
  
"Then we'll just sleep in front of the door" Hunter leaned against the wall. "Wouldn't that be a pity if you were unable to leave in the morning."  
  
"It is morning dimwit" She pursed her lip "So find a nice piece of carpeting..and don't let the bed bugs bite."  
  
"We will" Hunter nodded to Batista, who in turn grabbed the key card. "In your hotel room."  
  
"Give me that" Lita frowned, attempting to wrench the key card back.   
  
"Interesting..seeing you squirm like this" Batista held the key card higher. "I think I rather enjoy it."  
  
"You would..freak" Lita stood on tip toe, but to no avail.  
  
Stacy, whom had been watching from the peephole, chose that moment to open the door, collapsing in a heap of laughter at the sight in front of her. She bit back another giggle. "There's plenty of floor space..Hunter and Batista" She opened the door wider for the three. "And Li? When you" Stacy coughed, assesing the red head's current position. "Get down..the two chairs are pushed together for you."  
  
Lita glared at the diva in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
Stacy shrugged as the three cut the childish actions and entered the room. "Long enough to know that if you kept that up..Nidia would wake up."  
  
"Right" Lita took that moment to grab her key card back, placing it on the table. "Sorry about that..but at least the music is off."  
  
"Then mission accomplished right?" Stacy returned to the sanctuary of her bed. "Good night Li."  
  
"Night Stace" Lita went over to the chairs, which were in fact pushed together to make a temporary bed. "I'd turn down the bed for you" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she addressed the two newest roomies. "But, carpets are hard to fluff."  
  
"Carpets are hard to fluff" Batista mimicked her voice. "If it hadn't been for you, I'd be sleeping in a nice, big comfy bed right now."  
  
"Screw you..now I have to share space with yet another person." She glanced sideways to Hunter. "And a dog."  
  
"Oh just shut up" Hunter tossed his pillow and blankets down. "Do you really think this is how I want to spend the night?"  
  
"You think this is how I wanted to spend the night?" Lita huffed, settling on the chair-bed. "I wanted to grab as much rest as possible..since I won't have much time at home."  
  
"Then do us both a favor and shut up" Batista tossed his pillow and blankets down. "Pain in the ass."  
  
Lita lifted a brow, peering over the side of the chair. "I'm the pain in the ass? You are the one who was blasting music at odd hours of the night."  
  
"Keep it down" Stacy grumbled from her bed. "Some of us are trying to sleep"  
  
Lita laid back down. "Well..bad night and horrid dreams to you both" 

***********

Just as the three not in beds finally settled down at the oh so lovely time of 2:30 a.m. They were all woken by the scream coming from one of the beds. Lita shot straight up, half falling and tripping in her rushed attempt to reach Nidia. Stacy..whom was the only person still sleeping soundly, only rolled to her other side when Lita hissed for her help. Hunter grumbled from his spot on the floor, but did not move. Batista on the other hand, was now rubbing his side..where a bare foot had recently connected. Lita perched on the bed, tissues and a damp washcloth now in hand, whispering words of comfort to the shaken diva. By the time Nidia had re-settled; Lita found herself leaning back against the bed, staring straight across the room. That was until, a soft knock at the door stirred the two still awake. 

"Everything okay in here?" Chris Benoit leaned slightly in front of Chris Jericho. "Chris and I heard a scream."  
  
"Everything's fine Chris and Chris" Lita rubbed at her shoulder. "Sorry for the disturbance."  
  
"What are _they_ doing in here?" Chris Jericho peered over the red head's shoulder.  
  
"Long story Chris" Lita waved it off, attempting to shut the door. "I'll explain later."  
  
"It wasn't because of them..was it?" Chris Benoit raised a brow at the sight in front of him. "Because if it was-"  
  
"No it wasn't" Batista cut him off. "She said she'd explain later..good night." He shut the door before either Chris could utter another word.   
  
"Well that was rude" Lita rolled her eyes, moving back to her makeshift bed. "They're called friends moron, try finding some." She yawned, reaching blindly to re-adjust her pillow.   
  
"It worked didn't it?" He re-settled in his spot on the floor. "And for your information, I have friends."  
  
"Friends like yours are better described as enemies" She let out a sigh of exhaustion. "Good night."  
  
He yawned, rolling to his side. "...Night." 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: I really don't know how to explain this chapter. Just hope it wasn't too confusing, dull, stupid..what have you. 


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Haunting Me  
Disclaimer: Standard, I own crap. Title inspired by the song Haunted by Evanescence.  
Rating: R for sexual situations, (ie rape) in later chapters. Otherwise a clean PG-13 for language and violence.  
Summary: When one of the RAW diva's is attacked, it brings the un-likeliest group of people together.  
Notes: Things might get a tad confusing..and I do apologize but they will clear up eventually. And just a note in case it isn't obvious, using past alliances/fueds/what have you and twisting them slightly. See previous chapters for any applicable notes and as always, a big Thank You to the reviewers. 

************************************************************* 

**Chapter 2**

The next morning (or later that morning for three) Stacy was already up and about, Nidia was at least sitting up while Hunter, Batista and Lita were still sound asleep. As it were, it appeared those three wouldn't be moving any time soon, and so Nidia and Stacy exited the room for the hotel's resturant or otherwise. By the time they had returned, Hunter was just exiting the bathroom, while Lita and Batista were still asleep. However, they wouldn't be asleep for very long as a sharp knock at the door interrupted the peace. 

"Coming coming" Stacy swept her hair out of her face, looking through the peephole. "Good morning." She opened the door, allowing Chris, Chris, Victoria and Lillian entry.  
  
"Morning" Lillian smiled brightly, looking around the room. "Just coming to see how everyone slept." She sent a glance to Stacy in hopes she'd get the hint.  
  
"We all slept well" Stacy nodded, discreetly pointing out the sleeping form in the chairs. "What are you four up to today?"  
  
Lillian shrugged, moving to one of the beds. "Not quite sure actually. I was going to see if you three wanted to join the four of us. Go to the mall or something."  
  
Victoria perched on the edge of the desk. "We'd ask if you wanted to join us for brunch, if you haven't eaten already."  
  
"They have" Lita mumbled from her spot in the chairs. "But unless you can hook me up to an IV and pump food in me? I'm not eating."  
  
Victoria raised a brow. "Rough night?"  
  
"We'd love to join you at the mall" Stacy tucked a few items in her purse. "Or at least I would..Nidia?"  
  
"I'd rather stay here." Nidia stretched out on the bed, fanning out her hair on the pillow. "If you all don't mind?"  
  
"I'll be here for awhile..Stace go have fun, don't spend too much." Lita sat up, stretching her arms with a yawn.   
  
Chris J. smirked. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"There is nothing good about the morning" Lita shook her head, moving out of the chair-bed. "And uh..you?" She pointed towards Hunter. "When are you the two of you removing your bodies from this room?"  
  
Hunter shrugged, pausing the collection of pillow and blankets. "Oh I don't know..Lita" He rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping. "I thought it would be most wonderful, if we spent the day together."  
  
"We'll be on our way now" Batista sat up, stretching out his arms. "We still have some time to talk Randy out of this date."  
  
"Then get the steppin' " Lita motioned to the door. "Save's me the trouble."  
  
Stacy looked between the two, tucking her key card in her purse. "Thanks for the vote of confidence but if I wanted someone's seal of approval? I'd just go back to Test and Scott."  
  
Lita winced "Sorry..just those two bring out the worst in me."  
  
"I'm not sorry" Batista stood, blankets and pillow in hand. "Lets get out of here." He looked between Chris, Chris, Victoria and Lillian before meeting the glare of hatred from Lita. With a simple smirk in acknoweldgment, he and Hunter made their exit.  
  
"Jerks" Victoria shook her head, hopping off the table and moved to Chris J's. side. "Are we ready?"  
  
"Stace I" Lita began. "I really am sorry..just tryin' to figure out what you see in Randy."  
  
"I shouldn't have to explain something like this to you Li" Stacy tugged her jacket on. "Simple as that..I'll see you later." She offered a small smile before she and the two couples made their exit.  
  
"Damnit" Lita frowned as the door shut behind them. "Well..while I'm on an apology offering," She offered a sheepish smile to Nidia. "Sorry you have to see that."  
  
Nidia half shrugged, "It's how friends are..you're only looking out for Stacy's best interests, while I guess Batista and Hunter are looking out for Randy's."  
  
"Yeah..guess so" Lita flopped down on the other bed. "Guess all I can do is grin and bear it."  
  
Nidia sat up, bringing her knees to her chest. "How long have you and Stacy known each other?"   
  
Lita picked at the bed spread. "When WCW and WWF merged which was in May or June of 2001..that's when I met Stacy. And let me tell you" She let out a whistle. "We were far from the best of friends, but since then we've set aside differences, past is the past anyway."  
  
"So it took you two awhile to get to this point?" Nidia assesed the diva on the other bed.   
  
"Yeah it did. I mean we still have our fair share of arguments" Lita chewed on her lower lip in thought. "But most friends do."  
  
"I see" Nidia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What about the others?"  
  
"Chris Jericho and I have known each other since he came to the WWF, Chris Benoit same deal." Lita tucked her legs underneath her. "Lillian and Victoria mostly the same..I guess, it's when people come into the WWE it takes awhile to really get a feel for whether or not you'll get along. And for the most part, I get along well with everyone..but there are always a few exceptions."  
  
"And you and Hunter?"  
  
Lita smirked, resting her palms flat on the bed. "Hunter and I we've always had this little..hate/hate relationship. Before Evolution, before the Alliance Invasion. He and I have never seen eye to eye and I doubt we ever will."  
  
"So the 'relationship'" Nidia made the quote gestures with her fingers. "Extends to the rest of them?"  
  
"Who..Evolution?" Lita huffed. "Ric and I have never really had a problem with each other. In fact, I have nothing but respect for that man, just question his choice in associates. Randy and I don't really know each other, but there's just something about him. Don't get me wrong here, he's got a lot of talent, got a lot going for him an' all" She frowned in thought. "But he needs to learn some respect..shoot Taker'd take him to school any day."  
  
"And-"  
  
"Batista and I have met once before..Supercard, with some of us from WWF against OVW in 2001. Christmas Chaos I believe was the name. Matt, Jeff and I were on the card against the Disciples of Synn." Lita tipped her head upwards, but not before catching the look on Nidia's face at the mention of Synn. "Kane had Batista..who was then Leviathan aka the Demon of the Deep if you asked Synn. Anyway, his team-mates interfered in the match, so we..Matt, Jeff and myself..took it upon ourselves to interfere on Kane's behalf. After the match, when WWF was set to leave we exchanged a few words..but aside from that nothing. When he came up to WWE, I was out of action..then we both ended up on RAW after returing from injuries, we haven't really talked to each other, acknowledged each other or had anything to do with each other. Save for the few chance run-ins, I'd like to keep it that way."  
  
"I met Synn." Nidia frowned. "Right before Dave went up to the WWE actually..from what I understand the Disciples are still up to their old tricks."  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me in the slightest" Lita half shrugged. "Victoria and Jackie mentioned it a few times..we talked about stuff like that on the road, small ties that bind or whatever."  
  
Nidia nodded, resting her chin on her knees. "What if Synn were to come up? Am I the only one with a score to settle with her?"  
  
"That is in the past" Lita left it at that. "She's there, I'm here..I'm not gonna get my feathers in a bunch over it. Bigger things to worry about here."  
  
"Like the championship" Nidia reasoned. "What I wouldn't give to have that gold."  
  
"It'll happen." Lita nodded, sending a smile to the diva. "Just have a little faith"  
  
"Oh I know it'll happen. Just can't wait, ya know?" Nidia's eyes twinkled slightly. "This is what I've been waiting for."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean" Lita hopped up from the bed. "But if you'd excuse me..I need to take a shower. You up for a little shopping or somethin' later?"  
  
"I'd like that" Nidia sat back, leaning against the headboard. "Thanks." 

***********

Meanwhile, three floors down the three occupants of one hotel room where now joined by two more. With a slight look of annoyance, the previously lone female eyed the newest two additions. This other female was disturbing..but patiently she listened to her goals, thoughts and insight. After all was said and done, one more target was added to their list as three left the room, leaving the others in their on thoughts. 

"Why are you involving outside help?" The female asked as the three made their way to the back stairs. "We don't need it."  
  
"They can get us into places we wouldn't be able to" The male in question offered simply. "All there is to it" He opened the door, heading up the stairs.   
  
"They're weak" The female frowned, tucking her hands in her pockets. "We need someone stronger."  
  
"We'll take care of that..let me just finish this little bit of business with them first." He smirked proudly. "Then I've got two people we need to talk to."  
  
"Where are we heading?" The female tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.   
  
He shrugged, squaring his broad shoulders. "Her hotel room of course, I need to take care of their business. Then I've got another message to deliver..part of our business."  
  
"We'll wait in the stairwell for you" She focused on the wall. "Make it quick." 

As intended, the man set forth through the halls..clad in black lest he give some clue to his identity. With a rather smug smile, he removed a small object from his pocket, setting it in front of Lita and Stacy's hotel room. He spat at the door before making his way back to the stairwell. With a simple nod of acknoweldgement to the two waiting, he trekked upwards to the next floor. Once he had reached Evolution's hotel suite, he slipped an envelope underneath the door. A quick glance around to make sure he wasn't seen before he slipped off to the stairwell once more. With the two goals accomplished, the trio trooped down the stairs, slipping through the lobby un-detected. And with the female and the other male in the back seat, the larger of the two men took the wheel. Just as the three were leaving the hotel's parking garage, Lita and Nidia were making their exit. However, just as Lita shut the door behind her, a CD case caught her eye. Curiously, the red headed diva picked up the case, examining the face on it. Nidia blinked, looking at the title. 

"Godsmack?" She eyed the other diva, outlining the face on the cover with a fingernail. "Do you think one of them dropped this when they left?"  
  
"Don't know" Lita frowned slightly. "We'll catch up with them at the mall..ask them there."  
  
"Right" Nidia shook it off. "Well..let's go then"  
  
Lita and Nidia made their way to the elevator, the CD case stuck in Lita's jacket pocket. However, just as they started some friendly conversations, the elevator stopped three floors down. Much to her dismay, Christian and Trish entered. Lita made a face as the two blondes made their way to the opposite side of the elevator car, tossing her head when Trish offered her sweetest fake smile. Thankfully neither Canadian seemed interested in making small talk, and so the rest of the short ride to the lobby was silent. And with no further incidents, Lita and Nidia made their way to the mall to meet the others. 

*********************** 

Lita picked at her salad, addressing Chris Jericho. "Did you drop a CD when you left?"  
  
"I only do that when I'm toting Fozzy CD's..but I ran out on the fifth floor" Chris rolled his eyes. "So no, I didn't."  
  
"Smart ass" Lita stuck out her tounge, stabbing a tomato slice. "Someone dropped a CD outside of the hotel room."  
  
"Maybe it was a fan" Victoria shrugged. "Gift or something."  
  
"Godsmack?" Lita removed the CD case, setting it on the table. "I don't really listen to them."  
  
"Me either" Stacy frowned thoughtfully, breaking of a piece of her breadstick. "It's a nice thought though."  
  
"I don't listen to them either" Nidia offered quietly, sipping her water. "That is if anyone saw me going to your hotel room last night."  
  
"Maybe one of your friends left it Li" Chris Benoit chuckled, "Why don't you ask Hunter and Batista."  
  
"Oh puhleaze" Lita snorted. "I want as little to do with the two of them as possible."  
  
"Well they just walked in" Stacy nodded towards the door, where in fact Hunter, Dave, Randy and Ric had just arrived. "You could ask."  
  
"Or I could just sit here and finish my meal in peace." Lita pressed her lips into a firm line. "Moving on, who listens to Godsmack in the locker rooms?"  
  
Lilian wiped at the corners of her mouth, "May I see it please?" She glanced across Chris B. to the red head.  
  
"Knock yourself out" Lita slid it across the table, leaning back in the booth. "Keep it if you want."  
  
The blonde nodded, picking up the case "Debut album I think.." She sipped her water, opening the case. "And no liner notes..just the picture in front and back."  
  
"That's odd" Lita shot a bewildered look to her friend. "Let me see"  
  
"Wait" Victoria reached for the case. "There's something else in there."  
  
Lita bit her lip in thought, as Victoria removed a piece of paper from the case. "Well..what is it?"  
  
"Requiem aeternam dona eis. Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis." Victoria read off the first line to herself, before repeating it loud enough for the rest of them to hear. "Requiem aeternam dona eis. Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis."  
  
"Ookay" Chris J. let out a low whistle. "Most Latin I've had to deal with was Sunday mass."  
  
"And Easter and Christmas" Lita sipped her water. "I'll ask my momma..or my pastor." She reached across for the case and the note. "Moving on."  
  
"Hey guys" Ivory appeared through the crowd, two gentlemen in tow. "And ladies."  
  
"Have room for three more?" Edge grinned, pulling a chair over.   
  
"Ladies" Shawn nodded in greeting. "And gentlemen"   
  
Lillian nodded in greeting, breaking off a piece of bread. "What are you three up to?"  
  
Edge began "Waiting on Shane..he got sidetracked"  
  
"In the comic book store" Lita finished, swallowing a bite of her salad. "What else is new."  
  
"So Stacy" Ivory grinned, settling on Shawn's lap. "You all set for your date tonight?"  
  
"Not much to prepare for..it's just a date" Stacy shrugged. "But, I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Where are you heading?" Edge kept his tone even, leaning back casually in his chair. "Or has big boy given you no insight?"  
  
"His name is Randy and he has not given me any insight" Stacy sipped her water, before scooting out of the booth. "If you all would excuse me, I need to powder my nose." She smiled crisply, before heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Smooth move jackass" Chris Jericho smirked at the slightly flustered Canadian. "If you're so interested in her, why don't you just ask her out?"  
  
"I am not interested in her" Edge slipped his shades off, raising a brow. "Just curious."  
  
Chris Benoit coughed into his hand "Bullshit" cough. "Bullshit..oh excuse me" He coughed again. "Which is why the four of you" He looked between Edge, Shawn, Ivory and Lita. "Are intending on following Stacy later."  
  
"From a safe distance" Edge conceded. "I don't trust him alright?"  
  
"Excuse me" Lita slipped out from the booth, tucking the cd back in her pocket. "I've gotta use the facilities."  
  
Chris J. watched the red head a moment before looking to his girlfriend and the remaining three. "So, since using the bathroom seems to be a team sport. Should we excuse the four of you now?" 

Lita and Stacy were just on their way out of the bathroom, when Randy and Hunter blocked their path. Well more like Randy, but Hunter was just there to pick on the red head. Lita listened on patiently, silently noting the resturant Randy had reservations for and the movie he intended on taking Stacy too. After the diva's bid the two men farewell, they returned to the sanctuary of the now expanded table. The meal was resumed as Shane went over the new list of comic's he had bought. However, while Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Shawn and Shane chattered on about the upcoming side trip to Mexico, Lita and Nidia listened on in silence. As they exited the resturant, Nidia linked arms with the red head, sending her a small smile of re-assurance. 

*********** 

Later that night, Edge, Shawn and Ivory did end up following Stacy and Randy on their date. Lita on the other hand, opted for a quieter night at the hotel's pool with Nidia, Lillian, Chris, Chris and Victoria. Tomorrow, they would all be going their sepearte ways to pack for the next set of house shows and RAW. As it were, Nidia already packed enough so Lita invited her to her home in Ft. Lauderdale. And after, Stacy returned from a wonderful evening with the IC champ..as confirmed by a slightly disappointed Edge..it was decided that Stacy, Lita and Nidia room together for the upcoming house shows and RAW. With all of that out of the way, Lita and Nidia listened on as Stacy re-told the tale of her date with Randy and the plans for a second date following RAW in Saginaw. Stacy somehow managed to talk the other two into going out with her in Laredo..but only after she re-assured the red head it was not a date, just hanging out with Randy and friends. She also made Lita promise she would at least be civil when they passed Evolution in the halls, further reminding her they would be at the house show in Monterrey. With one last roll of her eyes Lita agreed, and so the three settled in for the night. 

************************************************************* 

Author speaking: Just to offer some slight clarity. Pairings thus far (though the romance only provides a reprive from the other happenings): Chris Benoit/Lillian, Chris Jericho/Victoria, Shawn Michaels/Ivory. Stacy, Lita and Nidia fair game. And, involved in the little plot..on one side we have Lita and Nidia. On the other, the five mystery people. In the middle, the collective of Evolution, but primarily Hunter and Batista. Bare with me while I sprinkle more plot seeds through the next few chapters and expect another big plot element soon. By the by, the line in Latin translates to: Grant them eternal rest, O Lord and may light eternal shine upon them. 


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: Mostly worked out, when I know for sure..I'll let you know.  
AN 1: I know, it's taken awhile to get this all together..but I've finally found some direction for this piece. It still will be a few chapters before the next big plot element is dropped; so until then..alliances I suppose will be formed and/or defined.  
Thank You: des1, huntersgirl, randysgirl, Shorty171984, aussiewrestlingfan, Fozzy-Floozy, paprica (rkoandlegs), Kay, Sassy, irishcookie & LatishaC for reviewing. 

......................................................................... 

**Chapter 3**

April 5, 2004.  
  
Before the Heat tapings, Stacy, Lita, Nidia and Victoria sat around compainably in the catering hall waiting for something to do. Since they had already been informed of the Diva's battle royal for that night, and since the designated locker room for the Diva's was already occupied; that left them with limited choices. 

"So, how was Monterrey?" Victoria eyed the redhead as she kicked up her feet, resting them to the left of Stacy's elbows. "Hmm?"  
  
Lita shrugged, "Wasn't half that 've been better I guess."  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes, "That doesn't tell me much. What did you do?"  
  
"You mean aside from wrestling?" Lita bit her lower lip thoughtfully, toying with the ends of her hair. "We didn't really have too much time to sight see..but we did get stuck at customs." She shook her head, a touch of a smile playing on her lips. "All in all, I can't complain though. It would've been nicer if Trish hadn't gone."  
  
"So am I right?" Stacy sent a look to the redhead. "Is Randy really that bad?"  
  
"Depending on the circumstances and who he's around," Lita conceded to the blonde. "No, he's not half that bad. Would I willingly sacrifice time to be around him? No. But has my opinion changed?" The redheaded diva shrugged, "Marginally."  
  
"Good," The long legged diva beamed. "Then you won't mind--"  
  
"Hold that thought blondie," Lita grinned charmingly. "Don't book me for any double dates, quality time or otherwise. I already have plans."  
  
"With who?" Stacy and Victoria asked in unison, both divas leaning in slightly.  
  
"With friends, that's who." The redhead replied cryptically. "Nidia? Your company has also been requested."  
  
"Oh come on," Stacy leaned forward more, her eyes pleading with the redhead. "You can't just leave us hanging like that."  
  
"I can..and I will." Lita sat back in her chair, winking to Nidia. "If you're nice, I'll tell you about it on Thursday."  
  
"Ahh, see you can't get out of _my_ plans then." Stacy sent a triumphant look to Lita. "Because, I need you on Tuesday."  
  
Lita groaned, "With who, where, how long and why?"  
  
"Probably just dinner and dancing, so all night..we're in Houston so I doubt we're short of places to go." Stacy twirled a strand of hair around one finger in thought, "And with RandyHunterandBatista."  
  
A brow rose sharply at the blonde diva. "Repeat that a little bit slower this time. I could've sworn you just said Hunter and Batista."  
  
"Well..." Stacy glanced nervously between Lita and Nidia, her obvious victims clear. "I--"  
  
"Stace," Lita whined, raking her hands through her hair. "I agreed to be civil to them, I agreed to tolerate their prescence when absolutely necessary. I never agreed to go on some ridiculous triple date."  
  
"Please," Stacy begged to the divas. "I am begging you, just this once." 

.... 

Before the redhead or Nidia could open their mouths to retort, who should enter the catering hall?  
  
"There you all are," Randy Orton smiled just slightly as he stepped inside. "I was wondering if I could talk to you?" He approached the table of diva's, nodding in acknowledgement to the four.  
  
"Sure!" Stacy began brightly, "Just give me--"  
  
"Actually, Lita..I need you for a minute," Randy rubbed the back of his neck, "Please."  
  
Lita raised a brow in response, sending a look first to Stacy then back to the I.C. champ. "What do you need me for?"  
  
Randy made a gesture with his hand, indicating a corner further in the catering hall. "Follow me."  
  
When Stacy shrugged at Lita's quizical look, the redhead warily got up from her chair. "What is all of this about.." She swung her arms freely at her sides, eyeing Randy suspiciously. "And why couldn't you--"  
  
"I need your help," He explained quickly, sending a glance back to the table of divas. "Look, believe me or not..but I like Stacy."  
  
The redhead slowly nodded, "Which explains why you're telling me this..and not her."  
  
Orton rolled his eyes, "Do you honestly think she'd believe me?"  
  
"I can't even say that I completely believe you," Lita stated rather bluntly, her lips pressing together in a firm line. "But for my friend's sake you better be telling the truth. The last thing she needs is--"  
  
"I get that, okay? I know that she's been through hell before." Randy inwardly sighed, raking a hand through his short brown hair. "And I know that..I'm not the easiest person to believe in a situation like this but, I mean it. I like her."  
  
Lita nodded, "Right, which still doesn't explain why--"  
  
"Can you help me? Help her see past..whatever it is you all seem to see?"  
  
The redhead blinked in disbelief. "Let me get this straight..you want me to help you get Stacy? Are you blind?"  
  
"It's not just that," Randy let out a breath, leaning back against the wall. "I mean..I know everyone has this set idea of me..and it would be foolish of me not to realize it. I know that, I'll hafta change eventually and--"  
  
"Slow down a minute," The redhead glanced quickly back to the blonde diva, before a bemused smirk settled on her lips. "Are you thinking long term with Stacy?"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean Lita," Randy shook his head. "You assume I'm this playboy who's only after one thing."  
  
Lita nodded, "So what you really need, is for someone to help you shed that image. And in the process, help you get on Stacy's good side..and hopefully on all of ours?"  
  
"Yes," Randy confirmed, a hopeful smile sent down at the redhead. "So, will you do it?"  
  
The redhead raked a hand through her hair, sending a look quickly to Stacy before she locked eyes with Randy. "On one condition," She crossed her arms defiantly, "I reserve the right, from this moment forward to decline all invitations on double dates or triple dates."  
  
Randy raised a brow, supressing the urge to laugh at that statement. "Agreed."  
  
"Alright then," Lita shifted her weight, "Was there anything else?"  
  
Randy shook his head, "That was it..except one more thing...can you tell Stace, I won't be able to make it tomorrow?"  
  
"And, why can't you do it?" Lita lifted a brow, "I mean, you want to start changing this image..start by being upfront with her."  
  
"And tell her, that I'm cancelling so I can spend time with one of her friends?" Randy raised a brow in challenge, "That'd go over well I'm sure."  
  
"Who said I was free Tuesday," Lita placed a hand on her hip. "When I agreed to help you, that didn't mean I was going to drop everything--"  
  
"Do you have plans Tuesday?"  
  
"Well no, I don't but--"  
  
"Then meet me here," He removed a piece of paper from his pocket. "I'll tell Stacy I can't make it..which also gets you out of--"  
  
"Fine, fine." Lita rolled her eyes, stuffing said piece of paper into her pocket. "You owe me for this."  
  
"And I'll make it up to you," He re-assured with a grin. "Thank you."  
  
"The things I do for a friend," Lita muttered, shaking her head at the I.C Champ. "Mind you, I'm doing this for Stacy."  
  
He gestured towards the table, where two sets of eyes were currently watching. "Right..well I guess I should go explain myself then?"  
  
Lita merely nodded in response, heading over there before him. As soon as Randy explained the situation to Stacy..or at least came up with a believable excuse; he left their company. For her part, the redhead just absently nodded when Stacy informed her she wouldn't be needed on Tuesday. And once they were through discussing whatever else they needed to discuss; they realized the Heat tapings were nearly over. 

................. 

Lita inwardly shuddered at the sight of Mick Foley on the monitor. Not that Mick disturbed her in any form; if anything she admired him. Just what Mick was promising to do..and would more than likely deliver for Backlash. Across from her, Stacy was chewing on her lower lip, wringing her hands together. And next to her, Nidia..who hadn't said much since the catering hall..was stretching and preparing for the upcoming battle royal. 

"Hey..Nidia," Lita began quietly, as she pulled her elbow pads on. "You are free Wednesday..right?"  
  
The brunette diva absently nodded, "I don't see why I wouldn't be.."  
  
"Cool," The redhead grinned, "Because, your company has been requested. I'm meeting Rey, Dawn, Jackie, Rico and whomever else they can drag along."  
  
A smile lit up Nidia's face, "That'd be great, I've never really hung out with Jackie..but Dawn and Rey are great people."  
  
Lita nodded in agreement, smiling easily. "Jackie's pretty cool too..and Dawn, well Dawn is just Dawn."  
  
Nidia giggled softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I wonder if they'll bring Eddie or John."  
  
"Crap," The redhead muttered softly, peering inside her duffel bag. "My knee pads must've fallen out of my bag." She hopped up from the bench, wrenching her elbow pads free. "I'll be right back."  
  
Stacy and Nidia watched as the redhead slipped out the door, a comfortable silence falling over the two who remained. 

... 

Meanwhile, the redhead jogged quickly through the hallways; passing by the open locker room of Evolution on the way. She just caught Ric Flair's pep talk to a rather disturbed Randy Orton as she passed. Just as the redhead pushed through the double doors leading to the parking lot, she stopped in her tracks. Given the fact that it was a parking lot, the mere sight of an unmarked car leaving wouldn't be cause for alarm. But the direction the car was leaving from..well that shook the diva's nerves. Cautiously, she walked over to her rental car for the evening; noting the tire tracks in the vincinty and coming to the conclusion that the other car had just vacated that area. Added to the fact, that they still had no clue as to who left the C.D. outside their hotel room; the redheaded diva was on a higher alert. Carefully, she checked the exterior of the vehicle, expelling a sigh of relief when there were no visible scratch marks or shattered windows. Paranoia also lead her to check beneath the car for signs of tampering. And, once the redhead was satisfied that neither had occured she let out a bigger sigh of relief. 

That was until she finally looked at the windshield..and at the note tucked underneath the wiper. Visibly annoyed, the redhead grabbed the piece of paper but did not read it yet. Instead, she set about her original task and popped the trunk of the car to retrieve her knee pads. Once she had them in hand, the car was alarmed before she made her way back to the arena; only to find a small package sitting just to the left of the doors. That fact, was certainly disturbing..as the redhead was the only person within the last five minutes to enter the parking lot. Nervously, she glanced around looking for any other signs of human life, and when she realized there were none..she quickened her pace back to the safety of the arena. The package would have remained on the ground, had the redhead not noticed whom it was addressed to. Scrawled on top of the box, in generic cursive; was her name. And against her better judgement...and after observing the box to make sure it wasn't moving on it's own accord; the redhead gingerly picked it up. She shook it once for good measure, put it to her ear..half expecting something to fly out of it at any second. But, when nothing did, she relaxed only slightly; grasping the door knob to re-enter the building. 

From behind a stack of boxes, a pair of eyes watched the redheads every move. A malicious smile crossing the man's face as the diva picked up the box. He knew full well, that nothing that would cause immediate harm was in it; but that didn't mean that there weren't other surprises in store. He waited until the door had shut behind the diva; biding his time to enter the building himself. He was expected to be here after all..at least by one individual..and that was all the cover that he really needed to mask his true intent. 

...................... 

Just after the battle royal.. 

Lita sent a grin down to her blonde friend, sneering in victory at the petite blonde still in the ring. It felt great to win..but beating Trish Stratus in the process? Well that was just the icing on the cake. She pumped her fists above her head, playing to the crowd before she slipped out of the ring. She, Stacy and Nidia had all agreed before hand..it didn't matter who won..just as long as Trish Stratus didn't. Lita paused at the top of the ramp, waving to the crowd before she slipped through the curtains. 

"Congratulations!" Nidia smiled brightly to the redhead. "I'm glad you won."  
  
Lita shrugged it off, "Like we all said earlier..as long as it wasn't Trish."  
  
"Well still," Stacy bumped hips with the redhead. "Although I wonder..does Chris have more vested interest in this now?"  
  
Lita giggled, "Who knows. He and Vicki haven't been dating for too long..so I'm gonna go with he just wanted some revenge on the two bit slut."  
  
Stacy nodded solemnly, "So, what did Randy want earlier?"  
  
The redhead blinked at the shift in conversation, swinging her arms freely while they traversed back to their locker room. "To..get double prints of the pictures I took." She replied finally, nearly stammering over her own words. "You should be proud Stace, some of the sight seeing I managed to squeeze in; was with Randy and Hunter." Of course, the redhead failed to mention that all of the superstars..from both RAW and SmackDown had done sight seeing together..but what Stacy didn't know at this point wouldn't hurt her.  
  
The blonde diva simply nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as they turned the corner. "You'll show me those, right?"  
  
"Duh Stacy," Lita rolled her eyes at her friend. "Of course I will." 

... 

The three fell into a comfortable silence as they rounded the next corner; reaching the hallway where their locker room was for the evening. The silence would continue, the comfort level however; would soon disappear. Stacy grasped the door knob to the locker room, pushing it open with an exhausted sigh. But, just as the blonde diva was preparing to enter; she stopped short in her tracks. Impatient and anxious to hit the showers; Lita pushed between the blonde and the doorway. 

"Who the hell.." Her jaw dropped in shock, as hazel eyes took in the sight before her.  
  
"This is wierd.." Nidia stated the obvious as she too entered, "Apparently we -- or one of us -- has an admirer."  
  
"I guess," Stacy conceded uneasily as she finally entered; shutting the door behind her with a soft click.  
  
There before the trio, decorating Lita's locker and the locker next to hers..were tissue paper bouquets of dahlias, zinnias and marigolds. Nestled in between the bunch, a small snowglobe..a replica of the Gran Plaza in Monterrey within. The redhead squared her shoulders as she walked closer, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. Absently, a hand reached out to brush over the paper flowers; hestiantly grasping the snowglobe. She chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip; knowing she had seen this place recently..just that she couldn't place from where. Whatever the case, she set it back down; moving the items aside so she could access her locker. However, just as she reached inside she pulled her hand back. There inside her locker, was a morning glory tree. Her eyes fluttered shut as she recalled what their tour guide had said about that particular plant.  
  
"Palo del muerto," She repeated softly to herself; the guides words ringing through her ears. She gritted her teeth, hazel orbs locking first on the offending plant within her locker. "I'm going to hit the showers," She stated cooly to Stacy and Nidia. "Do what you will with all...this."  
  
Stacy and Nidia exchanged a look, before both merely shrugged in response. Whatever this plant was..it was disturbing the redhead. Nida chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip as she watched the redhead disappear into the shower area. While the brunette diva wasn't sure if Stacy understood the soft utterance; she most certainly did.  
  
"Palo del muerto," She echoed softly to herself, "Tree of death.." 

........................................................................ 

End Chapter. 

A/N 2: Okay..so, my pairings are starting to come together..and after initially deciding to not use the SmackDown roster..I will be using some of them. I may or may not toss the rosters together, but particular storylines will be used in later chapters. 


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: Mostly worked out, when I know for sure..I'll let you know.  
Thank You: litalover, annie, Losing Grip, Elmstreetgurl1428, huntersgirl, TheAngryPrincess13, aussiewrestlingfan & cenasnakedinmybedwithme for the reviews.  
Special thank you to CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

April 6, 2004- Houston, Texas 

Lita let out a patient sigh, hazel orbs scanning the lobby for traces of Randy Orton. As he had requested, here she was..but there was still no sign or hair of him. She contemplated calling, but soon realized she didn't have his hotel room number; let alone his cell phone number. And aside from that, she really didn't want to risk calling and having Batista -- or worse -- answer the phone. So instead, she flopped back onto one of the couches, her eyes roaming over the sparse selection of magazines and travel brochures. Eventually, a hand dipped to retrieve one and the redhead settled in. No sooner had she started reading an article on the quirky side trips in and around Houston, when she was joined by another body on the couch. She sent a glance to her side, a brow raising when an envelope was thrust in her face. Cautiously, she took the manilla envelope between her fingertips, blinking in surprise as the delivery boy walked away. However, her thoughts were torn from the envelope as Randy finally approached. 

"Hey," He greeted softly, an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry for keeping you, but I had to make a quick call..got held up."

Her shoulders shrugged, the diva setting the magazine back on the table. "No biggie."

His eyes flicked first to the envelope, but after he decided it wasn't his business; he gestured with his hand. "So, we're meeting two others..a friend of mine from SmackDown, and his friend have agreed to help me out."

She nodded, rising from the couch; clutching the envelope close before she slipped into her backpack. "And why do you still need my help?"

"Because, you know Stacy and they don't really know her." He replied rather bluntly. "Aside from that? They're on SmackDown, we're on RAW..someone needs to make sure I don't make a stupid mistake."

The redhead nodded, hazel eyes twinkling with mirth. "Okay then..let's go." She offered a bright grin, as she lead the way out of the hotel. 

**x**

The ride from their hotel to another in San Antonio, was silent. Randy remaining quiet as he navigated the rental down the streets of Houston, while the redhead stared out the window. However, once the woman realized they were leaving Houston, she raised a brow at the driver. 

"Just why are we heading out of Houston?"

"SmackDown's taping in San Antonio," He shrugged slightly, steering the car onto the highway. "I figured it'd be safer to meet them, instead of having them meet us..less chance of--"

"Yeah, I get it." Lita cut him off quietly, "So who are we meeting?"

He shrugged again, one hand leaving the steering wheel to turn on the radio. "You'll find out when we get there."

She pursed her lips, but asked no further questions. Instead, she removed a CD from her bag, checking the rental first for a CD player, and with a satisfied smile, she slipped the CD in. The two settled into silence once more, engulfed by the strains of Linkin Park as they made their way to San Antonio.

* * *

By the time the rental car was parked, Lita had fallen asleep against the window. Randy had the decency to wait until she had woken up before he informed her that they had arrived. She merely nodded, collecting her CD and the manilla envelope before she exited the vehicle. The two made their way from the parking lot in silence, Orton stopping at the check in desk before he joined the redhead in the lobby. He mentioned then that, the other party would be meeting them down there, so now all they had to do was wait. Lita only nodded in reply, wishing then that she had brought a book with her. As it were, they wouldn't have too long to wait. No sooner had Lita selected a magazine did Randy stand, a light touch to the redhead's shoulder to let her know that the other party was there. 

"Cena," Randy nodded in greeting, a wayward glance sent to the woman at his side.

"Orton," John Cena replied in turn, sending a smile to the redhead. "And Lita..how's things?"

Lita relaxed, standing to wrap the woman in a hug. "Dawn!" She then sent a look over to Randy. "We know each other from way back."

Randy just shrugged, "So I gathered." He inclined his head a touch to the brunette Diva. "I'm Randy Orton."

"Dawn Marie," She smiled then, linking arms with the redhead. "But, most people just call me Dawn."

Orton just nodded, looking between John and Dawn. "So..now that we're all here."

"We can go to my hotel room if you'd like," Dawn mentioned then. "Or..if you two haven't eaten, we can get breakfast and chat."

Lita spoke up before Randy had the chance. "Breakfast would be good."

Dawn only rolled her eyes, digging her car keys from her purse. "The hotel food sucks, so we'll just see what's what around here."

Lita and Dawn lead the way out, the two of them deciding where they would be heading. As it were, the ride from the hotel to a nearby resturaunt was silent on Randy and John's parts; while Lita and Dawn went on and on about nothing. Needless to say, by the time they reached the resturaunt; John and Randy were more than ready to get out of the car. And once they had been seated, Dawn began her inquiry. 

"So, explain this whole situation." The brunette tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, expectant eyes trained on Randy.

Randy raised a brow, sending a pleading look to the redhead. How to explain this without sounding like too much of a jackass. "Uh,"

Lita rolled her eyes, grasping the coffee mug in front of her. "He likes Stacy.." At Dawn's confused look, Lita pursed her lips. "You know, tall..blonde, bubbly? Anyway, the problem is he needs to shed his rep. Fully convince her that he is long term worthy material."

Dawn nodded knowingly, sipping her iced water before she spoke again. "So that would explain why we're here." She gestured between herself and John. "So why is she here?"

Lita smirked, "As he put it? To make sure he doesn't make a stupid mistake. And because I know Stace a little better."

"Point," Dawn sat back in the booth, folding her hands on the table top. "So, what kind of progress has already been made? First date, plans for a second date?"

"First date yes," Randy rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "Second date no. She wanted to do something today but.."

"You backed out and potentially screwed things up?" Dawn raised a brow, tsk'ing softly. "Well, first things first..what do the two of you have in common? That would be the best place to start. Then I suppose.." Dawn trailed off then, a thoughtful frown crossing her features. "It's just a matter of making you completely irresistable."

Orton smirked, "That's not too hard."

At that Dawn and Lita sighed. "Like knocking that ego down a fraction." Dawn put in before Lita could say the same. "I'd say the best plan of action would be sweet, somewhat sappy yet.."

"Adventurous." Lita finished then, taking a sip from her coffee. "Just plain romantic is boring and it gets stale."

Dawn nodded in agreement, assessing Orton again. "Can you dance?"

Lita raised a brow at that, "If you're suggesting something stupid like ballroom dance lessons. Dawn I swear, we are leaving."

Dawn rolled her eyes, smiling brightly when the waitress returned with their orders. "I wasn't going to. That's too..stuffy. But something like salsa or tango. Now that could be fun."

Lita only shook her head, turning her attention to the plate of food before her.

"You want me to take dance lessons?" Orton sent an incredulous look to the brunette Diva. "How is that gonna help?"

"Duh!" Dawn stabbed a piece of fruit from her plate, "You take the lessons, cook for her, take her on a few really exciting and out of the ordinary dates. I guarantee you are in. The key to it all is making sure she never finds out you took dance lessons or that you intend on cooking for her."

"Right, so .."

"When a woman plays hard to get, it gets boring. I mean, speaking from experiance anyway, it just leads to the guy losing interest." Dawn chewed thoughtfully on her toast, taking a sip of her juice before she went on. "But a guy playing hard to get? That's irresistable."

When Lita opened her mouth to retort, Dawn swiftly kicked her beneath the table.

"Just trust me, I know these things. It'll work." Dawn smiled in satisfaction. "Just find yourself a willing test subject and you're good to go."

Lita snorted into her napkin, but the smirk forming was soon erased and replaced with a look of fear. "Don't even think it Dawn."

"But, you two are on the same roster."

"I don't dance."

"I'll pay for the lessons."

"Forget it."

Dawn frowned, "I'll pay you."

Lita lifted a brow at that, waiting until she had the go ahead nod from Orton. "Deal. What's the time frame for this crazy idea?"

Dawn shrugged, grasping her juice glass. "As long as the lessons take, give or take a week."

Orton nodded hesitantly. "And you're sure this will work?"

Dawn nodded, "I'm positive. Just trust me." She smiled winningly, elbowing Cena in the side before he could say a word. "Now eat, before your food gets cold." 

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence. Given, Randy certainly had his doubts about the whole thing..and quite frankly so did Lita. But, Dawn hadn't steered the redhead wrong before so she figured this time wouldn't be any different. And yet, Lita couldn't help but think that something would go wrong. While she didn't exactly know what; the redhead had a sinking feeling about it all. Perhaps Dawn's plan was too good..or maybe Lita was just reluctant to believe that it could work. At any rate, she kept quiet about it; nodding her agreement when Dawn chattered on about the crazy schedule of the Diva's. By the time they had finished eating, Lita pushed back the doubt weighing in her mind and instead focused on the task at hand. And that was..even if she was reluctant; helping Randy. Oh what fun that would be.

* * *

Lita and Randy were set to leave shortly before 11:00. They figured they'd spent more than enough time running through Dawn's master plan and if that wasn't enough; Dawn promised she would be in touch. After all, new details could always come up. However, once they had arrived back at the hotel; things started to get strange. At first, Lita thought that Randy had misplaced the keys to the car, or perhaps locked them in the car. But as she joined him, and kneeled down to see what was bugging him; she started to get annoyed. 

"What's the hold up?"

Orton frowned, not at the Diva but at the tire. "Tire's flat."

The redhead blinked, "You didn't run over anything, did you?"

Randy shook his head, sitting back on his heels. "Not unless it was a knife blade."

At that, both of Lita's brows rose; the redhead pushing past Orton to get a better look. "Why in the world.."

"Would someone slash my tires? I don't know." Randy cursed under his breath. "I'll call a tow truck, get this taken care of and then we'll head back."

Lita could only nod at that, rising to her feet. "I'll call Vikki..make up some story."

Randy just nodded in response, bringing his cellphone out.

"Hey Vi? Yeah, it's me. Look..Dawn wanted to meet me today, go shopping before the SmackDown tapings. I'll be back sometime in the afternoon."

Lita rolled her eyes at the phone, nodding along with the raven haired Diva's rambling. "How's Nidia?"

Lita nodded at the phone again, preparing to wrap up the conversation. "Okay, well..just keep an eye on her alright? I'll see you later. Yeah. Bye."

"Tow truck should be here soon," Randy mentioned as he leaned back against the rental car. "Then it shouldn't take too long before we're out of here."

"Vikki and them are going shopping anyway..or something like that." Lita shrugged, she really hadn't paid too much attention. Oh well. "This just sucks."

Randy nodded his agreement, "It's wierd. Who in the hell would slash my tires?"

Lita lifted a brow, bringing her backpack to rest in her lap. "Well, if you don't mind me saying so..you're not exactly the most popular person in the back."

"Which meant someone followed us?" Randy shook his head, the only person who really had a reason to hold a grudge that badly was Goldberg. "Probably just some punk."

Lita only shrugged, "Yeah I guess that's true."

The two fell into silence then, patiently waiting for the tow truck to arrive. And for sake of nothing better to do -- and not knowing where Dawn and John were -- Lita accompanied Randy to the shop. 

**x**

"I've got good news..and bad news." The head mechanic informed the two after half an hour of waiting. "Good news, is your car can be fixed. Bad news, is..we're short three people today so it won't be ready until tomorrow."

Randy raised a brow, giving the mechanic a skeptical look. "Tomorrow? You're telling me it's going to take a day to replace two tires?"

The mechanic blinked, scratching his chin as he addressed the wrestler. "Tires wouldn't be a problem. Your brake and gas lines on the other hand needs to be replaced. And like I said, son. I'm short three people of a four person shop. You do the math."

Orton gritted his teeth. "How soon tomorrow?"

The mechanic shrugged, setting his clipboard down. "All depends on how early the other workers show up."

Randy nodded then, "Fine fine. Just as long as it's fixed."

"Sorry about this son, but if there was anything else I could do--"

"It's quite alright sir." Lita spoke up then, sending a pointed look to Randy. "Thank you for your help."

The two left the shop then, Lita figuring that six blocks wasn't too far..and so they set off; heading back to the hotel.

"I'll call Vikki, maybe she can come pick us up or something."

"Is that such a good idea?" Randy raised a brow, "What if Stacy goes with her?"

"Then what do you suggest, hm?" Lita rolled her eyes, "Because I'm sure that Hunter, Batista and Flair would be just overyjoyed to hear that you're with me."

Randy shook his head. "Fine, fine. We'll go back to the hotel, find Dawn and John..see if one of the SmackDown people can give us a lift. If it all comes down to it, we'll just stay here."

Lita nodded, swinging her arms at her sides. "Well, since we've got nothing better to do right now..wanna grab lunch or something?"

Randy smirked, "We just ate an hour ago."

"So? I'm hungry now. Let's go." Lita left no room for argument, leading the way into a diner. 

**x**

As it were, Randy ended up ordering more food than the redhead, Lita making no comments when the waitress left. Instead she brought her backpack up to her lap, digging through the contents. No sooner had she set the bag down, did the manilla envelope from before fall out. Randy raised a curious brow at that, sending the woman a questioning look when she moved to put it back in the bag. Lita only shrugged at the wrestler, though part of her really wanted to just toss the envelope in the nearest garbage can; her curiosity got the better of her. 

"For all I know," Lita began as she lifted the flap. "These could be the photos from one of the recent shoots."

Randy just nodded, leaning back in his chair as the redhead removed one of the photos.

However, Lita would soon learn that while they were photos..they weren't from any of the company sponsered photo shoots. Given, she was in the picture..but so were the other people on that particular tour of Monterrey. And even as her stomach turned, the redhead went on..removing photos only to place them face down on the table. What she saw next, would be the last straw.

"I'm going to just toss these, if you'd excuse me." Lita said hurridly, moving to sweep up the pile before her.

"Lita?" Randy raised a brow, grasping one of the pictures from her hand before it could be tucked away. "This is from.."

"Monterrey," Lita said quietly, still disturbed by the fact that someone had gotten pictures of her hotel room. "Can I have that back please?"

Orton made a face, not at the woman but at the photo. "Who took these?"

"Damned if I know." She snapped out, snatching the photo from his hand. "All I know is that some sicko took these photos, and had them delivered to me in the lobby this morning."

"Or it could be someone playing a joke." Randy suggested then, trying to keep her from going off the edge. "I wouldn't put it past some people."

Lita pressed her lips into a thin line, it could be a joke..but given what had transpired last night; not to mention the CD outside of the hotel room. This was too much. "Whatever," She said finally, slipping the now closed envelope back in her bag.

Randy could only nod, falling silent when their food arrived. Something was missing..of that much he was certain. Lita was leaving out details somewhere, but since they really weren't friends; he didn't want to press the issue. All he could do was eat in silence and hope that the incident from today and whatever was bothering the Diva, weren't related.

* * *

End Chapter.  
Author Note: Okay, so I know my updates have been few, but I'm finally finding my direction again! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Again, a thousand apologies for the delays. 


	6. Chapter Five

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: Mostly worked out, when I know for sure..I'll let you know.  
Thanks to: CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, Latisha C., Losing Grip, Aisha, aussiewrestlingfan, johncenagirl (with 2) for the reviews.  
Random notes: I promise that things will start to get a tad clearer soon. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

April 7, 2004 - San Antonio, Texas

Lita awoke that morning, much like she had the night that Nidia stayed with them. Only this time, she wasn't sleeping in chairs and she wasn't sharing her hotel room with Hunter or Batista. Instead, she was sleeping on the floor of Dawn Marie's hotel room. The redhead's back was aching, her neck sore and her legs incredibly cramped. Add to that, thanks to Dawn's druken snoring..Lita didn't manage to get much sleep. And while she had politely declined her friend's invitation to party hard with her after the SmackDown taping, she had certainly known when Dawn had gotten back. Because of course, Dawn couldn't just walk in quietly; oh no..that just couldn't happen. Instead she was loud, she tripped over the redhead and on top of that she was singing. Loud and off key at that. But, it was either occupy a piece of the carpet in Dawn's hotel room or take the other offer. And that would have meant having to share a hotel room with Randy Orton while John roomed with the brunette Diva. Given, she would have to spend more time with the egotistical, cocky, Intercontinental champion in the near future..but that wasn't exactly how she wanted to start. At any rate, by the time the redhead realized that Dawn wouldn't be moving anytime soon; Lita aroused her tired body long enough to stumble to the bathroom. And at her growling stomach, she made up her mind to visit the hotel resturaunt with or without the brunette Diva. It didn't come as a complete surprise that she ran into Orton in the elevator, and by the looks of things; he had gotten just as much sleep as she did. Thinking on that, Lita flirted with the notion that maybe the other offer would've worked better. Thankfully, the redhead soon expelled that crazy thought from her mind; instead focusing on the task at hand. Like obtaining a suitable meal.

"Morning," Randy offered after a suitable moment of silence.

Lita grimaced, "I see nothing good about--"

Orton just smirked, "Which is why I just said morning. It's not a good morning in my book either."

Lita snorted in spite of it all, nimble fingers coming to tangle in the ends of her hair. "Let me guess..John got back at some odd hour of the night, and he was singing?"

Randy raised a brow, "How'd you know?"

The redhead's shoulders lifted in a shrug as they stepped out of the elevator. "Dawn."

At that, Randy just nodded trailing slightly after the redhead. "Let's just hope that the car is fixed soon..then we can get the hell out of here."

Lita nodded eagerly, "Even though I was supposed to come back here tonight anyway." She chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, her hands splaying on the waistband of her jeans. "You eating here or.."

Orton shrugged, "I don't really care at this point."

Lita nodded, pausing to scrutinize the laminated menu outside of the resturaunt. "Well at the worst, we'll get food poisoning."

"That's reassuring," Randy muttered dryly. "Why don't we just head back to that place we were at yesterday?"

The redhead shrugged, tucking her hands in her pockets as she made her way to the glass doors leading out. "Works for me."

He nodded in reply, following the Diva out the doors and down the street. Both going from memory, and soon realizing that while it had been a quick trip by car; it was turning out to be quite a walk. Lita's arms swung freely at her sides, hazel orbs squinting as the sun started to rise higher in the clear sky. For his part, Randy remained quiet; designer sunglasses sheilding his eyes as the two made their way down the sidewalk. Eventually, the two gave up on going to the resturaunt from yesterday, instead ducking into the nearest eating establishment. Once they were settled with menus and steaming cups of coffee; Randy removed his sunglasses to take in the surroundings.

"So, how long have you known Dawn?"

Lita blinked into her coffee cup, cupping the cream colored object with her hands. "Awhile actually."

Randy nodded, offering a near apologetic smile when his feet touched hers. "And you trust her?"

Lita took a tentative sip of the steaming liquid, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "Yeah, I'd say I do..why? You're not having second thoughts about this, are you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, taking his own first sip. "I don't really know her, that's all."

The redhead raised a brow, "Dawn? Or Stacy?"

"Both," Randy stated honestly. "I mean, I have my circle..she has hers."

"And given the way, we all get along _so_ well." Lita rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her coffee. "Just give it some time, give it a chance and things will fall into place." She shrugged then, absently toying with the cloth napkin. "And if it doesn't..at least you tried."

Randy nodded, staring into his cup of coffee; the two falling into silence as they awaited the return of the waitress. Needless to say, by the time the waitress returned and their menus were handed over; it would be the redhead to break the silence.

"How long have you known John?"

"Uh. OVW a little bit, but.." Orton trailed off with a shrug. "We didn't really start talking until we both came up to the WWE."

Lita nodded thoughtfully, "I must've been out at that time then.."

"Yeah, the neck injury?" Randy rested his arm over the back of chair. "I remember hearing about that."

The redhead pursed her lips, "Sometimes I wonder, what would've happened if I didn't take that role."

Randy shrugged, "Anything I'd say. Who knows, you could've injured yourself in the ring or something."

"That's true, I suppose." Lita conceded after a moment, thinking on Benoit, Austin and Edge's injuries. Not to mention the others who toyed with the possible ends of their careers. "But, it happened and there's nothing I can really do about it now."

**xx**

Randy nodded, opening his mouth to respond when the waitress returned with their orders. And breakfast went on in silence, not overly uncomfortable and yet..not entirely comfortable. As it were, both seemed to be wishing they were elsewhere, but neither complained. After all, it had been out of their control to begin with. And all because some punk decided to slash the tires on a rental car. Needless to say, by the time they finished eating; they were both more than ready to go. However, before the waitress returned with their check; Lita excused herself to go to the bathroom. Randy just nodded, pushing back from the table a bit as the redhead left. And as Lita was stepping out of the bathroom to return, she started to wish she had just stayed there in the first place. It took everything in her not to jump in surprise, as a male..dressed from head to toe in black approached her. And had he not been wearing sunglasses; the redhead would've known it was the same person who had delivered the photographs to her yesterday. She stiffened out of instinct as a gloved hand touched her cheek; the redhead biting her lip to keep herself from screaming. She nearly did scream when the hand dropped; gripping her shoulder roughly as a piece of paper was shoved in her face. But, no sooner had that action transpired, did the man leave. Lita was too shaken at that point to follow, instead gripping the paper with trembling hands. She let out a controlled breath, counting backwards in her mind to regain some sense of of sanity.

Hazel orbs squinted at the piece of paper in her hands, the redhead then realizing that it was from a CD jacket. But this time, it wasn't Godsmack, nor was it in Latin. Instead it was a song that she recognized, the melody playing in her ears as her eyes skimmed the paper. She shuddered involunatairly, rememembering then, that she still didn't know what the other note had meant. Those lyrics that were in place of the liner notes from the Godsmack CD. And at this point, Lita could care less what the lyrics meant or where they had come from. All she cared about now, was getting the hell out of that resturaunt and preferbly out of San Antonio all together. Lita squared her shoulders, balling up the piece of paper in her hands as she made her way back to the table. She forced a smile when Randy stood, rolling her eyes when he cracked a lame joke about her falling in. And instead of protesting when he told her he already paid, she just nodded. At any rate, the two left the resturaunt in silence; Lita indiscreetly checking for any signs of a man dressed from head to toe in black.

**xxx**

To her relief, Randy either didn't notice her state of masked distress or he had the good sense to not say anything. Whatever the case, the walk back to the hotel was as silent as the walk to the resturaunt. Only this time, the sun was higher in the sky and Lita's hands were stuffed in her pockets. Hazel orbs stared blankly ahead, and from behind his sunglasses; Randy kept a wary eye on the normally vibrant redhead. He figured it really wasn't his place to question her mood, but he couldn't help but wonder at what caused her change in temperment. If anything, Lita wasn't the silent type and seeing her like this almost worried the wrestler. Something had happened back at the resturaunt, and from what little he could gather; it was enough to disturb the redhead into silence. At any rate, he elected not to say anything; the two continuing in a cloak of heavy silence until they reached the hotel.

The only words spoken when they stepped into the elevator, was Randy mentioning that he was going to call the shop. See if the rental car was fixed yet. He went on to add that, after he at least found that out, he would let the Diva know. Lita only nodded numbly in response, her mind focused elsewhere. They parted in the corridor, Randy walking the Diva to Dawn's hotel room before he trekked further down the hall. And when Lita entered, she noted the empty bed and the shut bathroom door. She called out to the bathroom; letting the brunette know that she had returned. Dawn shouted back in response before she swung the door open; sweeping messy brown locks from her face. And to her relief, Dawn said nothing about Lita's morning departure; merely mentioning that Lita was free to borrow any of the brunette's clothing. And even if she and Dawn didn't have the same taste in clothes; Lita was thankful none the less. By the time the two were dressed; there was a sharp knock at the door. The redhead bristling in spit of her forced control while Dawn either didn't notice, or just chose not to say anything.

"Orton here wants to hit the mall." John Cena mentioned as soon as the door opened. "You two up for a little shoppin'?"

Dawn smirked, opening the door wider. "When am I not?"

"Car'll be ready this afternoon," Randy mentioned as he stepped in after John. "Do you need to call Victoria or something?"

Lita shook herself out of her distress, "I was supposed to be meeting Dawn tonight anyway so.."

"What about Dia?" Dawn queried as she grabbed her purse. "You did tell her, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Lita blinked, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. "Yeah I did..I'll call Vikki after we get back, have her drop off Nidia or something."

Dawn nodded, "Is everything okay Li?"

The redhead nodded absently, sweeping her hair from her face. "Everything's fine Dawn, just a little tired that's all."

Dawn pursed her lips, but said nothing further on that matter. "You can join us too if you want," The brunette mentioned to Randy as they exited the hotel room. "It'll be me, John, Eddie, Rey, Jackie, Charlie.."

"I'll think about it, thanks." Randy replied honestly, not really sure what his plans for that night were.

Dawn opened her mouth to reply, but instead she raised a brow when Lita's cellphone went unanswered. "Um..Li? Are you gonna answer that?"

Lita smiled sheepishly, dropping back slightly to answer the phone. She nodded along when Victoria mentioned that Stacy was heading home that afternoon. The redhead pulling it together enough to request that Nidia be dropped off in San Antonio. The remainder of the conversation was filled with Victoria's semi-reluctance to cart the redhead's baggage with her; and the directions and name of the hotel. At any rate, by the time she finished her conversation; the four had reached the lobby. And in spite of her attempts to remain calm, Lita found herself checking the lobby nervously as they exited. And forunately for her, there were no visible traces of anyone following her. Unfortunately, Dawn couldn't curb her curiosity a moment longer. The redhead brushed off her friend's attempts to soothe her nerves; merely stating that she was fine. And when Dawn insisted it wasn't, Lita firmly intoned it was; finally agreeing to just talk to the brunette about it later.

**xxx**

By the time Randy had found a suitable set of clothes, Dawn had bought three pairs of shoes, a new purse and two new outfits. And that was just for Lita. The brunette insisted that since their time was rare together, that she was allowed to splurge when the redhead was with her. Lita could only roll her eyes in response, knowing it would get her nowhere to argue with her well meaning friend. Of course, Lita admitted to herself that she would never wear the tight, revealing clothing..given that it was more suitable to Dawn's style than her own; but she was appreciatve none the less. At any rate, the four now found themselves settled at an outdoor resturaunt along the river. It was over lunch that Dawn went into more details of her plan, giving a more firm outline of seven weeks for everything to fall into place. She went on further, informing them both that the lessons would be in her home state of New Jersey. Because, she aruged that, if she was paying for them; they would need to be in a place more convenient for her. It wasn't until Dawn tried to say that they should move in with her, or get a place near her did Lita put her foot down. The redhead tersely reminded the brunette that this plan was sneaky enough to begin with and that she was drawing the line at moving in with anyone. Dawn frowned, but only told both Randy and Lita to keep the thought in mind. As it were, by the time they finished lunch; Randy had been bombarded with more details of Dawn's supposedly fool proof plan. And by that time, Lita and John had started their own conversation; confiding in each other that while Dawn was well meaning? There were times that she was just a bit much.

Dawn dropped of Randy and Lita at the shop, assuring the redhead that if Victoria and Nidia showed up; she'd make up some story. And while the brunette did wonder why it would make a difference if they knew that Randy was also there; she knew Lita better than to question it. At any rate, Randy had nearly fallen over in shock at the cost of the repairs. Not that he had really expected to be cheap, but that there had been more damage than the mechanic had originally found. It went without saying that both Randy and Lita were relieved that the car was fixed; the redhead soberly offering to pay for part of the repairs. He, however, waved it off. Insisting that it wasn't her problem, it was his rental car anyway and it really wasn't a big deal. Lita firmly argued that it was, and in the end Randy conceded to letting the redhead pay for dinner at a yet to be determined time in the future. And by the time the two arrived back at the hotel, Victoria and Nidia still hadn't shown up. Lita took advantage of that window of time to shower and change; while Dawn settled in to watch television. As it were, by the time Lita exited the steamy bathroom and had changed into more comfortable clothing -- her own purchases; the redhead saving Dawn's 'gifts' for later that night -- the two sunk into silence and waiting. Dawn tried to bring up earlier, while Lita insisted that it could wait until Victoria got there. That only drove Dawn's curiosity to the whole situation further; but Lita remained adament that it wait. And so, the two remained focused on the current television show; the redhead's mind wandering to parts unknown while the brunette remained in the dark.

* * *

End Chapter. 


	7. Chapter Six

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed so far. Thank you all for your continual support.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

April 7, 2004- San Antonio, Texas 

By the time Victoria and Nidia arrived to the hotel, John was napping and so was Randy. Also by that time, Lita and Dawn had retreated back to Dawn Marie's hotel room, not wanting to disturb either wrestler when they started their gossip fest. At any rate, the four settled themselves amongst the bed and chairs in Dawn's hotel room; Lita taking a moment to organize her thoughts. And at first, she hesitated; not entirely sure if she wanted all of them to know about everything that had transpired since yesterday morning. But then, since it also affected Nidia to some extent, and could effect those around her; Lita found herself spilling nearly every detail. The only parts she left out, were the original reason why she was in San Antonio and why she was with Randy Orton. Dawn of course knew, but before Nidia and Victoria had gotten there, Lita swore the brunette Diva to absolute secrecy. Truthfully, the redhead doubted that Dawn would even be able to keep it to herself, but there was still some chance that she could. 

"So, has anything else happened?" Victoria peered up from the floor, expectant eyes fixated on the redhead. "Come on Li, now isn't the time to leave anything out."

Lita rolled her eyes in spite of it all, "Trust me Vi, that's everything."

The raven haired Diva frowned, "This doesn't make sense..I mean, it makes sense, but it doesn't."

"No shit Vikki," Lita sighed, rolling to her stomach on the bed. "I just don't get it. Do I really have some mortal enemy or something? Or do I just scream, 'Stalk Me'."

Victoria could only shrug in response, "Whomever it is..they're pretty damn persistent. Following you to Mexico?"

"Or they just have the right contacts," Nidia offered quietly from beside Dawn. "Think about it, they knew where your locker was in the locker room, they know your schedule..and they've been following your every move." The Tough Enough winner twisted a strand of hair around a finger, nervous eyes locking with Lita's.

"Which could either pinpoint it to someone on the roster, or.." Lita frowned in thought, chewing on her lower lip out of habit. "They know someone on the roster or I could be completely paranoid and it could be a joke."

Dawn pursed her lips, not liking the situation at all. "Just be careful alright?"

"I'm trying my best Dawn," Lita offered a half hearted smile. "Let's just hope it's a joke."

Dawn nodded in agreement, turning expectant eyes to Victoria then. "So, you up for partying with some of the Smackdown! crew?"

The raven haired Diva nodded easily, "Sure why not. I mean, I have nothing else to do anyway."

"Cool," Dawn grinned brightly. "We'll probably just club hop..San Antonio's got a lot to offer."

"Why didn't Stacy come?"

Victoria rolled her eyes, "She got pissed cuz Randy stood her up, can you believe the nerve of him? She was gonna just head back to Baltimore, but..Adam, Benoit and Lillian talked her into hanging out with them for a bit."

Lita raised a brow, "So she's in Toronto?"

The raven haired Diva shrugged, "I'm not sure actually. Chris was dropping them off at the airport when we left. He said he'd meet us here though."

"Oh joy," Lita rolled her eyes, "We'll be with Chris and Eddie."

"Rob's coming too," Dawn mentioned then, "So it'll be us, John, Rey, Rob, Chris, Eddie, Jackie, Charlie and--"

"What time are we meeting everyone?" Lita convienently interrupted the brunette. "Cuz, given how long it takes you to get ready?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "We're meeting in the lobby at 9:30..unless you all want to grab dinner or something first."

"Well, it's going on 3:30 now..and Chris said he'd call as soon as he gets here," Victoria glanced between the other three. "Why don't we just walk around a bit after he gets here and pick up dinner then? We can always come back to the hotel and change."

Dawn shrugged easily, "That works for me..let me just give John a call."

As Dawn went to place her call, Victoria's cell phone started ringing. The raven haired Diva mentioned that they would meet him in the lobby in about fifteen minutes. Lita meanwhile, moved from the bed to chit chat quietly with Nidia. Given, the redheaded Diva wasn't thrilled that she was the apparent victim of the recent mind games, but at least it wasn't Nidia. The redhead could still clearly see how shaken Nidia had been the night that she roomed with them. And yet, Lita couldn't shake the thought somehow, even if Nidia had only been an indirect target, that it was far from over for the newest RAW Diva. Lita also wondered if perhaps, Nidia wasn't just a random victim or a message to be sent. That further led her to think about how she and Nidia were connected. Aside from the obvious of them both being RAW Diva's, what else tied them together? 

**xxx**

Chris Jericho stood as Dawn, Victoria, Nidia and John approached; the blonde Canadian letting out an over dramatic sigh. While Victoria had stated fifteen minutes, it turned into almost half an hour. Because, while the four Diva's were ready..it took Lita, Dawn and John nearly five minutes to get Randy awake. Chris was just opening his mouth to say something when he noticed Lita and Randy exiting the elevator last. It wasn't that he was surprised to see the redheaded Diva, more like he was overly surprised at seeing Randy Orton with her. At any rate, he shook it off as Victoria animatedly walked over. The raven haired Diva then informed him that, Randy was visiting John. Jericho blinked at that, but instead of questioning it; he and Victoria followed after Nidia, Dawn and John. For her part, the redheaded Diva lingered near the back, Lita informing Randy that Stacy was ticked off about being stood up. She left out the fact that, Stacy had gone with Adam, Benoit and Lillian..figuring that bit of information really wouldn't help Randy's already grumpy mood. At any rate, the seven walked around the area surrounding the hotel; none of them really up for driving anywhere and all of them just wanting to relax. As it stood, Randy was pre-occupied with his match at Backlash, Victoria and Lita started their own conversation about their match, while everyone else chit chatted aimlessly about the city. It wasn't until they returned to the hotel at 8:00 did Lita or Randy get their minds off their respective matches. 

"There is no way I am wearing _that_," Lita scowled at the outfit that Dawn was currently shoving in her face. "Not tonight, not tomorrow, not ever."

Dawn raised a brow, peering over the hanger. "What's so bad about it? So it shows a little skin, big deal! You used to wrestle with your thong hanging out."

Lita gave her friend an incredulous look, "Big deal?" The redhead sighed, trying to picture herself in the cropped, backless, halter top and skin tight mini skirt. "Dawn I might as well find some body paint and just paint on an outfit."

Dawn's eyes glinted mischeviously, "That could be arranged..."

Lita groaned, shoving the outfit aside. "I am not wearing it, and that's final."

Victoria, Dawn, Nidia and Jackie let out sighs of disdain. Lita had been arguing with Dawn for the past fifteen minutes already, and in that fifteen minutes; the other three had gotten dressed. Now they were finishing up their makeup and hair..and Lita was still adament about not going anywhere in that outfit.

"Li, we're gonna be late."

The redhead shrugged nonchalantly, re-tying the belt of the bathrobe. "Just go without me."

"Rob, Rey and Eddie will be disappointed," Dawn pouted at the redheaded Diva. "Please?"

Lita shook her head, "I am not going anywhere dressed like a ten cent hooker."

Dawn pursed her lips, "How about the top...but with a pair of pants?"

The redhead raised a brow, "Keep talking."

"Jackie, can you grab that pair of red pants from my bag?" Dawn sent a look to the blonde Diva. "They should be right on top."

Jackie wandered over, picking up the pair of mentioned pants. "These are really cute Dawn.."

Lita sent a look to the pants in question, "Hell no."

"Then wear the skirt," Dawn smirked triumphantly, "I've got a jacket that'll cover it all and you can borrow a pair of Jackie's boots."

Lita scowled in response, but instead of arguing..she dug through her own suitcase in search of her fishnet stockings. "Give me ten minutes to get dressed..but you are not touching my hair." 

**x**

Meanwhile, down in the lobby; Rey, Eddie, Chris and Rob had arranged themselves on one of the couches. Charlie, John and Randy stood off to the sides, all of them awaiting the arrival of the Diva's. Or at the very least, Charlie and Chris were..the rest were just antsy to get out of there and hit the town. Eddie, Chris, Rob and Rey knew well enough that putting Dawn and Lita together, usually meant they would be late. But this late? It was already going on 10:00 and they had said they would be downstairs no later than 9:30. Chris, Charlie and John were just moving to go get the Diva's when the telltale sound of high heels on tile reached their ears. 

"Sorry," Victoria began apologetically, "We had a slight wardrobe disagreement."

Rob rolled his eyes, "Let me guess..Dawn and Li arguing about Li's outfit?"

"Of course," Lita grumbled as Dawn quite dragged her along. "You know how she gets."

"Oh cut it," Dawn shook her head at the redheaded Diva. "You didn't even leave the jacket unbuttoned. I told you it'd look really hot if you did."

Lita smirked in reply, tossing loose locks over her shoulder. "Which is exactly why I didn't."

Eddie raised a brow at the redhead, an appreciative whistle escaping him as he circled the two Diva's. "Li? Muy hermoso..." _Very beautiful_

Rob nodded in agreement, giving the redhead the once over. "Me hace maravilla.." A mischevious smirk formed, Rob wiggling his brows playfully. "Cuál está debajo." _Makes me wonder, what is under_

Lita rolled her eyes at the two, a hand placed on her hip as she stared down Rob. "¿Cómo alrededor, pego mi talón a través de su ojo?" _How about, I stick my heel through your eye?_

Rey shook his head at the three, wedging himself between Rob and Lita. "Now now, come on you two. We're here to have fun..no violence."

"Hellloo...Earth to Orton," John Cena raised a brow at the Legend Killer, "Dude, they're leavin' without us."

Randy shook his head, snapping himself out of his temporary state of stupor. "Whatever Cena."

"So..." Jackie looked between Victoria and Dawn, the two apparently appointing themselves as event planners. "Where are we heading first?"

"Somewhere within walking distance," Lita mentioned dryly. "Close if at all possible."

"Well," Dawn pursed her lips in thought, the group at large slowly moving through the lobby. "There's the Swig Martini Bar, Polly Esthers, Fat Tuesdays..or we can just walk along the river and see what's what."

"Let's just do that then," Nidia suggested from behind the two, "Unless all of you are interested in Salsa...cuz there are a few places downtown for that."

"Hey yeah, let's do that!" Eddie chimed in with a grin. "I'd like to see if you all can keep up with Latino Heat."

"Well?" Dawn sent a questioning look over her shoulder, dark eyes falling on the redhead, John and Randy. "Li, what do you say?"

"Whatever," The redhead's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "I'm sure there's a bar stool with my name on it in there."

**xxx**

Dawn rolled her eyes in response, but none the less..the group at large finally exited the hotel. They did in fact, end up Downtown; Lita, Nidia, Victoria and Jackie pausing long enough for a snap happy Dawn to take a picture. As it were; Nidia, Rey, Victoria, Chris, Dawn and Eddie found themselves out on the dancefloor..all of them fitting in fairly well with Nidia and Rey taking the crown. Rob and Randy made friends with a round of Corona's, the two kicking back to watch the scene from the safety of the bar. Jackie and Charlie meanwhile, took on John and Lita in a game of darts. The deal was, if John and Lita lost..Lita would be Eddie's next dance partner in the fast moving salsa crowd. The redhead rolled her eyes at the prospect, never figuring that her 'partner' in the game would lose on purpose. At any rate, the redhead -- who had yet to shed her jacket -- soon found herself swept up into the wave of people. Lita sighed, pausing once by the bar to deposit her jacket in Rob's lap; the Diva tempted to slap the silly look off Rob's face when she did so. And while she did find herself having a good time, it wasn't until Dawn dragged Randy over from the bar did the redhead feel like leaving. Dawn was quick to remind both of them that, they would have to get used to it anyway..so why not start now? To her surprise, Randy wasn't half that bad..granted his dancing skills were nowhere near Eddie or Rey. But then again; Lita was no professional dancer either. All the same, the redhead found herself having a better time than she would've expected; the days earlier incident pushed out of her mind. In fact, the night was going fairly well. Jackie and Charlie eventually joined the others out on the dance floor, Rob keeping his spot at the bar. It wasn't until Lita decided she needed a breather did the night get a little complicated. She slipped out of the club easily enough, leaving her jacket behind despite Rob, Dawn and Victoria's protests. And no sooner had she made it outside, did she feel a presence next to her. The redhead ignored it at first, figuring it was just one of the guys coming to check on her. 

"Every breath you take.." He whispered beside her. "Every move you make.."

Lita bristled, but when she moved to face him, he moved behind her. "I wouldn't turn around if I were you."

The redhead stiffened, opening her mouth to say something when she felt a cold blade against her back. "What do you want?"

The man smirked in her ear, relishing in the way she flinched. "I told you..I would be watching you."

Lita ignored the pounding in her ears, desperately trying to place the voice. "I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"Don't make me mad," His tone grew colder, the blade of the knife pressing further into her back.

Lita gulped, fighting with the ever growing fear as he moved the blade to the underside of her upper forearm. "Why are you doing this?"

He pressed the blade into soft flesh, drawing it slowly across. "I told you..don't make me mad. I won't like what I'll have to do."

"Then what do I have to do?" Lita played into his game, biting her lower lip.

"Just remember..everywhere you go? I'll be two steps behind. Even when you're sleeping." He smirked, "Don't bother trying to hide, because I will find you."

Lita forced herself not to think, just letting the words flow from her mouth. "Just leave my friends alone."

He laughed cruelly, stepping away from the redheaded Diva. "I won't make promises.."

Lita's hands clenched, the Diva turning to face him..but by the time she turned; he was gone. She sucked in a sharp breath, closing her hand tightly over the surface wound. Granted, it wouldn't require any stitches..but it stung. The redhead walked back to the club, determined not to cry..even though the tears were threatening to spill with every step she took. She masked her fear as best she could, marching straight over to Rob and Randy. When Rob gave her a questioning look, Lita responded by yanking her jacket from his lap. And when both tried to ask her what was wrong, she waved them off..ordering a tequila from the bartender. It wasn't until Rob dragged Dawn and Victoria over did Lita actually acknowledge anyone but the shot glass in her hand. But, instead of spilling the details right there, the redhead ushered the two into the bathroom. Dawn let out a not so nice string of words, while Victoria could only sigh. Someone was obviously out to get the redhead, but who? At any rate, once the three Diva's left the bathroom; Dawn pointedly requested that Rob and Randy keep an eye on the shaken redhead. Rob questioned why, but Randy on the other hand, complied without a word. And, Lita had only just knocked back her third tequila shot when Randy informed Rob that he was taking the Diva back to the hotel. Rob gave it no question, and once Randy had notified Dawn, Victoria and Nidia; he and Lita took off. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to: huntersgirl, Latisha C., aussiewrestlingfan, CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe and Losing Grip for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

April 7, 2004- Greenwich, Conneticut 

Around the same time that Lita, Randy, Dawn, John, Victoria, Chris and Nidia hit San Antonio to sight see; Hunter, Batista and Ric were just arriving in Greenwich. Originally, the Evolution team had planned on meeting up with Randy and heading to St. Louis. But, since he hadn't been in the hotel since yesterday..they went ahead without him. Albeit, Hunter was more than pissed off that the youngest member wasn't there; but all the same they had business to take care of. And at this moment, Hunter was preparing to make a phone call to one Eric Bischoff. But, unlike several calls he had placed earlier that week, this one had nothing to do with the world heavyweight title. Instead, Hunter was dead set on putting one redheaded, extreme Diva in her place. And being the Cerebral Assasin, Hunter knew exactly how to do that. Now it was only a matter of getting the approval from Eric. Just as he expected, Eric wasn't overly thrilled about the idea of Lita making a sudden heel turn. In fact, the RAW manager was quick to argue that Lita had always been a face..and that she would stay one. That turned out to be Hunter's trump card. The Game taunted Eric, tempting him with the offer that, if he did this? He would go down as the most memorable figure on RAW. Or at the very least, one of the top five most memorable. Apparently, that had been enough to finalize the redhead's fate, but when Bischoff pressed for details..Hunter remained silent. He only reassured the RAW GM that he had the perfect plan. Just to trust him and things would fall into their proper place. 

"Well, now that that's out of the way," Hunter turned to his associates, checking his watch. "We just need to track down Orton."

Batista shrugged it off, leafing through a magazine. "Don't sweat it H, I'm sure he's just enjoying the time off."

"Bullshit," Hunter snapped back, "Orton wouldn't leave like that without saying anything."

Batista shrugged again, "Just saying that's all. I mean he did have that pretty hot date. Who knows? Maybe he got lucky again."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Are you blind? We saw that dumb blonde leaving with those other losers."

Ric held up his hands, looking between the two men. "I'm sure that wherever Orton is, he's got a logical explaination. H, don't sweat it. We'll catch up with Orton at the next house show."

Hunter shook his head, "Then explain why his cellphone has been off."

To that, Ric shrugged. "I'm sure he has his reasons..why don't you call him now."

Hunter scoffed, "You call him..I'm hitting the shower."

"Ric?" Batista looked up from his magazine after Hunter had left. "Where do you think Orton is?"

Ric half shrugged, settling back on the couch. "We're not his keepers. I'm sure that wherever Orton is, he has a good reason."

Batista nodded in agreement. They weren't Randy's baby sitters and Randy was fully capable of taking care of himself. Still, it did bother him to some extent. Since he had known the cocky, Intercontinental Champion, Randy had always let them know where he was or at the very least, where he was going. It wasn't like him to just up and disappear. And while Batista had some suspicions, he wasn't about to voice them. 

**xxx**

_Meanwhile, back in San Antonio..._

Lita really hadn't expected for Randy Orton to stick around after they returned to the hotel. In all truth, she was hoping that he would just head for his hotel room a few doors down. But, such was not the case, and Lita had herself to blame. For reasons that she couldn't quite put her finger on, the redhead had spilled nearly every detail of the past three weeks to Randy. Of course, Lita had left out a few things, the redhead figuring that Randy really didn't need to know about what had happened to Nidia. But all the same, what she had revealed disturbed him enough. And although Lita questioned why he would care at all, she didn't question it too much. All the same, when the redhead tried to bid him goodnight in the hallway, Randy insisted on staying with her until Dawn, Victoria or Nidia got back. Lita in turn, insisted that she wasn't a baby and she would be just fine. At any rate, the redhead currently found herself lounging on the bed in her hotel room. Randy had parked himself at the table, and he was currently flipping through the channels. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Lita began, trying to ignore the fact that her arm was throbbing. "But, won't Trips be mad that you haven't called or anything?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "I really don't care..H knows I want to prepare for my match at Backlash."

Lita raised a brow, the redhead propping her chin in her hands. "Yeah but..just seems to me that neither you or Batista can do anything without the official seal of approval from Trips."

Randy shook his head, settling on a random movie. "I might seem like that, but it's not. I'm my own person..same with Dave."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay. You keep telling yourself that."

Randy made a face, but instead of retorting..he watched the redhead's carefully masked expression. "You should probably bandage that or something."

"It'll be fine," Lita stated loftily, "I've taken worse."

"I'm not doubting that," Randy moved from the chair then, flopping on the other bed. "But, still..you can't pull that 'I'm okay shit' with me."

Lita raised a brow, "And since when did you care about what happens to others?"

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

Lita blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

The redhead scowled, "You don't know me at all Orton, so don't even presume to judge me."

Randy smirked, "Why don't you try taking your own advice."

Lita pressed her lips into a firm line, the Diva ignoring his precence for the time being. It wasn't until she felt the bed shift beneath her did she finally acknowledge him again. "What do you think you're doing?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "If this gets infected or something, Bischoff will flip cuz you can't wrestle."

Lita made a face, but rolled her sleeve up none the less. "See? It's already bandaged."

"Yeah? But did you put anything else on it?"

"Why bother?"

Randy rolled his eyes, reaching into the first aid kit he had found stashed in the bathroom. "Just hold still."

**xxx**

Lita made a face, but all the same..she complied. The redhead was just opening her mouth to respond when there was a knock at the door. "That should be Dawn or someone." She stated, the Diva swinging her legs down from the bed.

Randy just nodded, replacing the ointment. "Guess this means I'll just see ya the house show?"

He was met by silence, the door still open and Lita still standing there.

"Lita?"

Lita didn't respond, instead the redhead knelt down to pick up the manilla envelope that was outside her door. "Not a word to Dawn or Victoria, understand?" She commanded shakily, the redheaded Diva slamming the door shut.

"What is it?"

"Look for yourself," Lita tossed the unopened envelope at him, curling back up on the bed.

Randy shook his head, settling back on the other bed to open the envelope. "Damn it."

"What is it now?" Lita asked quietly, the redhead focusing on the television.

"Pictures from yesterday," Randy replied dryly. "The auto shop, the resturaunt..we were being followed the entire time."

Lita sighed, resting her cheek on her knee. "Maybe you should find someone else to work with..for Dawn's plan and all."

Randy blinked, shoving the pictures back in the envelope. "Why?"

"Duh, you idiot. By hanging around me..you put yourself at risk." Lita half shrugged, "I don't want to be responsible for anyone but me."

Randy remained silent for a moment, "Point..but who else?"

Lita shrugged again, the Diva leaning back against the headboard. "I'll ask Vikki or maybe Dawn'll change her mind."

The two fell into silence then, both zoning out to watch the movie. And they would've stayed like that if Lita's cellphone hadn't started ringing. The redhead nearly jumped out of her skin, but eventually she picked it up. Lita frowned, moving from the bed to search for her keycard and her shoes. It wasn't until she was preparing to leave the hotel room did Randy finally question where she was going.

"Something happened to Nidia," Lita scowled as Randy also moved. "They're down at the hospital now."

"Well you aren't gonna get there very fast if you're walking," Randy raised a brow, holding up his keyring. "Remember? I drove us to San Antonio in the first place."

Lita rolled her eyes, tugging on her jacket. "Yeah whatever Randy, let's just go. The sooner we get there, the better."

After making sure there were no signs of other people in the hallway, and specifically to see if they were being watched; Lita and Randy made their way down the hall to the elevator. For her part, Lita was silent the entire way to the hospital. And for his part, Randy was equally silent. While part of him was readily agreeing to find another partner for Dawn's crazy scheme..part of him was wary. Given, he would be willingly putting himself in harms way; but no one deserved to go through this type of stuff alone. 

**xxx**

By the time Lita and Randy arrived to the hospital; Dawn, Rey, Rob, Chris, Eddie and Victoria were still awaiting news. Jackie and Charlie had left the club not long after Randy and Lita. And John had been out front to meet the two, and when they got there; he also gave them some more information. Apparently, Nidia had been outside, in need of some fresh air. Only while Lita's 'visitor' had left her alone for the most part; Nidia wasn't as fortunate. It was Dawn and Rey who found the newest RAW Diva..Nidia's face bruising and the Diva reduced to a bundle of tears. And just like the first night it had occured, the Diva hadn't gotten a good look at the attacker. Dawn mentioned that as soon as they got some news on Nidia's condition, she had to go down to the police station and answer some questions. Rey stated the same as Randy and Lita joined the group in the waiting room. And while they waited, Lita thought back to what had happened at the hotel. She wondered if it was the same person who had approached her earlier..and if it was the same person who had left the envelope. The time frame was adding up, but that didn't mean it couldn't be three different people. Whatever the case, the redhead didn't have much time to think on it as the ER doctor returned with news on Nidia's condition. And after they had all been informed that they could see her one at a time, for five minutes each; Dawn and Rey decided to go first. Randy declined, stating that he wasn't sure if he should be here anyway. Chris also declined, his excuse being that he didn't want to keep Nidia awake. And while Victoria, Lita and John walked off to find the vending machines; Randy found himself under the interrogation of Chris Jericho. 

"Don't take this the wrong way," The blonde Canadian began, raking a hand over his hair. "But why are you here?"

Randy rolled his eyes, shifting in the waiting room chair. "Because Lita needed a ride."

Chris raised a brow, "I meant on a whole jackass, not why are you here now."

Randy raised a brow in return, "Why does it matter? I'm here visiting John."

Chris exchanged an incredulous look with Rob. "Yeah right," The blonde Canadian snorted. "I don't buy that for a second."

"Since when do you care?"

"Since you haven't been able to keep your eyes off my friend." Chris replied testily. "And since you've been hovering around her.."

"So, it's a crime that I'm talking to Lita?" Randy rolled his eyes, "What's the point Jericho?"

Chris cracked his knuckles, "The point is that, we all thought you made your intent pretty clear. And that was to get with Stacy. What I don't get is, why are you all over Lita like a second hand suit?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Since when have I been all over Lita? We danced once."

Chris raised a brow, "All I'm saying is that, you want Stacy? Fine, go after Stacy. But I swear, you hurt Lita in any way? I'll find out and I will hurt you."

Randy scoffed, opening his mouth to retort when Victoria, John and Lita returned. "Lita? If it's alright with you..I'm out of here."

Lita blinked, a suspicious look sent to Chris and Rob. "What did they do?"

Rob raised his hands in defense, "I didn't do a damn thing."

"Just forget it okay?" Randy shook his head, rising from the chair. "I'll see you at the house show."

"No, wait a minute." Lita frowned, looking between Chris and Randy. "What's going on?"

"Ask him." Randy stated, crossing his arms then.

Chris shrugged, "I just wanted to know what his intentions are."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Oh for crying out loud, Chris...I needed a ride to the hospital, and Randy was around."

"I meant--"

"Chris, it's not a big deal alright? So just don't worry about it." Lita shook her head at the blonde Canadian. "You're not my father, and I don't need a big brother..just chill." 

**xxx**

The five fell silent at that, Lita and Victoria waiting their turn to visit Nidia, while Chris sent Randy a few dirty looks. At any rate, by the time Victoria was done; they were all more than ready to just head back to the hotel and call it a night. And when they returned to the hotel, Dawn called to inform Randy and Lita that the police wanted to speak with them. Apparently, Dawn had taken it upon herself to inform the police of the night's earlier incident..much to the redhead's dismay. So instead of heading in for the night, Lita and Randy made their way down to the police station. They sat around patiently, the redhead answering the questions to the best of her ability. For his part, Randy filled out a report; the police man informing him that if he was needed again, they would call. And as soon as the redhead was released from questioning; the four made their way back to the hotel. Lita could only hope now, that there would be no further surprises awaiting her when she got back. The thought didn't strike her then, but Lita realized soon enough that..she and Nidia were supposed to be rooming together that night. And if this person was following her like he said, that meant he knew that information. That disturbed the redheaded Diva, but not enough to room with Dawn and Victoria. Instead, the redhead stayed put in her hotel room; assuring them all she would be perfectly fine. She was quick to point out that, Dawn was on one side of her, Chris and Victoria on the other, while Rey and Rob were right across the hall. However, no sooner did she close the door behind her did the redhead start wishing otherwise. 

"What happened?" Randy and Rob pushed the door open, the two standing shoulder to shoulder in the doorway.

Lita's shoulders were shaking. "It's nothing..I just thought I saw someone."

"Li?" Chris pushed past the two, "Li what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Lita persisted, shrugging off Chris's arm. "Like I just told those two, I thought I saw someone in here..but it was just my mind playing tricks on me."

Rob blinked from the doorway, "Are you sure you're okay? That scream could've woken the dead."

Lita turned as she flopped on the bed, a forced smile on her face. "Positive Rob, just go.."

Rob frowned, but he knew full well how stubborn she could be. "Just remember, me and Rey are right across the hall."

"And me and Vikki are right next door," Chris reminded the redhead, kissing her forehead in a brotherly manner. "Yell if you need anything."

Randy remained in the doorway, the redhead not noticing for a moment. "That applied to you too Orton..I'll be fine."

Randy nodded easily, "Just making sure."

"I'll be alright, okay?" Lita's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "I doubt I'll get much sleep, but I'll be fine."

"If you change your mind..and you need someone else to talk to?" Randy shrugged, backing out of the doorway. "I'm here, alright?"

Lita offered a shaky smile, "I appreciate that thanks..night."

The Legend Killer nodded shortly, waving before he closed the door behind him. And as he made his way back down the hall, Randy wondered why he had been at the door in the first place. It wasn't like he was absolutely needed, but part of him had compelled him to be there anyway. All the same, he wrote it off to big brother instincts kicking in. Even if Lita was more than capable of taking care of herself. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to: CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe, huntersgirl, Latisha C., aussiewrestlingfan and Losing Grip for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

April 8, 2004- San Antonio, Texas. 

Lita awoke that morning in a cold sweat. And perhaps it was due to her restless night or perhaps it was due to the situation in general. The fact that Nidia was her roomie for that night ...and was now in the hospital, didn't help matters any. All the same, the redheaded Diva could only hope that there would be no more appearances by this person who was hell bent on scaring the living daylights out of her. At any rate, the knock at the door was more than enough to startle the already shaken redhead, but she wasn't about to show it. She sucked in a sharp breath, counting backwards in her mind..telling herself that this would end. 

"Li?" Dawn Marie beckoned from the other side of the door, "Li..honey, it's Dawn."

Lita roused herself from her thoughts, shaking her arms out. "I'll be right there."

Dawn frowned, she really hated to see her friend like this and it was bothering her that she couldn't do anything about it. "Hey.." The brunette Diva blinked, taking in the sight of the redhead as the door was swung open.

Lita's arms wrapped around herself, "Morning.."

Dawn raised a brow, gesturing to the group behind her. "Umm..we were gonna go get breakfast..then head over to the hospital to visit Dia. We're just waiting on you."

The redhead forced a smile, "I'm really not that hungry."

The brunette exchanged a worried look with Eddie and Rey. "Li honey, I know you're worried about Dia, but that's no reason to put your appetite on hold."

Lita shook her head, carefully sweeping her hair from her face. "Dawn, you don't get it..I'm not hungry. Just go on without me and I'll meet y'all at the hospital."

The Smackdown Diva pursed her lips, taking the redhead by the forearm. "Li?"

Lita pushed back the wince on her face, purposely avoiding the piercing eyes of Rob, Chris and Randy. "I'm fine Dawn.."

"No you're not." Randy spoke up from the back, "I told ya yesterday.."

Lita raised a warning brow, prying the brunette Diva's hand from her forearm.

"She got her arm stuck in the elevator..I told her she should've just gone to the hospital and gotten it checked, but.." Randy shrugged, "She wouldn't hear anything of it."

Dawn and Victoria rolled their eyes, on. Get dressed and at least humor us." The raven haired Diva raised a brow, "Please?"

Lita held up her hands in mock defeat. "Alright..just give me a few, okay? I'm not about to invite you all into my room so you can watch me get dressed." The redhead waited a moment before she shut the door. 

"Something's not right," Dawn frowned, leaning back against the wall. "She's not acting like herself."

Victoria shrugged, "Well..given what's happened in the past 48 hours..I can understand why she'd be a little shaken up."

The brunette Diva nodded, "I'm not doubting that, but I just have the feeling she's leaving something out."

Chris huffed, "It's not like she would tell us anyway."

"But, we weren't with her at all times last night." Dawn turned questioning eyes to a now silent Randy Orton. "What happened?"

"Yeah," Rob spoke up then. "You took her back to the hotel..and I'm not buying that elevator story for a minute."

The Legend Killer debated for a moment, the thought of telling them that she hurt her arm falling off the bed crossing his mind..but given how Chris had acted last night; he figured that wouldn't be the best idea. "You'll have to ask her."

Chris opened his mouth to question that, when the hotel room door was swung open. "That was quick.." He remarked with a wry smirk to the redhead.

Lita rolled her eyes, placing her sunglasses on. "Yeah whatever..can we just go already?"

Dawn slowly nodded, "Sure..anyone have any preferences?" 

Eddie was the first to speak up, Latino Heat recommending a place on the other side of the city. That resulted in the group at large splitting for seperate rental cars; Chris and Victoria leaving theirs behind to double with John and Dawn. Eddie ended up sharing with Rob and Rey; leaving Lita to hitch a ride with Randy. Needless to say, the entire car ride there, Randy kept his eyes on the road while Lita rested her head against the window. Neither seemed up for conversation..or one of them was just looking for a place to start. Whatever the case, silence reigned as they followed behind Rob, Rey and Eddie. 

**xxx**

By the time the group had been seated; Lita now found herself sharing a four person booth with John, Dawn and Randy. To their right, Eddie, Rey and Rob while Victoria and Chris took up a booth to their left. And much as she had been during the ride over there, Lita remained silent. The only words emitting from the redhead were when the waitress asked for their orders. And while Dawn had prompted Lita to order more than just a cup of tea; Lita politely declined. 

"Li?" Dawn Marie waved a hand in front of the redhead's face. "Helllloooo anybody in there?"

Lita blinked, "What?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I asked what are you doing for your birthday...for like the fifth time in a row. Li, what's going on?"

Lita shrugged, tracing the rim of her mug with her fingertip. "Nothing Dawn..I just didn't get much sleep."

"So..do you have any plans made? Big day isn't that far away.."

Lita pursed her lips, "I'm aware of that thanks..and no. I haven't given it much thought."

Dawn suddenly brightened...and Lita, John and Randy got weary. "Oooh! I've got the perfect idea! Why don't we celebrate your birthday and John's together!"

Lita raised a brow, "And this is a good idea on what planet?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Li..it'll be so much fun! Think about it, we can get a beach house or rent a cabin or--"

"Or we can forget about this whole idea all together," Lita rolled her eyes, "I don't think so."

"Ohh come on..we didn't get to celebrate Chris's birthday together, or Eddie's birthday, or Rey's or Rob's." The brunette paused for thought, "Or mine either for that matter. Come on..it'll be fun!"

"Dawwwwnn." Lita whined, "I am not spending more than one night under the same roof as any of y'all."

"Then we'll go camping!" Chris declared from behind Dawn and John. "Or we can get an RV or something..we'll drag Benoit and Lillian along.."

Lita groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Count me out."

"Liiiiita." Dawn pleaded, pouting at the redhead. "Just this once."

"I recall those words leaving your mouth on more than one occasion," Lita started dryly. "And on each occasion, it ended in disaster. So no."

"Please."

"Oh no not you too.." Lita raised a brow as Rey and Eddie stuck their heads between herself and Randy. "I am not agreeing to this crazy idea..that's final."

"Li, just think about it..it'll be fun. We can just get away from it all." Dawn reached across the table, "Please."

Lita rolled her eyes, hazel orbs fixating on John Cena then. "What do you think of this? It's apparently your birthday they want to destroy too."

John raised a brow, opening his mouth to respond when an elbow connected sharply with his side.

"Of course he agrees!" Dawn stated as John gingerly rubbed his ribs. "So, what do you say?"

Lita sighed, resting her head back against the booth. "You are planning for and paying for everything..that is the only way you are getting me to agree."

Dawn squealed, clapping her hands together. "Deal!"

Lita sipped her tea, a sour look on her face..but at that moment, she just didn't have the strength to argue with Dawn. Granted, she was not looking forward to spending her birthday at the mercy of one of Dawn's crazy ideas..but that was the least of her worries. No sooner had she agreed, did Lita realize exactly what she had done. If this psychopath was still stalking her by that time..and Lita had a feeling he would be..than she had just put each and everyone who was going in danger. None the less, the redhead remained silent throughout the remainder of breakfast. First and foremost, she had to figure out a way to keep everyone else out of harms way. 

**xxx**

When the group arrived to the hospital, Nidia had been moved to a regular room..and instead of having to wait to see her; the lot of them was allowed in. Again however, Randy declined..stating that it really wasn't his place to be there. Chris also declined and before the blonde Canadian made his retreat; the redhead warned him rather sharply to leave Randy alone. Chris was about to question why when Lita was subsequently dragged into the hospital room. And of those who went in to see Nidia, it became apparent that Rey, Dawn and Lita were the ones that Nidia was most interested in speaking with. That puzzled the others, but what really startled them was when Nidia requested a moment alone with Lita. As it were, the redheaded Diva now found herself in the chair next to the hospital bed; one of her hands gently grasping Nidia's. 

"He..told me.." Nidia began, her voice raspy. "What he did to you.."

Lita raised a brow, "I'm sorry it had to happen to you.."

Nidia managed a shaky smile, "I'm alive right? And I'll live another day to step into the ring."

Lita ducked her head, a shaky smile of her own offered when her eyes fell on Nidia again. "Maybe we should've just stayed in."

Nidia shook her head, "No..that's what he wants...he wants us to be afraid."

A wry smirk formed on the redhead's face. "Well..he's doing a pretty good job of it."

Nidia frowned just slightly, "He won't stop...not until the job is done."

"What did he say?"

"He'll keep coming after you..after those around you.." Nidia's eyes fluttered shut, the Diva drawing in a breath, "Until you break."

Lita frowned, "Maybe I should just leave.."

"No.." Nidia's eyes opened, locking desperately with Lita's. "If you're alone..it'll just be over that much quicker."

Lita shook her head, "But if I stay..everyone around me is going to suffer..and I can't let that happen."

Nidia sighed, "You just have to be careful Lita...keep your circle small."

Lita nodded slowly, "I already do that anyway."

"There are people who care..people who will keep you safe." Nidia's head turned, her eyes falling on the group outside the hospital room before they turned back to Lita. "People who will keep me safe."

"I just wish it would end already.." Lita whispered then, her voice sounding all but broken. "I hate living in fear."

"We'll get through this, mi amiga." Nidia squeezed Lita's hand very gently, her head turning once more..this time her eyes falling on Rey, Randy and Dawn. "We'll get through this."

Lita followed her gaze, her eyes also taking in the sight of Victoria, Chris, John, Eddie and Rob not far off. "Should I go get Rey?"

Nidia smiled softly, turning her head back to Lita. "After Dawn..I'm sure she's worried sick."

Lita rolled her eyes, pushing back from the bed. "She means well..nuestra hermana grande." _our big sister._

Nidia nodded in agreement, releasing Lita's hand. "Sea seguro mi amiga." _Stay safe my friend._

Lita smiled, sweeping her hair from her face as she exited the hospital room. "Dawn? You're up." 

**xxx**

The brunette squeezed Rey's shoulders before she nodded, making her way inside the hospital room. And just as the door shut, Lita was wrapped into a gentle hug by the cruiserweight. When Lita questioned why, Rey's simple reply was for watching over Nidia. At that Lita smiled, gently ruffling Rey's hair before she took a seat with Chris, Victoria and Randy.

A hand fell awkwardly on Lita's shoulder, hazel orbs turning questioningly to the owner of said hand. "What?"

Randy shrugged, "Is she going to be okay?"

Lita nodded just slightly, "Yeah..she's just shaken up."

Randy nodded shortly, a brow raising at the redhead. "Are you going to be okay?"

Lita's shoulders lifted ever so slightly. "After I get about..two days worth of sleep..I should be right back to my charming self."

Randy smirked, "I think we all could use a few day's rest."

"Li?" Victoria peered over Chris, a brow raising at the redhead. "You're not going home by yourself..are you?"

"No Vikki, I was thinking of inviting everyone over for a sleepover." Lita rolled her eyes, sweeping her hair from her face. "I'll be fine for two nights alone."

"Well really only one night," Chris stated then, a masked glare sent to Randy before he turned his attention back to the redhead. "We've gotta be back on the road Friday."

"Shit," Randy muttered then, removing his hand from the redhead's shoulder to rake it through his hair. "H is gonna kill me."

"Oh?" Chris seemingly perked. "Do tell why?"

Randy glared openly at the blonde Canadian, "Because I was supposed to be meeting them all yesterday."

"Tsk tsk.." Chris shook his head, shaking his finger admonishingly. "Randall you really must put your priorities in order."

Randy rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to retort..but instead he stood. "If you would excuse me." The Legend Killer stood then, making his way down the hall and to the elevator. From what they could see, he had by that point, removed his cellphone.

"Chris." Lita hissed at the blonde Canadian. "Why don't you just leave him alone?"

Chris raised a brow, "Why are you being so defensive...over him?"

"That's not the point Chris." Lita shook her head, resting her forearms gingerly on her thighs. "Just leave him alone."

"I think it makes a difference when you've never been able to stand him." Chris peered curiously at the redheaded Diva. "Come to think of it..since his date with Stacy, you've been nothing but nice to him."

"Chris, just shut up."

"No.." Chris crossed his arms, "I think your jealous."

Lita rolled her eyes, glaring witheringly at the blonde man. "That is the stupidest thing you have ever said."

"Oh?" Chris raised a brow, "Then why are you so quick to defend him? Usually you'd be right there with me."

Lita pursed her lips, "Maybe because Randy has been there for me the past few days. Maybe because Randy's been there to listen.." The redheaded Diva expelled a soft sigh. "Is that so wrong?"

"Given your track record with Evolution?" Chris hissed out rather tightly. "Yes, it is wrong."

"Chris just give it up. There is nothing going on between me and Randy Orton..and nothing is going to happen between me and Randy Orton." Lita stood then, shaking her head once more at Chris. "If you would excuse me..I need to use the restroom."

Chris scowled, watching the redheaded Diva walk away and further disappear into the ladies room. It wasn't that he didn't want to believe his friend..more like he didn't trust Randy Orton at all. The fact that Randy had been around the past two days only fueled his suspicions..on top of the fact that Randy was a part of Evolution. People like them weren't meant to be trusted and as far as Chris was concerned, Randy Orton was no exception. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to: Latisha C, Sassy, together, Losing Grip, Funky in Fishnet and Janeysawu for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

April 9, 2004- Sanford, North Carolina.

Lita let out a sigh, thanking the driver as the cab pulled in to the driveway of her Sanford home. It had taken some sweet talking on her part, but with some miracle, she had gotten out of the house show. And even if it didn't save her from the other house shows, at the very least she had one night free. She knew for a fact that, Dawn was staying behind in San Antonio and so was Rey. But, like herself; Rob, Chris, Victoria and Randy were also heading home. And while Chris and Victoria had offered to stay with the redheaded Diva, Lita had informed them she would be absolutely fine. But, even that fact didn't stop Randy from giving the redhead his phone number..just in case she needed someone else to talk to. Whatever the case, no sooner had the cab driver pulled away did Lita feel somewhat relieved. Being around overprotective Chris combined with equally overprotective and nosy Dawn for more than a day had started to take it's toll. However, no sooner had she stepped inside did she wish she had taken the offer from Chris or Victoria. Her gym bag fell to the floor with a thud, the redheaded Diva's mouth opening in shock as she took in the sight of her living room. Someone had apparently taken it upon themselves to scatter rose petals everywhere. Very hesitantly, she walked further into the house, her throat going dry as she took in the broken glass that was one of the back windows. She raked her hands through her hair, hazel orbs glancing to the stairs before the swept over the room. Her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides, the redhead sucking in a sharp breath as she made her way upstairs..hoping that whomever was behind this didn't stick around.

Quickly, she checked the bathroom and the spare bedroom...a sigh of relief escaping her when she noticed they were untouched. However, the fact that her bedroom door was wide open, only heightened her worry. Her shoulders shaking, and her heart beating so loudly she could hear it; the Diva took another step down the hall. It was then, that soft strains of a song reached her ears. And while Lita could fully recall she never left the stereo on, it didn't take her too long to realize that whomever was responsible for the mess downstairs; was also behind this. As she stepped in the bedroom, the song became more familiar.

The redhead shuddered, turning off the stereo with a purpose. Hazel orbs fluttered shut, the Diva burying her face in her hands. She let out a shaky breath, removing her hands slowly from her face only to see the framed picture on her bed. And it wasn't just a picture, there was blood red rose and a note to accompany it. She could feel the fear rising up from her toes, stopping in her throat with every step she took. Her attention turned first to the picture; and in it..she saw the dance floor from the club in San Antonio. She was standing at the bar, with Randy and Rob..while in the distance she saw Nidia dancing with Rey. Lita pressed her lips into a thin line, shaky hands reaching next for the note. Tentatively, she opened the envelope; the redhead licking her lips as she withdrew the notecard.

**xxx**

The notecard dropped from her hand, the redhead yanking the picture up from her bed to throw it against the wall. She slumped down against the bed, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. She did not like living in fear, and with every tear that threatened to spill, she found herself thinking she should just leave. It would make things easier for everyone if she just left..after all they wouldn't be put in harms way because of her.

"Lita?"

The redhead stiffened, moving carefully from the spot on the floor to avoid the broken glass.

"Lita?"

That voice, so familiar..but the redheaded Diva was too shaken to put two and two together.

"Li?"

She could hear the voice coming closer, the redhead moving from the bedroom.

"Li.." Jeff Hardy let out a sigh of relief, "Dear Lord woman, answer me next time."

Lita could only shake her head, the tears spilling freely from her eyes as she slumped down to the floor.

Jeff raised a brow, but gathered the woman in his arms. "Shh..Li, it's okay..I'm here."

She shook her head, "No it's not Jeff.."

He gently stroked her hair, "Li, honey..tell me what happened."

She sniffled, "I can't right now."

Jeff frowned, holding her closer. "Li honey.."

"No Jeff.." Lita shook her head defiantely, "You shouldn't even be here..what if they come back?"

"Who? Li..we're the only one's in this house."

Lita just shook her head, "You need to leave."

"I am not leavin' until you call the police.."

"No!"

Jeff blinked, holding her at arms length. "Lita, please..Chris called me and said I should come check on you..what's goin' on?"

Lita let out a distressed sigh, "Jeff..just promise me you won't say anything to Matt."

"But--"

"Jeff."

The younger Hardy frowned, "Fine.."

A shaky sigh was emitted, the redhead gathering her thoughts before she spilled every detail to the man who knew her so well.

Jeff's eyes darkened as her story came to a close. "Li, you hafta do somethin', call the police and--"

"That won't do anything Jeff.." Lita shrugged helplessly. "Don't you think I've thought of that?"

"Then come stay with me or Matt..Li," Jeff shook his head, "What if somethin' happens to you again?"

"Then I just hope that something doesn't."

"At least call the police and report this."

"Jeff I--"

Jeff shook his head, "If you don't..I will."

Lita let out a defeated sigh, "Fine."

Jeff rolled his eyes, the two moving from the floor then. "Come stay with me, alright?"

"Jeff I think I can manage--"

"I'm not doubtin' that but," He kissed her forehead gently. "It'd help me sleep easier."

Lita smiled shakily, "You're so damn stubborn."

Jeff snorted, "I picked that up from you."

Lita rolled her eyes, the two making their way downstairs. And once they had resettled in the kitchen, Jeff picked up the phone to call the police. Once he had done that, he handed the phone back over to the redhead; informing her that if she didn't call Chris? The blonde man would be likely to show up at the front door. So, instead of arguing it, the redhead called Chris..and like she expected, Chris managed to act surprised when she informed him that Jeff was there. The blonde Canadian also encouraged Lita to give Victoria a call, and only after the redhead agreed did Chris hang up. Needless to say, as Lita was preparing to call Victoria; the police showed up at the front door. Jeff sat with her, clutching her hand for support when Lita relayed the events from the moment she got home. But, even the presence of her long time best friend did little to ease the fear that lay within her. At any rate, by the time the police left, Lita was more than ready to leave her home behind. And as soon as she gathered a few more things from her bedroom; she and Jeff were on their way to Cameron.

**xxx**

April 10, 2004

After a semi-relaxing night with Jeff, which really turned into an all night gossip session; Lita reluctantly re-joined the RAW roster for the weekend house shows. As it were, she nearly drove off the road on the way from the airport to the hotel, and again when she was driving from the hotel to the arena. And now, she found herself nearly falling asleep on her feet. The redhead had come to the conclusion that three hours of sleep over the past two days really wasn't healthy for the human body. Lita rubbed her eyes tiredly, the redhead currently staring down the vending machine backstage. When she had arrived at the house show that night, Bischoff had actually given her the night off. But, whether it was due to the fact that he was being considerate..or that she had almost fallen asleep in his temporary office that night; she didn't really know. Of course, she still stuck around..but at this moment, Victoria was out in the ring and Stacy was chatting with Edge, Chris and Chris. All the same, when a hand clamped over her shoulder; Lita nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus Christ, don't do that." Lita glared as she turned to face the owner of said hand. "What are you doing here?"

Randy Orton raised a brow, "Umm..reporting to work?"

Lita rolled her eyes in spite of it all, "I meant..why aren't you with your buddies?"

Randy rolled his eyes right back, "I needed a breather.."

"Yeah..sure." Lita shook her head, raking a hand through her hair as she turned her attention back to the vending machine. "So..now that you've managed to scare the living daylights out of me.."

Randy held up his hands in defense. "Just..wanted to see how you're doing..sorry."

Lita pursed her lips, jamming her hands in her pockets. "Sorry for snapping at you, it's just.." She shook her head, bringing out her wallet. "Nevermind.."

Randy raised a brow, a hand clamping gently over her wrist. "What's wrong?"

Lita shook her head, yanking her wrist free. "It's nothing, alright? Besides..I'm sure Hunter'll blow a gasket or something if he see's you talking to me."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Hunter's too consumed about his match to notice I'm not there. Batista and Flair are discussing strategy.. so if you just want me to go away then just say so."

Lita's shoulders lifted just slightly, "And what makes you think there's something wrong?"

Randy shook his head, "How about the fact that you look like you haven't slept in the past week?"

A wry smirk crossed her face, "More like three hours in the past forty eight."

"Alright..so what's wrong?"

Lita frowned, removing a bill from her wallet. "Randy..it's nothing."

He shook his head, "I don't buy that."

"Why do you care?" She pressed a button on the machine, reaching down for her change. "Look, I'm not trying to sound like an ungrateful bitch, but why do you care?"

"So..because I'm in Evolution, I'm not supposed to care."

"I never said that."

"That's what you meant." Randy shook his head, "I know I'm not Chris, or Rob, or Rey or any of them..but if we're gonna be working together then--"

"About that." Lita held up a hand, tucking her bag of chips inside the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt. "I'll take to Vikki or Dawn..you should find someone else to work with."

"We'll talk about that.." Randy raised a brow then, grabbing her forearm. "If you talk to me about what's bothering you."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Orton you don't get it, do you? If we work together you're gonna be in harms way..I'm not doing that to anyone if I can help it."

"But, since I've been around you..I've been in harms way already." Randy shrugged, "You think I can't take more?"

Lita pursed her lips, removing his hand from her forearm. "I'm not doubting that but--"

"Look, you owe me dinner anyway..so.." Randy shrugged, "We'll talk over dinner."

Lita scowled, "Fine..we'll talk about this later then. Can I go?"

Randy made an open gesture with his hands. "Go right ahead."

"Meet me in the lobby of the hotel, no later than 7:00." Lita sent a glance over her shoulder. "If you're not there? I'm leaving."

Randy rolled his eyes, watching her until she disappeared around the corner. He completely understood that by working with her, he would be putting himself in harms way...but what she didn't know as that he would be doing that anyway. He had been informed --between Hunter's bitching session about-- that Lita was going to become a part of Evolution. And while Randy wanted to question it, Hunter wasn't in the mood to discuss it further. Still though, Randy had to wonder why Hunter wanted Lita in Evolution. He could understand that if they wanted to get all the gold, they would bring in a woman..but why Lita? From the very beginning, he had always sensed this hatred between the two..so why now? All the same, he gave it no further thought, instead heading back to the Evolution locker room for that evening. And just as he expected, Hunter didn't bother to acknowledge his return and Flair and Batista were still involved in their strategy. The locker room remained like that until Hunter had to leave for his match, and once he left; Batista and Flair moved on to discussing strategy for RAW. That left Randy to his own thoughts for the remainder of the house show.

* * *


	11. Chapter Ten

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to: together, DeViOus86, CNIMBWM, Losing Grip, Latisha C., sassy and Myth for the reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

April 10, 2004

Lita sighed, gathering her hair into a messy ponytail as she scrutinized her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't that she cared what she looked like at that moment; just that she was finally starting to take note of the bags under her eyes. All the same, she had agreed to meet Randy after the house show --although now she questioned why-- and the clock was reading 6:55. She had already told Stacy and Victoria that she had other plans..well really she had outright lied and said she had a date with Rob. That seemed to sedate their curiousity long enough..and after a quick phone call and a desperate plea to Rob; Lita was set to go. All the same, as she exited her hotel room; the redheaded Diva could only hope that whomever was after her..would stay away for one night. But, even as she made her way down the hotel corridor, she couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen. Lita frowned, stepping inside the elevator..the doors just starting to close when a hand stuck between them. And perhaps she shouldn't have been so surprised to see who it was, but none the less; Lita blinked as Randy Orton stepped inside the elevator.

"Any preferences for dinner?"

Randy shook his head, straightening out his shirt sleeve. "Not really.."

The redhead nodded, "Alright..I guess, we'll just drive around aimlessly until we find somewhere?"

Randy shrugged, "Whatever..H and Ric are out and about somewhere..Dave's staying in so.."

"Good to know," Lita stated quietly, "Stacy, Victoria, Lillian, Chris, Chris and Edge are heading to Applebee's so..I'd suggest we stay away from there."

"That works for me," Randy leaned back against the wall of the elevator; blue eyes flicking upwards to the paneled ceiling.

Lita inclined her head, "So..did Trips blow up cuz you weren't around?"

The Legend Killer shrugged nonchalantly. "I was expecting it.."

Lita smirked, "You'd think you were incapable of taking care of yourself or something."

Randy rolled his eyes, "It's not like that..Evolution is like a family. We look out for each other."

Lita snorted, "More like a well oiled machine to ensure that y'all always have gold."

Randy shrugged, "That's not entirely true..Flair and Dave don't have it..H doesn't have it.."

"That doesn't mean y'all aren't gunning for it." Lita raised a brow, "Or am I wrong?"

Randy sent her a pointed look, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that what this business is about? Being the best and staying the best?"

"That's part of it," Lita conceded easily. "The other part, I think, is to grow as an individual. And as far as I can see? Evolution isn't about that."

Randy's forehead etched in confusion, "How do you figure?"

The redhead shrugged, pushing off the wall as the elevator came to a stop. "Just that, if it really was about growing as individual? Wouldn't Trips be encouraging you and Batista to go after the World Heavyweight title instead of stopping short?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Whatever..it's not like I really care anyway." Lita shook her head, the two exiting the elevator then. "Just seems to me that Evolution's purpose is to protect Trips."

Randy blinked, following after the redheaded Diva with a puzzled expression. Given, he didn't know how Dave felt about things, but he was content with how things were in Evolution. He had the Intercontinental Title, Dave and Ric stuck to the tag titles. It was just how things worked in Evolution and it worked well. So well, that maybe..just maybe; he started to question why Ric, Dave or himself never went after the World Heavyweight title. The Legend Killer could recall, on more than one occasion, when Ric would wax sentimental about his days as World Heavyweight champ. But whatever the case, he shook the thoughts from his mind; following the redheaded Diva out of the hotel and to the parking garage.

**xxx**

By the time Lita had pulled the rental car into the parking lot of a local Olive Garden; the only words that passed between the two were about the radio station. Of course, it wasn't like the redheaded Diva expected for the two of them to have much to talk about. After all he was part of Evolution and she had her own circle of friends. But still, some part of her had to admit..it was nice to some extent to be away from that circle of friends. If she had been with one of them, they would've started questioning her from the moment she set foot into the elevator. So maybe Randy Orton wasn't half that bad..

"Lita?" Randy nudged the silent redhead. "Lita? They're seating us now."

The Diva offered a sheepish smile, following after the hostess.

For his part, Randy shook his head, offering the hostess a charming smile once they were seated. "Thank you."

Lita rolled her eyes from behind her menu, "Is that how you always act?"

Randy raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

Lita set down the menu, "Do you flirt with every woman between the ages of say..18 and 30 or.."

"If it was a date, no I wouldn't..but..since this isn't a date." Randy smirked, opening his menu then. "Why does it matter?"

The redhead frowned, "It doesn't matter."

Randy just shook his head, glancing over the laminated pages. "So..how was your day off?"

"Can we not talk about that right now?"

"Would you rather talk about the weather? Your clothes, your upcoming match?" Randy raised a brow, setting the menu aside. "Or childhood memories, favorite movies.."

"No." Lita cut him off abruptly, setting her menu aside. "You wanna hear about my day off? Fine."

Randy rolled his eyes, resting an arm on the table. "You can start anytime now."

Lita glared, but none the less..after a moment's pause to place their orders; the redhead recounted the day she had spent at home.

Randy frowned, "Did the police find anything?"

The Diva shook her head, a hand grasping a nearby glass of iced water. "They'll call in a week."

"And you're sure it's such a good idea for your to go home?"

"Did I ever say that?" Lita pursed her lips, "I'm well aware that home isn't exactly the best place for me to go, but where else can I go?"

"How about your friends?"

"And if I get followed?" Lita shook her head, "I am not putting anyone else in that kind of situation."

Randy shrugged, "Alright..so instead, you set yourself up for another attack."

"What else can I do Randy, huh?" Lita shrugged helplessly, "If I just head home then at least I'm not putting anyone else in harms way."

"Then how can you be so sure that it won't happen to any of your friends?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just saying.." Randy made an open gesture with his hand. "What if Dawn or Victoria or Lillian get attacked.."

Lita frowned, but before she could reply the waitress arrived with their food.

"Look, all I'm trying to get at is..even if you take all of these precautions? That's no guarantee."

Lita scowled, picking at her plate of pasta. "That's not very reassuring Randy."

"Well think of it this way," Randy paused to take a bite of his food. "You say you don't want to put your friends in danger..that's understandable. But, Jeff was with you during the aftermath, what if Jeff becomes the next target?"

"Your point?"

"If you start putting up this act that you're seemingly untouchable..what if this psychopath uses those around you?"

Lita fell silent, chewing thoughtfully on a bite of food. "I'm starting to think that just leaving all together is my best option."

"Or you just get yourself a better plan."

Lita rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her iced tea. "Then what would you suggest hm? That I start surrounding myself with bodyguards?"

"It's not a bad idea.."

"Right so I just make myself look weak." Lita shook her head, "Sorry but I think I can handle things just fine without any outside help."

Randy frowned, "H wants you in Evolution."

Lita blinked, nearly spitting out her iced tea. "Excuse me?! Why would he want me?"

"You're facing Victoria at Backlash for the women's title."

"Then he should ask Victoria."

Randy shook his head, "Damned if I know...but if you're in Evolution..you gain the same level of protection as the rest of us."

"I'll hire bodyguards instead."

"That won't stop H." Randy mentioned evenly, "He's already talked to Bischoff."

Lita scowled, "It doesn't make sense..Trips has always been..how do I say..dead set on making my life a living hell. Why would he want me in Evolution?"

"You'd have to ask him."

Lita set her fork down, wiping the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "I guess it would make things easier..for Dawn's stupid idea anyway."

Randy nodded in agreement, "If I can find out why between now and Monday? I'll let you know."

"I'd appreciate that," Lita stated quietly. "I still don't get it though.."

**xxx**

"It's best not to question H's actions." A voice stated from the table next to them. "It's also not best to talk about H's plans without his approval."

Randy blinked, sending a look over to the table. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Batista shrugged, taking a sip of his iced water. "Having dinner moron, what does it look like?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "Did H send you to spy?"

Batista chuckled, "No. But, I saw the two of you leaving..so I thought, why not."

Lita set her hands on the table. "How much did you hear?"

Batista shrugged, scooting his chair over. "Enough."

Lita frowned, "I think I'm heading back to the hotel now."

Batista held up his hands in defense, "Hey don't let me ruin your date.."

Lita scowled, "It's not a date."

"Really?" Batista raised a brow, "He said he had a date." He waited a beat before adding: "With Stacy..so why are the two of you here?"

Lita sent the Legend Killer a look. "Care to explain?"

"It was the easiset way to get H off my back." Randy stated evenly, "But she's right..it's not a date."

Batista just shook his head, "Hey whatever man..that's your business, not mine."

Randy raised a brow, "You won't say anything to H will you?"

Batista smirked, clapping a hand over Randy's shoulder. "No worries bro, your secret's safe..I won't say a thing."

Lita opened her mouth to say something when her cellphone started to ring. "Excuse me please.."

"One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'"

Lita bristled, rising from the table then. "How did you get this number?"

"I have my ways.."

Lita scowled, stepping into the hall leading to the bathrooms. "Leave me alone."

"That's not an option."

Lita pressed her lips into a thin line, ending the phone call then. And just as she was making her way back, the phone rang again.

"Leave me alone!"

"Li?" Dawn Marie's voice rang through puzzled. "Li honey it's Dawn."

The redhead let out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry..it's just..nevermind. What's up?"

"Dia's being released tonight..and Rey and I just wanted to know if you can meet her at the airport."

"Yeah..I can do that." Lita shifted her weight from foot to foot. "What time do I need to pick her up?"

"Tomorrow morning at 7:00." Dawn stated then, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine Dawn." Lita leaned back against the wall. "Just a little jumpy that's all."

Dawn nodded uneasily, "Alright well..that's all I needed. Rey and Dia should be down any minute so--"

That was the last words Lita heard before an ear piercing scream filled the receiver. Lita's eyes grew wide with fear, the redhead slumping down against the wall. "Dawn...Answer me Dawn.."

"I'm okay.." Dawn managed between shaky breaths. "We just hada car heading right at us.."

Lita sighed, "Dawn..please..be careful. All three of you, just be careful."

"I'll call you soon, okay? I've gotta go."

"Alright..talk to you later then." Lita hung up, pocketing the phone swiftly. And by the time she returned to the table; Batista had left.

Randy raised a brow, pushing back from the table when Lita approached. "Is everything alright?"

Lita forced a smile, "Yeah..I just..I need to get going now. I've gotta be up early so I can meet Nidia at the airport."

"Dinner's paid for," Randy mentioned with a casual shrug. "So we can leave anytime."

Lita just nodded, "Guess I still owe you dinner then?"

Randy waved it off, "Dave won't say anything..so don't worry about that."

Lita nodded, the two exiting the resturaunt then. "That's probably the least of my worries right now."

Randy rubbed the back of his neck, "Um..do you want me to drive back or.."

Lita shook her head, "Nah..I think I'll manage.." The redhead forced another smile, digging the keys from her pocket.

The two fell silent as they got into the car, Lita's hands shaking visibly as she started the car. But, rather than say anything; Randy turned his attention to the car stereo. It was obvious that something was disturbing her, but at the same time..it really wasn't his business. All the same, Randy couldn't help but wonder. He was curious as to why Hunter wanted Lita in Evolution, when really..he could've asked for Gail, Molly or Trish..any of the Diva's really. And especially given the hate filled relationship between Lita and Hunter. Did Hunter have a sudden change of heart? Or was it for reasons all his own? The Legend Killer knew for a fact that Hunter couldn't stand the redheaded Diva. So why then, would he want to make her a part of Evolution?

**xxx**

By the time they returned to the hotel, Lita still hadn't uttered a word. And it remained that way when they stepped into the elevator..and for the duration of the elevator trip up. Perhaps it would have stayed that way as the two walked down the corridor, but no sooner had they stopped at Lita's hotel room; did their attention avert to the doors leading to the stairs. The first thing they heard was Chris Jericho, followed by Edge. And that was enough for Lita to hear; the redhead quickly opening the door and promptly dragging Randy in after her.

"Just sit tight for a bit..and hope that they don't stop by." Lita mentioned quietly as she locked the door. "I doubt you'd want Stacy walking in here right now."

Randy nodded, settling in one of the chairs. "Do you always leave your hotel room like this?"

Lita blinked, turning her attention away from the door; hazel orbs taking in the dishevled state of her hotel room. "Damn it."

Randy shrugged uneasily, "Well at least there aren't any pictures this time.."

"Not helping." Lita stated bluntly. "I just don't know if I can take this anymore."

Randy opened his mouth to respond when there was a knock at the door.

"Li?" Stacy Keibler called from the hallway. "Li do you have a minute?"

"Um..not really Stace, I was just about to turn in."

"It won't take long, I promise." Stacy sighed, "It's just I need someone to talk to.."

Lita pursed her lips, "Give me a sec okay? We'll talk in the hallway."

"Okay."

Lita turned her attention back to Randy. "I'll be back." The redhead let out a breath, unlocking and swiftly opening the door. "Hey Stace..what's up?"

"It's about Randy." Stacy began, leaning against the wall. "I don't know what I should do."

Lita raised a brow, shutting the door then. "What about him?"

Stacy frowned, "It's like he's not interested in me."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Stace..just give it some time, alright? I'm sure things will work out for you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course Stace." Lita shrugged, jamming her hands into her pockets. "Just give it some time..he's a guy. Most guys don't know what they want."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Stacy shrugged awkwardly. "I just get the feeling he's interested in someone else or something."

Lita blinked, "What gives you that idea?"

"I talked to him earlier about coming with us for dinner..and he got all distant."

Lita nodded slowly, "Well I'm sure that's because of the other company you know? He and Edge aren't exactly the best of friends."

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Isn't that the truth..all throughout dinner all he did was talk about how much of a jerk Randy is and how I could do better."

Lita smirked, "Maybe he's jealous."

"Maybe," Stacy shrugged as she pushed off the wall. "You up for a movie with me, Vikki and Lil?"

Lita faked a yawn, "Maybe some other time, okay? I'm really tired."

"Okay Li," Stacy gave her friend a quick hug. "See ya in the morning."

Lita waved shortly, a hand grasping the doorknob. "Sleep well Stace!"

"Li, can I talk to you?"

Lita pursed her lips, "Edge..I really want to--"

"I'll make it quick..please? I need a favor from you."

Lita sighed, "What?"

"Can you talk to Stacy for me?"

The redheaded Diva blinked, "I think you're perfectly capable of doing that yourself."

Edge frowned, "I meant like..can you find out if she likes me?"

"Is this high school?" Lita rolled her eyes, "Ask her yourself."

"Li, please..just ask her."

Lita sighed, "I'll think about it okay? Good night."

Edge grinned, squeezing her shoulder. "You're the best Li."

The redhead merely shrugged, pushing the door open then to come face to face with Randy. "Unless you want my knee in your groin, I suggest you take a few steps back."

"You aren't gonna help Edge..are you?"

"Randy.." Lita shrugged, "I at least hafta humor him..he's my friend."

Randy frowned, "Is it safe for me to leave now?"

Lita sent a backward glance to the hallway. "It should be."

"I'll see you around then." Randy stepped past the redhead. "Night."

"Night."

Lita shut the door as soon as he had left; the redheaded Diva turning her attention to the clothes that were strewn all over the room. Life was starting to get even more interesting than it already was..and the redheaded Diva couldn't help but think that it would only get more interesting. She could only hope, however, that the pyschopath would leave her and her friends alone. But, as she put away her things; she had the sinking feeling that this was only the beginning.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to: together, iaera, Sassy, Latisha C., Losing Grip, Myth, huntersgirl, aussiewrestlingfan and CNIMBWM for the reviews!  
Note: A few questions will be answered in the next few chapter. From this point on, consider this a mix of scripted and un-scripted. Also, I realize my mistake from the last chapter. Tripley was the only one going into Backlash without gold in Evolution.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

April 11, 2004 

Early the next morning, or what perhaps was just the aftermath of yet another sleepless night; Lita found herself waiting at the airport. Things were becoming more complicated with each passing day..and things just weren't adding up. Given, there were still certain occurances that did tie together..Dawn, Nidia and Rey being attacked in a sense in San Antonio while someone had trashed her hotel room. Of course, Lita didn't know if anything had transpired yesterday with Nidia, and as the Diva in question walked into the terminal; Lita decided it really wasn't the best thing to bring up. The brunette looked defeated and yet..her eyes still shone with a determination. And that determination, brought the first real smile to Lita's face since she had left Jeff Hardy's house. 

"Thanks for meeting me..."

Lita waved it off easily, "It's really not a big deal Nidia, so don't sweat it ok?"

Nidia managed a smile, tucking a wayward curl behind her ear. "How have you been?"

The redheaded Diva's smile faltered momentairly, "We'll talk on the way to baggage claim..Bischoff left you off the card for today."

The brunette nodded, "I was kinda hoping for that."

Lita nodded in turn, the two moving slowly through the uncrowded terminals. "I'm pretty sure you're not scheduled for Heat or RAW tomorrow..but we can ask Lil."

"I guess I'll just hang out with Stacy and Victoria then.."

"And Edge and Chris and Chris." Lita added with a smirk, "More than likely Shawn too."

At that, another smile crossed Nidia's face. "It's nice to have that feeling again."

Lita raised a brow, "What's that?"

Nidia half shrugged, the two entering the baggage claim. "Family..I mean, it's still nothing like I had on Smackdown, with Dawn and Rey and them..but it's starting to fall into place."

Lita grinned, "We can be a bit..wacky at times, but at least things'll never get boring."

Nidia giggled softly, "Every family is wacky."

Lita nodded in agreement, "How many bags?"

"Just one," Nidia stated as they stood near the baggage carasoul. "Usually I'd have another but.."

"Understandable," Lita said then. "Jericho and Vikki are rooming together, Lil's more than likely rooming with Stace..if you need a room, I don't have a roomie."

"I'd like that," Nidia's honest reply came, "RAW's kicking off in Chicago tomorrow..right?"

The redheaded Diva nodded in confirmation, "Fozzy's playing after the show."

Nidia stiffened just slightly, "I hope I can catch them this time."

Lita nearly winced, "Well..at least we won't have any house shows to worry about next week."

The brunette nodded, "Your birthday's coming up soon..right?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "In three days."

Nidia shook her head, the Tough Enough winner moving forward to claim her suitcase. "Dawn was going on and on yesterday about the big weekend she wants to plan."

The redheaded Diva sighed, "I don't know why she insists on making such a big deal out of it..I'd rather just head home and celebrate with Jeff or something."

Nidia rolled her eyes, the two moving from the baggage claim on their way to the parking garage. "It's just Dawn.."

Lita nodded in agreement, "And that's enough explaination.." The redheaded Diva swept her hair from her face, "Have you eaten yet?"

Nidia shook her head in the negative, "Early flight an' all.."

"We don't have to report for the house show until this afternoon so.." Lita shrugged, digging the keys out from her pocket. "Do you wanna head back to the hotel first or.."

"I'd like to eat first." Nidia admitted honestly, "Hospital food sucks."

Lita couldn't help but laugh, the redhead popping open the trunk. "I can definately relate to that."

"Is it by bus or take your own way for Chicago?"

"Bus." Lita informed Nidia with a toss of her hair. "Always fun and exciting."

Nidia snorted, "More like uncomfortable and loud."

"Very true," Lita conceded as she opened the passenger's side door. "Any preferences for breakfast or should we just stop at the first place we see?"

Nidia shrugged, waiting until Lita had gotten into the car. "Whichever you know? I'll admit..I'm relieved to be out of the hospital, but I'm in no rush to get back to the roster."

Lita nodded, the two falling silent as the redhead started the car; soft strains of Meteora engulfing the two as the vehicle exited the parking garage. And for whatever reasons, Lita decided that it was best that Nidia not find out about what had happened when the redhead had returned home. Of course, Lita wasn't about to broadcast that news to everyone..and having Randy knowing was enough. Added to that, she wasn't sure how much Batista had overheard, nor was the redhead keen on seeking out the big man to ask. Whatever the case, by the time they found a place to eat; they ended up talking about real family. Similar in a sense, Lita realized, since Nidia also had a brother..but while the redhead had a younger brother, Nidia had an older brother. And as the two Diva's settled in for breakfast, Lita found herself inviting Nidia back to Sanford with her; of course the redhead was quick to state that she intended on inviting Stacy, Lillian and Victoria..perhaps Dawn as well. The Tough Enough winner agreed easily to that, both agreeing that having a girls night might be exactly what they needed. And by the time they had finished breakfast, Lita pointed out that they had about three hours before they needed to be at the arena. So consumed in their conversation were Lita and Nidia, that they failed to notice a man clad in black; watching them from the corner. 

**xxx**

Even though they were scheduled to meet in one week at Backlash; Lita was informed that she and Victoria would be tagging together that afternoon to take on Molly and Gail. And while it had puzzled her at first, the redheaded Diva was thankful. Taking into account that she hadn't gotten much sleep last night..she honestly didn't trust herself enough to pull it together for a singles match. Apparently, Bischoff had sensed that as well..or maybe, just maybe, someone had persuaded him otherwise. At any rate, when Lita and Nidia arrived to the arena; the two found themselves soon surrounded by Lillian, Victoria, Stacy, Ivory, Chris B., Chris J., Edge and Shawn Michaels. The group did end up splitting, Jericho, Edge and the Diva's taking off for the catering hall while Benoit and Shawn went looking for the locker room assignments. Lita found out then, that she and Victoria were scheduled to wrestle after the intermission, while Benoit and Shawn would be teaming with Shelton Benjamin; with Mick Foley in their corner. Their opponents for the night were Triple H, Batista and Randy Orton, with Ric Flair in their corner. That didn't surprise the redhead too much..given that the four mentioned were facing Evolution tomorrow night for the main event. But even that wasn't much concern for the redheaded Diva. It wasn't until Jericho and Edge exited the catering hall did Lita start wishing she hadn't arrived for the house show. Victoria, Lillian and Stacy were just moving for a table near the back when, Ivory and the redhead were joined at the food table. And when Ivory asked if she should stay..Lita just shook her head; hazel orbs focusing on the wall. 

"How can I help you?"

Batista's shoulders lifted marginally, "Orton needs to talk to you about something."

The redhead's forehead etched in confusion. "About?"

"He wouldn't say." Batista stated then, "Just that he needed to talk to you before the house show kicks off..and if not, before your match."

Lita nodded slowly, "Where?"

"Parking lot, if possible.."

"Alright, I'll be there in five." Lita sent a questioning look to Batista then. "I want to know something before you go."

Batista raised a brow, "About what?"

"Did Hunter have anything to do with the tag match for today?"

Batista's lips pressed into a thin line, the big man reaching past the redhead to grab a bottled water. "I need to get back to the locker room."

Lita shook her head, "You can deliver a message for Orton..and yet, you can't answer one simple question."

An eyebrow raised a fraction, "Somethings are better left unsaid." Batista left it at that, exiting the catering hall before Lita could say another word.

For her part, Lita let out a short sigh, the redhead turning on heel to join her friends.

"So," Lillian began as the redhead joined them. "What are your plans from now until Sunday?"

"Actually," Lita shrugged as she flicked a glance to the clock. "I was gonna head back home..y'all are more than welcome to come with me."

"That works," Victoria nodded easily, "Celebrate your birthday with a girls night."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Not exactly what I have in mind, but we'll see."

"So.." Ivory raised a brow, "What did the big lug want?"

"My phone number," Lita stated without missing a beat. "But I had to decline."

Victoria blinked, "You're joking right?"

The redheaded Diva rolled her eyes, pushing back from the table. "Duh Vikki..why would I, in my right mind or not, want to date someone in Evolution?" She winced slightly, quickly adding: "No offense Stace."

The long legged Diva rolled her eyes good naturedly, "None taken Li..but where are you going?"

The redhead paused a moment, "To..find Shane..see if he wants to get together Tuesday or something."

Victoria raised a brow in question, but none the less..that answer seemed to satisfy their curiosity. And with one last wave over her shoulder; the redhead disappeared through the double doors leading to the hallway. By her estimates, she had a minute or so to get to the parking lot and meet Orton. Why, she didn't exactly know..but none the less she made her through the labyrinth of hallways; hazel orbs seeking the telltale Exit sign. The redheaded Diva had just made it to the corridor leading to the exit, when a locker room door swung open; a hand reaching out to grab her wrist. Lita's natural instincts kicked in, the redhead attempting to wrench her arm free when the person in the locker room dragged her in. Lita was just opening her mouth to say something when she noticed who it was. 

**xxx**

The redhead leaned back against the wall, Randy Orton shutting the door behind her. She noted then that the locker room hadn't been designated to anyone, but that still didn't explain why they were meeting here and instead of the parking lot. She watched nonchalantly as the self proclaimed Legend Killer moved to the bench; the Diva keeping her spot at the wall. And after a goood moment of silence had passed; the redhead raised a brow..a withering glare shot in Randy's direction. 

"You really need to drop this habit of scaring the living daylights out of me."

Randy rolled his eyes, nodding down to an envelope on the bench. "I found this in front of my hotel room this morning."

The redhead raised a brow, "So? Maybe you have an admirer."

Randy removed a piece of paper from his pocket. "And this."

Questioning hazel orbs flicked between the piece of paper and the envelope. "What does it say?"

Randy frowned, "I can't read Latin, so I'm not really sure."

The Diva bristled, pushing off the wall then; a hand extending in silence. 

_Rex tremendae majestatis,  
qui salvandos salvas gratis,  
salva me, fons pietatis  
Confutatis maledictis,  
flammis acribus addictis  
Lacrymosa dies illa,  
qua resurget ex favilla  
judicandus homo reus_

Lita blinked, looking up from the sheet of paper as she handed it back. "What's in the envelope?"

Randy shrugged, folding the piece of paper up. "I haven't looked."

The redhead squared her shoulders, plopping down on the bench. "Might as well.."

Randy nodded hesitantly, picking up the envelope then. "It's a menu.."

"A menu?"

"From Applebees." Randy stated as he opened the laminated menu. "And more pictures."

"From?"

"Two of the hallway from yesterday's arena.." Randy's forehead furrowed as he set aside the top two pictures. "And a few from last night I think..but it's not us."

Lita blinked, looking over to the pictures in question. "This asshole followed my friends."

Randy frowned as he got to the last few pictures in the pile, "And us."

Lita pursed her lips, raking her hands through her hair. "So there are two psychopathic assholes."

Randy nodded shortly, "Apparently so."

Lita let out a sigh, "Did you find out anything else about why Trips wants me in Evolution?"

"To fullfill Evolution's purpose," Randy started evenly. "To have all the gold on RAW, really have all the gold.."

"I get it." Lita stated shortly. "And with Trips taking on Benoit on Sunday.."

"Right," Randy said then, "H wants to run over the 'plan' tomorrow..so once I find that out, I'll let you know."

Lita nodded, moving from the bench then. "I should get back to my friends.."

Randy nodded, stuffing the menu and the pictures back in the envelope. "I'll see you around then."

"Yeah." The redheaded Diva nodded in turn, exiting the locker room soon after.

And for his part, Randy waited a good minute or two before the redhead had left. But, instead of making his way to the Evolution locker room, he made his way to the parking lot. He knew that Hunter would more than likely question why it took him this long to get something from the rental car, but at that moment..he really didn't care. Someone was obviously out to get the redheaded Diva, and by the looks of things..he too was now a target. But, unlike the redhead and at least for the time being; Randy could at least count on the protection that Evolution provided. All the same, he still questioned what Hunter's true intentions were. Granted, everyone in Evolution agreed that having the Women's title would cement their claims as the best on RAW; but why did Hunter wait until now. The self proclaimed Legend Killer questioned that until he had reached the parking lot and until he had returned to the Evolution locker room. After all, there was still business to attend to at the house show..Randy figuring that he'd just find out later anyway.

* * *

Latin lyrics are from the Requiem Mass, version done by Verdi. English translation follows:

King of tremendous majesty,  
who sends us free salvation,  
save me, fount of mercy?  
When the wicked have been confounded,  
doomed to the devouring flames  
Tearful that day shall be  
when from the ashes shall arise  
guilty man to be judged 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, review responses follow the chapter content.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

April 11, 2004 

When the group had returned to the hotel after the house show, Lita had all intent of just calling it an early night so she could get a good night's rest. But, no sooner had she settled on a movie playing on television, did Stacy, Lillian, Ivory and Victoria come knocking. And much to Lita's chagrin, they were already dressed up and ready to hit the town. Of course, Lita tried to argue that they had to be on the bus the next day..and Victoria argued back that the bus wasn't leaving until late morning. That prompted the redhead to argue with the raven haired Diva while Stacy, Lillian and Ivory rummaged through Lita's suitcase. By the time Lita turned around from her arguement, the three Diva's had not only set out an outfit for her..but also one for Nidia. The redheaded Diva let out a sigh, opening her mouth to say something about the most recent pictures..but then she realized that would just sound suspicious. After all, she had said that she had met with Shane Helms, when in truth she had met with Randy. But it wasn't until Victoria assured her that it was just a girls night, did Lita give in. At any rate, the six left the hotel room shortly after 9:15, agreeing that they should be back at the hotel no later than 1:00. 

"So.." Victoria raised a brow at the redhead, the six making their way down the sidewalk. "How was your date with Rob?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't exactly call it a date Vi, more like dinner with a friend. We went out to eat and that was it."

Victoria nodded, "Then why couldn't the two of you just join us?"

The redheaded Diva shrugged, teasing easily. "Is it so wrong that we may have wanted some peace and quiet?"

Victoria feigned hurt, "How was your day off anyway..since we didn't really get the chance to talk to ya since.."

Lita stiffened momentairly, "I would've called actually..an' I'm kinda surprised that Chris didn't tell you." The redhead sent a look over her shoulder, making sure that Nidia, Lillian, Ivory and Stacy were in their own world. "Or did Chris tell you?"

The raven haired Diva's face contorted in confusion, "Chris didn't tell me anything..I remember him calling Jeff but--"

"Alright," Lita let out a short sigh, "Just don't say anything to Lil, Stace, Ivory or Nidia..or Dawn." The redhead raised a brow, "Especially not Dawn."

Victoria nodded solemnly, "I promise Li."

The redhead sucked in a sharp breath, her hands jamming into her pockets as she re-told the tale of two nights prior.

"Li.." Victoria reached out a hand, squeezing her friends shoulder. "I know this might sound odd..but do you think it's really best if we all go back with you Tuesday?"

"No," Lita admitted easily. "But what if this creep follows us? Vi..I don't know when I've been this.."

Victoria raised a brow, linking arms with the redhead. "Afraid? Given what's happened..it's perfectly understandable."

Lita nodded shortly, "It's just..lately, I can't sleep, having trouble eating and just..everywhere I go I feel like I'm being watched."

The raven haired Diva offered a wry smile. "That's usually the intent of a stalker Li."

The redhead rolled her eyes in spite of it all, "I know that Vi, it's just I wonder..that night Nidia ended up staying with me and Stace..she said she was just a message to be sent."

"I remember you saying that.."

"How are Nidia and I connected?" Confusion etched on Lita's features. "I mean, aside from the obvious that we're both Diva's on the RAW roster, but if that was the case then why--"

"Why hasn't it happened to anyone else?" Victoria offered quietly. "Who's to say.."

The redhead hesitated for a moment, she knew that someone had followed the others..but they didn't.

"Li?" Victoria lightly nudged her friend. "Li..what's wrong?"

Lita let out a soft sigh, "I'll tell you later Vi..can we just pretend for one night that none of this has ever happened?"

Victoria smiled gently, "Of course we can..that's why me, Stace, Lil and Ivory showed up in the first place."

Lita offered a genuine smile, "I appreciate that..and I'm sure Nidia does too."

"Hey you two!" Ivory called from a few steps behind. "There's a club on the next block up, should we go there or.."

Lita turned her face, "Better than just walking around doing nothing."

Ivory rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Alright smart ass, we'll go there then."

Lita shook her head, she and Victoria falling into silence as they made their way to the club in question. And while Lita knew that Victoria, Stacy, Lillian, Chris, Chris and Edge had every right to know they had been followed; she didn't know exactly how to explain it. Given, Victoria did know that she was helping Randy to an extent, but the raven haired Diva didn't know she had met with Randy. Twice none the less, and on both occasions she had lied about it. At any rate, by the time the six reached the club, a look of disdain crossed the redhead's features. Granted, it may have been better than just sitting around in her hotel room feeling paranoid, but the last place she wanted to be was at a bar that was holding karaoke night. 

**xxx**

While Lita may have been more than apprehensive about entering this particular club, she relaxed somewhat as they trickled inside. Apparently they weren't the only ones on the roster looking to have a night out. In fact, over at one the pool tables she could already see two familiar blonde manes in the forms of Chris Jericho and Edge. Also at the pool tables, Shane Helms, Rosey, Val Venis and Steven Richards. Involved in a heated game of darts, she saw Chris Benoit, Shelton Benjamin and Shawn Michaels. Not entirely to her surprise, the redhead also spotted Christian and former friend, now enemy, Trish Stratus huddled in a booth. All the same, the redhead followed after Lillian and Ivory, the two heading towards a large table not too far from the pool tables. 

Chris Jericho gave a glance from the pool table, "Hey girls."

"Hello Ladies." Val Venis grinned from another pool table, "Wanna rack 'em up with the Big Valboski?"

Lita, Ivory, Stacy and Victoria rolled their eyes, the redhead stating easily. "Tempting..but no."

Lillian glanced to the game of darts, "Who's winning?"

Chris Benoit frowned in thought, "Shelton."

Victoria nodded, asking no one in particular. "How long have you guys been here?"

"About an hour." Edge responded as he and Chris set up for another game. "Pool?"

Victoria pushed back from the table. "Count me in."

"Li? Stace? Ivory? Nidia? Vivian?" Chris Jericho gestured to the pool table. "Are any of you game?"

"I'll watch thanks." Lita nodded solemnly, "But I'll play next game."

Nidia shook her head, "Next game for me."

"Same here." Stacy put in then, "Thanks though."

Ivory rolled her eyes, "Well we didn't come here to be sticks in the mud." She pushed back from the table then, joining Victoria, Edge and Chris Jericho.

"Looks like I win again." Shelton stated with a proud smile. "Who's buying?"

Shawn grumbled good naturedly, "This rounds on me.."

"How generous of you Shawn." Lita's eyes twinkled mischeviously, "I'll take a daquiri."

"So.." Chris Jericho raised a brow, "How did you manage to talk Li into going out?"

"Well," Victoria pursed her lips in thought, leaning slightly over the pool table. "That's really not Lita..it's a clone of Lita because the real Lita would never leave her hotel room on a house show night."

Edge nodded solemnly, "I figured as much."

Chris Jericho smirked, "Well it's good to see you out and about Li."

The redhead rolled her eyes, accepting her daquiri with a charming smile. "Thank you ever so much."

Shawn merely shook his head, the Heartbreak Kid taking a seat with the Diva's. "That daquiri there will still cost ya."

Lita blinked, "How so?"

Shawn sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest as he nodded towards the stage. "You an' me..karaoke."

Lita snorted in disbelief, "I don't think so."

"Oh come on now Lita." Chris Benoit started as he also joined the Diva's. "You're here to have fun."

The redhead rolled her eyes, stating evenly to the Crippler. "My chances of going up there and making a fool out of myself are as likely as you joining me."

Benoit grinned, "Suit yourself then Li. It'll be me and you up there instead of you and Shawn."

Chris Jericho glanced over to the table, but as he looked..he noticed the enterence of a few more co-workers. "I'm shocked..Evolution has lowered themselves to mingle with the little people."

Lita, Stacy, Lillian, Shawn, Chris Benoit and Shelton all sent looks over, then back to Jericho.

"Aren't you going to say hi?"

Lita nodded shortly, "Of course Jerky, just as soon as you break into a song and dance routine of Macho Man with Edge."

Not entirely to their surprise, Evolution..sans Ric Flair..settled at the bar. But instead of facing the mirror behind the bar, Triple H turned so he was facing the crowd. Batista mimicked this action, but the self proclaimed Legend Killer did not.

Edge took this moment to bow out of the pool game, heading over to the table instead. "Stacy, would you be interested in a game of pool?"

"Well I.."

Edge grinned winningly, "How about karaoke?"

"Umm.." Stacy shrugged, pushing back from the table then. "Sure."

The tall blonde shot a look over to the bar before he offered a hand to the long legged Diva. "Shall we then?"

"This should be interesting," Shawn mused to no one in particular. "Li..you can still say yes to the Show Stopper."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I'll think about it Shawn..but only after I've--"

"Miss?" A waitress stopped at the table, her eyes set on the redhead as she set down a margarita. "The gentleman over at the bar, bought this for you."

Lita's forehead furrowed in confusion, "Who?"

The waitress nodded back over to the bar, gesturing to Triple H. "With his compliments."

Lita's lips pressed into a thin line, "Thank you."

The waitress offered a curt smile, turning on heel to return to the bar.

"Patronizing, condecending jerk." Lita grumbled as she pushed the margarita to the center of the table. "He makes me sick."

Chris Jericho stood behind the redhead's chair. "Looks like Edge and Stacy are about to become the next Sonny and Cher."

"Lovely.."

Shawn Michaels suddenly grinned, "Chris and Chris..how about a song with the Heartbreak Kid. How does Kokomo sound."

Lita raised a brow in interest, "You do that, and I'll willingly go up there and sing."

Chris and Chris exchanged a look, Chris Jericho nodding easily. "Deal..but only if we get to pick the song."

Lita shrugged, "Fine by me."

Chris Jericho smirked, taking a seat at the table. "So..Britney Spears, Christina or--"

"While you decide my fate," Lita rolled her eyes as she pushed back from the table. "I need to use the ladies room."

Nidia also pushed back, "I just need a breather."

"Always going in groups," Chris Jericho rolled his eyes as the two Diva's walked off. 

**xxx**

While Lita had intended on going to the bathroom, she and Nidia ended up in the small alley behind the bar. Perhaps things were just starting to take their toll on the two Diva's, but all the same..they found themselves in some peace and quiet. Even if the dimly lit alley wasn't the best place for them to be given recent occurances. The redhead leaned back against the brick wall, hazel orbs staring upwards. And opposite her, Nidia mimicked the posture but her eyes were closed. They remained like that for a moment, the two enjoying this rare moment of peace. But, just as they were heading back, they stopped in their tracks. 

"How convenient.." A voice murmered, "I couldn't have planned this better."

Both Diva's stiffened then, Lita's eyes falling sharply on the source of the voice as a man clad in all black emerged from the shadows.

"If I didn't know better.." A sinister smile crossed his face, his mouth the only part not covered by his ski mask. "I'd almost say you were expecting me."

Lita tossed her hair defiantly, standing in front of Nidia. "Leave us alone."

"We told you already," A voice started from behind Nidia. "We call the shots..not you."

Nidia gasped, "Wha--"

The man, also clad in black, clasped a gloved hand over the brunette's mouth. "We ask the questions, not you."

The other man advanced closer to the redhead, effectively trapping the two Diva's between their larger forms. "I hope you enjoyed your little..gift. There was so much effort put into that and--"

"Just leave me alone you creep." Lita hissed out then, her hands shaking at her sides. "I don't know who the hell you are, but when I find out--"

A gloved hand connected sharply with her cheek. "You won't find out.." His hand lingered on her cheek a moment, before it reached down grasping at her throat. "Not until it's too late."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." A new voice chimed in, Batista crossing his arms over his chest. "Now I'll admit, this type of thing does take guts..given that all of their friends are just inside..maybe a touch of brains, considering that you waited untl you thought they would be alone."

"This isn't over." The man in front of Lita promised menancingly to the redhead, his grip tightening briefly before it dropped all together. "And if you think he can save you? You're wrong."

The other man also dropped his hand, the two disappearing to the streets.

Batista turned sharp eyes to the two Diva's. "You shouldn't be here alone."

Lita gingerly rubbed at her throat, "What do you care?"

The Big Man raised a brow, "I care when my sister is one of the victims."

Lita's jaw dropped, "Your sister?!"

"Half sister.." Nidia spoke up finally, the brunette drawing her arms around herself.

"Oh.." Lita nodded slowly, the redhead sill rubbing her throat. "Look if this is supposed to be a secret or something I--"

Batista held up a hand, "Orton's the only other person who knows."

"I see.."

"I filled him in on what happened." The self proclaimed Legend Killer spoke up then, appearing behind Batista. "I know it was wrong of me to do that but--"

Lita shook her head, "I understand."

Batista looked between the two Diva's. "Are you two alright?"

Nidia nodded shakily, "I just want to go back to the hotel."

The redhead nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around herself. "You got here before anything else could happen.."

Randy raised a brow as the two Diva's moved further into the light. "You should put some ice on that."

"I was planning on it." Lita bit out shortly. "But like Nidia here said..I just want to go back to the hotel."

Batista sent a look to the self proclaimed Legend Killer. "We have our own hotel suite.."

"Are you sure that's such a wise idea?"

Randy rolled his eyes at the redhead, "Are you sure it's such a wise idea for you and Nidia to go back to the hotel alone?"

Lita glared, "I think we're perfectly--"

"We'll go with you," Nidia spoke up then, the brunette leaning into her brother's side. "We just have to tell the others we're leaving."

Lita hesitated a moment, but she finally nodded. "Just for tonight then.."

"H already went back, but he left the limo with us so.."

The redhead nodded, jamming her hands into her pockets. "Like Nidia said..we just have to go back and tell them all we're leaving."

Batista nodded shortly, "We'll be in the limo then."

Lita and Nidia nodded in turn, waiting until the two had exited the alley before they went back inside to bid their good nights. And while the others questioned the red mark on Lita's cheek, Lita and Nidia were able to leave without much suspicion. Fortunately for them both, none of their friends decided to follow as they exited, and as such..Lita and Nidia were able to slip into the limo without troubles. Granted, Lita did feel somewhat better not having to return to her own hotel room, but it still meant sharing a hotel suite with two of Evolution's members. She admitted eventually that, Batista and Orton weren't nearly as bad as Triple H, but that still didn't mean she had to like the situation. As it were, by the time the four got to the hotel, Nidia was on the verge of sleeping while Lita was wide awake. Batista relented his room for his sister, and once Nidia was settled; Lita, Batista and Orton settled in the sitting room of the suite.

* * *

_Review Responses: _

**iaera**: I know but I'm not telling..lol. Really I'm not evil, just..you'll find out eventually. Thank you for the review!

**Sassy**: lol, who indeed..it'll come to surface eventually. Not anytime soon, but eventually. Thank you for the review!

**aussiewrestlingfan**: Thank you Carolyn. I hoped you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!

**Latisha C**.: The Latin language has always fascinated me..I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for the review!

**Losing Grip**: Sorry for the delays between updates, but I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Thank you for the review!

**Evilution**: lol, I've got my pairings set in my mind right now, but I won't give away any hints. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!

**Myth**: lol, I can't tell you yet because that would just end the story way too soon. One thing you can count on, yes Lita will end up in Evolution..much to her dismay, but it's for the plot. Thank you for the review! 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, review responses follow the chapter content.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

April 12, 2004 

The next morning, after what was possibly the first night in the past week that the redhead didn't wake up in a cold sweat; she noticed something. She couldn't quite recall when she had fallen asleep last night, just that they had been watching some cheesy made for television movie. And that they had been on the couch. For whatever reasons they had ordered room service, and while Lita had been hesitant at first..she changed her mind after Batista and Orton informed her that the suite was on Hunter's credit card. That had been all fine and dandy and the redhead decided that the two Evolution members away from the iron fist that was Hunter, weren't that bad. Would she outright admit to it? No..simply for the fact that they were a part of Evolution. But, all of that aside, Lita had to wonder..how did she end up in one of the bedrooms? She did know that it was a two bedroom suite and that Nidia had taken the room that Batista was supposed to be using. All the same, she warily climbed out of the bed, noting then that she was sporting the same clothes she had worn to the club. And when she opened the door of the bedroom, she could hear voices nearby. 

"Don't do anything that stupid again please."

"It was just that once, alright? Sorry if I scared you but..we needed some fresh air."

"And if we hadn't been at the same club? What then Dia, huh?"

"Fine, D..if it'll make you feel better.."

"Look, I'm not trying to be all overprotective here, but Dia.."

"You are being overprotective..but I can undertsand, okay? Next time we'll make sure someone is with us."

Batista nodded, seemingly satisfied with that response. "Morning Lita."

Nidia sent a look over her shoulder, a warm smile on her face. "Good morning Lita."

The redheaded Diva tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Morning.."

Nidia's forehead etched in confusion, "We didn't wake you..did we?"

Lita quickly shook her head, "Nah..don't worry about it. Um, what time is it?"

"Bus leaves for Chicago at 11:00." Batista mentioned then, leaning back in the chair he was currently occupying. "It's going on 8:00 now."

"Gotcha," The redheads arms swung by her sides, "I guess we should get going soon then?"

A brow raised imperceptiably. "Why?"

"Well, it's just.." Lita half shrugged, "What if Trips or-"

"H and Ric are at another hotel," Batista informed the redhead then. "Unless you're worried about your friends seeing the two of you leaving here."

Lita nodded slowly, "I kinda doubt they'd embrace the idea whole heartedly..that and I'd like to shower, all of my stuff is-"

"Understood." The Big Man interrupted coolly.

Lita frowned, "Look, I'm sorry to seem so ungrateful here, but-"

Batista held up a hand, "I understand.."

Nidia pushed back from the table then, "Thanks again D."

Batista nodded shortly, "No biggie..now go on, get out of here."

Nidia and Lita nodded in turn, the two Diva's exiting the suite at that moment. And not but five minutes after they left, did the fourth occupant of the hotel suite start to stir on the couch.

"Morning sunshine."

Orton snorted, sitting up then. "Yeah yeah..whatever."

Batista shook his head, "Dia and Lita just left."

"Oh?"

The Big Man nodded slowly, "Something about not wanting their friends to catch them."

Randy nodded abruptly, taking a moment to swing his legs down from the couch. "I think I slept on a plate or something."

A bemused smirk crossed Dave's face. "Well..I could've let Lita sleep there but..I figured since she was the guest."

Randy waved it off nonchalantly, "No big deal man, you know that."

"Yeah." Dave nodded, a mischeivious glint in his eyes. "She snores."

Randy blinked, "Huh?"

"I said, she snores."

The Intercontinental Champion raised a brow, "How do you.."

Dave rolled his eyes, "From the night that me and H got kicked out of the suite? We ended up sleeping on the floor in Lita's hotel room."

Randy nodded slowly, "Yeah..I remember you saying something about that."

"Uh huh," Batista pushed back from the table, stretching his arms overhead. "Hey look, I'm gonna hit the shower, then how about we grab something to eat?"

Randy just nodded, "Sure..whatever."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Randy waved it off, "Just tired, you know?"

"Right." Batista nodded slowly, clapping a hand over Randy's shoulder before he disappeared into the bathroom.

For his part, Randy kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Yes, he was tired..but that wasn't all that was bothering him. It hadn't exactly been by chance that he, Dave and H had ended up at the same bar as the rest of their RAW co-workers. But it had been luck when he and Dave walked out to see the little scene in the alley. Dave had said he had a bad feeling about the situation..and at first Randy didn't have a clue as to what he was referring to. But then, Dave had nodded to the two empty spots at the tables. He specifically mentioned that his half sister had gone missing..and further prompting lead them both to realize that Lita was also missing. That had lead to the two slipping out of the bar, and as they had stated when they saw Lita and Nidia; H had left already. Still, Randy couldn't help but wonder..what if he and Dave hadn't gotten out there in time. All the same, by the time Dave had exited the bathroom, Randy pushed the thoughts from his mind. It was Monday after all, and that meant RAW..tonight in particular meant an eight man tag team match for Evolution. 

**xxx**

While Nidia and Lita had managed to get to their hotel room wihout being noticed; ten minutes after the door had been shut..there was a knock. The two Diva's exchanged a wary look, both in the process of changing out of their clothes from last night; but eventually the redhead made her way over..if only to cease the persistent knocking. To her pleasent surprise, there were no men dressed in black, no envelopes; rather it was the prescence of Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, Lillian, Victoria, Edge and Stacy. Chris Jericho informed the two that, they were on their way down to the hotel resturaunt for breakfast. The redhead smiled kindly, informing the group that she and Nidia had just woken up..and that if they weren't still in their pajamas, they would be more than happy to join them. Somehow, she managed to convince them that they didn't need to wait, and after one last insistent nod; Lita bid the six farewell. And once the redhead saw them entering the elevator, Lita shut the door..turning her attention back to Nidia. The brunette stated then that, after she had showered..maybe they could get breakfast somewhere. The redhead agreed easily, Lita settling on one of the beds to watch television. But, just as the redhead settled on a channel, there was another knock at the door. This time however, instead of six at the door..there were two; Lita blinking in surprise as she peered through the peephole. 

"Umm.." Lita began as she swung the door open, "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you two doing here?"

Batista held up a keycard. "You left this.."

The redhead nodded, accepting the keycard as he handed it over. "Thanks."

Batista nodded shortly, exchanging a look with Randy before he turned his attention back to the Diva. "Well..that was why we stopped by, we're actually heading out for breakfast.."

Lita nodded in turn, "Yeah, I just need to shower and what not..then Nidia and I are probably heading out."

"Hey Li..the shower's all yours." Nidia mentioned as she tugged a hooded sweatshirt over her head, peering curiously at the redhead. "Li?"

The redheaded Diva stepped aside, "Apparently one of us left a keycard..they're here to return it."

Nidia nodded, "Thanks.."

Randy shrugged, "It's no biggie..but, uh..I guess we'll be going now."

"Unless you two wanna wait," Nidia suggested then, taking a seat on one of the beds. "But if not, that's cool."

The two at the door exchanged a look, "It's up to you two really, Dia."

"Li?"

"Whatever.." The redheaded Diva shrugged, gathering a change of clothes. "Chris and all them are out and about somewhere."

"Well, if you're worried about being seen, then..just forget it." Batista shrugged casually, "I wouldn't exactly expect for them to invite us to join them."

"Right." Lita just shrugged, "But whatever, you know? All I know is, I really need to take a shower."

Nidia nodded as Lita entered the bathroom, "So?"

Again, the two at the door exchanged a look. "Maybe we should just skip out on it."

Randy nodded in agreement, "Take a rain check or whatever."

"Right." Nidia nodded, "See you two around then."

Batista nodded, "Just stay out of trouble please..that goes for the boths of you."

Nidia rolled her eyes good naturedly, "We'll try our best D. Thanks again for helping us last night."

Batista merely shrugged, shutting the door then. And for her part, Nidia settled in to watch television while Lita was in the shower. In all honesty, the brunette didn't really expect that she would be able to have a more open relationship with her half brother. It was just given their two circles..and the fact that they didn't really mix. If anything, her current group of friends and Batista's only clashed. Still, Nidia found some comfort that her brother would be looking out for her from the shadows. Not that she doubted the others capabality of looking out for them, but knowing that her brother was amongst those looking out for them..just made her feel a little bit safer. 

**xxx**

The bus ride to Chicago had been relatively uneventful. To Lita's utmost surprise, Hunter and Flair opted out of the bus trip. They had shown up to the parking lot, but apparently that was only to give Batista and Orton the choice of go with them or go on the bus. And, not entirely to her surprise, Batista and Orton opted to go with Hunter and Flair. That action, merely proved to the redheaded Diva that, despite Randy's insistence that he and Batista didn't answer to Hunter; ultimately they did. But, whatever the case, that was the last thing on Lita's mind as she settled into a seat on the bus. Dawn had called her that morning while she was eating breakfast, the Smackdown Diva informing the redhead of the time schedule for the dreaded dance lessons. Lita, of course, was still not looking forward to it. Simply because it took away from time that she could be training or just plain relaxing. But, all of that aside, the redhead had re-assured Dawn that she would pass on the details to Randy. When exactly, she wasn't quite sure..but she'd figure it out by the time RAW went off the air. On the bus ride, Chris Jericho consulted the redheaded Diva about that nights scheduled highlight reel. He also requested that the redheaded Diva stay put in the locker room when the eight man tag match went down. Lita agreed to that easily and the remainder of the bus ride was in relative silence. 

"Alright." Chris Benoit began as they gathered in the hotel parking lot, "We've got about four hours, give or take an hour until we need to report to the arena."

"I'd like to take a nap." Lita stated first, "Unless there's something that we all want to do."

"Nap sounds good to me," Lillian chimed in. "We got in pretty late last night."

"Oh come on," Ivory spoke up then, looking between Lita, Lillian, Nidia, Stacy and Victoria. "We're in Chicago, we've got four hours to kill..let's go sightseeing!"

Victoria shrugged in turn, "Sure..let's go play stupid tourist..we haven't done that in awhile."

"Stace, Dia?" Lita looked between the two. "What's the call?"

Nidia shrugged, "It doesn't really matter to me."

"Whatever," The long legged blonde shrugged. "I haven't really seen Chicago so.."

"Well..we'll head over to Navy Pier." Ivory looked up from the guidebook. "We'll go for an hour or so, come back to the hotel so we can get all of our junk..and then head over to the arena."

"I've gotta pick up my rental first," Chris Jericho spoke up then, "Who else is renting?"

"I am." Lita frowned in thought, "And I think Shane is too."

Edge draped an arm over Jericho and Lita's shoulders. "So am I..Shane just called a cab."

"Well, how about this." Lillian sent a glance between them all. "We'll take care of check in and all that, while you guys pick up the rentals."

"And, then when we meet back here." Ivory began, a look sent between them all. "We can figure out what we'll do to pass the time."

Lita nodded in agreement, "That works for me."

"Cool." Edge grinned, turning the two around. "We'll be back."

Lillian nodded, waving to the three as they met up with Shane Helms and Shawn Michaels.

"Okay," Victoria looked between the others. "Li wants to nap when she gets back, so this is perfect. We'll pick up the cake, the balloons..was there anything else?"

Ivory shook her head, "Shawn said he'll keep Li occupied at the hotel long enough for us to set up everything."

"I took care of the reservation for a late dinner afterwards." Lillian put in then, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The raven haired Diva nodded. "Shane said he'd call Rob to see if they had any plans."

"Right." Ivory looked between them all. "I guess that's everything then.."

"Should be." Benoit stated, "Which means we should head inside the hotel now instead of standing in the parking lot."

Victoria rolled her eyes good naturedly, "So..I guess me and Jericho can pick up the balloons."

"I'll pick up the cake," Stacy mentioned with a smile. "I'd feel left out otherwise."

Lillian smiled, "Then..me, Nidia, Shawn and Ivory can keep Lita occupied."

The lot of them nodded, gathering suitcases and gym bags on their way to the hotel. The mini birthday party, called for Lita's locker room to be decorated beforehand. And, preferbly the party would take place after the pre-show meeting. They all knew that Lita didn't want a big fuss made over it, which was why they were saving the real party for the actual day. Of course, there were still some last minute details to work out there..but that would come when the time drew nearer. All in all, by the time the group got back from getting the rental cars; Stacy, Edge, Victoria and Chris Jericho set off to 'sight see'. The others, dispersed amongst the hotel rooms..making sure that the redhead was occupied. Now they could only hope that the rest of the day would run just as smoothly.

* * *

_Review Responses _

**iaera**: watcha talking about..lol. My pairings are set in stone, but I'm not telling as to who ends up with who. Stalkers..heh. You'll find out eventually. Thank you for the review!

**together**: She needs it yes, but will she accept it? Hah. Thank you for the review!

**CNIMBWM**: lol, just one of a few. Thank you for the review!

**Latisha C**.: Thanks..I have a few other tricks up my sleeve..hehe. Thank you for the review!

**aussiewrestlingfan**: Thank you Carolyn..I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the review!

**Terri16**: Thank you! This story is just..it's different in a way from the rest of my work, but similar to some extent. It'll be a lot darker, twisted in many parts but with plenty of lighter moments. Thank you for the review!

**Myth**: Oh yes, things'll get very interesting..bwahahaha. Feel afraid for Lita. Thank you for the review!

**Sassy**: hmm..Batista, myself and Orton, same hotel room...anyway..lol. You'll find out..in the next two chapters if not three. Thank you for the review!

**huntersgirl**: ah yes, the knights in shining..ring attire? lol. whatever, yes..thank goodness for them. And thank you for the review!

**Losing Grip**: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up...writers block..nasty thing. But, thank you for the review! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, review responses follow the chapter content.  
Important note: I'm altering a few things concerning RAW, 4-19-04..and beyond. It'll still follow some stuff, but things will start changing to fit my plot.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

April 12, 2004

Lita stiffled a yawn as Bischoff launched into the highs and lows of last week's RAW. Beside her, she noticed Victoria nudging Chris Jericho before he outright fell asleep. The entire RAW roster, was of course, sitting throught the weekly torture session that was known as the pre-show meeting. This week was no different, and as Bischoff moved into the keys for this night's RAW; the redheaded Diva started tuning him out. She already knew what was expected of her and as such, she didn't feel the need to really listen to Bischoff rambling. From the corner of her eye, she caught Randy and Batista in a similar state as herself. Hunter and Ric, of course, were hanging onto Bischoff's every word..but their Evolution cohorts looked downright bored. It was Batista that caught the wayward glance; Evolution's 'animal' raising an imperceptiable brow. But, rather than acknowledge it, Lita merely turned her attention elsewhere..like back to the monotone words that were spewing from Bischoff.

"In conclusion, just remember to give 100 and ten percent out there."

The redhead let out a sigh of relief, that little statement always concluding the meetings.

"You're dismissed."

"Thank goodness." Chris Jericho muttered under his breath, "Any more of that and-"

"Lita." Bischoff smiled curtly, the Diva in question pausing before she left. "I just need to see you in my office."

Lita nodded, "Certainly."

Victoria blinked, sending a questioning look to the redhead. "What's that all about?"

Lita's shoulders lifted in a shrug, "Damned if I know.."

Lillian frowned thoughfully, "Maybe it has to do with this Sunday?"

"Who knows Lil." Again the redhead shrugged, jamming her hands in her back pockets. "Guess I'll find out soon enough..I'll catch y'all later."

Ivory lifted her hand in a wave, "Later Li!"

Victoria turned her attention to Ivory. "Everything's set up..so.."

"Guess all we can do is wait then." Lillian reasoned as they filed out of the catering hall. "I just wonder what Bischoff wants."

Chris Jericho snorted, "Only to make Lita's life on RAW as close to a living hell as possible."

The blonde ring announcer nodded, "That's why I wonder..and worry."

Chris Benoit shrugged, "Don't sweat it Lil..I'm sure that whatever evil things Bischoff has planned? Li will protest until she's blue in the face."

Edge nodded in agreement, "Of course, that's not to say that we can persuade Bischoff otherwise."

Lillian merely shook her head, sending a look between Ivory, Victoria, Stacy and Nidia. "Has Lita made any alternate plans?"

The four in question, shrugged in turn.

"If it all comes down to it..we can just stay an extra day or something here." Victoria quipped easily, as the group moved leisurely through the labyrinth of hallways.

"Or you can all come up to Toronto." Edge offered with a grin, "Unless this one of your little girly things."

"We'll discuss it later I'm sure." Lillian reasoned easily, "And besides..we don't even know if Dawn has plans."

Nidia smirked, "Knowing Dawn..I'm fairly certain she does."

Stacy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the group reaching the locker room designated to Lita. "If it all comes down to it, we can just crash at my place..there's plenty to do in Baltimore, plus..D.C. isn't very far."

Ivory grinned, "That definately works..but as Lil said.."

"So.." Chris Jericho began, his fingers wrapping around the doorknob. "We've got an hour before Heat starts..did anyone bring a board game?"

"I'm sure it won't take that long." Victoria rolled her eyes, stepping in after Jericho. "I mean really, what could Bischoff possibly want?"

**xxx**

Meanwhile, not long after the group had left the catering hall; Lita had entered Bischoff's office for the night. And wary as she had been to begin with, her suspicion only grew when she noticed that Bischoff wasn't alone. Much to her sheer dismay, Hunter actually had the audacity to be nice. He stood when the redheaded Diva entered the office, gesturing to the chair he had been occupying. For her part, Lita opted to take the vacant couch. Whenever Bischoff needed to see her, she always felt uneasy. In truth, that feeling started after Team Bischoff ousted Stone Cold as co-GM of RAW. But, with the added presence of Hunter; the redheaded Diva only felt that much more uneasy.

"Lita.." Bischoff began, that smug smile plastered on his face. "Lita, Lita.."

The redhead arched a brow, "Is there something wrong Mr. Bischoff?"

The GM inclined his chin at the Diva. "Nothing at all, please..relax." He made an open gesture with his hands, kicking back in his desk chair. "I just have a little..business, that I'd like to discuss with you."

Lita remained on her guard, "Concerning?"

"Hm." Bischoff clasped his hands together, resting them behind his head. "Well, I've made it a habit of mine to review the files of our roster..see what types of changes they've undergone since being a member of this roster. Things of that nature."

Lita's eyes grew questioning. "I've always been on this roster..long before you got the nod to become G.M...long before the WWE got the F out."

Bischoff nodded, "I'm aware of that..in fact, there are a few whom have stayed on this roster..but that's not the issue."

"Then please, do enlighten me." Lita smiled crisply, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "What is the issue?"

Bischoff puffed out his chest, exchanging a look with Hunter before his eyes fell back on the redhead. "Since your debut into the WWE, you never really took a heel turn. Where as, one of your fellow Diva's..in fact _most_ of your fellow Diva's have."

Lita shifted uneasily, "So?"

"I think it's time that situation was rectified.." Bischoff began, leaning forward in the chair now, his feet swinging down. "All I'm waiting for is the go ahead nod from Vince..and come this Sunday at Backlash? Everything will fall into place."

Lita scowled, "Just what exactly do you have in mind?"

"When I hear from McMahon..I'll fill you in all of the details." Bischoff smiled, "But if you just want the bare basics?"

"Just about anything would be nice." Lita replied tartly. "Who am I going to be working with?"

"Well.." Bischoff rolled his shoulders, nodding towards Hunter. "We're going to have ourselves a little re-match on RAW for the Women's Title..and-"

"Cut to the point please."

"In a minute." Bischoff reassured with a grin. "Backlash will still go on as planned, the changes in your role as a Diva won't go into effect until the next night..when Evolution unveils their newest member."

Lita's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "You have got to be kidding.."

Bischoff raised a brow, "Do I look it?"

"I can't work with them," Lita spat out instantly. "I'll work with anyone but them."

"But, think about it." Bischoff held up a hand. "It's the strongest group on RAW..filled with gold after the second of two re-matches for the night."

"No."

Bischoff snorted, "You don't have a choice..either join them or you're fired."

Lita raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll just go to Smackdown."

"With no women's division to compete in?" Bischoff retorted smoothly. "All you'll be is another piece of T A."

Lita's eyes narrowed, "The Diva's over there are more than just that, they just need the chance."

Bischoff shrugged nonchalantly, "But you seem to forget something..the cruiserweight division is exclusive to Smackdown..and the women's division is exclusive to RAW. That won't be changing anytime soon, so unless you'd like to take a step down..I suggest you warm up to this idea."

"I'll just speak to Vince about it." Lita stated confidentally, the redhead rising from the couch with a toss of her hair. "I refuse to work with _them_ and that's final."

"You have until McMahon gives the approval to change your mind Li-ta." Bischoff also stood, resting his palms flat on the desk top surface. "I suggest you do change your mind, or I'll just change it for you."

Lita glared from the doorway. "You can't do that without the risk of losing your own job."

Bischoff waved it off dismisively, "Think about it."

The redhead gritted her teeth, a withering glare shot to Hunter before she stalked out of the office.

Hunter also stood, "If you would excuse me..sir."

Bischoff nodded, "I've done my share Hunter..the ball's in your court now. I hate to say it, but if she doesn't change her mind..there's nothing more I can do."

"Of course Boss." Hunter smiled confidentally, rolling his shoulders as he made his way to the door. "Always a pleasure doing business with you."

Bischoff nodded again, "I'll be seeing you later, I'm sure."

Hunter nodded shortly, touching his hand to his forehead as he made his way out.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Lita had been making her way down to her locker room for the evening. Although Randy had given her some warning concerning Triple H, hearing about it and hearing it were two different things entirely. There was no way in hell Lita could bring herself to working with Evolution. Against Evolution, on the other hand, well that was just a sure thing in her mind. Her mouth curled into a sneer of disgust at the very thought of walking out with Evolution..her body shivering involuntairly at the image it provided. And, just as Lita was turning the corner to the hallway leading to her locker room, a hand clamped over her elbow. Always on edge recently, Lita stiffened, a glare sent over her shoulder when she saw who it was.

"Would you mind removing your hand from my body?" Lita's eyes narrowed. "I thought I made it pretty clear that I have no interest in joining Evolution."

Hunter smiled, moving his hand to her upper arm, his grip tightening there. "And I thought the message was pretty clear..you don't have a choice."

Lita scowled, trying to yank her arm free..but to no avail. "We'll see about that Helmsley."

Hunter used his weigh and height advantage, yanking the Diva closer to him. "You should know how things operate by now Li-ta. I _want_ you in Evolution, you _will_ be in Evolution. And the way I see it? There are two ways to go about it."

Lita snorted, "Yeah? Either I can tell you hell no, now..or I can tell you hell no, later."

Hunter's blunt fingernails started to dig into her soft flesh. "Wrong. Either you can do this the easy way and just say yes, or you can do this the hard way." He squeezed her arm tighter, "And I'll just have to persuade you."

Lita remained defiant, "You really need to work on your people skills Helmsley..newsflash..this caveman act? Died out a long a time ago."

Hunter pushed her back roughly to the wall. "Then I guess we'll do this the hard way, hm? I was hoping that it wouldn't come down to that..but you've given me no choice."

Lita gritted her teeth, "You forget that my friends are just down the hall. All I have to do is scream."

Hunter smiled cruely, "And that would stop me, why? I'm not afraid of your little friends Lita."

Lita's eyes narrowed, "That's because you always have your little lap dogs following you around. But," She sent a glance in either direction. "I don't see them anywhere."

Hunter remained undaunted, his other hand reaching up to cup her cheek. "Let me make something crystal clear to you. You _will_ join Evolution. There are no ifs, ands or buts about it."

Lita clenched her jaw. "I don't think so."

The hand on her cheek lifted, and the redhead knew she was about to be struck. But, before that could happen; Hunter's hand was suspended in mid-air. A hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Bischoff mentioned you had other business to attend to." Batista began evenly, his grip on Hunter's wrist not slacking. "But this?"

Hunter yanked his wrist free from Batista's grip. "I was just having a conversation with Lita here."

Lita spared a glance to Batista..noting that Randy was also there. "Some conversation.." She muttered sourly, the Diva certain she had crescent marks in her arm.

Randy cocked a brow, "Yeah well..Flair needs you..all of us actually to discuss tonight's match."

Hunter rolled his shoulders, his grip finally easing from the redhead's arm. "I'll be there in a minute."

Lita sent the two a thankful look, brief as it was..but it was still there. "Then I'll just be running along now." She smiled shortly, another glare sent to Hunter for good measure before she made her way down the corridor.

Hunter watched the retreating form, straightening his suit jacket as he turned to Batista and Randy. "We're just waiting from the go ahead from Vince..then that redhead is in."

Batista and Randy exchanged a look, the self proclaimed Legend Killer voicing the question. "How did that go?"

Hunter waved it off dismissively, "She just needs some time to warm up to the idea."

Randy nodded, jamming one of his hands into a pants pocket. "I'm sure she will H..after all, what woman in her right mind could turn down an offer like this?"

Hunter smiled approvingly, "Precisely. This is an opportunity of a lifetime for her..an elite membership." His smile darkened, "One that she can't refuse."

"Right." Randy nodded along, not wanting to raise any suspicions between himself and Hunter. "She'll change her mind H, and if not..I'm sure she can be persuaded otherwise."

Hunter nodded shortly, "Look, tell Ric I'll be there in a minute..I've got some other business I need to take care of..arrangements that need to be made."

Randy and Batista sent Hunter a questioning look, the big man voicing the question this time around. "Arrangements?"

Hunter nodded easily, removing his cellphone. "Just travel arrangements big guy..after the screw up with that dumb broad last week? Putting us at seperate hotels."

Batista nodded shortly, "Yeah..I wondered about that."

Hunter rolled his eyes, "I'm just going to assure it won't happen again."

"Right well..we'll let Ric know." Randy mentioned with a grin, "See you H."

Hunter waved shortly, scrutinizing the display panel of the phone. His call was concerning travel arrangements..but he wasn't about to elaborate to his Evolution cohorts. Somethings were just better left unsaid until the time was right. And this phone call was one of those things. In the best interest of protecting his investment in having Lita with Evolution; Hunter knew there were certain steps to be made. This was just one of those steps.

* * *

_Review Responses: _

**Latisha C**: yeah..I think the name change better reflects me..lol. What with my odd tendencies at pairings. As for Lita/Batista..my lips are sealed..hehehehe. Thank you for the review!

**together**: Oh but the world would be so boring if everyone got along..lol. Birthday party will come in the next chapter. Thank you for the review and for the belated birthday wishes!

**iaera**: Thanks! I'm sorry if somethings still aren't clear..but I'll try to clear them up soon. Not everything but at least a few things. Thank you for the review!

**CNIMBWM**: See response above..lol. My lips are sealed. Suspicious gifts? Whatever gives you that idea..bwahahahahaha. Thank you for the review!

**Losing Grip**: Thank you! My updates are starting to become irratic..but I'll just update as the muses call..I can't stick to a schedule..lol. Thank you for the review!

**Myth**: Yeah, those two will probably be one of the deciding factors in Lita not losing her sanity. They're both being protective ..just for different reasons I guess and to different extents. If that makes sense..lol. Birthday party covered in next chapter..I think..lol. Thank you for the review!

**huntersgirl**: Sorry to make ya wait another chapter..lol. I had intended on putting it in this one but then..nah..I changed my mind. Thank you for the review!

**Carol**: It was all because of one song..I tell ya, that happens a lot and most of the time I can make something of it. As for who is behind everything, it's a rather ..delicate issue..but I'll clear that up..not anytime soon, but more hints will be dropped in later chapters. I'm always trying to look for different sides of people (even if it is just miniscule) and I'll run with it as much as I can..lol. Thank you so much the review!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to: Latisha C., CNIMBWM, litachk9, together, Losing Grip, RKOThug21, Myth, huntersgirl, iaera, aussiewrestlingfan, Lady Luv, Carol & Lycanthropia for the reviews! I'll have review responses for the next chapter, I just wanted to get this one up .   
Important note: I'm altering a few things concerning RAW, 4-19-04..and beyond. It'll still follow some stuff, but things will start changing to fit my plot.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

April 12, 2004 

To say that Lita was ticked off, was putting it mildly. Granted yes, she had been semi-prepared to hear the news that she would be a part of Evolution; but hearing about it and hearing it were two different matters. As far as she was concerned, just having to work with Hunter on a weekly basis at RAW was more than enough. But actually becoming a part of Evolution? They represented everything that she hated. Given, part of their supposed existence was to be the most dominant force on RAW and that justification also provided for a sure way to gain and hold a major title belt. But, was she willing to compromise her own identity to become one of them? Not likely. Realistically, Lita understood her options at this point. Either accept this invitation and become a part of Evolution, or jump rosters and go to Smackdown. But, as Bischoff had curtly informed her, the women's division on Smackdown was more or less a joke. Still, that didn't negate the outstanding factor in the equation. If the redheaded Diva were to take the offer and become a part of them, she would be at the mercy of Hunter. And that was not a prospect she was looking forward to in any light. All the same, she pushed the thoughts to the furthest recesses of her mind; instead focusing on that nights RAW. Lita let out a sigh, her fingertips grasping the door knob to her assigned locker room. 

"Happy Birthday!"

The redhead rolled her eyes as she stepped into her locker room, "Isn't it kinda early?"

Lillian merely smiled, grasping the redhead's hands in hers. "Well..since all of us may or may not be together on the actual day, we thought we'd celebrate now."

Lita just nodded, "So I see.."

Victoria raised a brow, setting aside one of the balloons. "Li? What's wrong?"

The redhead waved it off dismisively. "Eh, it's nothing Vi..don't sweat it, okay?"

Chris Jericho eyed the redhead a moment, before he stepped forward to wrap her up for a hug. "Turn that frown upside down Little Lady, Y2J is here."

Lita rolled her eyes, "That's so comforting Chris..really." She ruffled his hair, stepping past him to take a seat on the bench.

Lillian raised a brow, the blonde ring announcer taking a seat next to the redhead. "Li? Honey, are you sure nothing's wrong?"

The redheaded Diva's shoulders lifted a fraction. "I wouldn't exactly say that."

The petite blonde exchanged a look with Victoria, Stacy, Ivory and Nidia. "Li, sweetie..what happened?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "It's nothing Lil, honest..just the whole birthday thing."

Ivory gave the redhead a skeptical look. "I don't buy that for a minute, Red..what happened back in Bischoff's office?"

Lita made a face, replying smoothly. "You'll find out next week."

Chris Benoit stepped up next, taking a seat on the other side of the redhead. "Lita, what did Bischoff do?" The Crippler smiled, cracking his knuckles. "We need to know these things so we can decide his punishment."

"Chris, honestly it's no big deal." The redhead's shoulders lifted in another nonchalant shrug. "Bischoff thinks I would be a good addition to Evolution, that's all."

Edge blinked, sweeping his hair from his face. "That's all? Li, what drugs are you on? That's a pretty big deal to me."

Chris Jericho frowned in turn, "What he said Red, that's a pretty big deal there."

Lita waved it off nonchalantly, "I'm telling you..it's not a big deal. Bischoff needs the go ahead nod from Vince before anything is set in stone."

"Riiight.." Chris Jericho nodded, rolling his eyes at the situation. "And we all know how much that won't go in your favor."

"Li, darlin'.." Shawn Michaels stepped up then, kneeling in front of the redhead. "Why don't you put in a call to Linda or somethin'..I'm sure she won't agree to this."

Lita expelled a patient sigh. "Shawn, just trust me alright? I don't need you guys to interfere..I'll be able to handle this on my own."

Chris Jericho scowled, "And? If you do end up joining The Big Goof and the Three Stooges? Then what?"

Lita shrugged, "Then I just deal with it."

Edge shook his head, "That's not good enough Red, we all know how much of an ass Helmsely is."

"And we all know how well I've dealt with it."

Chris Jericho scoffed in disbelief, "Yeah right, Li."

Lita rolled her eyes, moving from the bench then. "Look, I don't know why y'all are so worried about it. If I do end up becoming one of them, then I just go with it. I'd rather be stuck with that pack of chauvanistic jerks than be in a division that's just about T&A."

"But at what price?" Edge countered then, "Huh Li? You'll lose yourself to _them_."

Lita rolled her eyes, swinging her arms by her sides. "I will not. That will be the last thing I do, I can assure you of that now."

Victoria frowned, "Couldn't Bischoff get another Diva?"

The redhead scowled, standing near the door. "To sum up the words of our beady eyed boss, all of the other Diva's have taken a heel turn, where as..I haven't. Bischoff thinks it's time that situation was rectified."

Chris Jericho frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "So, you couldn't have done this on your own? You just have to become a member of Evolution? That's straight from the horses ass."

Lita merely shrugged, a hand grasping the door knob. "Apparently dear ole' Trips has his heart set on it...and you all know how that operates."

Shawn raised a brow as the door swung open. "An' just where are you goin' darlin'?"

Lita swept her hair from her face, setting a foot in the hallway. "Just for a little walk, dad..I'll be back before RAW kicks off."

Stacy's brows furrowed, "Are you sure you don't wanna stay and have some cake?"

Lita shrugged, "I'll have some cake later, alright? I just need to clear my head a bit."

Nidia pushed off from her spot at the wall, "You want some company?"

The redhead hesitated for a moment, before she just nodded. "Sure..but that's it..I don't need a posse accompanying me for a little walk."

The rest nodded in turn, some rolling their eyes as Nidia and Lita exited the locker room. In all truth; Benoit, Edge, Shawn and Jericho were more than ready to follow the Diva pair. But they all knew how much Lita wouldn't appreciate the gesture, so instead they all hung around the locker room. They had decided to deal with presents later, after all, they still had all of the RAW tapings to sit through..plus with the upcoming weekend free of house shows; they figured they could handle that when Dawn was around. All the same, the mood in the locker room went from festive to apprehensive. The air growing thick with concern for the redhead..and festering hatred and disdain towards Hunter and Bischoff. 

**xxx**

Meanwhile, no sooner had they stepped out of the locker room, did Lita and Nidia begin to wander aimlessly through the labyrinth of hallways. Granted yes, it wasn't the wisest idea on their parts, but all Lita wanted at that point was some time to think about things. Although they had been responsible for their rescue on Sunday night, the fact that both Batista and Orton showed up in the hallway puzzled the redheaded Diva. Of course, Lita was just quick to write it off to nothing; after all Evolution did have a match later that night. Still though, the redhead found it somewhat odd that they had shown up..thankful as she was, because if they hadn't. Lita frowned visibly, not wanting to put further thought to that scenario. 

Nidia broke the silence as they rounded a corner, "Li, tu no tiene que fingir con mí.." _You don't have to pretend with me._

Lita smirked, jamming her hands in her back pockets. "¿Quién dice que estoy fingiendo?" _Who says I'm pretending?_

The brunette tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "Sé que no le he conocido mientras algunos de los otros.." She trailed off, offering a small smile to the redhead. "Pero quisiera pensar en tu como amiga." _I know I haven't known you as long as some of the others, but I'd like to think of you as a friend. _

The redhead chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "En vista de cuáles hemos sido con junto ya.." _Considering what we've been through together.._

Nidia nodded, leaning back against a wall. "So? What's really bothering you?"

Lita frowned for a moment, hopping up on a nearby crate. "I know it'll probably sound wierd..but I'm actually kinda relieved that they want me in Evolution."

Nidia's brows furrowed in confusion, "Why's that?"

Lita half shrugged, swinging her legs idly. "Well, it's like Randy put it the other day..with all of this crazy shit that's been happening. I should be looking into getting a bodyguard or something."

The brunette nodded, "And you see Evolution in that role?"

Lita's nose wrinkled, "Not all of them, mind you..to be perfectly honest I always pegged Randy and Dave as these two..mindless drones who were at Hunter's every beck and call."

Nidia nodded, brushing her hair from her face. "And now?"

"I still question how loyal they are to Hunter, just given the way they act sometimes, you know?" Lita shrugged a touch, resting her palms flat on the crate. "But, they're not all that bad I guess."

Nidia merely nodded, "Dave tells me that you and Randy are working on one of Dawn's crazy ideas."

Lita rolled her eyes, "He told you that, did he? And I thought Randy wanted to keep this whole idea under wraps."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Well I won't say a word about it, so don't worry okay?"

"I'm not.." Lita admitted easily, "To tell ya the truth? That's all pretty secondary right now."

Nidia nodded, moving so she was leaning against the crate. "For what it's worth..and I know you and Dave don't exactly see eye to eye right now..I'll ask him to look out for you."

A small smile lifted at the corners of the redhead's mouth. "I appreciate that actually..I just don't want him to feel obligated or anything."

Nidia smirked, "It won't be anything like that..trust me. I'm his baby sister after all."

The redhead laughed, preparing to say more when two men..clad in black, the same perhaps from the alley appeared at the enterance to the hallway. Again, they wore ski masks to conceal their facial features, their eyes and mouths the only things visible on either man.

Lita hopped down from the crate, taking a protective stance in front of Nidia. "Well, I think it's high time we got back, don't you?"

One of the men stepped forward, a menancing smile visible. "We just wanted to deliver a little gift to you."

The redhead gritted her teeth, "I really don't think that's necessary..we haven't even been properly introduced."

The second man stepped forwards, passing by the first man..a gift bag in hand. "But we insist."

Lita stood her ground, her shoulders squaring then. "I appreciate the generosity and all, but really..it's not necessary. Besides which I wouldn't even know who to write the thank you card to."

They remained indifferent, both stepping forwards, backing the two Diva's up against the crate. The first one spoke this time, "Just think of it as a gift from your secret admirer."

Lita smiled dryly, "My mother always told me, never to accept candy from strangers."

The first man just shook his head, a gloved hand reaching out to grasp the redhead's chin. "But, we already know each other so well..dearest.."

Lita's eyes narrowed, "Listen you sick freak, I don't know who the hell you are nor do I know what you want. But just leave me and my friends alone. Are we clear?"

He dropped his hand from her chin, the same hand striking her across the cheek. "I don't like that tone of voice."

Lita's hands clenched at her sides. "Then if it's just me who's getting this little present..why can't you just let my friend go?"

He snorted, "Why? So she can send out the S.O.S. signal?"

"Is there something wrong here, Lita?" A new voice chimed in, Hunter soon appearing.

"Nothing at all Helmsely, our little guests were just leaving."

Hunter rolled his shoulders, stepping further into the hallway, Batista and Orton not far behind. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Lita remained firm, though her knees were threatening to give way. "We were just leaving."

The second man, whom hadn't said a word since mentioning the gift bag, shoved said bag at the redhead. "Not without this."

Lita's eyes narrowed, first at the bag..then at the man. "Thanks." She muttered under her breath, yanking the bag from him. "Now, can we be excused please?"

Hunter inclined his chin, straightening the sleeves of his suit jacket. "Gentlemen..do you need an escort out? Or should we just toss you out of the building?"

The two men merely smiled, bowing first to Nidia and Lita before they slipped past Batista and Orton.

Lita passed a greatful look to Batista and Orton before her attention turned to Hunter. "As thankful as I am..I'd really like to get back to my locker room now."

Hunter merely smiled, "Then please..let these two accompany you back. I'd feel horribly if something were to happen to you."

The redhead rolled her eyes, the bag clutched tightly in one hand. "I'm sure you would.."

Hunter stepped aside so Lita and Nidia could move. "Have a pleasent evening Lita..I'll see you later when Vince passes on the good news."

Lita smiled crisply, linking arms with Nidia as they stepped past Batista and Orton. "Later."

The four walked on in silence, though Batista kept a wary eye around them. In all truth, the three Evolution members had just been walking through the hallways. They had already gone over their strategy for the eight man tag that night. Which was simple really, he was the human wrecking machine, Flair handled the dirty work and the distractions..Orton softened them up while Hunter would pick up the victory. All the same, when they had passed by that hallway, it had been Randy and himself who had seen the ominous scene. Hunter had his attention set straight ahead, and likely would've passed by the area if he and Randy hadn't stopped. Granted, they hadn't witnessed the whole ordeal, but judging by Lita and Nidia's sober mood..it hadn't been a most pleasent encounter. Still, Batista and Orton walked with the two to the beginning of the hallway where Lita's locker room was; all four silently figuring that it would be for the best. And so, with a mere nod in farewell, Randy and Dave departed; leaving the two Diva's to make the last trek alone. Fortunately for them both, they made it back to the locker room unscathed. However, when they returned, Lita retreated to the bench while Nidia wasn't far behind. The two remaining silent when Stacy, Ivory, Victoria and Lillian tried to question things. The redhead could only hope that their would be no repeat encounters with the two men in black. 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I am sorry that it's taken this long for the update. .   
Important note: I'm altering a few things concerning RAW, 4-12-04..and beyond. It'll still follow some stuff, but things will start changing to fit my plot.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

April 12, 2004 

It was midway through the Heat tapings that Lita was informed that she was needed in Bischoff's office. The redhead could only presume that it was about her 'status' with Evolution; and subsequently turned down any offers of an escort over. Much to her chagrin when she entered the office, she found her instincts true. Not only was Eric not alone, but the entire team of Evolution was assembled in the office. Granted, her relations with Ric Flair had been generally friendly, but her relations with Hunter had never be nice. It was only recently that she had really started speaking to the other two members..and what she did know of them from that..she could tolerate them. But, that didn't mean she was looking forward to the prospect of working with Evolution. Whatever the case, Hunter was occupying a plush chair nearest to the desk, Flair sitting opposite while Dave and Randy were occupying the couch. The redhead opted to lean back against the wall opposite the couch, her attention focused solely on the General Manager. Bischoff stood, placing his palms flat on the wooden surface, he paused for a moment to scrutinize each occupant of the room. Finally, he cleared his throat, his attention zoning in on the redhead. 

"I've just gotten off the phone with Vince.."

Lita nodded mechanically, "I figured that's why I was needed."

Bischoff nodded in confirmation. "Starting next Monday, you will travel with Evolution. Any apperances they do, you will be added. Any appearances you have, one of them will be accompanying you, the sole exception being Diva's photo shoots. In addition to your duties as a Diva on the RAW roster, if they require your services as a valet, you will do it..we'll have someone contact you to schedule a time to re-do promo shots, enterance videos..things of that nature."

Lita cleared her throat, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And exactly, what's the build up for all of this? It just wouldn't make a lot of sense for me to-"

"Tonight on the Highlight Reel.." Bischoff sat back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the desk. "We'll have Mr. Helmsley here interrupting..for the simple fact that he is competing for the World Heavyweight Championship this Sunday."

The Diva raised an eyebrow in question, "What about Christian and Trish?"

"I was getting to that." Bischoff re-assured with a grin. "They'll interrupt after Mr. Helmsely has had his time to speak. That will set up the match between yourself and Trish as planned..after the match, we'll shoot a small promo."

The Diva nodded, "Let me guess..I run into Hunter and-"

"You run into Randy actually, while you're conversing with Shawn Michaels." Bischoff interrupted smoothly. "From there, that'll bring Chris Benoit and Batista on the scene..helps play up the eight man tag match for tonight."

"Right right.." Lita nodded, gesturing with a hand for Bischoff to continue. "Are you expecting me to valet tonight as well?"

"You're sharp." Bischoff grinned, "You'll valet for Chris Benoit, Mick Foley, Shelton Benjamin and Shawn Michaels of course..can't let too much out of the bag yet."

"You won't be interfering on our behalf though." Hunter spoke up then, his hands resting on his thighs.

"I feel so much better," Lita retorted smoothly. "Have Chris, Mick, Shelton and Shawn been informed of this?"

"They are as we speak." Bischoff stated then, folding his hands across his chest. "Now, that brings us to Backlash..all will go as planned until after your match with Victoria. Following that match, you'll have another run in with Randy."

"Can I ask-"

"Vince feels that Randy best fits the role." Bischoff explained quickly, "Now, after that little run-in, you'll pretty much be left alone. Until the Edge vs Kane match anyway. That's when you'll run into Hunter."

"I'll pretty much make the offer for you to join us, you'll turn me down..standard procedure." Hunter mentioned then, a cocky smile on his face. "But, after we talk..you'll at least be thinking about it."

"Whatever."

Bischoff cleared his throat, glancing between the two. "Now, that brings us to next Monday night. We'll have to scheduled re-matches, one will be you vs. Victoria and the other will be for the World Heavyweight Championship. Following your match with Victoria, you'll have a run-in with Evolution..that of course will be interrupted, Hunter and Flair departing."

"And then what? I suddenly change my mind because Hunter and Ric aren't around?"

"Those two will basically sweeten the deal..that's also when you'll be interrupted by Christian and Trish."

Lita raised a brow, "And?"

"They'll leave you alone after they realize who else you're talking to..Trish will make a comment on how you're moving up in life." Bischoff shrugged, "Elaborate, be spontaneous."

Lita rolled her eyes, "So, why am I traveling with them if I'm not part of them yet?"

"So you can all get used to it." Bischoff stated nonchalantly, "Two weeks from tonight is the official join date for you..we'll go over that more next week."

Lita squared her shoulders, pushing off from the wall. "Can I go now? I think I've got all the information I need."

Bischoff waved a dismissive hand. "You're free to leave..just don't forget. Starting with RAW after Backlash, you travel with Evolution."

"I'll do my best to remember." Lita quipped sarcastically, the redhead glancing between the four Evolution members then. "See y'all later."

Hunter stood as soon as the door was shut. "Bischoff, I have some questions for you."

The RAW GM raised a brow in question, "Regarding? Hunter it's all been approved and-"

"When you say she's with Evolution, that means she listens to what I say..right?"

"If that's how things are really run," Bischoff stated, a questioning look sent to the other three members. "Then I don't see why not. Vince wasn't very specific..just that he gave his approval."

Hunter nodded, jamming a hand into a pants pocket. "Yes well, Evolution is a well oiled unit. I'll admit, I can see some problems with Lita being one of us but-"

"Then why ask for her?"

Hunter sent a look to the youngest member. "Excuse me?"

Randy's shoulders lifted in a shrug, "If you see problems with Lita joining Evolution, then why didn't you ask for another Diva?"

"I didn't ask." Hunter stated smoothly, "I suggested."

"Then why-"

"You said you had other questions Hunter?" Bischoff raised a brow, standing then. "If so, ask them now because RAW is due to kick off in a few minutes."

Hunter shrugged, "It can wait.." He moved from his spot then, nodding to his fellow team-mates. "Thanks for your time, Boss."

Bischoff merely nodded, waving to the four exiting Evolution members before his attention turned to the paperwork on his desk. Granted yes, he too wondered why Hunter would ask for Lita..but he was also aware that he wasn't nicknamed the Cerbral Assasin for a reason. Still, Bischoff wasn't as heartless as most people believed, and the RAW GM couldn't help but wonder if the right decision had been made regarding the redheaded Diva. 

**xxx**

As planned, Hunter and company interrupted the Highlight Reel. And then as planned, Christian and Trish interrupted Hunter. Lita and Chris Jericho were both aware of that, and as such, that part of the evening went off without a hitch. She won the match on the behalf of an interference from Christian, and as she was making her way through the curtains; the redhead ran into Shawn Michaels. Shawn had questioned the changes when he was informed of them, but went along with all the same. Not that either one of them had a choice in the matter, but still they had just made it to one of the tables set up in the hallway when Randy Orton appeared on the scene. Randy of course, played the perfect part of company asshole. Playing up his role in Evolution and his current, Get a Look at Greatness motto. All of that, in spite of the fact that it had been added last minute, also went off without a hitch. Benoit and Batista both arrived, the five ending the confrontation as the show went to commercials. Even the eight man tag went off fine. It wasn't until later that night, back at the hotel between the show and going out, that things started to unravel. Just as she had been for the past week or so, Lita was rooming with Nidia. They were currently sorting gifts and cards from her friends when Lita noticed the gift bag from earlier. 

"I'm tempted to just throw this out." Lita admitted easily as she plopped onto one of the beds. "Who knows what those creeps are up to now."

Nidia nodded, settling on the bed opposite her. "You can you know."

The redhead nodded, reaching hesitantly in the bag all the same. "There's a card.."

The brunette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is that all?"

Lita frowned, removing three neatly wrapped packages. "That looks like all of it."

"You can still throw it out." Nidia reminded gently. "You don't have to open it."

"I've gone this far.." Lita stated then, "Might as well see what my gifts are."

Nidia watched on as the redhead's nose scrunched in disgust. "What is it?"

Lita's lips pressed into a thin line. "This." She tossed two of the opened packages onto the bed. "We were being followed..when we left with Randy and Dave."

Nidia nodded apprehensively, "And the other?"

"From the hallway," Lita mentioned quietly, "When they brought the keycard back."

"Why does that stuff matter though?"

The redhead's shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Maybe they're trying to pick out who to target."

The brunette's eyes grew wide with concern. "You don't think they'd attack Randy and Dave, do you?"

The redhead shrugged absently, "Who's to say, you know? I doubt it though, just because they're part of Evolution..and attacking them would be attacking all of them."

Nidia nodded, "And what about the card?"

Lita's forehead creased as she opened the card. "It's an invitation.."

Nidia turned questioning eyes to the redhead, "For what?"

"Box seats to a performance of some opera at the Met in New York City." Lita stated sullenly, "Why in the world would.."

Nidia's brows knitted together. "Did you ever find out what that other note meant? That one from the liner notes?"

"No." Lita admitted then, "What does that have to do with anything though?"

"It could be connected." The brunette suggested as she set the pictures back on the bed. "You never know Li, I mean..who knows what type of psychopath you're dealing with."

The redheaded Diva nodded slowly. "Yeah I guess you're right..I'll look into it on the break or something."

Nidia opened her mouth to respond when there was a sharp knock at the door. Both Diva's jumped out of instinct, Lita shakily addressing the caller.

"Li, Dia? Everyone's waiting in the lobby." Lillian beckoned from the hallway. "You're still joining us, right?"

The redhead expelled a sigh of relief, "Yeah Lil, we'll be down in a few."

"Okay!" Lillian replied brightly, "We'll be waiting then!"

"See you in a bit!"

Lita sighed, "I don't want to go anywhere tonight."

Nidia settled beside the redhead. "We can always just stay in.."

Lita offered a half hearted smile. "As nice as that sounds, it's probably not the best thing to do."

The brunette Diva smiled. "Then I guess we should get going, yeah?"

Lita nodded, a shaky smile sent in turn as she rose from the bed. "I just wish this all would end."

Nidia nodded in turn, squeezing the redhead's shoulders. "It has to end sometime, let's just hope its soon."

Lita nodded in agreement, the two Diva's making their way out of the hotel room shortly after. It went without saying that the redhead found herself checking over her shoulder every five seconds, but that soon ceased when she realized she was only tormenting herself further. However, the redheaded Diva couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she felt, even if she was with her friends..wouldn't that just be an opportune moment for her stalkers to make an appearance? Lita had to wonder at that, since this whole thing began..at least where she was the apparent victim..she had never been alone. There had always been someone or in this case someones, with her. Why wasn't she attacked or confronted alone? The redhead figured she would be an easier target that way..but soon decided that she was glad she wasn't alone. Not that she wanted her friends to be harmed, but still. Whatever the case, the redhead found herself distanced from the festivities. Granted yes, she appreciated the well meaning gestures, but she just wasn't in the state of mind to really enjoy anything. Still, her friends didn't push it, rather than staying out late, they returned to the hotel relatively early. Part of that, was due to the fact that when Victoria had contacted Dawn, the Smackdown Diva confirmed she was planning something. And so, as Lita and Nidia settled in for the night, the redhead let out a sigh of relief. For all of her worry, nothing had happened. At least not that night..because tomorrow after all, was another day. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I am sorry for the time between updates, but I've finally got my direction back. .  
Important note: I'm altering a few things concerning RAW, 4-12-04..and beyond. It'll still follow some stuff, but things will start changing to fit my plot. Also, alliances/friendships off-screen are just that, off screen. Consider this piece a mixture between scripted and non, and we'll get along just fine.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

April 13, 2004

Early the next morning, too early for the redheaded Diva's liking, there was a sharp knock at the hotel room door. Lita grumbled under her breath, burying her face in the pillow in defiance. In the other bed, she could hear Nidia mumbling a string of choice curse words .. in English and Spanish none the less. To say the two Diva's were annoyed, would have been a vast understatement. Unfortunately for the two, the caller was presistent, and as they continued to ignore whomever it was; the knocking at the door became more forecful. So much that, Lita was afraid the door would be knocked off the hinges. And as much as she didn't want to be disturbed at whatever hour it was, she didn't want to pay for damages to the hotel room. That thought, and that thought alone, finally motivated the redhead from her cocoon of bedsheets. But, seeing that her brain was still fully asleep and her body slowly waking up, the process of getting from the bed to the door turned out to be a little more complicated. As it were, the redhead ended up tripping over her own feet as she made her way to the door.

"Do you have _any_ idea as to what time it is?" She called out first, not wanting to open the door just yet. "And just who the hell do you think you are?"

Chris Jericho snorted, "And you think I enjoy being woken up this early? Puhlease, Lita."

Lita rolled her eyes, un-doing the deadbolt before she opened the door a fraction. "Then what, pray tell, is _so_ important that you nearly broke down the damn door?"

Chris cleared his throat, making a sweeping bow before he replied. "Your prescence has been requested for breakfast, madam."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so Chris..it's way too early for this crap."

Chris raised a finger, "On the contrary Li, it's never too early to have a healthy breakfast. Breakfast is the first meal of the day after all, and a healthy-"

"You have five seconds to tell me, who sent you here and why."

The blonde Canadian rolled his eyes, "It was Dawn okay? She called -my- cellphone at 6:00 a.m. this morning."

"Lucky you," Lita quipped in spite of it all, "So why did she call you and not me?"

"I don't know actually.." Chris scratched the back of his neck in thought, "But she wants to know if you and Nidia want to hang out with her at the Smackdown taping."

Lita's forehead etched in momentary confusion. "I don't see why we should .. I mean, where are they taping?"

"Do I look like I schedule these things?" Chris half shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine Li."

"Is Dawn on her way here or something?"

"Or something," Chris shrugged again, leaning against the doorframe. "All I know is that, I was supposed to wake you two up and get you to the hotel lobby for breakfast."

Lita bit her lower lip in thought, "Yeah .. I guess we can do that at least.."

"Do what?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Duh .. get down to the lobby for breakfast?"

Chris offered a sheepish smile, "Right .. that, so .."

"You can leave anytime now.." Lita prompted, "I'll see you later, okay?"

The blonde man touched a hand to his forehead in response, "See ya .. sorry about the whole door thing."

Lita merely smiled in response, shutting the door after Chris had left.

"Dawn had better have a really _good_ excuse for this."

The redhead nodded in agreement, "I've never really known her to be a morning person either, so why-"

"Who knows," Nidia yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Dawn is just Dawn.."

Lita smirked, "True enough.."

"But I wonder why she'd want us at the tapings.." Nidia tossed the covers back from her body, "I thought we were just going to meet up tonight or something."

"That's what I had thought too," Lita shrugged, turning her attention over to finding clothes. "But, well .. this is Dawn."

The brunette nodded, "It'd be nice to hang out with them a little bit longer.."

Lita raised a questioning eyebrow, "All of them? Or just one of them?"

Nidia grinned, "Well, it will be nice to see Rey again.."

A good natured laugh escaped the redhead as she grasped her clothes. "After all that has happened this past weekend? Yeah, it'll be a nice change of scenery."

"Exactly," Nidia set her feet on the floor, stretching her arms overhead a moment. "Just one problem."

"And that is?"

"How are we going to get to wherever Smackdown is airing from?"

Lita shrugged in response, mentioning they'd find a way somehow. That in turn, lead to the two Diva's finishing up their morning routine. Somewhere in between that, Lita spared a glance to the alarm clock on the nightstand, realizing then that it was only 8:30 a.m. Her curiosity was now peaked, why the hell did Dawn think it was so necessary to wake them up this early? Whatever the case, Lita had shrugged it off to Dawn just being Dawn, and as such the two dressed and packed in silence. It was a coincendence perhaps that, once their respective bags were zippered; there was another knock at the hotel room door. The two Diva's exchanged a look, Nidia tucking her sunglasses in her breast pocket before she answered. She was met with the sight of a sleepy looking Eddie Guerrero, who in turn informed them that, he was their driver to Indianapolis. That bit of information garnered twin looks of surprise, the redhead questioning how long of a drive it was. With a yawn, Latino Heat told them it was 3 hours, give or take .. and that Dawn had _insisted_ that the two Diva's come back with him. With a shrug, the two Diva's agreed, grasping their stuff as they gave their hotel room one last glance.

**xxx**

Getting to the car was no problem, packing the car was no problem. Getting to Indianapolis from Chicago however, there was a problem. While Eddie's trip to the Windy City had been uneventful, the return trip was not. Granted yes, they didn't have to deal with any slashed tires or cut lines .. but their problems started when the vehicle was on the interstate. Lita was sitting in the passenger seat, the headphones to her cd player laying across the base of her neck. And at first, the car trailing slightly behind them hadn't bothered her. After all, it was a weekday morning, surely they wouldn't be the only vehicle on an interstate .. Right? But, the sinking feeling in her stomach blossomed when the car behind them followed their every move. When Eddie switched lanes, the nondescrit car behind them mirrored the action. It wasn't until they reached the toll booth, however, did the redheaded Diva really start to worry. The black car behind them, was now fully behind them. And when Lita dared to glance over her shoulder; the driver of the other vehicle -sans the ski mask but with sunglasses- flashed her a sinister smile. Of course, she couldn't really see any dinstictive facial features, but it was a smile she had seen before. A smile in particular, that meant trouble. Fortunately not major trouble, just a small tap to Eddie's bumper when they had paid the toll. Eddie responded with a one fingered salute to the other driver, not giving it a second thought before they continued on their way.

"So, what does Dawn have planned?"

Latino Heat shrugged, one hand on the steering wheel. "Not sure Mamacita .. I just know that I was woken up early this morning so I could come get you two."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "And why couldn't Dawn just come and get us, or wait for us to wake up?"

"I'm not really sure Li-Li," Eddie shrugged again, his free hand reaching to fiddle with the radio station. "Like I said, Dawn was the one who woke me up and told me to come and get you."

Lita snorted, "Well you're not the only one that she woke up early .. Dawn called Chris this morning at 6:00 a.m."

Eddie chuckled, "I feel his pain, mamacita. But at least he didn't have to drive anywhere."

"True," Lita let out a sigh, sweeping her hair back from her face. "I just hope Dawn didn't plan something big."

Latino Heat raised an eyebrow in concern, "Something wrong, mama?"

"Not really," Lita toyed with a strand of her hair. "It's not a big deal Eddie, honest."

Eddie shook his head, "No creo eso por un segundo." _I don't believe that for a second._

A voice piped up from the backseat, "Eso es porque tu no debe." _That's because you shouldn't._

Lita closed her eyes a moment, "Pensé que tu dormía." _I thought you were sleeping._

Eddie blinked, "¿Rey sabe?" _Does Rey know?_

Lita sighed, "Realmente no me siento como hablar de esto ahora." _I really don't feel like talking about this right now._

Latino Heat frowned, "Li .. Si hay algo mal.." _If there is something wrong._

"Explicaré más adelante." Lita raked a hand through her hair, slipping the headphones on all the way. "Todo. Prometo." _I'll explain later, everything. I promise._

Eddie let out a short sigh, thankful then that hotel wasn't too far off. Granted, he did know a little bit as Rey had told him something the other night. But aside from that, he was pretty much in the dark. It worried him .. Not just the fact that something had happened to Dawn, but to Nidia and Rey. And now, by the looks of things, that was only the tip of the proverbial iceberg. What could possibly be bothering the redheaded Diva that much? Given, when the New Jersey native had requested that he get Lita and Nidia, she had only said she wanted them there. When Eddie had questioned why this early, Dawn's response had been vague. The brunette Diva had merely mentioned something about getting Lita's mind off of things. And earlier, Eddie had thought it was her birthday. But, would her birthday, really be that much of a big deal to the redhead? Or was there something that Dawn wasn't saying? All the same, he didn't give much further thought to it as he finally veered the vehicle into the hotel parking lot. Sure enough; Rey, Dawn and Rob were awaiting their arrival and they were shortly joined by Devon, Bubba and Spike Dudley. The group in turn made their way inside the hotel, Dawn informing Lita and Nidia that she wanted to speak with them in private before they had lunch.

**xxx**

Author note: I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter but most of my creative drive was drained on another story. I'll have a longer chapter up next update, and hopefully soon. Consider this a filler until the real chapter arrives.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!   
See any previous chapters for applicable notes.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

April 13, 2004 

Lita and Nidia found themselves perched on the bed, with Dawn sitting on a chair opposite them. They had just gotten to the New Jersey native's hotel room, and both RAW Diva's were puzzled as to why they were there. Dawn had yet to offer any information as to why they were there in the first place, but she re-assured she would get to it later. At any rate, Lita and Nidia exchanged a look; the brunette indiciating for redheaded woman to start. And start she would have, if Dawn hadn't brought their attention back to her. She at least let them know that, the guys would be joining them for lunch .. and the reason that she had gotten them there early is so they would have enough time before Smackdown to hang out. That part made some sense, but still .. Lita was quick to question why their prescence was warranted in the first place. To that, Dawn had sighed. 

"I found this in my bag," the New Jersey native plucked an envelope from the table. "It wasn't there yesterday, but when we got to the hotel.."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Did you open it yet?"

"No," Dawn conceded then, "I don't want to either."

"Then I'll open it," Nidia extended her hand, "Come on Dawn, if you won't then I will."

Dawn hesitated, but eventually she handed the envelope over. "I just.."

"Have there been any others?" Lita queried then, the redheaded woman tucking her legs beneath her. "Dawn, please.. tell us the truth."

The Smackdown Diva quickly shook her head, "No, that's been it .. I just don't get it.."

Nidia sighed audibly as she removed four pictures from the envelope. "More pictures.." she stated as she laid them out on the bed. "Dawn? Since when did you start hanging out with Charlie Haas?"

Dawn blinked, "Umm, duh Nidia. I hang out with him and Jackie..why?"

Nidia frowned, "Because these aren't of you .. they're of Jackie and-"

"Torrie." Lita finished with a frown of her own. "What does Torrie have to do with this?"

"Nothing that I know of," Dawn bit her lower lip, her hands folding together in her lap. "I mean .. I can partly understandy, why Jackie. Jackie was with us that one night.."

"Yeah but," Lita trailed off, the redheaded woman raking a hand through her hair. "What else? I mean .. I've been trying to think of how me and 'Dia are connected-"

"Why?"

"Because," Nidia let out a short sigh, "I was the first one .. Li was supposed to be the 'target'. After that night, things got a little more.."

"Creepy," the redhead finished, "And more intense I guess .. like the times I got followed, Nidia got followed."

Dawn frowned, "So what have you come up with Li?"

Lita shrugged, "Aside from the fact that we're both RAW Diva's? That's all I can really think of."

"But, now with this.." Nidia gestured to the pictures. "What do those two have to do with it?"

"Has anything else happened?"

Nidia and Lita exchanged a look, "It's up to you.." the brunette woman offered first. "I mean, if you don't want to-"

"Nidia and I, yesterday we were chatting in the hallway." Lita paused then, sweeping her hair from her face. "Just when we were about to leave, these two guys approached us. Now, before you freak out Dawn .. nothing major happened. They left me a birthday 'gift' and that was that."

"Unless you count the fact that, he hit you." Nidia mentioned quietly, "But Dave, Randy and Hunter showed up .. and then those guys left."

The New Jersey native raised an eyebrow, "Wait a minute .. Triple H? Triple H as in, has always been out to make your life a living hell?"

"One and the same," Lita nodded solemnly. "I guess they were walking around or whatever, and they saw what happened.. honestly Dawn, if it hadn't been for them-"

"I get that," Dawn interrupted evenly. "I just don't get why."

"The other night, we all went out." Nidia sent a look to the Smackdown Diva. "Hunter, Dave and Randy were also there .. Hunter sent Li a drink. And when Li and I went out for some fresh air.. we were followed."

"By those same two creepy guys," Lita mentioned then, "Dave and Randy got there in time, while Hunter had already left."

Nidia nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Li and I ended up leaving with Dave and Randy .. we crashed in their hotel suite and left the next morning."

"But, that's not all." Lita sighed, "Hunter wants me in Evolution .. Vince already gave his approval for it all, so after Backlash.. I'm in."

"Well that's just bullshit," Dawn spat out, "Why can't you say no?"

The redhead made a face, "Because, apparently, Bischoff pulled some strings so I have no way out."

Dawn frowned, "So even if you talked to Linda, Shane or Stephanie? They can't help you at all?"

Lita shrugged, "I'm not really sure Dawn but .. even if I did talk to them, what can I do? I say no and move to Smackdown, give up my shot at the women's title belt and-"

"What if someone took your place?" Dawn raised an eyebrow, "I mean seriously Li, you in Evolution? I can't picture it."

"I know that Dawn, but .. honestly, it's one of the safest places for me." Lita half shrugged, "Dave and Randy aren't all that bad and-"

"And nothing Li." Dawn shook her head, "There has to be another way."

"Like what?" Nidia sat back, her palms sinking into the bed spread. "What else can she do?"

The Smackdown Diva frowned in thought, "Have someone take your place."

"And have someone else go through that?" Lita shook her head, "I don't think so Dawn.. that's a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone."

Dawn inclined her head, toying with a strand of loose hair. "Look, Stephanie's gonna be there tonight at the tapings. Come with me and talk to her with me. Li, there has got to be another way out of this."

"Whatever Dawn." Lita shrugged nonchalantly, an eyebrow raising then. "But now that you mention that, just why in the hell did you wake us all up this early?"

"Oh yeah, that." Dawn smiled sheepishly, "I just figured you might want a break or something, you know?"

"A break from what?"

The New Jersey native rolled her eyes, "From RAW that's what. You have friends on this show too, you know."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, "I know that.. and for the record? RAW isn't that bad."

"Never said it wasn't, I also wanted to talk to you about your birthday party tomorrow." Dawn confessed casually, "Rob's offered up his place, Devon and Bubba are working on 'convincing' Bradshaw to let us 'borrow' one of his vacation homes and-"

"About that," Lita cut her off with a wry smirk, "Dawn I don't want a big deal made out of it-"

"And it won't be."

"All things considered? I really don't think it's a good idea."

Dawn blinked, "Why not?"

"Have you been listening at all?" Lita shook her head, "With this pyscho following me around, to my home none the less. I mean Dawn, this is just asking for a disaster."

The brunette shrugged, "I don't see why.. I mean, what if we asked Stephanie to help or something?"

"And what good would that do?"

"Duh," Dawn smoothed down the front of her blouse. "You tell Stephanie everything that's been going on, we use the Tough Enough house for your party, and voila! Instant security."

"Dawn." Lita shook her head, the Queen of Extreme rubbing her temples. "That's just stupid."

"Well that's just too bad, because I already talked to Stephanie." Dawn smirked, her eyes sparkling with innocence. "And it's already set up. We have use of the Tough Enough house for two whole nights, just for your party."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "And just who's going?"

"Victoria, Chris Jericho, Edge, Stacy, Lillian, Chris Benoit, Ivory, possibly Shawn and you two of course.." The New Jersey native pursed her lips in thought, "And from here.. myself, Rey, Eddie, John, Bubba, Devon, Spike and Rob."

Lita sighed, "This smells like a recipe for disaster."

"Oh come off it," Dawn waved it off nonchalantly, "It'll be a ton of fun."

"One condition."

"Name it."

"I get to invite Jeff."

The Smackdown Diva beamed, "Already taken care of Li .. I called him yesterday after I talked to Stephanie. Jeff will be there."

"If anything goes wrong.."

Dawn snorted indifferently, "Nothing will go wrong. We'll have the security of the WWE around us, it'll be fine!" She sent a winning smile to the two Diva's perched on the bed. "So, now that it's all settled .. where do you want to go for lunch?" 

Lita and Nidia shrugged in unison, the Smackdown Diva proclaiming that room service was just what they needed. And when Lita pointed out that the guys were kinda waiting for them; Dawn invited them to the room. The end result was; Rob, Devon, Bubba, Spike, Eddie, Rey and John joining the three Diva's in the hotel room for pizza. Needless to say, the impromptu pizza party proved to be just what the redheaded Diva needed. It at least got her mind off of more pressing issues for the moment, and for that moment- she felt at peace. Maybe a trip to visit the Smackdown crew was just what she needed. 

**xxx**

Later that evening, found Lita and Nidia in the shared locker room of Jackie and Dawn Marie. Smackdown was set to start taping in two and a half hours, giving Dawn and Lita roughly one hour to speak with Stephanie. And for the remainder of the taping, the redhead and the brunette just had to stay off the camera. No problem really, the two RAW Diva's figuring they could just visit with the Smackdown crew when the aforementioned wrestlers weren't needed in the ring or for a promo. And as Lita, Dawn and Nidia set off to find Stephanie .. the redhead was feeling relaxed. For once, she wasn't looking back over her shoulder and for once, she didn't fear walking around freely in the hallways. Given all that had happened recently, it was a welcomed feeling for the Queen of Extreme. As it were, Nidia split from the two to find Rey just before they entered the office. Dawn and Lita shrugged it off easily, the Smackdown Diva knocking as they reached Stephanie's office. 

"Lita, Dawn." Stephanie sent the duo a smile, "Come on in.."

"Thanks," Lita smiled warmly, "I'm sorry if we're intruding or something."

Stephanie waved it off, "No, not at all.. you two are more than welcome to visit."

Dawn grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Stephanie rolled her eyes good naturedly, setting a stack of papers off to the side. "So, how can I help you?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard." Lita's lips pressed into a thin line, "I'm supposed to be joining Evolution in two weeks."

"I have heard," Stephanie sat back in her chair, "Good luck with that.."

"We were wondering actually," Dawn cleared her throat then, "If you might be able to do something about it? Keep Li out of Evolution?"

Stephanie frowned in thought, the pen in her hand tapping idly against her cheek. "Realistically, the only thing I can do.. is move Lita over to Smackdown. Which would put her out of the running for the title belt-"

"But, not permanently, right?" Dawn asked hopefully, "I mean, say if you arranged a trade or something.. have Li 'injured' at Backlash, thus putting her out of the running."

The redheaded Diva arched an eyebrow, "You've been putting an awful lot of thought into this."

"That might work." Stephanie spoke up before Dawn had the chance. "But, then it would mean re-writing the upcoming storylines here, aligning Lita with someone here to make it all believable."

"I'll go." Dawn offered quickly, "I mean, to replace Li over on RAW .. I'll join Evolution in her place."

Stephanie blinked at the brunette, "Dawn, are you sure about that? I mean Smackdown is-"

"My show for now," Dawn shrugged casually, "But that doesn't mean I can't train, work my way into the women's division on RAW."

Stephanie pursed her lips in thought, "Actually .. you might not have to do that. Torrie was complaining earlier about Rene and the upcoming angle she's got. That and, she really wants to be on RAW.. since Stacy's over there and all. It'll mean some work for the creative team, but if we put our heads together.."

"Are you sure?" Lita questioned hesitantly, "I mean .. don't get me wrong, I would love to be here but at the same time .. the belt is on RAW."

"But, as Dawn pointed out.. you can always go after it again. You'll just be injured at Backlash, or we can work out a different angle .. get you over here and put Torrie over there."

"What about Bischoff?"

Stephanie smirked, "Just leave Bischoff to me and Kurt. I'll handle him and my dad. I know I'll have Shane and my mom on my side, so really there's nothing else to worry about."

Lita smiled easily "Thank you so much."

Stephanie waved it off easily, "Not a big deal honest. Besides, I owe Bischoff a little bit of payback." She grinned wickedly then, before it faded into a less intimidating smile. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Nope," Dawn declared with a bright smile. "That was it Steph."

"Good." Stephanie rose from her chair then, walking around the desk to stand before the duo. "Li, I am looking forward to working with you again. I'm sure you'll liven up Smackdown only as you can."

Lita grinned, "You can count on that." She stood then, embracing the woman in a brief hug. "I better scoot though.. figure out who I'm hanging with and when so I'm not on camera."

Stephanie laughed, "Alright Li.. I'll call you on Friday, let you know what the creative team has come up with."

"Thank you so much Steph." Dawn beamed, wrapping the woman up for her own hug. "You're the best."

Stephanie waved it off, "Now go on.. both of you get out of here, I have phone calls to make and strings to pull." 

The two Diva's exited the office feeling even better than they had before. For Lita, yes it meant a big change. Going from competing for the women's title belt to being .. well she really wasn't sure what she would be doing on Smackdown, but she had faith in Stephanie. And on the plus side, there was Dawn. Throughout it all, Lita knew she could count on Dawn and the same went for the New Jersey native. Plus, with Eddie, Rey, Rob, Bubba and Devon around- things would definately be lively. And while she wasn't really looking forward to leaving her friends on RAW, it didn't mean it would be the end of things. She'd still see them, she just wouldn't be traveling with them or at the arena's with them until the shows worked together. The prospect of switching shows certainly had it's ups and downs .. but if it meant she wouldn't be working with Bischoff? She would take the downs. 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!   
See any previous chapters for applicable notes.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

April 13, 2004 

Velocity hadn't even started taping.. and already, Lita was bored out of her mind. It wasn't that backstage wasn't a fun place to be.. Far from it. The people she knew on Smackdown were just as much fun to hang out with, if not more fun at times. But, in spite of Eddie's jokes, Rob's forever lame attempts at flirting and Bubba, John and Devon doing their best 'Waaazup' impressions- Lita was bored. Her fellow RAW Diva had disappeared.. and Rey was also missing from the crowded locker room. And despite her innermost want to find them, Dawn had been persuaded to stay put. Stephanie had stopped by once to inform Lita of the latest developments in the plan to move her from RAW to Smackdown. So far, all the redhead knew was that, when Torrie had her promo with the Big Show, Lita would be involved. Exactly how, Stephanie wasn't quite sure but the brunette woman promised she'd let her know by the time Smackdown started taping. That had initiated a short conversation on Lita's becoming a Smackdown Diva.. and all the implications of that change. Rob knew how much the redhead loved being on RAW. Not just for her friends over there, but because RAW had the women's division. Lita wasn't just another pretty face, she was over there to wrestler. Of course, Rob figured that anyone with the right training and time could wrestle.. but where Lita was concerned.. Not seeing her wrestling just didn't seem right. And judging by her slightly crestfallen face, the redheaded Diva shared those sentiments. But given the current company in the locker room, she wouldn't be very likely to talk about anything. Not that she didn't trust the people there, just that it was how she was. 

"Hey Li?" Rob pushed off from the wall, his arms swinging by his sides. "Tome una caminata con mí." _Take a walk with me._

Lita blinked, "¿Por qué?" _Why?_

The Battle Creek native rolled his eyes, "Porque, Eddie y yo sabemos hay algo mal. Algo tu no nos está diciendo." _Because, Eddie and I know there's something wrong. Something you aren't telling us._

She rolled her eyes right back, "¿Como dije antes, allí es nada incorrecto, aceptable? Todo es apenas fino." The redhead trailed off with a slight shrug, "Soy justo un poco cansado." _Like I said before, there is nothing wrong, okay? Everything is fine. I'm just a little tired._

Eddie raised an eyebrow from the opposite side of the locker room. "No creo eso por un minuto. Algo le ha estado incomodando desde que tu consiguió aquí." _I don't believe that for a minute. Something has been bothering you since you got here._

Lita smirked, "Es apenas diferente aquí, eso es todo. Significo, allá sé siempre qué se está encendiendo y cuál está en el almacén para la noche." _It's just different here, that's all. I mean, over there I always know what's going on and what's in store for the night._

Rob scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Ésa tiene que ser la excusa más débil todavía." _That has got to be the weakest excuse yet._

Lita shook her head, "Pozo es la verdad." She made a sweeping motion with her arms, "Tome una buena mirada alrededor, Rob." _Well it's the truth. Take a good look around_

D'von raised an eyebrow, "Ya know.. it's considered rude to talk about people in another language."

Lita swept her hair from her face, "We're not talking about anyone.. chill. We're not talking about anything important, so-"

"Not true," Rob interrupted softly. "We're worried about you Li."

"There's nothing wrong Rob," the redhead let out a sigh, "I'm fine- see? Breathing, talking, walking.. I'm fine."

Dawn raised an eyebrow at that, "Are you really, Li?"

"I was until y'all started breathin' down my neck." She jammed her hands into her back pockets, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "There is nothing wrong."

Bubba snorted in disbelief, "Then why are you acting like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that," Eddie gestured with a wave of his hand, "You always act like that when you're trying to avoid something."

"Or when I'm annoyed," She pointed out tartly, "There is nothing wrong so just drop the damn topic."

Dawn let out a short sigh, "Look Li.. all we know, is that since Stephanie came in here, you've been quiet. That's not like you."

"You're right Dawn, that is all you know." Lita grabbed her light jacket and her wallet. "I'm going for a walk.." She slipped her jacket on, standing near the door for a moment. "Alone, I might add, so please? Don't follow me."

The New Jersey native frowned as the door slammed shut. "Damn it."

"So what now?" Rob sent a look around the room, his eyes flicking back to the door soon enough. "There is something bothering her, I'm sure of it."

"That might be the case but," Bubba shrugged, leaning back against the wall. "What can we really do?"

"One of two things," Dawn began, a strand of hair tucked behind her ear. "We can either wait and let her talk to us.. or we can follow her."

Eddie snorted, "Yeah right, mamacita. We all know that she won't talk to us.. Rob and I already tried."

"And she already said she didn't want anyone following her," D'von pointed out with a shake of his head. "And no, I'm not following her..because the last time I did? She kicked me."

"But.." Dawn trailed off, the brunette Diva biting her lower lip. "What if.."

"What if what?" Rob raised an eyebrow, "What has she told you?"

"Yesterday, before RAW went on the air.. Nidia and Lita were walking around.." The New Jersey native toyed with the ends of her hair. "They got approached by some guys and-"

"The same people?"

"She doesn't know, Eddie." Dawn shook her head, "They're always masked."

"So, she's being stalked by some psychopaths..and she won't even talk to us about it." Rob shook his head, "Well that's just great."

Dawn nodded then, "She might not be talking to us about it.. but that doesn't mean she won't talk to someone."

Eddie shook his head, "You heard her Dawn, she doesn't want anyone following her. Maybe we should-"

"Well, look.. she might not be talking to us." The brunette Diva gestured between herself, D'von, Bubba, Rob and Eddie. "But that's not to say she won't talk to..say you?" She raised an eyebrow at Cena. "So, will you talk to her?"

John held up his hands, "I barely know her.. What makes you think she'll talk to someone she don't know?"

"Well, she really doesn't know Randy either." Dawn stated tactfully, "Please? Just this once."

The U.S. Champion shook his head, "Nu uh Dawn. I ain't doin' it."

Dawn stuck out her lower lip, "Please? I'll take you out of the plan.."

"Keep talkin'."

"And I'll cancel the joint birthday party."

"Alright, for the fact that I don't feel like arguin' with ya.." He raked a hand over his hair, jamming a hand in his pocket as he made his way to the door. "But I ain't makin' no promises that she will talk to me."

The Diva beamed, "Thank you so much John, I really appreciate it."

"If I get kicked? I blame you." 

It was on that note that the West Newbury native exited the locker room to seek out the redheaded Diva. Of course, given that she wasn't a part of the regular roster, he figured it wouldn't be too hard of a task. And although he really didn't know Lita, he did know of her.. thanks to the many stories that Eddie, Rey or Rob would tell on the travels between the shows. Still though, he didn't think him going to talk to her would help matters any. If she wasn't talking to people she did know well, why would she talk to someone she didn't know that well? The fact of the matter was, he didn't know her and she didn't know him.. so would she even trust him enough to talk to him? If it was a reverse situation, he wouldn't feel that comfortable. 

**xxx**

Five minutes later found John Cena standing in the parking lot, seeking out the redheaded Diva. He had already checked the hallways, the empty locker rooms and the trainers room. He had even checked Stephanie's office, the brunette then informing him that Lita had passed by not too long ago. She wasn't sure which direction the RAW Diva was heading in, but it looked like it was as far from the arena as her feet could take her. He used that bit of information to walk past the remaining occupied locker rooms, instead heading for the double doors leading to the parking lot. And now as he walked towards her, he could only hope that she was in a talkative mood. Otherwise this mini-trip through the arena would be a waste of time he could've used to prepare for his match. 

"Whoever that is," Lita began as she leaned against the concrete wall. "Just leave.. I'm not in the mood, and I just want to be left alone."

Undaunted he continued onwards, stopping a few feet away from her. "I gathered that.. You sure did put some effort in distancin' yourself from the locker room."

She smirked, "That's usually the point of wanting to be alone."

"Look, all I know is.. There are a few people back there who are worried 'bout you." His shoulders lifted lightly in a shrug, "An' for whatever reasons or another, they thought I'd be the best one to come out here an' talk to ya."

An eyebrow raised, hazel orbs flicking absently to him. "And that would be a good idea why? I thought I had made it clear.. I'm not in the mood and I just want to be left alone."

"So, why don't ya just leave or somethin'?"

She snorted, sweeping her hair from her face. "If I could, then I would.. but I caught a ride here with Dawn. I'm pretty sure the walk to the hotel is a long one so.."

"So, why'd you come here in the first place?" He leaned back against a nearby pillar. "I mean, Smackdown ain't exactly your show or nothin'."

"No, not yet anyway." She let out a short sigh, "I'm here because Dawn wanted me to be here.. said I could use the break or whatever."

An eyebrow raised just slightly, "Things that bad on RAW?"

She shrugged, slumping slowly until she was sitting on the pavement. "Not RAW persay.. just other things."

"Other things, like you an' Randy bein' followed." He stated then, and when she sent him a questioning look; he held up his hands in defense. "Randy talks to me, alright? He's one of my best friends."

The corners of her mouth twisted into a smirk, "Randy sure has a big mouth.. First he talks to Dave about that stupid plan of Dawn's.. Now he's talking to you about the shit that's happened?"

"Not all of it," John admitted easily, "But a little bit of it an' from what I've heard, it ain't pretty."

Lita rolled her eyes, "You probably don't even know the half of it."

"Prolly not," he half shrugged, turning his attention away from her. "But enough to know that Randy's pretty scared."

The redheaded Diva fell silent for a moment. "He's lucky.. luck that he isn't going through what I'm going through.. lucky that he's staying on RAW."

He sent her a look, "If you want to stay on RAW, just tell Stephanie. It's obvious you don't wanna move from RAW to Smackdown-"

"There's more to it, than just switching shows." Lita replied vaguely, "And I don't really feel like getting into right now, but.."

"But, it'll still be a big change for you," he rubbed the back of his neck in thought, "I mean.. there ain't no womens wrestling here."

"You're not telling me anything I don't know." She stated wryly, "Probably the only thing good about this, is working with Dawn on a more regular basis."

"But sometimes change is good." His voice held a touch of optimism, "I mean.. who knows? Maybe they'll put a belt over here or-"

Lita rolled her eyes, quipping sarcastically. "Yeah, when pigs fly. The chances of them bringing in another women's title belt are as good as me winning the WWE Championship."

"So, like I said before.. if you don't wanna switch shows, just tell Stephanie."

"And like I already told you, there's more to it than just switching shows." She raked a hand through her hair, said hand fisting in the ends. "Someone is out there, trying to make my life a living hell.. and doing a pretty damn good job about it. This is the first time since it all started, that I haven't been looking over my shoulder.. that I haven't worried about someone stepping out of the shadows."

He nodded slowly, "I see.." The West Newbury native sent her another look, "I got a match that I need to prepare for.. I'm gonna leave you alone now, but if you really wanna leave? Walk back with me an' I'll give you some car keys."

"I don't need your-"

John smirked, a mischevious twinkle in his eyes. "Who said anythin' 'bout my car? I just said car keys."

The redhead expelled a short chuckle, "I appreciate that.. but, I do have to stick around. Remember? Stephanie said I was needed for some promo."

"Then come back inside with me, hang out with me an' Eddie for a bit." He pushed off from the pillar, jamming his hands in his pockets. "We're gonna hit the trainin' room after he's done his promo."

She raised an eyebrow, "And no Dawn?"

"We'll do our best."

Hestitantly, she rose from her spot, dusting off her pants as she straightened. "Alright.. I guess I can do that."

He nodded in response, waiting until she had her bearings straight before he took off for the arena. The two walked on in silence, Lita lost in her own thoughts while John was already preparing for his match later that night. It felt odd to the redheaded Diva that she had even talked to the U.S Champion about her problems. And even if she hadn't really elaborated, she felt she had said too much. She didn't know why she felt that way, but after they had re-entered the arena, realization hit her. Everyone who had been targeted was friends with her or friends with someone who was friends with her. And seeing as how she had just talked to John, and since Randy was one of his closer friends.. that would put him in danger. She tried to keep her hopes up though, that the stalkers hadn't decided to follow her to the arena, but she couldn't help but send a look over her shoulder as they navigated the hallways. John had sent her a questioning look, the West Newbury native stopping in his tracks when Lita stood there. She had waved it off as nothing, the two continuing on their way to collect Eddie. And as they reached the hallway, she came to another realization. Really, if John was going to be a 'victim', the stalkers would've made thier attack already. And it wasn't like he was really her friend so.. she had nothing to worry about and thus, John would have nothing to worry about. It was on that thought, that she then found herself walking through the hallways with Eddie and John. The three also toted Rob with them, then making their way to the training room. And it was in the training room that Lita spent most of the night, away from the camera and avoiding the topic of recent happenings all together. So far, her visit to Smackdown hadn't been that bad.. and she could only hope it would stay that way. 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!   
I'm altering events on Smackdown and RAW as I see fit- don't complain. 

... 

**Chapter 20**

April 13, 2004 

By the time Lita was needed for the segment.. she wasn't as bored as she had been. Granted yes, there were still some traces of boredom lingering; but for the most part she was in a far better mood. Whether that had to do with being relatively Dawn free or finally talking to Eddie and Rob.. She wasn't quite sure. As it stood right now, she was currently back in the locker room and playing a game of bullshit with Eddie, Bubba, D-von and John. Rob had been participating but since he was needed for the final match of the evening..Eddie had taken his place. Rey and Nidia had shown up at the locker room not long after Eddie's match against the Big Show. Speaking of the Big Show, he had also stopped by after the match to see if the redhead knew what was going down later that night. Lita had nodded, informing the 'Giant' that all was set on her end of things. Torrie had also stopped by to run through things with the redhead.. The blonde woman then thanking her profusely for giving her the chance to be on RAW. Granted, Torrie didn't know if she would be competiting for the title belt.. But the prospect of being closer to her long time best friend was certainly sweeting the deal. She had stayed a little bit longer after that; she, Dawn and Lita chatting amiably about how much the women's division sucked on both rosters. Lita also promised Torrie that she would go shopping with her at her next available free day.. though when that free day exsisted she wasn't too sure. Whatever the case, Lita was just about to call Eddie's bluff when a stagehand knocked briskly on the locker room door. Rey answered, the cruiserweight then informing the redhead that she was needed in the parking lot. In turn, Lita set her cards down, brushing off her pants as she stood. 

"Okay.." Stephanie began as Lita stepped into the hallway. "I know I went over this with you already, but I just want to clarify everything again."

Lita nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as they navigated the corridors.

"Now, originally.. Show was supposed to go after Torrie. With you added in, we'll have you create a distraction-"

"And lure Show away until we're back in the arena.." Lita finished with a nod, "After which he and I are standing on a ledge.. he tosses me over the side into a stack of cardboard boxes and Kurt."

The brunette nodded, "I just want to be sure that you're comfortable with this. Especially since we haven't had a chance to practice it you know?"

The redhead bit her lower lip, "Would we have enough time for a run through?"

Stephanie frowned as she checked her watch, "If we can find Show first, yeah.. I don't see why that would be a problem."

Lita nodded in turn, the two turning the corner only to collide with a soft wall. Stephanie glanced upwards, a smirk sent to the tall man.

"We were just looking for you," Stephanie mentioned to Show, "Is Kurt-"

"Right here.." Kurt stepped out from behind the Big Show. "We figured it might be in all of our interests to give this a run through.."

"Well, lets make it quick then." Stephanie clasped her hands behind her back. "Is Torrie already in the parking lot?"

Kurt nodded, "Yup.. Camera's are in place there too."

"Good." Stephanie lead the way to the designated drop point. "Alright.. Li, Show up on the ledge.. Kurt by the boxes."

The brunette spared a glance to her watch as they set up, Show picking up the redheaded Diva by the shoulders and holding her over the ledge. "Everyone set?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Lita managed shakily, "Let's just get this over with."

Stephanie nodded, stepping back a few feet before she gave the go ahead to Show. And on cue, he dropped her off the ledge and straight into the boxes, the padding within and Kurt. Kurt's back took the initial blow as he landed on the first padded box. Lita was soon nestled between boxes, padding and Kurt's chest; the two playing possum for a few moments before Stephanie voiced her approval.

"Alright- that's exactly what we're looking for .. Except of course, Show'll be angry, Kurt will be negotiating and Lita-"

"Will be screaming for her life," the redhead joked as she picked herself out of the pile. "I'm gonna go meet Torrie now.. so, I'll see you in a bit."

The three remaining nodded, waving farewell as the redhead set off. And once she was out of sight, they re-assembled the stack of cardboard boxes; Show taking off in the same direction as Lita had.

As soon as Torrie was in view, Lita put her poker face on; the redhead reminding herself it was all for the best.

"Oh my god," Torrie expelled shakily, "Have you seen Show?"

Lita shook her head, "Can't say I have, but he shouldn't be too hard to miss, ya know?"

The blonde woman gulped, "He's after me.. I mean, all I was doing was walking past him and-" She cut herself off, a spine tingling scream escaping her as Show entered the parking lot.

"Torrie- get out of here. I'll take care of the Jolly Green Giant."

"But-"

Lita glared, "Just go alright? I can handle him."

The blonde woman nodded shakily, making a hasty retreat out of the parking lot. And as the Big Show was starting to close in on her, Lita picked up the nearest object and tossed it at him.

Show turned angry eyes to the redheaded Diva, "That wasn't very smart."

"So?" Lita snorted, "Neither are you."

Show's hands clenched into large fists, "You'll pay for those words little girl."

She rolled her eyes, "You'll have to catch me first." She stuck out her tongue, tossing one more item at the angry man before she skittered off. 

The remainder of the segment went as planned, the Big Show catching up to the redhead when she tripped over a piece of carpeting. He then stalked her towards the designated ledge, the Diva scrambling quickly up the ladder. As planned, he followed after her, cornering the still determined redhead in the corner. A dangerous smile crossed his face as his hands closed over her shoulder; Lita's feet leaving the ledge soon enough. She dangled over the edge, the boxes in plain sight for a minute or two until Kurt appeared on the scene. Once again, as planned, Kurt started negotiating with the Big Show, the redhead placing her hands on the 'giants' wrists for saftey measures. Her hazel eyes were wide with fear -mostly from acting, but partly from true fear- as she continued to hang over the concrete. Kurt finally gave one last command for Show to set her down.. And in accordance with the command- he did so. Only instead of setting her down on the ledge he tossed her over into the pile of cardboard boxes. Kurt moved just in the nick of time (or so it would seem) to cushion the fall for the Diva. The three remained in their respective positions until the camerman called for the end. 

**xxx**

It was on the way back to the locker room that Stephanie elaborated a little bit more on the 'moving' angle. What would happen is that, Lita would be 'injured' thus forfeiting her match at Backlash. And while that bit still stung to some extent, the idea was slowly starting to grow on Lita. Stephanie went on to explain that, she would appear on RAW one week from the following Monday to make it look legit- and when Evolution called her out to the ring.. She would be missing. The plan called for a 'kidnapping' of sorts- with Lita ending up on Smackdown in the clutches of the Big Show. GM's Kurt and Eric would then negotiate.. calling for a Giant vs. Giant match but eventually agreeing to a Diva for a Diva trade. And when they finally reached the locker room, Lita queried as to the 'missing' period. What exactly would she be doing for that week? To that, Stephanie shrugged.. suggesting that Lita had earned herself a week off from the shows. In that period of time they'd work on a new angle for her on Smackdown, the brunette then suggesting that Lita be present for next week's tapings and the house shows. The redhead agreed with a bit of hestitance, but accepted the offer none the less; offering the brunette a quick hug before she re-entered the locker room. She was greeted with the sight of everyone ready to go- Dawn stepping forward to check over Lita just to be on the safe side. And once she re-assured her friend she was fine, they set off for the hotel. 

"So, how are we getting to the Tough Enough house?" Lita queried as they reached the parking lot. "I mean, we're in Indiana.. the house is in-"

"L.A., I know." Dawn stated as she set her stuff down. "Steph said she'd have the information for us before we-" the brunette interrupted herself as a limo pulled up.

"I've got you all booked on flights.. but you'll need to get the airport quick." Stephanie stated as she stepped out of the limo. "You'll have another limo meeting you at the airport in L.A.. take this one to the hotel, but be quick about getting your stuff, alright?"

Rob blinked, "What about the rentals?"

The brunette waved it off, "Don't worry.. We'll take care of it. Just get back to the hotel, get your stuff and get out of here." She smirked at the dumbfounded faces, "And no messes in that limo, you understand?"

They all rolled their eyes good naturedly, the Diva's entering the limo while the guys tossed as many bags as they could in the trunk.

"Dude," Rob stated as he piled in, "This is so totally cool."

Eddie let out a low whistle as he piled in, "I could get used to this essa.. But it needs some improvements."

"Yeah," John stated as he entered the limo, "Like a kickin' stereo system."

"Move it or become one with the limo." D-von mock threatened as he entered the vehicle. "I mean it, I'll sit on ya."

Eddie rolled his eyes, Latino Heat subsequently wedging himself between Dawn and Lita. "You big bully."

"Of course," Rey shook his head as he entered the limo, the cruiserweight taking the back bench seat with Nidia. "Ever since day one."

"Shoot," Dawn snapped her fingers as Spike and Bubba climbed in. "I should call Chris, let him know that we're on our way to L.A tonight."

Lita raised an eyebrow as the limo started out of the parking lot, "That would be helpful Dawn.. if they're supposed to be there."

The brunette rolled her eyes as she brought out her cellphone, shutting herself out from the random conversations as the limo continued on its way to the hotel. And by the time they arrived, she learend that, the RAW counterparts were receiving the same treatment and were scheduled to arrive in L.A that night. Suitcases were gathered in record time -to the surprise of the guys- and when they had all of their belongings in hand, they were back in the limo. Check in was left to Dawn as she had the necessary information, the brunette calling Stephanie from the airport so she could confirm things with the woman at the counter. And once they had their things checked and boarding passes in hand, the group set off for the terminal. 

"Li-Li?" Eddie queried as they dispersed themselves amongst the chairs. "When are you becoming one of us?"

"Two weeks from today," Lita replied with a small yawn, "I'm out on 'injury' for a week so creative can figure out what I'll be doing.. Steph said I could travel with y'all if I wanted."

Dawn perked, "Will you? Come on Li, please? Being the only female in the traveling group is killing me."

"An' just who's in this crazy group?"

"Us two," Eddie gestured between himself and Rob, "John, Rey-Rey and sometimes D-von, Bubba and Spike."

An impish grin formed at the corners of the redhead's mouth, "Van?"

D-von chuckled, "Mini van actually. 'Cept when we go along, there's two mini vans."

Lita let out a chuckle of her own, "That doesn't sound half that bad actually."

"Good," Dawn grinned, "I really owe you for this Li."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Speaking of.. You owe me for wakin' my ass up early this mornin'. So, what are ya gonna do for me?"

"Well, I-"

"The joint birthday party has already been called off," John informed the redhead with a smirk. "Just thought I'd let ya know."

Lita smirked in turn, "Then since I won't be on RAW, it'll be kinda hard for me to carry through with this plan of yours, right Dawn?"

Dawn whined, "You can't back out on me too! I don't know Randy at all."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "An' I do? Here's the deal then- You take my place in the plan, I'll supervise."

The New Jersey native made a face, "Fine.. if that's what it's gonna take.." She glanced between Lita and John. "But I still need both of you there, otherwise it'll just look really suspicious."

John snorted, "You still want me there? You pay me more."

"Ditto," Lita added as she stood. "Pay me more and I'll tag along."

Dawn rolled her eyes at the two, the group falling silently shortly after as the attendant at the counter called for boarding. The flight to L.A proved to be not too packed, D-von securing a row of seats to himself with Bubba behind him and Spike before him. Nidia and Rey were across the aisle from D-von, Rob and Eddie before them with Dawn and Lita behind them. John was also the lucky recepient of a full row to himself- the Dr. of Thuganomics behind Dawn and Lita. Small talk filtered between John, Dawn, Lita, Nidia and Rey- while across the aisle the Dudleys three took a nap. And by the time the plane passed over Colorado, everyone was napping with the exception of two. Lita passed the time peering through the window while behind her, John was engrossed in his mp3 player. 

**xxx**

As promised, a limo was waiting for them when they arrived in L.A., and due to the time difference it was just going on 9:30 p.m. But, thanks to the light jet lag, most of them were still tired, some falling asleep on the way to the Tough Enough house. People were shaken when the limo pulled into the driveway, and as that group settled into the living room another limo pulled up. They had just settled themselves on the couches, chairs and carpet when the RAW crew stepped into the house. Jeff also arrived with the RAW crew, the group at large then deciding on room arrangements for the night. After all was said and done- Dawn, Victoria, Nidia and Stacy ended up in one room with Eddie, Chris J., Edge and Rey in another. Chris B. and Lillian took the last bedroom; the remaining settling in the living room. And no sooner had the arrangements been made did Lita and Jeff declare themselves bored; the two then retreating the living room to wander around in the backyard. 

"How're things, baby girl."

Lita shrugged, "It's going.. nothing really new to report."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "I don't buy that.."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "I'm switching shows in two weeks.. I talked to Steph about it today and she managed to pull a miracle."

The green eyed man nodded, "Do they know yet?"

She shook her head, "The only one's who know are the ones from Smackdown."

Jeff nodded, resting his elbows on his thighs. "It won't be too bad.. Change is always good, ya know? People need change."

"I know," she wrapped her arms around herself, her chin inclining skyward. "The thing I'm most upset about is not being able to compete for the belt."

He wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "You'll get the chance again, baby girl.. Don't you worry 'bout that."

"I'm not really," She stated with a light sigh, "To be honest.. I'm actually looking forward to swtiching shows."

He sent her a questioning glance. "Why's that?"

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, "When I was backstage tonight.. I didn't have to look over my shoulder, I didn't have to walk around in fear.."

"You felt safer."

She nodded slightly, "Yeah.. I mean, I have more friends on RAW-"

"For now."

"But I wasn't walking around in fear."

He nodded, pulling her closer to his form. "You have friends on Smackdown too an' I know they'll look out for ya, be there for ya.. Just like the guys on RAW. What matters baby girl, is that you're happy."

"I'll get there eventually," She stated with a small yawn, "I feel happy right now anyway."

He kissed her temple. "I'll always be with ya, baby girl. If not in person, than in spirit."

"I know," She smiled softly as she wiggled out his one armed embrace. "I'm gonna turn in though.. it's been a night."

Jeff nodded, watching on as she stood. "I'll be in shortly.. you just get some rest, ya hear?"

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, ruffling his hair then. "I will dad.. 'night." She jammed her hands in her back pockets as she made her way back to the house, pausing on her way there to glance to the sky again. 

When she re-entered the house she found D-von, Rob and John sitting around the kitchen table- an open carton of ice cream, and a two liter bottle of soda in the middle. She spared a glance to the living room, noting that Spike was curled up in a chair while Bubba was sprawled out on a couch. That left one more couch, plus the carpet for the rest of them. Jeff entered the house not long after the redhead, the two making themselves comfortable at the kitchen table. They exchanged road stories and jokes while they consumed the late night snack, and though slightly sugar high- sleep called to them more. They allowed the redhead to take the couch, the four then arranging themselves around the living room until they were comfortable. Such started the a restful sleep for Lita. The first night since she had stayed in Evolution's hotel suite in fact. But instead of being with near strangers, this time she found herself in the company of friends. 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
Notes: The next few chapters will be a bit of a reprieve (filler) from 'normal' events. On a qausi-related note, I finally have the rest of this story set! I actually saw the last few chapters in my mind (I'm wierd, I know) and I have written an outline that I am determined to stick to. That being said, I believe the halfway point of this story will hit somewhere along Chapter 35. Depending on how things go, I plan on at least an epilogue for this story. If there's a demand for it, I'll consider a sequel but I don't want to get ahead of myself. Also, to make things a little clear- I will start mixing more scripted and non (obviously), hence if you see a few real names used, don't be surprised. See previous chapters for any additional notes. 

**Chapter 21**

April 14, 2004

Morning descended on the peaceful house, all too quickly. And although the occupants were still in various stages of sleep- the suns rays were unrelenting. Those in the bedrooms, turned their faces away from the morning light; curtains were drawn by half awake bodies before the bedrooms were cloaked in darkness once more. Those in the living room were not so fortunate, since the space was limited and for all intensive purposes- cramped. Somehow they mangaged though, and while the curtains were being drawn in the bedrooms those in the living room fought against the morning light. Bubba turned on the couch, Spike stretched out his legs while the redhead rolled to her stomach. Jeff had taken up a spot near the couch, strands of multi colored hair contrasting sharply with the beige colored carpet beneath him. His feet were beneath the low coffee table, laying parallel to Rob's. The Battle Creek native had taken up a spot opposite to the couch, turning on his side as the morning light crept into the living room. D-von was situated between his two sleeping 'brothers', a stolen pillow propped beneath his head as he shifted to avoid the sun. Finally, there was John- sleeping in an uncomfortable looking reclining posture; his back propped awkwardly against the couch. The corner of a couch cushion provided for his pillow, the West Newbury native's arms crossed over his chest as he continued to sleep. But, someone would have to wake eventually.. after all the morning brew of coffee would be necessary and since they were closer to the kitchen. The ambiance was peaceful.. almost too peaceful given what had happened over the last two weeks- but peaceful none the less.

"Mornin'," Jeff yawned, an eye opening slowly as he gingerly sat up. "An' happy birthday, Li-Li."

In response, Lita turned her face into the pillow. "Too early."

He rolled his eyes, crouching near her. "Come on sunshine, time to get up."

She snorted, turning so she was facing him. "Says who? Jeff- it is way too early."

Jeff perched on the arm of the couch, "But it's your birthday."

"Which gives me every right to sleep in," she shook her head, rubbing at the back of her neck. "An' since when did you become a morning person? Mr. I could sleep the day away?"

The Cameron native shrugged, "So today's different.." he ruffled the red locks splaying over the couch. "Aww, come on Li.. wakey, wakey."

"Jeeefff.." Lita whined, burying her face in the couch cushion, "It is too early for any sane person to be waking up."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "An' since when have ya known me to be sane, huh?"

The redheaded woman chuckled softly, "Oh since about never.. but seriously Jeff? It's too early.. I mean, we have got to be the only two fools awake right now."

"Actually," John Cena opened an eye, "Y'all woke me up.."

"Okay, so we're three fools who're awake," the redhead amended quickly. "But still, I'd rather be sleepin' right now."

The West Newbury native stretched his arms overhead, "I'd like to that too, but seein' as how all the good sleepin' spots were already takin'? I got a knot in my neck."

The redhead regarded him skeptically, "What does that hafta do with going back to sleep?"

Cena shrugged, "Nothin' really, just thought I'd share."

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "So? Whadya want us to do 'bout it?"

"Nothin'," John rolled his shoulders, "Just sayin' that's all.. this floor is real uncomfortable to sleep on.. an' this couch don't provide much cushion."

"It does when you're sleepin' on the couch," Lita informed him wryly, "An' even then? It's still uncomfortable."

The brown haired wrestler held up a hand, "But you at least got to sleep _on_ the couch. _I_ slept on the floor _against_ the couch."

"So?" Jeff scoffed, running his hands through his disheleved hair. "_I_ slept on the _floor_.. You think that was comfy?" Wairly, he rubbed his cheeks, "I probably got a DuPont logo imprinted on my face."

Lita's face waxed serious, though her eyes twinkled playfully as she regarded the Cameron native. "Well, now that you mention it.."

The natural blonde haired man pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not helpin'."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Whatever.. Complainin' 'bout where we slept an' how uncomfortable we were won't do us any bit of good right now. But, since I'm nearly half awake-"

She cut herself off when a sharp thud was heard nearby. The three turning sleepy sets of eyes to the source of the noise.

"Maldígalo." Rob cursed under his breath, the blonde man sitting up slowly. The corners of his mouth twisted into a frown, he rubbing gingerly at his shins. "That really hurt." _Damn it._

Jeff winced in sympathy, "Mornin' dude.. An' welcome to the 'I slept on the floor with my legs beneath the coffee table, so I hit my shins' club."

The Battle Creek native yawned, waving off Jeff absently. "Cancel my membership."

"Awww.." Lita cooed in mock sympathy, "Did poor wittle Robbie hurt his legs?"

Rob scowled at the redhead, "See if I ever do anything for you again."

She snorted, reaching an arm up to rub at a sore spot on her shoulder. "When have you?"

Rob rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to retort only to yawn again. He ran his hands through his hair, "Oh yeah.. Feliz Cumpleaños, Red."

Lita rolled her eyes, swinging her legs outwards only to hit both John and Jeff in the process. She wedged her feet between the two, stretching her arms overhead.

"Damn it woman," Jeff glared at the redhead, "As if sleepin' on that floor wasn't enough.. You just hit me!"

"Grow up, it was an accident."

John gingerly rubbed his shoulder, "Yeah? That's at least the third time you've kicked me."

Confusion swirled in her hazel eyes, "What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?"

He smiled dryly, "You twitch in your sleep.. I was sleepin' here," he paused to gesture to the third couch cushion. "Your feet were there," a nod back to the aformentioned cushion. "You twitched, you moved.. You kicked."

She snorted in disbelief, "I do not-"

"Oh yes, you do." Jeff glared half heartedly, "'Cos you've kicked me too."

She swept her hair from her face, flopping back against the couch cushions. "Well, it's not like I do that on purpose or anything.. geeze."

The Cameron native huffed, "Well you should still make it up to me.." he sent a playful grin to the redheaded woman, "Give me a back massage."

She huffed, "An' just why should I do that? If anything, you should give me a back massage.. it's my birthday, after all."

"Hello?" John tossed a scowl at the redhead, "What 'bout me? I prolly have bruises on my shoulder from where ya kicked me."

Lita stuck out her tongue, crossing her legs indian style on the couch. "You'll live."

John rolled his eyes, "This is the thanks I get.. I got ya outta that stupid plan an' that joint birthday party, and this is how you-"

The redhead whacked him in the back with a throw pillow. "Thank you.. Happy now?"

Cena raised an eyebrow, grasping another throw pillow on the couch. "Oh no you didn't.. Woman, this is war."

Lita merely arched an eyebrow in response, preparing herself for the impending pillow fight when Jeff entered the fray. "You jerk!"

The Cameron native grinned cheekily, tossing the pillow in his hands to John in favor of tickling the redhead's feet. "Give me that back massage an' I'll stop."

"Ha!" She stuck out her tongue at her best friend, trying in vain to wrench her sensitive feet away. "I don't think so."

Jeff smirked, "You asked for it then."

The ensuing 'war' consisted of Jeff tickling the redhead without mercy. The redhead in question trying to fight off a pillow barrage from both John and Rob. Miraculously through it all- Spike, D-von and Bubba continued to sleep through it all. That was until a pillow was tossed from the opposite side of the living room; Bubba opening an eye to glare at the four. They paused simultaneously in their antics, the redhead taking in a much needed breath of air. He informed them, rather crossly, that if they were going to behave like three year olds- to please take it elsewhere. They rolled their eyes in response, but complied none the less; tossing the pillow back to Bubba as an afterthought. Rob, Jeff and John subsequently joined the redheaded Diva on the couch; Rob perching on the arm as they debated on what to do. Going back to sleep was out of the question as the childish antics had inadvertantly woken them up. Eventually, however, they decided on something. But rather than head to the kitchen to start the coffee; Jeff turned the Diva so her back was facing to him. He proceeded to massage the tense muscles of her neck, shoulders and back- Lita mumbling a thank you in gratitude. John and Rob watched the small scene for a moment, until the redhead motioned for one of them to take the spot directly in front of her. And since John was closer, wairly he did so, eyeing the redhead skeptically all the while.

**xxx**

And that was how Dawn Marie found the occupants of the couch when she stumbled sleepily into the living room. Jeff was sitting on one couch cushion, massaging Lita's shoulders. Lita was sitting on the middle couch cushion, massaging the shoulders in front of her. The brunette Diva blinked at the three, uttering a 'Happy Birthday' to the redhead before she moved on into the kitchen. She was just searching through the cupboards when, she heard a 'switch' from the couch. With a bemused look she watched as the three rotated, Jeff now on the recieving end of a back massage instead of John. The New Jersey native merely shook her head, sweeping her locks from her face as she turned back to her search. Dawn had just managed to locate the necessary coffee grounds when Rob padded into the kitchen. The brunette Diva informed him that, everyone else was still obviously asleep. The two chatted amiably as they got the coffee started, the pair remaining in the kitchen for a moment to observe the three still on the couch. Dawn couldn't stop the smile from forming at the sight.. It had been awhile since she had seen Lita acting as free as she claimed she was. Stirring from the couch opposite caught her attention shortly, the brunette offering a smile to the now waking Bubba. He joined the two in the kitchen after a moment, the three waiting on for the rest of the occupants of the house to stir.

"So," Lita began as she, John and Jeff made their way over, "What are the plans for today?"

Dawn Marie shrugged in response, "Well that all depends on when everyone else wakes up.. But, whatever, I guess."

Rob ran a hand through his hair, "Magic Mountain's open at 10:00 if ya want to head over there."

Jeff and Lita exchanged a look, the Cameron native grinning broadly. "I could definately go for that."

The redhead nodded in turn, "Same here."

"Well, we still hafta see what everyone else wants to do." Dawn put in then, "And besides.. We'll be here all day tomorrow too." Her eyes glinted playfully at the redhead, "And, by the way, Stephanie said I could have the day off on Friday.."

Lita made a face at her long time friend, "And? Just what does that mean?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Well it means we can stay in L.A. another day, or we can head to New York City or-"

"Or, I can just head back home an' rest." The redhead finished with a smile. "We'll see what we'll see."

The New Jersey native nodded, "Fair enough.. Just thought I should let you know."

"Before you start draginn' me, here an' there?" Lita rolled her eyes, reaching across the kitchen island to pat her friend's arm. "I appreciate it."

"So, what 'bout today then?" John queried from his spot, the brown haired man resting his forearms on the island counter. "I mean, it don't really matter to me."

"Me either," Rob stretched his arms over head, leaning back against the counter, "I live around here anyway, so.."

"Buenos días.." Rey greeted softly as he made his over to the group. "Y feliz cumpleaños, mi amiga." He added, hugging the redheaded woman from behind. (Good morning, and happy birthday my friend.)

"Gracias, Rey-Rey." Lita turned in her friends arms to return the gesture. "How'd you sleep?"

The cruiserweight grimaced, placing himself between Jeff and the redhead. "Cramped.. Eddie and I shared the floor."

Dawn nodded then, "I know how you feel.. Me and 'Dia took the floor."

D-von raised an eyebrow as he joined the group, standing on the same side with Dawn and Rob. "You want cramped? Try sleeping in the living room." He gestured between himself, Rob and Jeff. "Three people, one carpet."

"Four people," Jeff corrected with a nod to John.

John nodded solemnly, threading his fingers through his short hair. "I didn' even have a spot on the floor to sleep on.. At least them three got to stretch out."

Rob grumbled, "Well at least you didn't hit your shins on the coffee table."

"Naw, bro.. I just got kicked in the shoulder by this one, I don't know how many times." Cena thumbed to the redhead, a wry smile on his face. "I lost count after three."

"Okay, so we were all cramped." Dawn amended as she swept her hair from her face. "If it makes you all feel better, we'll trade sleeping areas."

"Good." Bubba joined the group in the kitchen, taking a spot with his 'brother. "'Cos that couch just wasn't made for people like me."

"Good morning everyone," Stacy greeted as she and Victoria entered the kitchen. "And happy birthday Li."

Victoria yawned widely, mumbling a greeting in a language that half resembled English.

"Morning," Dawn greeted with a smile. "Coffee should be ready by now."

"We're jus' tryin' to figure out what to do." Jeff informed the two Diva's then. "So far the only suggestion put up is Magic Mountain."

The raven haired Diva swept her hair back from her face, nodding absently. "There's also Disneyland.. And Knott's Berry Farm, plus Hollywood, lotsa fun touristy stuff."

The brunette Diva shrugged, "Well whatever we do during the day.. I have to make a dinner reservation for tonight. I also wanted to check out the L.A. nightlife so.."

"Whatever," Lita interrupted as she meandered to the cupboards. "We'll talk about it more when everyone else is awake. Plus, we still haven't had breakfast."

"I'll give ya a hand with the dinner reservations," Rob offered as he joined the redhead by the cupboards. "There's plenty of places around here that should work for all of us."

Stacy nodded absently, stretching her arms overhead. "Just make sure they have room for all of us.. We've got seventeen people."

Dawn nodded in turn as she made her way over to the fridge; the brunette grasping the creamer and the carton of half and half. Jeff joined Lita and Rob at the cupboards, the three grabbing coffee cups for those in the kitchen. The assembly line was set up then; Rob and Jeff taking spots by the coffee maker while Lita and Victoria passed the coffee cups to Dawn and Stacy. By the time all was said and done, another pot of coffee was soon brewing while those in the kitchen assembled themselves around the table. Small talk about the rest of the day, breakfast and times spent on the road filtered amongst them as they waited for the rest of the house to wake up. And by the time that happened, they reasoned that they could hit Disneyland later in the day if they really wanted to. But for that day, they'd schedule in Magic Mountain, plus the birthday dinner and nightlife. By the time Edge, Chris, Chris, Lillian and Eddie joined the group in the kitchen; they were already planning the next days activities. That resulted in a split, Stacy and Dawn wanting to go shopping while Lita and Jeff wanted to sight see. or just hit Disneyland. And by the time Spike and Nidia joined the group, the next day was scheduled. Lillian, Chris Benoit, Eddie and Edge agreed to go shopping and sightseeing with Stacy and Dawn while the others set off for Disneyland. All that was left after that was securing rental cars. And despite the slightly chaotic mood; both Lita and Nidia bantered and laughed good naturedly.. the past events forgotten for the time being.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!  
Notes: Ehgads! Almost a month since the last update, I'm sorry about that.. I just got a little side tracked. 

**Chapter 22**

April 14, 2004

As planned, the impromptu house mates made their way to Six Flags Magic Mountain for the day. The red headed Diva spent most of her time with the three Dudleys, Jeff, Rob, Rey, Nidia and John. Near ironic, she felt, since they would be the people she would be around the most within the next two weeks. Save for Nidia and Jeff, but with the addition of Eddie and Dawn. Long waits in line for Lita, lead to plenty of time for her to evaluate her current situation. And in particular, the up coming roster switch. The main thing she wasn't looking forward to -save for the fact that she wouldn't be around some of her other close friends- was that she wouldn't be able to compete for the women's title. But, it wasn't like she wouldn't be able to wrestle occasionally.. Jackie was there along with Dawn. The redhead could only hope that Stephanie wouldn't subject her to bra and panties matches.. Or any other such wonderful crap. On the plus side of things, she wouldn't have to put up with Hunter or Bischoff. Lita also knew that Hunter wouldn't take the news of her roster switch well.. But, it really wasn't Hunter's business. Despite the fact that her opinion had mildly changed about Randy and Dave; where Hunter was concerned- there was no love lost. The red headed Diva might be able to tolerate two of Evolution's members, but that didn't mean she wanted to be in Evolution. Still though, it wasn't even getting away from that horrid prospect that brought her relief. Stupidly, she hoped the would be stalkers would disappear once she off RAW. Of course, there were no guarantees were that was concerned, but she could always hope it would happen.

"You're bein' awful quiet," Jeff raised an eyebrow, the two waiting in line for another roller coaster. "Somethin' botherin' ya?"

Lita's shoulders lifted slightly, "Nothing and everything, I guess."

He nudged her playfully, "Try me then.. What's goin' on in that pretty little head of yours, hmm?"

"A lot," she said quietly. "Some of what we talked about last night an' stuff from before." Lita regarded him curiously, "Has anything happened to you since that night?"

Jeff shook his head, "Nothin' at all, Li-Li.. I'm still waitin' to hear back from the police too."

She chewed on her lower lip, "Somehow I got this feeling they won't find much.. Or if they do, nothing that'll be really useful."

"Well, they can only do so much with what they have.." He grabbed her hand, "I think ya should tell 'em 'bout what's been goin' on at RAW."

Lita shook her head, "I don't want that much attention being drawn to this, Jeff. It just seems the more people that are involved, even remotely.."

"What of it?" He questioned softly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Li-Li, come on.. We used to talk 'bout everythin' before."

She frowned, "It just seems that the more people that get involved, the more people are being followed. I mean, at first it was just me and Nidia.. But, then I found out a couple nights ago it happened to a few others."

Jeff nodded shortly, "Which is all the more reason I think ya should talk to the police 'bout it. Baby girl, I know you're worried an' all that, but-"

"I'll think about it.." Lita interrupted him softly. "I just don't wanna put anyone else at risk here."

He released her hand after another soft squeeze. "Have you at least let Stephanie know 'bout what's goin' on? Now, I'm not sayin' you should ask her to get the police involved, but.. You should let her know."

"I'll let her know," she quirked a tiny smile. "I'm not sure when, but I'll talk to her about it."

"Good," he grinned fully. "Now, with that all outta the way, what else ya thinkin' 'bout?"

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Oh.. the fact that it's my birthday. This time next year, I'll be the big 3-0."

Jeff rolled his eyes right back, "Yeah well.. That's still a year away. One more year to have fun, live life to it's fullest."

"I know that," the redhead let out a short sigh. "I just wonder what's gonna happen in the next few weeks."

He raised an eyebrow, "In all the years I've known ya.. I've never known ya to really be worried 'bout the future. It never made a difference if that future was two years or two weeks away."

Lita shrugged, "Well just all that's been going on.. I can't help but wonder about it."

"Fair enough," Jeff shrugged it off, the two inching slowly along with the rest of the line. "But, since you ain't on the road right now.. Why don' you jus' forget 'bout it? I mean, it's only for a day or two.."

She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face none the less. "I think I can do that."

"Hey Li," Nidia glanced back from her spot further up in the line. "Dawn wants to know what you want to do after dinner."

The Sanford resident rolled her eyes, "I don't see why she couldn't just wait until we were done with this.."

The brunette nodded, "Yeah well.. It's Dawn and since we're in L.A. she really wants to-"

"Taste the night life," Lita finished with a knowing smirk. "Yeah I know.. And honestly? I'm not really sure. Dawn knows I'm not really one for club hopping until all hours of the night."

"We could always rent a few movies," Spike offered with a shrug of his shoulders. "Get some beer, order some pizza.."

Rob raised an eyebrow in question, "Dude.. In case ya forgot already, we're going out for dinner. What's the point of ordering pizza after?"

"Well duh," Bubba rolled his eyes at the Battle Creek native. "It'll more than likely be a long night, we.." he gestured between himself and Devon. "Always get a case of the late night munchies."

"Point," Rob conceded with a nod. "In all truth, Red.. I'd rather just do that than go club hopping. I might have the educated feet in the ring, but on that dance floor? I don't."

Lita shrugged, "I like the idea of staying in too so.. One of us can call Dawn back or we can let her wait until this ride is over."

The plans for later that night out of the way and the group in the line settled into private conversations. The Dudleys three discussed movies with Nidia and Rey, while Rob and Jeff conversed about comic books and cartoons. And for her part, Lita got into a friendly argument about music with John. Conversation continued to flow until they finally reached the roller coaster platform; the redhead taking the front car with Jeff and the brown haired wrestler. The Dudley trio situated themselves behind them, while Nidia, Rob and Rey took the second car. Once the ride was over, the nine met their counterparts to head off for more rides and food. Or food and then more rides. Whatever the case, after dinner plans were discussed and set in stone. Dawn conceding that, since it was Lita's birthday.. Her word should be final. As the diverse group split up to explore their lunch options; Lita found herself drifting back to her previous thoughts. The Sanford resident came to another conclusion...and that was telling her friends who were present what would be going on.

**xxx**

After lunch had been consumed, the group of seventeen set off for milder park fare. Their first stop was to the arcades, Stacy and Lillian walking away with three over sized teddy bears thanks to Edge and Chris Benoit. Nidia and Dawn were now toting large stuffed animals of their own, while Victoria won her own prize. Not to be out done in that area, Lita had also won a stuffed animal. But, as they were heading away from the arcade to another part of the park, the red headed Diva passed it on to a child. Victoria had followed suit, the two Diva's taking up the rear of the group as they traversed the park. A few minutes of walking later, lead them to a karaoke and music booth. Aside from being just a music booth, it was also a music video booth. The amused group learned that, for a reasonable fee, they could record a song of their choice. Subsequently, they split up into smaller groups before heading inside to record their music videos. Albeit, some went a little more reluctantly than others, but they went none the less. Finally, when the torture session known as making music videos was over, the group then trekked to an old Western style photo booth.

"What do you think?" Bubba queried as they looked over their wardrobe selections. "Should I go for Sheriff or outlaw?"

Eddie shrugged, picking up a fake bull whip. "I dunno essa.. You could either be Sheriff Dudley or part of the Dudley Gang."

Jeff grinned, the Cameron native currently sporting a cowboy hat. "I think I'm gonna be Jeffrey the Kid- Infamous Cattle Thief."

Chris Jericho chuckled, the blonde man also sporting a cowboy hat. "Well that's not really a far stretch.. the kid part anyway."

Chris Benoit snorted as he held up a fake shotgun. "That applies to you too, ya know.. But, I think I'll go for Sheriff."

The blonde man picked up a bandana. "Then I guess that makes me Wildcat Chris- Infamous Train Robber."

Rob shook his head, turning his attention away from the rack of trench coats. "It's a good thing McMahon isn't here to see all of this.."

"I think I'm gonna go with outlaw." Rey grinned to the group as he tied on a bandana. "Desperado Rey."

"Too bad they don't have swords or something." Edge mentioned from his spot near the props. "I could be a Colonel."

Devon grimaced, "Man I wouldn't want to see it.. You with a steel chair is dangerous enough."

Jeff raised an eyebrow as he tied on a bandana. "This coming from one of the Kings of Tables?"

While the Edge, John, Rob and Eddie tried to figure out their costumes, the Diva's perused their own wardrobe selections.

"Hmm.." Victoria scrunched up her nose. "I could be an outlaw, a sheriff.. Or a barmaid."

"I'm going with outlaw," Stacy picked out a cowboy hat and a bandana. "Calamity Stacy."

Dawn chuckled from her spot near the dresses. "I think I'll pick barmaid. Some of these dresses are a heck of a lot better than what the wardrobe department has."

"Maybe," Lita conceded as she picked up a fake bullwhip. "I know the props are better."

"Yeah," The raven haired Diva grinned as she picked up a fake shotgun. "I think I'll go with outlaw too.. The Black Widow."

"Sheriff Garcia sounds pretty nice, if I do say so myself." Lillian picked out a trenchcoat. "Now, to just find a pair of boots.."

"Am I the only one picking barmaid?" Dawn glanced between Lita and Nidia. "Come on, please? One of you join me."

The redhead snorted, as she picked out a cowboy hat. "I don't think so honey.. Regular dresses and I don't mix to begin with."

Nidia rolled her eyes good naturedly. "I'll be a barmaid with you, Dawn.." She set down the cowboy hat in her hands. "If only to keep you from whining."

The New Jersey native stuck out her tongue, thrusting a dress from the rack at her friend. "Thank you ever so much 'Dia."

Once the Divas were set and ready, the group re-convened to have their pictures taken.

Rob chuckled, "I guess we have more aspiring outlaws than sheriffs among us."

"Well, that's just because some of us don't mix with authority." Lita shrugged, "Why aspire to be like something you can't really stand?"

"True," Rob conceded with a nod. "So who are you then? We have Wildcat Chris, Jeffrey the Kid, Desperado Rey, The Dudley Gang.." He motioned to himself, "And you're looking at Renegade Rob."

Lita rolled her eyes. "I actually have no nickname.. But, we have Calamity Stacy, Barmaid Dawn, Barmaid Nidia, Sheriff Garcia and The Black Widow over here."

"A woman after my own heart," Eddie joked good naturedly to the blonde ring announcer. "Hey Benoit.. We have one more on the sheriff's side."

"You could be Sharpshooter Lita." Chris Jericho suggested with shrug. "Or.. You could be Lita the Hellcat."

The Sanford resident shook her head. "Or I could just not use a nickname.. Ever think of that?"

Before Chris could retort, their photographer interrupted to arrange them accordingly. First, the group of outlaws had their picture taken, followed by the three Sheriffs and the two barmaids. Next up, a shot of the outlaws and the Sheriffs with a group shot of everyone for their final picture. It took them awhile afterwards to re-dress and to collect their photographs; each Diva taking a copy of each picture. And once that was all out of the way, the group at large split up again to head for the rides. Once again, Lita found herself waiting in line with Jeff, Rob, the Dudley trio, Rey, Nidia and John. The other half of the group was not far off though, the lot of them planning to hit a few more rides before they left the park. By the time they had accomplished that, it was nearing 5:00, Dawn deciding that now would be a good time to head back to the house to get changed for dinner. On the way back, Lita prayed that the well meaning brunette would let her pick out her own clothing.

**xxx**

Thirty minutes later and Lita found herself at the mercy of Dawn and Stacy. The two Divas insisting that the redhead along with Victoria, allow them to do their hair and makeup. A good five minutes of arguing followed, but in the end.. Lita and Victoria relented. Perhaps that was due to the fact, that Dawn and Stacy had left their wardrobes alone.. But, whatever the case they were now in the bathroom with makeup kits and hair accessories in front of them. It took another fifteen minutes for that task, Lita arguing good naturedly with Dawn about her hair. Finally though, they came to an agreement.. Dawn curling Lita's red locks just enough to get a wavy effect. The brunette also placed a few decorative hair clips in to match the redhead's chosen outfit. And while Dawn, Lillian and Stacy were all sporting dresses of varying lengths and colors; Victoria, Nidia and Lita had opted for pants. But, where Nidia was sporting a tube top and a button down shirt, Victoria had opted for a long sleeved shirt. Lita had selected a dark red halter top for herself, along with a sheer black button down shirt to go with it.

"You'd think that you all could move just a little bit faster we aren't on the road." Chris Jericho began as the Divas finally entered the living room. "But noooo.. Instead you take just as long, if not longer."

Victoria and Lita rolled their eyes in unison, thumbing back to Dawn and Stacy. "Blame them," the raven haired Diva stated. "And her," she gestured to the Diva beside her. "If they don't argue about clothes.. They argue about hair."

"Speaking of that," Dawn raised an eyebrow as she scrutinized the guys. "Jeff and John- ditch the hats. Rob? Please, just this once.. Leave your hair down."

"Ha!" Chris Jericho smiled triumphantly to Chris Benoit. "I told you she'd do it.. Pay up."

John grumbled, tugging on his hat as he addressed the brunette. "You already got me wearin' a dress shirt.. Why can't I wear my hat?"

"Well duh," Dawn rolled her eyes. "We're going out for dinner.. Plus, this is a celebratory occasion."

"Please, just agree with her." Devon pleaded from his spot near the door. "Some of us are getting hungry."

The West Newbury native scowled, but took the hat off none the less. "I still don' see why I can't wear my hat."

"Dawn.." Lita sent the brunette a curious look. "Just where did you make these reservations and please tell me you didn't mention my birthday."

Dawn smiled innocently, "Of course I didn't.. As for the chosen venue, I got us reservations at this beach side place."

"Can we just go?" Bubba sent the group at large a look. "I'm getting hungry and at this rate, we should just order pizza and skip the dinner."

It took them a good five minutes to work out the car arrangements, but once that was settled the group was on their way.

"Not bad.." Lita stated as they entered the oceanfront establishment. "Not bad at all.."

Dawn beamed, "See? Now why couldn't you just trust me."

The redhead snorted, "I'll trust you, so long as no singing waitstaff approach with a birthday cake.. I'm telling you now Dawn, if that happens.. You're wearing the birthday cake."

"Touchy," Dawn held up her hands in defense. "For your information, I was hoping to just have birthday cake back at the house.. Or is the a no cake affair?"

"We're having cake." Jeff spoke up before Lita could say otherwise. "An' ice cream too."

Dawn only shurgged, making her way over to the hostess. "I made reservations for a party of seventeen.."

The hostess nodded in confirmation, gathering an armful of menus. "Right this way please.. We have a table for you overlooking the ocean."

"I feel underdressed," Lita muttered under her breath as they followed the hostess. "Dawn- how much is this gonna cost?"

"Li, chill.. It's a special occasion, we're allowed to splurge once in awhile." The brunette smiled when they reached the table. "And besides, the birthday girl eats free."

"Who's birthday?" The hostess queried as the group seated themselves.

"Hers," Dawn motioned the redhead, seating herself across from her. "We also have another one celebrating a birthday in two days."

The hostess nodded, "I'll mention that to the kitchen and we'll see what we can do." She smiled warmly, "Your waiter will be with you shortly, and in the meantime.. Here's the wine list for tonight." She set down another menu, nodding to the group before she departed.

John raised an eyebrow from his spot, "Two days? Dawn.. My birthday ain't for another nine."

"I know that," Dawn replied breezily as she opened the menu in front of her. "But they don't have to know that, do they? And besides.. It gets us two free meals."

Chris Benoit shook his head, "And there's Eddie's influence shining through."

Eddie wiped away a fake tear, "My hard work is paying off, mamacita- I am proud."

Lita shook her head, hazel eyes flashing sympathetically to the brown haired wrestler to her left. "Look at it this way- at least we don't have to go through with that stupid birthday weekend."

"True," John shrugged as he scanned the menu. "Might as well get their money's worth then, right?"

Victoria let out a low whistle, "For the prices of the entree's we might as well just stick to appetizers."

Chris Jericho nodded, "We can do that or one of two other things."

"And that is?"

"We split meals or we beg those two," He nodded between John and Lita. "For scraps."

The raven haired Diva rolled her eyes, "I think I'll just stick to ordering appetizers."

Along with Victoria; Chris Jericho, Rob and the Dudley's three ordered appetizers. Dawn, Eddie, Stacy, Edge, Chris Benoit, Lillian, Nidia and Rey split meals while Jeff ordered appetizers and picked off of Lita's plate. And while John and Lita did get their meals free, they didn't get away completely free. Just as the plates were being cleared and the waiter returned to take their orders for dessert, a slew of waiters and waitresses approached with a birthday cake. Lita sent Dawn a look that meant imminent death as the cake was set between herself and John. But, there was a bright side to the cake as it meant they wouldn't have to pay the high price for desserts. Still though, the two 'birthday people' had to endure a serenade by the waitstaff and the group of friends. Throughout the course of dinner, Lita debated on how to tell the RAW side of things about her move. But, everytime she found a window of opportunity, it was quickly shut. Despite that, Lita felt it would be best to tell them all before the night was over. Especially since tomorrow was Thursday and her segment on Smackdown would be made public. With that in mind, Lita resolved to tell her friends when they were watching movies. She felt they would take the news better then Triple H would.. But then she decided she really didn't care how Triple H would take it.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me. I'm debating if I'll use all wrestling people or toss in some OC's.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I am going to try and get back on a bi-weekly update for this piece, but I can't make any promises. 

**-x-**

**Chapter 23**

April 14, 2004

Semi full from dinner, the house mates next stop was the grocery store to pick up snacks. The original plan to pick up pizza had been nixed, instead those still hungry opting to pick up the necessary fixings for sandwiches and sundaes. Also on their 'shopping' list: soda, more cake and assorted candy. A recipe for disaster, perhaps, or just a recipe for one restless night. Whatever the case, the group split in the grocery store; Dawn heading up one group to hit the beverages while Bubba took charge of another group to hit the cold cuts and bread. Anything sweet was then left to Jeff and his group, the four managing to almost fill one shopping cart. Rob questioned why it was necessary to have that much candy, the Battle Creek native then pointing out they still had to get the ice cream and ice cream toppings. Both Lita and Jeff argued back that you could never have enough candy.. Plus they could use some of it for the sundaes. Meanwhile, off in the bread aisle, Bubba and Eddie were 'arguing' over which type of bread to get. The end result was two packages of tortillas and two packages of English muffins added to the cart, shredded cheese picked up with the cold cuts and a short stop to the canned goods to pick up tomato sauce. The mini grocery store run was becoming more involved then any of them had anticipated with each passing second. While the original snack menu had called for sandwiches and sundaes, they now added quesadillas and mini pizzas.

Dawn Marie raised an eyebrow as they convened at the check out. "Gee Jeffrey, did you get enough candy? Or are you planning an early Halloween celebration?"

"See?" Rob rolled his eyes, "I told you two that was too much."

Jeff rolled his eyes right back, "An' like I told you.. You can never have too much candy."

Chris Benoit supressed a sigh. "Why don't we just shut up and agree, hmm? Unless you want all of your precious ice cream to melt."

"Why don't we just shut up anyway and pay for our stuff so we can leave?" Bubba suggsted then, "There are people who didn't get a full meal at the pricey place."

Chris Jericho nodded, "Plus we still need to hit the video store and we all know how much we agree on movies."

Lita smiled, "Well that part is easy.. This is a birthday celebration, right? As Dawn pointed out at the restaurant, we have two birthday people." She gestured between herself and John. "Hence, we will pick the movies."

"Whatever," D-von tapped his foot impatiently. "Can we just pay for our stuff and go?"

Eddie glanced doubtfully between the full carts. "How are we gonna pay for all of this?"

"Duh," Dawn rolled her eyes. "We pool our money together.. Or those of us who have credit cards, use them." With a shrug she added: "It shouldn't be too much anyway, right?"

Nidia handed over a small wad of cash. "My brother gave this to me.. For an emergency or whatever.."

The New Jersey native accepted the cash, "Are you sure 'Dia?"

She nodded, "Yeah I'm sure.. It's not like I can't get more anyway."

Dawn merely shrugged in response, counting out the bills. "'Dia? This is a lot of money.."

"Well..." Nidia began, "It's saved money.. And like I said, it was for an emergency, ya know?"

"Dawn," Chris Jericho began patiently, "It's money.. We need money to pay for our groceries."

The brunette Diva frowned slightly, but the beckoning of Nidia's cell phone prevented her from questioning it further.

Nidia offered an apologetic smile, the brunette excusing herself to wait outside. "D? What's up?"

"Would you happen to have Lita's cell phone number?"

She blinked, "Why do you need--"

"I don't," he interrupted shortly. "And no, it's not H who needs it either."

Nidia nodded skeptically. "Alright.. I don't think it should be a problem but--"

"'Dia, if I knew why, I'd tell you." A pause, "Here.. I'll let him explain."

"Why do you need Li's cell phone number?"

"Because it's important, that's why." Randy let out a short sigh. "Look, I would've asked Stacy but that just would've been wierd. I'm not on the best of terms with any of her other friends so, that left me with one other option." At her hesitance, he added: "It's about the plan."

Slowly, she nodded. "Stacy's with us, so.."

"Unless she's tapping Lita's cell phone, I don't see any problems."

"Okay," Nidia agreed eventually. "But if Li yells at me for this--"

"I'll explain," Randy re-assured. "Thanks Nidia."

By the time the necessary information had been passed, the group inside was heading outside. And just in the nick of time as Nidia was just pocketing her cell phone. Of course, she didn't escape without some interrogation.. Dawn wondering who had called. To that, Nidia had explained it was her brother.. A small family emergency but nothing that required her to go home anytime soon. That explaination satisfied them all for the most part, Lita sending Nidia a questioning look all the same. The redheaded Diva was skeptical about the premise behind the phone call.. But, since she was the only one amongst them who knew of Nidia's family ties; she kept her doubts to herself. At any rate, the house mates split up once again, one half taking the groceries back to the house while the other half set off to find a video store. And it was at the video store that Nidia gave Lita the heads up. The revelation leaving the redhead a tad on the perplexed side but she reasoned it couldn't be anything that bad.

**-x-**

Assembly lines for the sandwiches, quesadillas and mini pizzas were spread out over the counters. Various two liter bottles of soda were set up on the island countertop and the candy was currently being poured into bowls. Of course, it had taken some bargaining with Jeff to not use all of the candy for snacking purposes, the Cameron native eventually consenting to saving half of the sweet stash. The rented videos -two picks by Lita and two picks by John- were currently sitting on the coffee table in the living room. Said piece of furniture had been pushed to the side to allow for more seating space. One of the couches had also been moved, squished alongside the other with a chair between them. By this arrangement, everyone would at least have somewhere to sit, even if it was on the cramped side. Bubba, D-von, Spike and Edge were currently standing in the kitchen assembling sandwiches while Dawn, Stacy and Eddie were taking charge of the quesadillas and mini pizzas. Furniture moving had been designated to Chris, Chris, Rey and John with Lillian gathering extra pillows from the bedrooms. But, before they could start their movie night, Lita decided now was the time to tell her friends from RAW about her roster switch.

"Alright," Lita began, the redhead currently occupying a couch cushion. "Chris, Chris, Lillian, Stacy, Victoria and Edge.. there's something I gotta tell y'all."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "Something tells me this isn't good news.."

The redheaded Diva shrugged, "In some ways it is, but.. in some ways, I guess it's not."

Chris Jericho frowned, "Then why don't you tell us so we can judge for ourselves."

"I'm moving to Smackdown.." She let out a breath, "Next Monday will be my last appearance on RAW."

Stacy blinked, "For how long?"

"I don't know yet," Lita swept her hair from her face. "It's just, with everything that's going on over there.. I think switching rosters is a good thing."

The frown on Chris' face deepened. "But there's no title belt for you to compete for over there.. And no offense Dawn, but there's really no women's division over there either." The blonde man shook his head, "I can't see you being happy with that."

"I'm not Chris," Lita replied truthfully. "But, like I said.. There's just so much shit going on backstage at RAW. When I was backstage at Smackdown, I wasn't looking over my shoulder every five seconds."

Victoria sighed shortly. "Plus you don't have to worry about being in Evolution.. But, like Chris pointed out, you have no belt to compete for and really no division to compete in." She eyed the redhead curiously, "I don't know about you Li, but that would drive me crazy."

Lita clasped her hands together, "It's not a permanent move or anything.. Just until things settle down a bit or until these assholes back off."

Chris Jericho snorted, "If you're referring to Evolution.. That won't happen anytime soon. If you're referring to those stalkers of yours.. I don't see that happening anytime soon either."

The redhead gritted her teeth, "But it has to calm down eventually.. An' even if it doesn't I have to think that, Chris." She shook her head, "That's the only way I'll be able to sleep at night."

"I think the roster switch is a good move." Chris Benoit spoke up before Chris Jericho could retort. "As Lita said, it's not permanent.. And the belt will always be there for her to go after."

Lillian nodded, "I agree.. We'll miss having you around Li, but it's not like we won't be able to see you. You're just switching shows."

"Your health and saftey means more than a belt." Chris Jericho stated softly. "It just won't be the same.. Not having you around."

Lita smirked, "I can always stop by, just to pester you.." hazel eyes softened. "I'll miss you a lot, Jerky."

"Aww.." Bubba wiped away a fake tear. "I think this calls for a group hug."

Chris Benoit snorted, "I don't think so.. Why don't we watch the movie. That way all of the food you all insisted we needed won't go to waste."

Bubba stuck out his tongue, "Party pooper."

Lillian sent the redhead a warm smile. "Just don't forget about us."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly. "That'd be impossible, believe you me.. And besides which, there's always the joint pay-per-views."

Stacy nodded, pushing back a strand of hair. "It'll be different though.. Not having you around every Monday night."

Edge grinned, "We can always come bug you on Smackdown too.. I doubt they'd mind."

At that, Lita could only nod. True enough yes- she wasn't overly thrilled about not competiting for the belt. It didn't help that she didn't know how long it would be before she got another chance to do so. And as Chris had pointed out -and as she knew- there really was no women's wrestling division on Smackdown. Still, Lita remained confident in her choice. Her health and safety did matter, after all. But, that didn't mean she was completely happy with the roster switch. The redhead knew it didn't guarantee that the stalkers would leave her alone. And if they didn't, she would just keep dealing with it like she had been. Evolution, on the other hand, was different matter. Somehow though, she didn't see a big problem where the collective was concerned. Triple H had an iron tight grip on the reins of RAW and Lita really couldn't see him giving that up anytime soon. That thought alone re-assured her immensely.

**-x-**

They had just finished viewing the first movie, the sandwiches had all been consumed and the plate of quesadillas was near empty. Most of the mini pizzas had been split between Bubba and Chris Benoit.. The candy, of course, being consumed mainly by Jeff and Lita. Currently, the house mates were in the kitchen again.. This time to assemble sundaes. In accordance with a prior agreement, John had control over the second movie. Their seating arrangements remained the same, sundaes balanced carefully on laps or placed more securely on the floor. And since it was now going on 1:00 a.m., the group of house mates decided this would be the last movie of the night. Even if they didn't have to be at a house show the next day, they still needed some sleep. Added to that, they still needed to work out the sleeping arrangements. It just so happened though, just as Lita was settling back on the couch...her cell phone beckoned. With an apologetic smile, she passed her sundae to Jeff, wisely fielding the call outside.

"Is there a reason you're callin' at 1:00 a.m?"

Randy rolled his eyes at the phone, "Would you rather I call at 2:00 a.m.?"

The redhead snorted, settling on a patio chair. "Why are you callin' me anyway? 'Dia had said something about the 'plan', but.. Somehow I doubt that."

"It does have to do with the plan," he stated simply. "When were you going to tell us that you were switching rosters?"

Lita blinked, flicking away a leaf. "Good news travels fast, apparently.. Which makes me wonder, how the hell did y'all find out? An' why does it really matter?"

He paused, "Well.. To answer your first question, H makes it his business to know whats going on. Especially where it concerns members of Evolution--"

"News flash," she interrupted shortly. "I'm not a member of Evolution."

"But you were going to be," Randy pointed out quickly. "Just because H and Stephanie aren't on good terms, doesn't mean he doesn't know what's going on with Smackdown."

"Whatever," she toyed with a strand of hair. "So, I'll ask again- Why does it really matter?"

Randy rolled his shoulders, "You being on a different show, won't stop H.. You realize that, right?"

Lita huffed, "What can he really do about it? I already talked to Stephanie and she's already working things out with creative."

"But, that still won't stop him."

Lita let out a frustrated sigh. "Why is he so hell bent on me being in Evolution?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you, but H doesn't share everything." Randy moved from the chair he had been occupying. "There's also something you need to know."

"What now?"

Another pause, "Dave and I were being followed on Monday."

Lita made a face, "And this relates to me how?"

"When we walked you and Nidia back to the locker room," he explained shortly. "Problem is, we don't know who it was."

The redhead laughed without humor. "That's usually the point when someone's stalking you.." She shook her head, "But I can't say I'm surprised. They've been after me from the get go and apparently 'Dia too."

Randy nodded absently, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I can't really do anything," she shrugged nonchalantly. "The police are involved to some extent but they haven't figured out a damn thing."

"So, in the meantime, you'll isolate yourself on Smackdown.."

"I'm not isolating myself on Smackdown," Lita replied crisply. "I felt safer on Smackdown." She waited a beat before adding: "And what does this have to do with the 'plan'?"

Randy shrugged, "Nothing really.. I just thought it would be easier to work things through if you were on RAW."

"It would be, yes.. But life isn't easy." A short sigh, "I'll still help you but I have to look out for me."

"I'm not arguing that," Randy raked a hand through his hair. "Would it be possible for you, Dawn and John to meet up with me?"

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Where, when and most importantly- why?"

"Wherever," he said first. "As for when.. Friday or Saturday. I'll call John so don't worry about that part."

"That'd help," she quipped dryly. "Now why do we need to meet?"

"To go over the 'plan'.. You switching rosters would alter it somewhat."

"Fine, fine.." She rolled her eyes, "I would like to have one free day to myself before the pay-per-view so.. How about Friday."

Randy nodded shortly, "Friday is fine."

"Was there anything else you needed?"

"No," he fell silent a moment. "I'll see you Friday then."

"Right." Lita waited for the dialtone to hit her ear, the cell phone turned off shortly after.

While she wasn't too surprised that Dave and Randy had been followed, she did wonder why Triple H would be so damn persistent. How could she -just one person- be that important? There were plenty of Diva's on RAW who could compete for the women's title.. And who were more suited to being a part of Evolution. Now, Lita wondered, just what Triple H would do next. Did he really have that much power behind the scenes? Or was he just bluffing? And if he did have that much power, how was he going to use it? Even if it did mean a higher frequency of trouble, Lita didn't want to stay on RAW. It wasn't safe for her and with Evolution added to the picture, it was a less desirable place for her to be. On the other hand, being in Evolution could be a good thing. It would mean having all of the perks, but was she willing to pay the price? At this point in time, Lita felt the answer was a resounding no. She did not want to be in Evolution and right now, she didn't want to be on RAW. And as Lita made her way back inside, she could only hope that Triple H wouldn't screw up her chance of switching rosters.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me. I'm debating if I'll use all wrestling people or toss in some OC's.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Skipping over the last two days storyline wise. Originally I was going to write it out, but when I tried.. I came up terribly short. 

**-x-**

**Chapter 24**

April 16, 2004

While Wednesday had been spent in L.A, Thursday had been spent with Dawn and Jeff in Cameron. Dawn had originally wanted to head to New York City, but Lita managed to talk her out of that.. At least until they had to meet up with John and Randy. The two Diva's figured they could always stay another day in the City if it came down to it. Nidia also made plans to meet the Diva pair in New York City, Lita wondering if perhaps, Dave would also be along for the ride. Not that Lita was overly curious to know, just that it would make some sense for him to be there if Nidia was also going to be there. Added to that, and presuming that Hunter didn't know the real reason as to why Randy would be in New York City, Dave's presence could possibly ward off some curiousity from their Evolution cohorts.. Or something like that, anyway. All Lita really knew, was that John and Randy were supposed to meet her and Dawn at the airport. The Diva pair knew already from John, that Randy had taken care of hotel reservations. All that was really left for Dawn and Lita to do was pack enough for the overnight stay in the City. And of course, pack whatever else they would need for the upcoming WWE related events. It was on the short plane ride from Raleigh to New York City, that Lita and Dawn arranged for a time for Lita to meet up with the Smackdown crew. Granted, the redheaded Diva hadn't heard back from Stephanie yet about the specifics of the roster switch.. Lita figuring she'd find out either at the pay-per-view or the day after.

Dawn glanced around the airport terminal, "I hope they didn't forget.."

"When's 'Dia getting in?" Lita swept her hair from her face, hands reaching back to gather her red locks into a ponytail. "She is meeting us, right?"

The brunette nodded, "If not today then tomorrow." She hefted up her carry on. "Maybe we should start heading over to the baggage claim."

Lita shrugged, "Whatever.. It's not like we have anywhere we need to be right away."

"I know," Dawn replied simply. "Who know's though, we might run into them on our way there."

Lita rolled her eyes, "They aren't exactly hard to miss.." Smirking slightly, she added: "Just look for a throng of screaming teenage girls and chances are good that we'll find John and Randy."

"Hey, look.." Dawn nodded up ahead, "I'm pretty sure that's them."

The redhead spared a glance in the indicated direction, "Unless you know of two other guys who are that height, both with brown hair.. One who dresses like a runway model and the other who dresses like--"

"Help us.." John pleaded when he and Randy reached the Diva pair. "We got held up by this--"

"Group of admiring ring rats?" Lita suggested with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow at the two, "What's wrong? Can't handle the attention?"

John shuddered, "One of 'em almost ripped my jersey."

Dawn rolled her eyes at the two males before them, "Come on.. We have to get our luggage." She grabbed John's elbow. "Well? Let's get a move on.. Or we'll throw you two at the mercy of--" The brunette cut herself off, casting a curious look at Randy. "What's wrong with you?"

The third generation wrestler blinked, "They stole my sunglasses.. And they tried to take my shoes."

"We're in New York City," Lita pointed out bluntly. "I doubt it'll be very hard to find a new pair of sunglasses." Rolling her eyes, she grabbed Randy's wrist. "And unless you'd like them to come back, I suggest we start walking."

"Nidia said she'll meet us either today or tomorrow," Dawn mentioned as the four started off for the baggage claim. "So.. Whatever it is you needed to talk to us about, sooner is better then later."

Randy nodded absently, "Dave said something about meeting me and John.. He's flying in tomorrow."

Dawn flicked a piece of lint from her shirt sleeve, "So tell me why we're meeting again?"

"The plan," Randy stated shortly. "I was wondering if you might have a better idea of how long it'll take."

The New Jersey native frowned thoughtfully, "Things are probably going to change a little bit time wise.. Considering well.." She glanced cautiously to Lita, "I mean I--"

"He already knows about the roster switch," Lita interrupted softly. "If it's important.. I'll explain later, Dawn."

Dawn merely nodded, "With Li being on Smackdown now, I have to make a few phone calls.. Re-arrange some things but for the most part.. I don't think too much will change."

John raised an eyebrow, "Remind me again.. Jus' what does this crazy ass plan call for again? An' why am I still bein' dragged along?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, the four stepping onto a nearby escalator. "Dance lessons, a few 'test' dates and cooking lessons." A glance to John, "You're being 'dragged' along just because."

"Just because?" John echoed incredulously. "You're gonna need a better reason then just because."

Randy glanced to his side while Dawn and John argued. "I figured out what H has planned."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, a curious glint in her hazel eyes. "And that would be?"

"He's 'expanding' Evolution.." Randy rolled his shoulders as they stepped off the escalator. "A trade will be taking place.. Dave and I are going to be shipped over to Smackdown for Eddie, Charlie and Jackie."

Lita blinked, "And just why is this taking place? I mean you're holding the Intercontinental title right now and--"

"I'm dropping the title on RAW to Edge." Randy replied evenly, "Dave and Ric are dropping their titles to Benoit and Jericho."

The redhead made a face, "And you're telling me that the three of you are okay with this? Just because Helmsley says so?" Lita shook her head, "I'm sorry.. But that's just a load of bullshit."

"I didn't say I was okay with it, did I?" Randy frowned, but shook it off quickly enough. "We're 'recruiting' Rene Dupree and JBL for the Smackdown side of things."

Lita eyed him wairly, "So when do you and Dave make the jump?"

"Next Monday.." Randy paused as the four made their way to the baggage claim. "I'll explain more when Dave gets here." He smirked slightly, "Apparently Dave has been deemed more trustworthy than me."

Lita snickered, "Well you have been 'sneaking' off latley.." A blink, "What have you been telling Helmsley anyway?"

A query from Dawn and John in regards to Lita's luggage spared Randy from having to respond. All Randy had really been telling Hunter, was that he had a family emergency or that he had things he wanted to take care of at home. The blonde man had seemingly bought those excuses, but Randy knew that Hunter still held his suspicions. And that was why, Dave was going to be meeting him tomorrow. All things considered, it did work out more to their advantage. Added to that, Dave wanted to keep a closer eye on his baby sister. Especially since he wouldn't have the opportunity to do so after the roster switch. Ric had openly questioned two of Evolution's members would be shipped to Smackdown, but both Dave and Randy had just silently agreed. Granted, they didn't know who would be taking their places in the elite group on RAW.. But Hunter had stated he would take care of it. The only thing that Dave and Randy really knew, was that they were going after the tag titles on Smackdown, with Rene going after John's U.S. Title. Presumably, JBL would go after the WWE title.. Thus re-creating Evolution's uncanny success.

**-x-**

Once they had gathered Lita's luggage, the four left the airport in search of food. They didn't need to worry about checking in, the third generation wrestler having been in the City since yesterday afternoon. It was in the rental car that Randy handed over a pair of keycards to Lita and Dawn; the dark haired wrestler informing the two that their hotel room was across the hall John's. Randy, on the other hand, had the hotel room next door the Diva pair. When Nidia arrived, the Diva pair reasoned she could room with them.. Randy figuring that Dave would room with him. Whatever the case, the four stopped first at the hotel to drop off luggage, the small group then convening in the hallway to discuss brunch options. Given the varied tastes between them, what started as a short discussion ended as a long discussion taking place from the hallway to the elevator and to the lobby. By the time they reached the lobby, they had come to some sort of compromise, the four then setting off for the chosen restaurant. On the way there, they also discussed plans for that night.. Dawn pointing out that since they were in Manhattan and it was a Friday night.. There was no way they could just sit around their hotel rooms. Once they were safely inside a taxi, the four went over their options for that day and possibly the next.

"Li.." Dawn rolled her eyes, "All I'm trying to say is that, we're in Manhattan on a Friday night. We can't let this opportunity go to waste!"

Lita rolled her eyes right back, "And I'm telling you, the last thing I want to do is club hop in Manhattan." She made an open gesture with her hands, "I don't even have the right kind of clothes with me."

Dawn beamed, linking arms with the redhead. "Which is why you have me, silly. After we get brunch, we'll go shopping."

Lita pinched the bridge of her nose, "Dawn.. We just spent two days in L.A, we were up until 3:00 a.m. this morning hanging out with Jeff and Shane.. I do have a match at Backlash--"

"Which isn't until Sunday," Dawn pointed out tactfully. "And today is Friday. That gives you all day Saturday to rest up."

Lita snorted, "Yeah right.. 'Dia and Dave are arriving tomorrow. Somehow I don't see us spending Saturday night in."

"Then we'll put it to a vote," The New Jersey native glanced between Randy and John. "Guys? What do you say? Do the utterly boring thing and stay in or hit the nightlife?"

John shrugged, "It don't really matter to me."

"Then you're in.." Dawn grinned, turning her attention to Randy. "Well?"

The third generation wrestler shrugged, "I don't really care.. I'm not the biggest fan of house music and that other crap but--"

"Then it's decided." Dawn cut him off, sending a triumphant look to the redhead. "We go out."

Lita sighed, "Fine.. So, now that we have our plans for later settled.. Can we go eat?"

Dawn rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Of course we can. We do have to do some shopping after this, but.. What about after that?"

John shook his head at the two, "Well we're in the Big Apple.. I'm sure we'll find somethin' to do."

"We are not going anywhere that's a tourist trap." Lita spoke up crisply. "So no Statue of Liberty, Empire State Building or whatever."

Dawn shrugged, "Well.. How about hitting midtown to go shopping. After that, I guess we can--"

"We'll figure out over brunch." Lita broke in before Dawn could continue. "So, let's just go find this place and--"

"Can we hit that toy store?" John spoke up then. "Ya know.. The one from the movie?"

Randy raised an eyebrow, "You want to go to a toy store.." He rolled his eyes, "Do I even want to know why?"

"Why not?" The West Newbury native shrugged. "It ain't like we gotta be anywhere."

Dawn bit her lower lip in thought, "I think that's by Central Park.." Her eyes lit up suddenly. "Which means we can hit Midtown first, then go to the toy store."

"Lovely," Lita muttered dryly. "I'm really looking forward to going to a freakin' toy store."

John sent her a questioning look, "You gonna tell me you ain't ever gone into a toy store just for the hell of it?"

"I have, but that doesn't mean I want to visit one today."

"Well.." Dawn glanced between the two, "There's tons to do around that area. You can always go to Central Park or the Museum of Modern Art or something."

The redhead shrugged, "I'll probably hit the Museum of Modern Art.. Central Park sounds like a great option, but how much time do we really have? And where the hell are we going now?"

"Tao.." Dawn supplied in the blink of an eye, "It's on East 58th St., which puts us close to Central Park.. Plus TriCo isn't too far and I'm sure there are plenty of other places to shop near by." Shrugging slightly, she added: "And in the event that Tao is packed, we'll just head somewhere else."

Randy eyed the brunette Diva wairly, "No offense here.. But are you always like this?"

Lita smirked, "Dawn's a bit of a control freak. Most of the time she's pretty laid back about things but--"

"I'm just trying to be a little organized.." Dawn stated in her defense. "Honestly, if we just wander around Midtown, who knows how long that'll take."

"Point," Randy conceded with a shrug. "Well it looks like we're here."

John sent a look back, "So who's payin' for this cab ride?"

Dawn batted her lashes innocently, "You're sitting up front with the driver.."

He rolled his eyes in response, reaching for his wallet to pay the driver none the less. Randy also reached for his wallet, the third generation wrestler taking care of the driver's tip. And once that was all taken care of, the four set off for the designated restaurant. To their surprise, the upscale establishment was not overly packed. And since they had nothing better to do at the moment, they filed in line to wait for a table. While they waited, they discussed the after shopping plans.. John still set on going to the toy store with Dawn wanting to sight see a little bit more. Eventually they reached an agreement.. the four hitting the toy store at John's request, after which they'd head to Central Park. Of course, they weren't exactly sure when that would take place.. Nor did they know how much time they would have to spend there. That, of course, would all depend on how long it took to find suitable attire for the redhead. By the time they had their post-shopping plans squared away, they had reached the hostess. It took another ten minutes before they were seated.. And once they had menus in hand, Dawn decided to go over more details of the 'plan'.

**-x-**

As Dawn had pointed out earlier, things would have to be re-arranged somewhat since Lita was switching rosters. Randy also brought up the fact that he and Dave would be making the roster switch, leading to a short question and answer session between the New Jersey native and the third generation wrestler. Through it all, Lita and John remained silent, the two concentrating instead on consuming their meals. It was Dawn's plan, after all, and for the benefit of Randy.. John and Lita just happened to be along for the crazy ride. At least for the time being, anyway. Once Dawn had learned that Batista was switching rosters, she questioned if perhaps, he should switch places with John in the grand scheme. To that, Randy had snorted incredulously.. Informing the brunette that if she wanted Dave to take John's place, she would have to ask Dave. John, of course, was all for the idea.. The West Newbury native offering to bring up the prospect with Dave. But, having both Randy and Lita on Smackdown, did complicate the plan. At the very least it brought up some complications were the end goals of said plan were concerned. To the redhead, it was obvious that Randy's being on Smackdown would lessen his chances.. Especially with Adam taking every opportunity to spend time with the long legged Diva.

"Dawn.. Not that I doubt your abilities or anything but.." Lita set down her chopsticks, a questioning look sent across the table. "Are you sure this plan of yours will work?"

Dawn took a sip of her iced tea, "Why wouldn't it? I mean sure, you're both switching rosters but--"

"Wouldn't that cause a problem?" Lita brushed a few rampant strands of hair from her face. "Speaking from experience here, dating someone on the other roster isn't exactly easy."

The brunette Diva nodded, "If you're already dating.. Which Stacy and Randy aren't. His being on a different roster, actually makes this easier."

John, Lita and Randy blinked in unison, the third generation wrestler speaking first: "How does it make things easier?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Duh.. It makes it easier because you don't have to make excuses when Stacy questions where you are and who you're spending time with."

Randy nodded slowly, "So you want to include Dave, why?"

"Because.. It would also make things easier." Dawn rested her forearms on the table. "Presuming that Lita will be in Smackdown's Evolution.. The three of you will already be traveling together. I can always travel with you three, so.."

"That's presuming that Dave will agree to it," Randy pointed out matter of factly. "Quite honestly, I don't see him agreeing to this."

Dawn shrugged it off, "Then we just have it the way it started.. If anything, Dave can be a cover story."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "And just how would that work?"

"Like I said already.." Dawn glanced between Randy and Lita before her attention fell soley on the redhead. "Presuming that you're part of Smackdown's Evolution.. You, Dave and Randy will be traveling together. If anyone starts asking questions, then you just have Dave make something up." She sent a questioning look to Randy, "If Dave doesn't know already--"

"He does," Randy interrupted then. "I still don't understand how this is going to work though.. I mean, regardless if we're on RAW or Smackdown, we're still in Evolution."

"So?" Dawn rolled her eyes, "It's not like Hunter dictates every single minute of your time."

Randy nodded, "I never said he did.. It's just when are we going to find the time to do all of this? Sure, the three of us being on Smackdown might make it easier but--"

"We'll figure something out," Dawn cut him off with a wave of her hand. "There's always time between Smackdown tapings and the house shows."

Lita snorted, "Yeah.. Presuming that there isn't anything scheduled between. Autograph sessions and whatever."

Dawn shrugged, "I'll just ask Stephanie for a schedule." She glanced between the two opposite her, "Unless you want to back out on this."

Lita smirked, "You already know my answer.. But, it's not my choice." Idly so, she nodded to Randy. "It's his."

The brunette Diva raised an eyebrow, "Well? Do you want to back out on this or not?"

He shrugged, "I'm willing to give it a shot.. I still have my doubts, but it could work."

Dawn nodded, clasping her hands together. "Then we'll go through with it.. It'll still be the four of us and possibly Dave."

"Right," Lita chewed absently on a mouthful of food. "So.. Now that we have all of that out of the way.."

"What should we do tomorrow?" Dawn questioned the three with her, "Or do you think we should wait until 'Dia and Dave get here?"

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "That would probably be our best bet, Dawn. I mean, if the four of us had a hard time figuring out what to do.. We'll probably have a harder time when they get here."

Dawn stuck out her tongue in response, the four falling silent to finish their meals. Granted, both Randy and Lita had their respective doubts about Dawn's plan.. And both for different reasons. Not to mention the time issue, since Randy and Dave would be gunning for the tag titles on Smackdown. Their jobs left them with little free time as it was and with the additional factor of scheduled appearances.. Free time was luxury. But still, even when they had been given the chance to back out, both Randy and Lita stayed on with the plan. How it would turn out in the long run, none of them really knew.. But all they could do was wait and see. Once they had finished their meals and split the bill, the four set off to do some shopping.. Or at least Lita and Dawn would be shopping, the two unfortunate guys designated to carry bags. And much to everyone else's dismay, Dawn decided that going in nearly every store in Midtown would be sufficient enough for their needs. Such began the afternoon for John, Dawn, Randy and Lita.. Only the beginning of what would be yet another long day.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me. I'm debating if I'll use all wrestling people or toss in some OC's.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! This chapter and the next will be mostly downtime, but with some plot seeds.

**-x-**

**Chapter 25**

April 16, 2004

By the time they had wandered into the seventh store on Dawn's list, John and Randy were reaching their limits. That was brought on by the fact that Dawn insisted on spending at least half an hour browsing merchandise, with an additional half an hour should she find anything worth trying on. Added to that, whatever the New Jersey native decided to buy, John and Randy had to carry. Between the two, they were now toting three bags stacked to the brim with shoes, two garment bags each and an additional two bags full of various clothing. Of course, the two weren't entirely alone.. Lita was equally miserable, but for entirely different reasons. While John and Randy got out of trying anything on, Dawn's main purpose...or so it seemed...was picking out clothing for the Sanford resident. And had it not been for the constant arguments between the two about the clothing, Randy and John figured they would've been done with the shopping trip awhile ago. So, while they waited for the two Diva's to emerge from the dressing room, John and Randy discussed Dawn's crazy plan. The third generation wrestler had fully admitted his doubts in the plan, pointing out a few flaws of it here and there. In turn, the United States champion questioned whether Randy really wanted to go through with it. The fate of the plan, after all, rested on his decision alone. Of course, Randy didn't take into consideration.. That with his being on Smackdown, Adam would have that much more time to move in on Stacy. To himself, Randy wondered if it was too late to change his mind about making the jump to the Smackdown roster with Dave.

"Unless the two of you want to be sitting here longer," Lita's tired voice began, "I sugest you get up and head towards the exit."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "What happened to Dawn?"

The redheaded Diva gestured over her shoulder, "Still in the dressing room.. She's trying on a few things for herself right now.." She then held up her own armful of clothes. "And these, she wants me to buy."

John rolled his eyes, grabbing the bags at his feet. "Don't y'all have enough? I mean, shit, you'd think you were goin' away for weeks."

Lita rolled her eyes right back, "That's what I've been trying to tell Dawn.. But does she listen? No." The Sanford resident shook her head, "I just need to drop this off somewhere and we'll wait for Dawn outside."

"Sounds good to me," Randy grabbed the bags he had been put in 'charge' of. "Is this the last store or what?"

The redhead smirked, "If I have any say in it, this will be the last store." She paused to drop off the armful of clothing. "Believe me, I am more than ready to just go somewhere else and at this point? I don't care where we go."

John snorted, "Yeah? We're prolly gonna have to stop back at the hotel.. Drop off all this crap before we go anywhere else."

"More than likely, considering that she bought so damn much." Lita agreed easily, a thoughtful frown crossing her features. "I should see if Stacy would be willing to go shopping with Dawn. Those two would have a picnic."

"An' all this crap is for you?" John held up a bag of shoes and a garment bag. "Why do you need all this.."

"I don't." Lita shook her head, "But yeah.. Most of it's for me. Dawn thought I deserved a treat and needed to relieve some stress.. So, she's using retail therapy." Shrugging slightly, the redheaded added: "If I really wanted retail therapy, I would've gone to Trash and Vaudeville."

The two eyed her curiously, Randy speaking first: "And where is Trash and Vaudeville?"

"St. Marks, which is in the East Village." The redhead leaned back against the corner of the building. "I want to head over that way tomorrow, if there's time anyway."

John shrugged, "I guess that all depends on what Dave and Nidia want to do. As long as I ain't dragged into every store in sight, then whateva is aight with me."

"What he said," Randy set down the bags in his posession. "As long as we aren't walking everywhere and stopping everywhere.. Then whatever."

"Thanks for ditching me.." Dawn stated dryly as she joined the three. "I take it you three have had enough for today?"

The West Newbury native smirked, "More like we've had enough of bein' dragged here an' there. Are you done shoppin' now?"

"Yeah, I think I'm set.." Dawn set down the lone bag in her hand. "If it all comes down to it, I'll just do some more shopping tomorrow."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "You'd think you were all shopped out after today.. And I know you aren't made of money, Dawn."

The brunette Diva shrugged, "No I'm not.. But, it's been awhile since I've had a good shopping trip." She paused to pick up her bag, "So.. Where to now?"

"Well, we can't walk around carrying all of this.." Randy picked up the bags near his feet. "So, we might as well head back to the hotel and drop all of this off."

Dawn nodded her agreement, a tiny yawn escaping her before she spoke. "I think I might take a nap after we get to the hotel.."

"With all the shopping you've just done.." Lita teased, the two taking the lead on the search for a taxi. "Plus whatever else you have planned for tonight. Or, we could just skip out on whatever was planned.. Grab dinner and then call it a night."

Dawn shrugged, the two stopping to hail a taxi. "We'll see, I guess.. Right now, I just want to head back to the hotel and take a nap."

Conversation came to a stop as the four piled into the taxi. Bags were tossed in the trunk or settled at the feet of the three on the bench seat. It was on the way back to the hotel, that the four discussed plans for the remainder of the day. As Dawn had already stated, she just wanted to take a nap. If they went out later, they went out later.. Otherwise, it wasn't a big deal. That brought a low sigh of relief from the redhead, Lita thankful that she wouldn't be dragged to any clubs that night. Tomorrow night, on the other hand, Lita had a feeling that she wouldn't get off so lucky. But, that was tomorrow night.. And tomorrow night didn't factor into the plans for the rest of the day. Of course, if they hadn't just spent three hours shopping, perhaps they'd have more time to do some casual sightseeing. Added to that, just having spent the last three hours mostly on their feet, the three really weren't up to going anywhere. John did want to visit the toy store, while Lita was still interested in visiting the Museum of Modern Art or the Metropolitan Museum of Art. When the two questioned whether Randy was interested in joining them, he merely shrugged in response.

**-x-**

After the bags had been dropped off, Dawn settled herself in the hotel room while Randy, John and Lita ventured back out. And while Lita did enjoy spending time with Dawn, she was silently grateful that Dawn was now taking a nap. Granted, the redhead hadn't spent that much time around either Randy or John.. But from what little time she had spent around them, Lita figured a couple hours wouldn't be that bad. They had, after all, carried the many bags without too much complaining. And given how many bags there were, plus the many stores they had gone to, Lita had to give them some credit. If they were good for anything, they were good for toting numerous shopping bags on a shopping spree with Dawn. Maybe there was more, but what exactly.. Lita didn't know. Whatever the case, the three arrived back to Midtown, but this time in front of the famed F.A.O Schwartz toy store. Both Randy and Lita questioned why John wanted to go into the toy store, the West Newbury native just gesturing to the doors in response. Before they went into the toy store, however, Lita had the good sense to ask a hotdog vendor about the exact locale of the art museumes and the proximity from the toy store.

"Well.." Lita jammed her hands into her back pockets, "The museums are all located near Central Park West.. We just happen to be at Central Park East."

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning, that if I want to go anywhere, I either pay for another taxi or walk." The Diva shrugged, "I can either walk through Central Park or along Central Park. The galleries are cleared at 8:45 over at the Met and further up is the American Museum of Natural History and the Guggenheim, but they close before 6:00."

John nodded after a moment, "We're supposed to head back to the hotel by 7:00.. See what Dawn wants to do, but if you want to hit the Met, we'll go. All I wanna do is go in here an' then we can leave."

"That works," a slim hand crept upwards, tucking rebellious strands of hair behind an ear. "Though, I still don't see why you want to go into a toy store to begin with.."

"Why not?" John shrugged, opening the door for the two. "I mean, it's not like we really have to be anywhere, so--"

Randy rolled his eyes as he walked past, "There are plenty of places to go.. But, you just had to pick a toy store."

John rolled his eyes as he joined the two just inside the lobby area. "And? It's not like I dragged ya here wit me. You coulda gone somewhere else."

"Whatever," the third generation wrestler replied absently. "That still doesn't mean you had to pick a--"

"A toy store with a big ass clock," Lita blinked at the clock in question. "A singing clock none the less."

The West Newbury native nodded, "An' that's not somethin' you'll see everyday." He gestured next to the elevator, "Jus' like you ain't gonna see an elevator that looks like a robot every day."

"Uh huh," Randy took a quick look around, the third generation wrestler seemingly not impressed. "So, remind me why we're here again?"

"The piano," John stated first, "that an' I heard that they got this big ass collection of Star Wars stuff."

The redhead soon found herself near a display of stuffed animals. "They look so realistic.." Hazel eyes drifted to the price tag, "and no wonder."

"Well.." John spoke up from his spot next to her, "You could go sell some of them clothes that you got today, that'd prolly get you enough."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "That's Dawn's money for the most part.. Besides which, I'm happy with my own dog."

The dark haired wrestler shrugged, "Jus' pointin' it out.. You stayin' down here or you headin' upstairs?"

Randy made a face, "The line to get on that elevator is long.. You're better of taking the escalator or looking for stairs."

"Now what's the fun in that?" John glanced towards the escalator before looking back to the long line at the elevator. "We're in here, we might as well go."

Lita could only shake her head, "It's too bad Jeff isn't with us.. I know he'd have a blast in here. It calls to the inner child."

"It is a toy store," John pointed out as he and the redhead ventured to the long line. "I'm surprised that Jeff hasn't been here though.. I mean, from what I know of him an' whateva."

The Diva nodded, "Yeah.. I'll mention it to him the next time I talk to him."

"So.." he waited until her attention was partly on him. "You still not wantin' to go to Smackdown?"

Lita shrugged, "I'm not sure actually. I mean, the part I'm really not looking forward to is that I can't compete for the belt." She fell silent a moment, her lower lip drawn between her teeth before she continued. "On the other hand, I felt safer on Smackdown.. Not having to look over my shoulder every five seconds."

"There's no sayin' you won't go back to Raw though," he rolled his shoulders then. "An' besides, it ain't all that bad on Smackdown. Plus you don' hafta worry 'bout Triple H."

She nodded easily, "That's very true.. I just have to worry about Triple H re-creating Evolution on Smackdown." Lita shook her head, a short sigh expelled. "I'm not saying that I dislike Batista and Randy, I just don't see why Triple H is re-creating Evolution."

At that, John could only shrug. "Maybe Dave'll know more.. It don't make sense though, I mean they got almost all the gold on Raw, why break that up?"

Lita frowned, "That's the part I really don't get.. They're the most dominant force on Raw, what more could they want?"

Since he wasn't Triple H ... thankfully so, he felt... John didn't know what else he could say or what else he should say. It was odd that Triple H wanted to split up Evolution at their peak, but.. Why was he doing it? Really, the only one without gold in the stronghold, was Triple H himself. Of course, they didn't have the women's title either, but that didn't mean they couldn't acquire it. And that was if they even wanted it. But, if that was truly the case, why hadn't they asked the current women's champion? It was a frustrating situation in more than a few ways. One because nobody but Triple H knew the exact motives behind his moves. Another reason, was why they wanted Lita when they could easily ask Victoria.. And another reason that it was so frustrating was that, the answers could only be obtained from one person. Lita didn't feel like dealing with said person more than she had to, so that was just out of the question. Whatever the case though, the redheaded Diva did her best to push all thoughts of Evolution and Triple H to the farthest corners of her mind. She was determined to enjoy herself and forget about what the future held or might hold.

_Additional author note_ I know the chapter is short.. Bear with me as I'm trying to get back into a more regular schedule for my stories.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me. I'm debating if I'll use all wrestling people or toss in some OC's.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
More downtime here, the next chapter and possibly the next.. but of course with a few plot seeds sprinkled in for fun..or information.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 26**

April 17, 2004

When Randy, John and Lita returned to the hotel, they realized that Dawn was in no mood to go anywhere. Of course, that was mostly due to the fact that she was still sleeping; the three convening instead in John's hotel room to figure out what they would be doing in the meantime. At first, Randy had pointed out that they could just stay at the hotel, order room service or head downstairs to the restaurant on premises. That idea was soon shot down, however, by both John and Lita.. The two pointing out that Dawn's taking a nap could result in a late night experiancing the night life. A propsect that Lita wanted nothing to do with, while John was indifferent on the matter. The three eventually found themselves arranged around John's hotel room, a wide array of room service spread out on the dresser. Mid room service meal, there was a knock at the door.. A still sleepy but revived Dawn Marie stepping inside when the door was opened. Somehow, Lita managed to talk the brunette out of hitting the town later; Dawn taking a spot on the bed as she joined the three. Their conversation drifted between the visit to the toy store and Dawn's crazy plan.. Lita and Dawn trying to figure out how they could possibly take Dave into participating.. Even if it was only to have him as the cover story. In the midst of that conversation, the redhead realized they did have a trump card so to speak in Nidia.. But, since Dawn didn't know of the family relations between Dave and Nidia.. she didn't bother to bring it up. During this particular conversation, John also tried to talk his way out of participating.. Dawn stating rather firmly that it just wasn't possible. And when the West Newbury native tried to question why, she waved him off.. The Diva's left the hotel room around 10:00.. Dawn letting them all know that Dave and Nidia would be arriving at 9:00 a.m. the next morning.

"What airport are they flying into?" Randy questioned the brunette; the two waiting on John and Lita. "I know you and Lita flew into J.F.K but--"

"They're also flying into J.F.K," Dawn pushed back a strand of hair, "so as soon as Li and John wake their asses up, we'll go."

The door to Lita and Dawn's hotel room opened, "I don't see how picking people up from the airport become a group activity." She yawned, leaning against the doorway, "and aside from that.. How are all of us going to fit in the rental car?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Maybe Nidia and Dave can rent a car? Li.. Come on, get dressed so we can go."

Lita crossed her arms over her chest, "Do the words 'not a morning person' or 'sleeping in' have any meaning to you?"

Randy shook his head at the two, the third generation wrestler in the midst of knocking on John's door. "I know you're in there," he called out. "Come on, get dressed so we can go."

"An' jus' why am I goin'?" John questioned as the door to the hotel room was flung open. "Havin' me there yesterday.. I can understand, what wit havin' Dawn an' her million suitcases, but .. today? I don' think so."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Look.. Dave said something about meeting the two of us, Nidia is meeting Dawn and Lita.." he sent a pointed look to the redhead before his attention shifted back to John. "That is why the two of you are coming with us."

The West Newbury native huffed, "Like hell I'm comin' wit y'all.. I am tired, it's a freakin' Saturday mornin' an' that gives me every right to sleep in.. It's just one of them American things to do."

"Exactly," Lita spoke up before Randy or Dawn could argue otherwise. "I'm exercising my right to sleep in on a Saturday morning...or to watch cartoons on a Saturday morning."

"Unbelievable," Dawn pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, if you two come with us like you're supposed to.. We can just get breakfast after we pick up Dave and 'Dia.. Otherwise we have to come back to the hotel to get you two." An eyebrow raised as she glanced between them, "Any questions?"

The redhead snorted, "That's still not a good a reason to go with the two of you.. Besides which, y'all are already dressed.. It'll take me another fifteen or twenty minutes to get myself organized and--"

"Then I'll help you," Dawn cut her off, sweeping past the redhead to march back into their hotel room. "Come on Li, either you're going to help me or I'll pick out your clothes." She sent a look back to the U.S. Champion, "same goes for you, John.. so I suggest you get your ass back in that hotel room and get dressed."

Lita and John rolled their eyes at the brunette, but complied with her requests none the less.. The last thing either of them wanted was for Dawn to pick out their clothing.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Dawn sent the two a triumphant look as they met up in the hallway. "Let's just hope their flights haven't landed yet."

Lita scowled, "I still don't see why you had to drag me along.. You and Randy are perfectly capable of getting Dave and 'Dia from the airport."

"Not the point," the New Jersey native said as they filed into the elevator. "I told 'Dia that you and I would be meeting her."

"So, I'm here because?" John glanced between Randy and Dawn. "I wasn' told shit 'bout meetin' anyone.. I should be able to go back to my hotel room and get some damn sleep."

"Forget it," Dawn pressed the button marked for the lobby. "You're dressed and out of the hotel room.. Like I said to Li already, after we pick up Dave and 'Dia we can get breakfast."

The West Newbury native rolled his eyes, mimicking the brunette Diva behind her back as the elevator made it's way to the lobby. Of course, neither John or Lita could see the logic behind Dawn and Randy's reasoning.. But neither John or Lita were awake enough to argue with the other two any further. So, rather than argue about it, the two opted to just keep quiet about it. But, if you had asked either John or Lita, they would've been in agreement about their presence just not being necessary. It wasn't like Dawn and Randy or just Randy could go to the airport to meet Dave and Nidia.. Sure, it would've meant a trip back to the hotel but they would've had to have come back to the hotel anyway to drop off their luggage. Whatever the case though, the elevator had reached the lobby; Dawn grabbing Lita's wrist in one hand and John's wrist in the other to assure that they wouldn't be returning to their respective hotel rooms. The two in turn scowled the whole way through the lobby, Randy and Dawn telling the two to just suck it up and deal with it.. They were all going to the airport whether they liked it or not.

**-x-x-x-**

While John and Lita had been protesting the trip to the airport earlier.. The subsequent ride to the airport was silent. And when Dawn took a glance back from the passengers seat, she noted that the two had fallen asleep. Needless to say, the brunette was thankful for that development.. Dawn deciding that it would be for the benefit of them all if she just let them be. She knew from experiance that waking up Lita usually meant hell to pay.. And while she didn't know what would happen if she tried to wake up John.. The thought of dealing with Lita's temper was enough for her to back off. The end result was a peaceful trip the airport for Randy and Dawn.. Save for the soft snoring coming from the back seat of the vehicle. It remained that way through the light traffic to the airport.. And would've stayed that way if they hadn't had to wake the two up when they got to the airport. Granted, by that time at least, John was starting to stir.. But the redhead was still asleep. They waited in the car a few minutes.. to see if John would fully wake up and of course to see if Lita would wake up on her own accord.. And if she hadn't after those few minutes had passed.. Then one of them would be assigned to the task. Of course, the moment that Randy parked the car was the moment that Dawn's cell phone started to die.. Not that it would've mattered too much anyway because Randy wasn't able to get reception on his cell phone at the moment.

The brunette Diva frowned as she glanced back to the still sleeping redhead. "My cell phone just died.. 'Dia has Li's cell phone number but.."

"There's no reception in here anyway," Randy held up his cell phone. "I think mine just got all fuzzy when we pulled in to the garage."

"Someone needs to wake her up though if we're going to meet Dave and 'Dia." Questioning eyes fell on John. "You're the closest one to her right now.. You wake her up."

"Hell no," John protested instantly. "Jeff was the one that talked me into wakin' her up at the house.. An' she nearly took my freakin' head off. I ain't 'bout to go through wit that again."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "She wasn't that--"

"Psshh.." The West Newbury native scoffed, "you wasn't in the room, right? Jus' ask Rob the next time you see him."

"If y'all dont shut up right now.." Lita yawned broadly, "makin' enough noise to wake up the damn dead."

The New Jersey native shook her head, "Well it worked then.. No one wanted to wake you up for fear of what you'd do." She finally unbuckled her seatbelt, "so now that you're awake.. Let's get inside so we can meet up with Dave and 'Dia."

Lita rolled her eyes in response and once she had unbuckled her seatbelt, the four were out of the car and heading towards the main terminal.

"Are you sure they're meeting you, mamacita?" Eddie sent a questioning look back to Nidia. "I know you talked to Dawn and all that before we got on the plane, but that's no guarantee."

The brunette nodded, "Yes Eddie.. I'm sure they're meeting us. They just don't know that you and Rey were coming with us."

Dave raised an eyebrow at that, "Speaking of.. Why are you two here? I thought you had a house show or something to be at."

"We did," Rey replied for himself and Eddie. "Stephanie told me I could have the day off and Eddie.. I'm not sure what she told Eddie."

Latino Heat rolled his eyes, "Because I have the letter, essa.. Stephanie asked me to give it to Li-Li. It's important stuff, you know."

"Whatever," Dave replied with an indifferent shrug. "All I know, is that I'm supposed to be meeting Randy.. Then we, along with Lita and 'Dia, are heading up to Alberta for Backlash."

Nidia nodded in confirmation, "From what I understand though.. Lita won't be appearing on RAW.. She's supposed to be hanging out with the Smackdown side of things for a bit."

"We'll find out soon enough," her brother nodded to a spot in the distance. "I can see Randy and John."

Lita blinked, rubbing her eyes as they approached the group. "I thought we were just meeting up with Dave and 'Dia."

"We were," Dawn replied first, "is there something wrong?"

Lita gestured before her, "Unless I'm seeing things.. Rey and Eddie are also here."

At that bit of news, Dawn's face lit up, the brunette pushing between Randy and John to go ahead. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Eddie shrugged, "Surprise? I'm not really sure why Stephanie gave Rey the night off.. But I have a letter for Li-Li.." at Dawn's concerned look, he continued: "From Stephanie.. About her moving over to Smackdown."

The New Jersey native nodded at that, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Well I'm glad you're here." She unlocked her arms, in favor of taking one of his hands in hers. "'Dia, Rey.. Dave.. Morning."

John raised an eyebrow as he finally joined the group, "An' jus' why are y'all here? I thought it was only gonna be Dave an' Nidia."

"Change of plans," Rey explained quickly, "which we can talk about later.. I'd like to get my luggage."

"And I would like to eat," Dave spoke up, just as Randy and Lita joined the group. "So, we'll get our luggage.. get ourselves a rental car and be on our way."

That idea was met with a round of agreement, Dave taking care of the rental car while the others gathered near the baggage claim. Of course, with the addition of Rey and Eddie, the second rental car was a necessity.. Along with a possible change in hotel room arrangements. But all of those details could be worked out later, the priorty at the moment, obtaining breakfast. Whatever the case though, the car arrangements found Rey, Eddie, Nidia and Dawn in one vehicle while Lita found herself with the two Evolution members and John. And when Nidia and Dawn tried to argue with the redhead.. Lita waved it off, stating that it really wasn't a big deal and it wasn't that long to get back to the hotel anyway. And once they got back to the hotel, it took them a good ten minutes to figure out the new rooming arrangements. At first, Dawn was ready to just call for a few cots.. have Nidia share the room with herself and Lita while Rey and Eddie shared with John. But, once again the idea was nixed by the redhead.. Eddie, Rey and Nidia ending up in one of the rooms with Dawn, while Dave was staying with Randy. Subsequently, that left Lita to room with John.. but it was only for a night and it wasn't like they were sharing a bed anyway.

**-x-x-x-**

Once the suitcases had been moved and some clothing unpacked, the eclectic mix of inviduals left the hotel to seek out breakfast. But rather than go with the rental cars, they opted to walk. Because really, it wasn't like any of them absolutely had to be anywhere until tomorrow.. And the only one's who had to go somewhere were Dave, Randy, Nidia and Lita. Not that the redheaded woman was really looking forward to the prospect.. Since it signaled her last RAW related appearance for quite some time. How much time, she still wasn't sure.. But if it meant sleeping soundly at night and not walking around the arena in fear.. It was something she was willing to part with.. For now anyway. While she did know it wouldn't last forever, it was bothering her that she wouldn't be able to compete for the belt. Unless of course they had the belt defended on both shows.. But that would be putting some strain on Victoria. On the other hand, it would also give Lita and Dawn the chance to compete and hopefully in something other than a bra and panties match. But, if she did have to 'compete' in a match like that.. Lita was prepared to do it. She wouldn't be happy about the prospect, but if it meant keeping her job then.. all she could do was deal with it.

"Hey mamacita," Eddie pulled the redhead out of her thoughts, "I have a letter for you from Stephanie.. It's about what you'll be doing on Smackdown."

The redhead's face etched in confusion, "I thought she was going to call.."

Eddie shook his head, "She didn't want to take any risks.. something about it leaking out or whatever." He removed a thick envelope from his pocket, handing it over to the redhead then. "She also wanted to remind you that, you are more than welcome to hang out with us at the tapings on Tuesday."

A genuine smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I didn't forget about that part." She took the envelope from him, "I'll just save this for later."

"Hey!" Dave stopped in his tracks from the front of the group, "there's a few places down that way.. And if no one speaks up, I'm choosing where we go."

"Like any one of us is gonna argue wit him," John shook his head, the West Newbury native at the rear of the group with Lita. "I know I ain't got no death wish."

The redhead rolled her eyes, "Dave's just a big teddy bear anyway."

The dark haired wrestler snorted, "Have you ever wrestled against him? Granted, that was back in OVW an' whateva'.. but--"

"Does it look like I'd stand a chance?" She cut him off, her tone sarcastic. "Use your brain, Cena.. He outweighs me by I don't know how much."

"I was jus' sayin' that's all.." John rolled his shoulders, deciding it would be safer to switch the topic of the conversation. "You think Dawn is still gonna try an' drag all of us out tonight?"

Lita rolled her eyes, "Is the sky blue?"

"Not all the time," he replied seriously, "I mean.. when it's 'bout to rain or snow? The no, the sky ain't blue."

"We're heading over to the next block," Nidia entered the conversation before Lita could retort. "Dave decided that there was nothing suitable here so.."

The redheaded Diva shrugged, "Whatever.. I just want to eat."

Nidia nodded her agreement, "I'm pretty sure that's what we all want right about now." She pushed a few stray curls behind her ear, "and according to Dawn.. Yes, we're all going out tonight."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Lita jammed her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. "I just hope she picks one place and sticks with it. I really don't feel like going from club to club to club."

John smirked, "That's usually the point of club hoppin'.."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Lita shook her head, "And I know that's the point, smart ass, I'm just saying I really don't feel like it."

Nidia shook her head at the two, "Do you all have any plans for the day? I can't speak for Randy, Dawn, Eddie and D.. But, me and Rey just want to take it easy."

The redhead grimaced, "Yesterday.. Dawn shopped us all out.. So as long as no shopping is involved, those are my plans."

"I thought you said you wanted to go to the museum," John reminded her then, "somethin' bout the Met or whateva."

Lita shrugged, "I can't say I really care.. As long as Dawn isn't dragging us into store after store--"

"I was thinking of Central Park," Dawn informed the redhead as they all gathered at an intersection. "But, if you want to head over to the Met, then do that."

Again, Lita shrugged. "Like I said.. I don't really care. The Met's right on Central Park anyways, so.. it's not like I'd have very far to go. And if it all comes down to it, I'll just go there by myself.. I'm a big girl."

"I never said you weren't," Dawn raised an eyebrow then, "but do you think it's really wise for you to be going anywhere by yourself? I mean, just given what's happened and--"

"I'd rather not think about that, right now," Lita cut her off quietly. "But I can see your point. If no one else is interested in the Met, then walking around Central Park is fine by me."

At that, Dawn nodded.. The conversation soon switching to the plans for that night. As Nidia had stated and as Dawn was planning on anyway.. They would be club hopping. And when Lita tried to talk her way out of it, Dawn put her foot down. With the added coaxing of Eddie and Rey, the redhead found herself giving in.. Not really in the mood to argue with either of the three about it. Of course, she wouldn't have had much time to argue about it anyway.. Dave having found a suitable place for breakfast. They still had a good amount of time to wait, however, Lita using that short window to skim over the letter that Stephanie had sent. And as she did so, a smirk curled at the corners of her mouth.. Lita soon finding out the reason for Stephanie sending a letter and not calling. While Triple H had intended for a trade to happen.. it seemed that Stephanie had taken matters into her own hands. There would still be a trade involved, just not as extensive as Triple H had planned on. Instead of two Evolution members going to Smackdown, it would only be one...with Eddie staying on the Smackdown roster. The smirk on her face broadened as she continued to read over the contents.. Lita silently thanking Stephanie McMahon as she settled in at the table.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me. I'm debating if I'll use all wrestling people or toss in some OC's.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
More downtime here, the next chapter and possibly the next.. but of course with a few plot seeds sprinkled in for fun..or information. Oh yes.. and if my Spanish translations are crap.. blame Google.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 27**

April 17, 2004

While they waited for the waitress to arrive, Lita decided to read over the letter in full. Of course, that resulted in her slouching into the corner of the booth.. A hand flying up to fend off Dawn's reaching hand mid-way through the reading. It was only after the redhead promised her friend that she'd talk to her about the letter that Dawn backed off. And while Lita was pre-occupied with reading the letter; Dawn, Nidia, Rey and Eddie discussed the plans for that night. Dave, Randy and John, on the other hand, opted to discuss the options on the menus before them.. Dave pointing out that this place didn't offer the healthiest fare. Their conversation soon shifted to how their respective title reigns were going.. Even though Dave and Randy both knew their reigns were coming to an end. Or so they thought, anyway. As it stood right now, Randy was slated to stay on RAW while Dave would be traded over to Smackdown. In some sense, Dave would be a bodyguard of sorts for the redhead.. and he would also be put into the hunt for the tag team titles on Smackdown. But, Lita couldn't really discuss that with Dave without Randy finding out. And it wasn't that she didn't trust the third generation wrestler completely.. Just that she felt that the odds of Randy telling Hunter were higher than Dave. Her reasoning for that was simple.. Dave had Nidia to look after -- and Nidia was also slated to move back to Smackdown -- which meant, or so Lita hoped, that he would be less likely to say anything about the current situation to Hunter. That was why the redhead wanted to give Dave some advanced warnings.. but, she wasn't sure how she was going to do it.

Lita directed her attention first to Randy, "¿Tu entiende español?" (Do you understand Spanish?)

"What?"

"Never mind," Hazel eyes settled on the man sitting in the other corner of the booth. "¿Tu entiende español?" (Do you understand Spanish?)

Dave raised an eyebrow at that, "Entiendo bastantes para pasarme." (I understand enough to get me by.)

"Eso entonces es bastante bueno." Lita took a moment to re-fold the letter. "Hay algo en esta letra que las preocupaciones tu." (That's good enough then. There's something in this letter that concerns you.)

His forehead etched in clear confusion. "¿Y apenas cuál es ése?" (And just what is that?)

Her head inclined slightly, "Está sobre el comercio y la extensión." She nodded discreetly to Nidia, "También la están negociando y tu es el único que va de la evolución."(It's about the trade and the expansion. She's also being traded and you're the only going from Evolution.)

Dave, Nidia, Rey and Eddie blinked in unison.. But, since Dave was the only one directly involved in the conversation.. He replied. "Pero pensé que fue supuesto para ser dos de nosotros. ¿Qué cambió?" (But, I thought it was just supposed to be two of us. What changed?)

Lita shrugged, "El director general de la noche de jueves tiene al parecer más energía que pensamos.." (Apparently the Thursday night general manager has more power than we thought."

He nodded slowly, "¿Qué tan este medio? O ella no entró el detalle.." (So, what does this mean? Or did she not go into detail..)

"No demasiado, sino yo le dirá lo que sé." Lita sucked in a sharp breath, "Mañana por la noche, va a ser una sorpresa que secuestra." (No too much, but I'll tell you what I know. Tomorrow night, there's going to be a surprise kidnapping.)

"¿Demostración Grande?" He guessed, and at Lita's nod things started to click. (Big Show?)

"Noche de lunes, tu pierde las correas del título. Tu hará un aspecto el jueves que instale un fósforo." She rested her hands on the table, "Este martes, le suponen venir con mí." (On Monday night, you'll lose the title belts. You'll make an appearance on Thursday, which will set up a match. This Tuesday, you're supposed to come with me)

Dave raised an eyebrow, "¿Así pues, qué sucede después?" (So, what happens next?)

Lita shrugged, "Soy conjeturando nosotros descubriré el martes." (I'm guessing we'll find out on Tuesday.)

"Gracias por la advertencia entonces." Dave smirked, "Él no será muy feliz cuando él descubre sobre esto." (Thanks for the warning then. He won't be very happy when he finds out about this.)

Lita rolled her eyes, "Probablemente no, sino no hay realmente nada que él puede hacer sobre él." Shrugging slightly she added: "Todo se fija ya en piedra. Su palabra es final, porque ella tiene aprobación de su padre." (Probably not, but there's really nothin he can do about it. Everything is already set in stone. Her word is final, because she has approval from her father.)

Dave chuckled at that, "Debe ser agradable." (Must be nice.)

Lita nodded her agreement, her expression waxing momentairly serious. "Apenas no diga cualquier cosa." (Just don't tell anyone.)

"No diremos una palabra." Eddie spoke up before Dave had the chance, "Y ahora veo porqué ella envió una letra." (We won't say a word. And now I see why she sent a letter.)

All occupants at the table soon found themselves placing their orders.. The previous conversation forgotten about for the time being. And once their orders had been placed; Dawn, Nidia, Rey and Eddie let the other four know about the plans for that night. Since there would be a live band playing at Copacabana in the Hells Kitchen area.. The club hopping idea had been re-arranged. While Dawn still wanted to hit at least one other club, most of the night would be spent at Copacabana. Of course, that information meant that they would be at a club centering around salsa, meringue and mambo. Before that, however, Dawn planned on hitting the nearby Sound Factory or possibly a club near the hotel. That in turn launched a new string of complaints from Lita.. With Dawn and Nidia promising that it would be fun. And it wasn't that the redhead had a problem with Copacabana, just that she wasn't looking forward to the prospect of going out at all.

**-x-x-x-**

After they had finished breakfast, the group convened on the sidewalk. The letter from Stephanie was now tucked away in Lita's backpack.. Eddie filling the brunette in on the conversation from before. A quick look around lead to them discovering that they were near Rockefeller Center. From there, they figured to cab it to Central Park.. Nidia deciding that she wanted to see the Met with Lita. That idea was met with some hesitation by the others.. But, the two Diva's argued they wouldn't be completely alone.. Lita further pointing out that they hadn't run into any problems thus far. And while Nidia and Lita were visiting the Met, the others decided to stick with the original plan of going to Central Park.. That way, if anything did happen, they'd be relatively close to the Diva pair. Before they let the two go, however, Dawn, Rey and Dave made them promise to keep their cell phones on at all times. The redhead tried to unsuccesfully argue that they probably wouldn't be able to use their cell phones.. But Dawn was equally persistent, if not more so, in her defense. But, it was either they leave their cell phones on or they would have someone else going with them. Eventually, however, Lita and Nidia were on their way to the Met with the others heading to nearby Central Park.

Lita shook her head as she removed a twenty from her wallet. "You'd think they were parents parting with their children on the first day of school."

Nidia giggled, "I can understand why they would be worried though.." The brunette handed over her twenty for the recommended fee. "Even though it is getting a bit old."

"And annoying," Lita hefted her backpack up, "so.. Where do you want to go first?"

"How about we start with the first floor and work our way up." Nidia slipped her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. "I haven't been here so.."

Lita smirked, "I haven't either.. But, we have the precious time off so we might as well take advantage of it and play tourist."

Nidia nodded her agreement, the two walking in silence for a moment. "So.. Do you have any idea why Stephanie is trading me and Dave?"

"I don't have a clue, actually." Lita rolled her shoulders, "the only thing I can think of where you're concerned.. Is that Stephanie's trying to start more of a women's division."

"Maybe," the brunette conceded with a shrug. "But why just Dave?"

Lita frowned, "I think that might be happening so Stephanie can give Hunter the idea that he still has some power.. But, again, I'm not sure. She does want you there on Tuesday though, so hopefully we'll all find out something."

"You know, I don't appreciate people talking about me.." A voice began from behind the two. "So, since I'm here.."

Nidia turned around, an annoyed look shot at her brother. "Do you have to do that?"

The big man shrugged, "No.. but, you two were so caught up in your conversation that you didn't even notice I was behind you."

Lita raised an eyebrow, "Where's everyone else?"

"Central Park Zoo.." Dave rolled his shoulders as the three made their way upstairs. "I didn't feel like going and I figured you two couldn't have gotten very far."

The redhead nodded slowly, "So no one named Dawn suggested you come with us, right?"

"No.. but, someone named Rey and someone named Eddie suggested I come with you." Dave rolled his eyes, "Dawn insisted I come with you."

Nidia shook her head, "So instead of those three coming, they sent you.."

"It was either me, Randy or John.." Dave smirked, "I volunteered first. I haven't spent that much time around Dawn Marie, but what little time I have.. She--"

"Believe us, we know.." Lita interrupted with a smirk of her own. "I can't say I blame you for not wanting to stay with them." She waited a beat before asking: "How long were following us anyway?"

"From the steps," Dave raised an eyebrow, "which given what's happened recently.. You two should really be more aware of your surroundings."

"All three of you should be more aware of your surroundings," a new voice spoke up from nearby. "And for the life of me, I can't figure out why you think he's going to be of some use."

The three stopped in their tracks, Nidia and Lita shoved behind Dave as he turned.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are," Evolution's enforcer cracked his knuckles. "But, if you think that you can intimdate me.. You're wrong." He glanced between his sister and the redhead, hissing quietly. "Salga de aquí ahora y encuentre el otros." (Get out of here now and find the others.)

The man in black smirked as the two fled the scene. "You can't keep them safe all the time."

Dave smiled darkly in response, the two in a stand off for the time being while Nidia and Lita high tailed it out of the museum. And while they managed to get out of the museum unscathed, they didn't escape without some problems. Just as they were heading down the stairs and preparing to cross the street.. They took notice of a black car lacking the necessary lisence plates. Coincedentally, it was the same vehicle that had trailed the two to Indianappolis. This time around, however, the vehicle just happened to be parked at the curb.. the driver sending a hard stare in their direction. It took a moment, but, Lita soon came up with an idea.. not the brightest idea .. but it was an idea none the less. As calmly and quickly as possible, she told the younger Diva to call the others and make a run for it. And when Nidia questioned why, Lita gave no response.. The redhead figuring that since she was the one they were targeting...she should be the one to deal with this situation now. And while Nidia wonder if Lita was sane.. She complied with her request.. hoping that the others weren't very far. With one last look to the redhead, she whipped out her cellphone, pressing the last called button to get a hold of Dawn.

**-x-x-x-**

Fortunately for Nidia, the driver didn't move when she ran towards Central Park. Unfortunately, that meant that he was still there with the redhead in clear sight. Looking back on her split second decision...Lita realized how stupid it was. She didn't know where the others were, meaning she wouldn't know how long it would take for Nidia to reach them. Added to that, she didn't know what was going on inside of the museum. But, her next decision would depend on what the driver of the vehicle was going to do. Persuming he stayed in the vehicle...she could either run back inside the museum or make a run for it herself in hopes that she'd find the others. And if he moved from the car...well it wasn't like there weren't a lot of people around. Before she had a chance to decide, however, another person did it for her. Lita yelped in surprise as a hand grabbed her wrist, the redhead moving against her will thanks to one Dave Batista. Not far behind the big man, was the man from the museum...a hand held to his cheek as he followed after the two.

"Keep moving and ask questions later." He told her, glancing over his shoulder to see the man from the museum get into the car. "Wait a minute.. Where's my sister?"

"I told her to find Dawn, Rey, Eddie, Randy and John." Lita managed between breaths, "how did you--"

"It was in self defense," he cut her off, the two forced to stop at a crosswalk. "He didn't do anything to me, but I acted out of instinct."

The redhead looked back, "They're following us...and I'm starting to lose circulation in my arm."

Dave released the death grip on her wrist, wishing the light would change already. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"So where are we going?" Lita questioned once the light had changed, "we can't outrun a car, ya know."

"I know.." He nodded to the grass they were heading to. "We're going in there to find everyone else and go back to the hotel."

"I'll call Eddie," Lita reached back to grab her cell phone. "See if 'Dia caught up with them."

Dave frowned, "You two should've stuck together.. It's not safe for either one of you to--"

"I know that but.. If these creeps were after me from the get go, then.. I'm not about to put 'Dia or anyone else in more danger." An eyebrow raised as she opened her phone, "that includes you."

Dave smirked, "I have a feeling I can take care of myself.. And take care of them better than you.. Besides which, 'Dia already asked if I'd play surrogate big brother."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Which I don't need.." she started to dial Eddie's number, but soon shut the phone when they entered the park. "I see 'Dia up ahead."

He squinted to get a better look, "And I can see Randy not far behind her."

The two slowed their pace a bit, catching up eventually with Nidia, sighs of relief expelled from the two Diva's.

Nidia glanced between her brother and the redhead. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine.." Lita raked a hand through her hair, "I think we lost the creeps when we got to the park."

"Nothing happened with the other guy.." Dave smiled slightly, "but I did give him something to remember me by."

Dawn had her hands on her hips as she approached the three, "First...are you three okay? And secondly.. Lita .. what in the hell were you thinking! Staying there while you sent Nidia over here with those jerks right there.. What if something had happened to you?"

"Mamacita.. take a deep breath and calm down." Eddie soon appeared by Dawn's side. "As you can see.. they're fine." He waited a beat, "and as for Lita? She's just loco en la cabeza." (Crazy in the head.)

Rey pushed between the two, heading straight to Nidia. "Are you okay?"

She smiled fully, "I'm fine Rey-Rey... Lita told me to make a run for it before anything could happen."

The luchador nodded, "Good... But Li-Li? What were you thinking?"

The redhead rolled her eyes, "I'm fine...as you all can see...so stop questioning my actions. I wanted to make sure 'Dia was safe."

"Yeah.. At what risk, huh? I mean, granted.. your may have had good intent.. But woman? You're insane."

Lita raised an eyebrow at the speaker, "Since when do you care?"

John shrugged, "Well.. if somethin' had happened to ya, I woulda been stuck in that crazy ass plan by myself."

To that, Lita and Dawn shook their heads; Dawn asking if they wanted to see the zoo or head back to the hotel. And as much as she didn't want to stay at Central Park...Lita didn't want to go to the hotel either. As such, the group found themselves heading for the Central Park Zoo...Lita and Nidia visibly shaken by the recent event. Up until that moment, her time in New York City hadn't been that bad. Aside from the shopping trip yesterday, Lita had been enjoying herself...not that should admit that part to anyone.. But, she had enjoyed the trip to the toy store.. And Stephanie's letter had been like a weight being lifted from her shoulders. Now, as they ventured through the zoo, Lita could only hope that their wouldn't be any repeat incidents that night. But they didn't know how long they were being followed...nor did they know why the jerks chose that exact moment to appear. Of course, Lita wasn't about to find out...so instead, she just walked through the zoo and tried her best to forget. It was from that day on.. Dawn insisted that both Nidia and Lita have someone with them at all times...unless they were using the bathroom of course, but that they needed to have someone with them just in case something happened. And much to the brunette's surprise...neither Diva protested the idea.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me. I'm debating if I'll use all wrestling people or toss in some OC's.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.  
More downtime here and possibly the next.. but of course with a few plot seeds sprinkled in for fun..or information. Oh yes.. and if my Spanish translations are crap.. blame Google.. Slightly shorter chapter, but the next will pick up the pace a bit.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 28**

April 17, 2004

While both Lita and Nidia had their hesitations about going out later that night, they reassured Dawn that they would be fine. Neither Diva had sounded very sure when they had told Dawn that they would be fine.. But, Dawn seemed to accept it for what it was worth. It went without saying that, Lita and Nidia weren't the only ones who were wary about heading out that night.. Dave seemed edgy and Rey wanted to call in for room service. And on the other hand, Randy, Eddie and John seemed to be indifferent on the issue.. The three understanding why Lita and Nidia didn't want to go anywhere, but also thinking that it would be okay. The redhead pointed out that, the creeps had already made their prescence known and in the past.. They only made one appearance. Going by that, they should be okay tonight. Of course, when she said that, Lita wasn't sure if she was trying to convince everyone else or if she was trying to convince herself. But they were in New York City to enjoy their time off and so the RAW superstars could have a little breather before Backlash. True, the aforementioned pay per view would also be the last RAW sponsored for Lita and Dave.. But no one else needed to know that. The letter and it's contents, hadn't been brought up since breakfast, subsequently leaving both Randy and John in the dark. And while it didn't make too much of a difference in John's case, it certainly affected Randy in one way or another. True to his word, Dave wasn't saying anything to his Evolution cohort, while Eddie, Rey, Nidia and Dawn were also keeping quiet on the issue. Granted, Lita was pretty certain that Randy was somewhat curious about the letter, but that didn't mean she had to say anything to the self proclaimed Legend Killer. The same could possibly said where it concerned John, but Lita wasn't about to ask.. Nor was she about to volunteer any of the information from the letter without a good reason behind it. Added to that, Lita wasn't sure if she could trust Randy.. Or if she could trust John.

Dawn turned questioning eyes to Nidia and Lita. "Are you two sure you don't want to stay in? I mean, I'll understand if you don't and--"

Lita held up a hand, "Dawn.. Trust me, I'm fine with going out tonight. This weekend was about enjoying our time off and--"

"But, what about what happened before?" Dawn interrupted, an eyebrow raising as the three lagged behind the lobby. "I'm freaking out about it so I can't even imagine what you two are--"

"Dawn.." Lita interrupted again. "Like Nidia and I have been telling since we left the zoo, we're both fine.. Sure, what happened earlier scared me, but we're fine. Nothing happened to either one of us." An eyebrow raised when Dawn opened her mouth, "and think of it this way.. This is one of the few nights where I'm actually willing to get dressed up in clothes that I normally wouldn't wear _and_ go out."

The Woodbridge native frowned, "I know that but.. I just don't want you to think that I'm forcing you to go out tonight, because I'm not.. I'm giving you the chance to say no and--"

"Mamacita," Eddie interrupted this time around, "I know you're worried.. I'm worried, Dave is worried, Rey is worried.." Gently, he put his arms around Dawn's waist. "But, if Nidia and Li-Li say they're fine.. Just take their word for it."

Dawn bit her lip, "Alright.. I'll take their word for it." She glanced between Lita and Nidia, "but if either of you change your mind--"

"We'll let you know," Nidia promised with a smile. "Trust me, we'll let you know."

Seemingly satisfied, the brunette nodded.. The four catching up with Dave, Rey, Randy and John at the elevators.

Rey sent the four a questioning look, "Is everything alright?"

Eddie nodded, pressing the button for the fifth floor of the hotel. "Si, everything's cool, mi amigo."

Dave glanced between the three silent Diva's. "You sure about that?"

"Everything's fine," Lita tugged a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Just the usual argument between myself and Dawn about going out later.. Only this time around, I'm going willingly."

Dawn nodded quickly, "Yeah.. She probably won't argue until she remembers which dress I bought for her yesterday."

"More than likely," Lita rolled her eyes, "you bought a few dresses yesterday dearie, so which one were you planning on?"

The New Jersey native smiled sweetly, "It's a surprise."

Eddie smirked at the now frowning Lita. "And that's never a good thing for you, Red."

"I know," Lita eyed the brunette Diva wairly, "how low cut is this dress?"

"It's not too bad," Dawn replied vaguely. "Honestly Li, I think you'll really like this one. And if you have any complaints? That's too bad.. You should've stuck around to actually try on the dresses."

Lita made a face, "Well if you hadn't insisted on dragging the three of us into every damn store.." She sent a pointed glance to John and Randy. "Y'all agree with me, don't you?"

John held up his hands in mock defense, "I learned a long time ago, not to get on her bad side."

"Wimp," Lita shook her head before turning her attention back to Dawn. "The point is, even if those two don't have the.. Testicular Fortitude to back it up.. You dragged us everywhere, we we were getting tired."

"And it looks like our elevator is here," Randy stepped in once the doors opened, "so why don't we all just go upstairs, shower and change so we can eat."

Dave sent a questioning look to Eddie, Rey, Dawn and Nidia. "Where are we going anyway?"

The four under question exchanged a look; three looking confused before Eddie shrugged. "Wherever we can get in, essa.. And of course wherever will get us two free meals."

Lita and John rolled their eyes in unison, the redhead raising an eyebrow as she, Dave, John and Rey stepped into the elevator. "You're trying that again, huh?"

Eddie merely grinned in response; Rey, Nidia, John and Lita shaking their heads at Latino Heat. And while they wanted to laugh, they also didn't want to take part in another one of his schemes. In his defense, Eddie had stated that it hadn't been his idea.. and that if they wanted to blame someone, they should blame Dawn. Granted, she had used the idea in the first place, but Eddie was planning on elaborting on it. He was just about to ask if Dave had an April birthday, when Randy spoke up about his birthday being on April 1st. Randy soon learned that his birthday was now the 19th, Lita's soon became the 18th while John's was being celebrated today. To make the story a little more believable, Eddie then suggested that they hand over their respective ID's to him so none of the staff could check their real birthdays. The group parted in the hallway; Nidia and Lita soon finding themselves in one hotel room with Dawn while Rey and Eddie appeared long enough to collect their clothing. The two displaced males found themselves changing in John's hotel room while the Diva's got ready.

**-x-x-x-**

Even though they were just three of them to wait for this time around, the guys found themselves standing in the hallway long before the door opened. All five were wearing suits, four with ties while one held the supposedly offending object in his hand. Randy joked that Dawn should've gotten the U.S. Champion a clip on tie.. John, in turn, threatening to choke him with it. Not thinking he was serious about the threat, Randy teased him again.. the younger man soon finding out that John was serious.. The tie in his hands wrapping around Randy's neck. And while Dave decided to intervene before the situation got out of hand; Rey and Eddie debated on barging in on the Diva's. Granted, they both knew that wouldn't be the smartest decision on their parts.. But the five grumbling stomachs outwieghed whatever consequences the Diva's could dish out. Eddie was just raising his hand to knock on the door, when it was flung backwards.. Nidia quickly exiting the hotel room. The young Diva soon found herself under the scrutiny of three sets of eyes, Rey and Dave both raising an eyebrow at the dark brown dress she was wearing. And it wasn't that it was too revealing, but it just happened to fit in all of the right places. The skirt was asymetrical, stopping below the left knee and just above the right knee.

Rey took her hands in his as she stepped forwards, "Chica.. mira muy, muy hermoso." (You look very, very beautiful.)

Eddie let out a whistle, "Mamacita, you are lookin' sexy." He paused, perparing to say more when they all heard the tell tale signs of Lita and Dawn aruging from within the hotel room.

Dave nodded slightly to his sister, an eyebrow raising at the door. "Does it always start like this?"

"More often then not, yeah.." Eddie leaned back against the wall, "Lita always protests what Dawn picks out for her.. And Dawn argues back that Lita looks fine in it." Shrugging slightly he added: "And it's true.. Li-Li looks more then fine."

At that, Dave merely nodded.. all of their attention shifting back to the door when they heard a muffled 'put the damn shoes on so we can go.'

The door to the hotel room opened shortly after, Lita pushed out first while Dawn slipped out quickly behind her.

"I hate you," Lita muttered under her breath. "You know I prefer wearing pants, but did you pick pants? Nooo.. You just had to pick this stupid dress."

Dawn rolled her eyes, tucking the keycard securely into her purse. "Lighten up, you look fine."

Lita let out a huffy breath, her attention shifting down to the form fitting, halter top style dress.. The redhead's nose wrinkling in distaste at the plunging neckline. "I still don't like it."

"And like I told you, Li.. You look fine." Dawn flicked her loose locks over her shoulder. "Trust me and if you don't want my opinion anymore.. Ask one of them." The brunette's attention shifted the five males, an eyebrow raising at one in particular. "Care to explain why you don't have your tie on?"

John shrugged, "I really don' feel like wearin' no tie. I think I look fine without it anyway so--"

The Woodbridge native snatched the tie from his hand. "You're wearing it. If Li is wearing that dress, you are wearing a tie."

John scowled, taking the tie reluctantly. "Fine, I'll wear the damn tie. But I can't put on no tie without a mirror so.. I'll just meet y'all in the lobby."

"I don't think so," Lita walked over to him, the tie soon in her hands. "Jeff used to use that same excuse.. Now hold still, or I'll find a way to castrate you with my high heels."

Three minutes later and the tie was on, there were now eight grumbling stomachs and they were soon heading back to the elevators.

"Alright," Eddie turned his attention to John, Lita and Randy. "Don't forget what you three are supposed to do.. If it works, and it will, then we don't have to pay for three meals."

"We'll keep that in mind," Lita quipped dryly. "And I think I'll hold on to my own wallet, Eddie."

He gave her an innocent look, "You think I'd steal from my own friends, mamacita?"

Rey scoffed, "I know you would.. because you've done it to me.. What's to stop you from doing that to Randy, John or Red?"

Latino Heat glanced to his side, indicating without words that Dawn would prevent that behavior.

"Just make sure that you three are paying attention when we get to the Copacabana." Dawn shifted her attention to John, Lita and Randy. "You'll need to keep some of this stuff in mind for your lessons."

Dave smirked, "You're still going through with that? Bro, that's your suffering not mine."

"Speaking of that," Dawn raised an eyebrow in question at Dave. "Would you like to help?"

The big man eyed her wairly, "How so?"

"Simple.. In order for them to get to some of the lessons, they'll need a cover story." She gestured idly with her hand, "you wouldn't have to participate or anything.. That would be me and those three."

Dave glanced between the three in question and the brunette, "What's in it for me?"

Lita shrugged, "Only a perfect opportunity to collect a ton of blackmail on Orton."

A smirk crossed Dave's face. "That's good enough for me then.. So long as I'm not partaking in any of these 'lessons'.. and if I get to bring a camera."

"Deal," Dawn stated with a grin, the brunette preparing to say more when two taxi's pulled up.

The eight soon found themselves split between the two yellow taxi cabs; Dawn, Nidia, Rey and Eddie taking the first vehicle while Dave claimed the seat with the driver in the second. The four in that taxi soon found themselves discussing Dawn's crazy plan.. Dave laughing it up all the while. Granted, neither John or Lita were still looking forward to it.. But if someone else could be more miserable then them.. It might not be so bad. Or it could be and they could just take out their misery on Randy. Whatever the case, the conversation shifted between the crazy plan and Backlash.. Shifting again to music as the taxi's stopped near the Hell's Kitchen neighborhood. That resulted in all passengers exiting the respective taxi's and once the driver's had been paid.. They set off to find a suitable place to eat.. And one that would offer up free meals for people celebrating birthdays.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: M.. raised for some precaution and content in later chapters.  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me. I'm debating if I'll use all wrestling people or toss in some OC's.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: All worked out for plot purposes.. Where it concerns a pairing for Lita, I'm going to try and just keep her out of one but well, knowing me, I'll probably fail at that attempt.  
Not so much downtime in this chapter.. I'd say more, but you'll find out eventually. Oh yes.. and if my Spanish translations are crap.. blame Google.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 29**

April 17, 2004

While it took them a good half hour to find a place to eat, they eight soon found themselves seated at a round table. Dawn, took it upon herself to assign seats.. Eddie to her left while Nidia was to her right. Rey was seated on the other side of Nidia, with Dave beside him.. Lita finding herself situated between Randy and John. Given that they were all hungry when they left the hotel...the wrestlers and Diva's took a few minutes to scan the menus.. Eddie, Rey and Lita picking appetizers while the others continued to peruse the menu. Eddie also used that moment to ask if they gave a free dinner or a discount for anyone who was celebrating a birthday... and true to his previous prediction, three of the eight meals were free that night. Of course, the plan nearly got ruined when Lita was asked for an ID to verify she was old enough to order a margarita. But, the redhead managed to talk her way out of the whole ID issue.. playing it up as flattery...and promising their waiter that he would receive a considerably larger tip. But, the three 'birthday' people didn't get away completely free.. Lita, John and Randy releasing sighs of disdain when they had gaudy sombreros thrusted on their respective heads. And to their further embarrasment -- and the amusement of Dave, Eddie and Rey -- the entire wait staff decided to serenade them. No sooner had the song ended, the three 'birthday' people thinking they were off the hook.. Eddie and Rey decided it was time for a round of Feliz Cumpleaños. Granted, the three did get free flan.. and the table on a whole got a free cake. Lita split her piece of flan with Eddie and Rey.. But only after she had told them she was going to put it on their heads. Still.. most of the meal was peaceful, save for a few awkward moments. Eddie finally telling her that whenever she bent over just slightly, anyone in the vicinity got a clear view down the front of her dress. Lita, in turn, asked the two nearest her why they hadn't said anything.. John and Randy shrugging in response. That had nearly resulted in violence.. but Dawn defused the situation before it could get out of hand... Calmly informing the redhead to save it until they were outside.

Lita sent a questioning look to Eddie. "How far away is this place?"

"Not too far, mamacita.." Latino Heat shruged, "we'll probably hear Copacabana before we see it."

Dawn sent a look back, "Everything alright, Li?"

The redhead nodded quickly, "Yeah.. Everything's fine Dawn.. Just curious as to when we'll get there. These high heels are uncomfortable."

The brunette Diva smirked, "Well you should get used to them.. You're going to be wearing something similar to those for the dance lessons."

John and Randy exchanged a look, the shorter of the two asking: "An' just' how many of these damn lessons are you draggin' us to? Don't forget here, Dawn.. Soem of us have a title to defend, plus these little things called autograph signings."

"I'm well aware of that," Dawn replied casually. "As for how many? I can't really say. One beginners session should be enough though.."

Lita snorted in disbelief, "Yeah.. one session of how many individual lessons, huh? I really don't want to have my free time consumed by meaningless dance lessons."

The Woodbridge native rolled her eyes, smiling in apology to Eddie before she dropped back to join the three. "Not all of your free time will be consumed by meaningless dance lessons.. Some of it will be for cooking lessons and other stuff."

"Such as?" Randy prompted then, "I need to know these things, Dawn.. Aside from defending my title belt, there's also Evolution."

"When I hear back from this place, I'll let you all know." Dawn pushed a few loose tendrils of hair behind her ear. "I'm also going to see if I can get a copy of the upcoming appearance schedule from Stephanie.. Make sure there are no conflicts and stuff."

Randy nodded ahead to Dave, "We have to be places with Evolution.. H has already mentioned appearing at a few events here and there."

"I'd like to know how all of this is going to be possible when none of us live in the same area." Lita raised an eyebrow in question, "and don't even think of suggesting that we all move in with you."

Dawn held up a hand in her defense, "I wasn't going to suggest that, Li.. But you do bring up a good point. Working around appearance schedules is one thing, but location.." She pursed her lips in thoguht, "you could rent one of the apartments in my building.."

The redhead instantly scoffed, "The three of us in one apartment? You've been spending way too much time around Rob, my dear.. No way in hell is that going to happen."

The brunette shrugged, gesturing between Lita and John. "Then you two should at least start traveling together or at the very least, the two of you can travel with me and Eddie. That'll help things a little bit, but--"

"With us on Smackdown an' with Randy on RAW.." John shook his head, "the house show schedules are different.. we tape in different cities."

"I know," Dawn stated matter of factly. "Which is another reason why I'm asking Stephanie for a copy of the schedule.. That way I can figure out how much time we really have to work on this."

"Or you could just forget about this crazy idea all together," Lita suggested with a hopeful smile.. scowling when Dawn shook her head. "Let me ask you something Dawn.. How much thought have you really put into this?"

The brunette bit her lower lip, "Not too much, but enough that I have a basic idea.."

"A basic idea," Lita echoed incredulously. "Just how much of a basic idea? This isn't ECW, Dawn.. we don't have that much free time to spare."

"Unless you're on injury," Dave pointed out from his spot near the front. "Which wouldn't work in your cases, because you four are healthy. The only other way this could logically work is if the house shows get cancelled."

Lita rolled her eyes, "Which is highly unlikely, because it means the company loses profit."

A look that was both thoughtful and scheming sparked in Dawn's eyes. "Unless they had an alternative."

"Like what?" John eyed her suspicously. "The WWE already has Tough Enough Dawn.. I doubt they're gonna go for another t.v. show."

"You never know.." Dawn replied with a casual shrug. "The possibility is always there."

Lita shot her an accusing look. "You know something, don't you.."

Dawn's reply was a smile.. that same scheming look in her eyes. That alone was enough for Lita too feel more than a little uncomfortable. It was bad enough having the outside problems to deal with.. But now the potential of some stupid idea from the creative -- or uncreative -- heads at WWE? It was apparent that Dawn knew something.. How she knew was another matter, but she at least knew something. The problem was that she wasn't saying anything about it. And it wasn't just Lita who was in the dark about this.. Dawn was choosing to keep this information to herself and to herself alone. She wouldn't say a word to Eddie or Nidia about it.. Lita trying her hardest to get at least one hint from the Woodbridge native. But whatever it was that was in the works, would apparently help Dawn's plan. That much, at least, was obvious.. But how would it help her plan? Was it just effecting the Smackdown half or would it apply to both rosters? Somehow that didn't make much sense since.. Smackdown already had Tough Enough. But, Dawn refused to answer any question regarding this new idea, leaving everyone else more then a little wary.

**-x-x-x-**

By the time they reached Copacabana, Dawn still refused to say a word about whatever it was that she knew. The brunette at least let Randy, Lita and John know about the other plan.. Informing the three that the reason she needed the two extra people -- in the form of John and Lita -- was because the lessons were being offered for couples who were getting married. The lessons also applied to people in the wedding party.. But that still didn't mean that John, Lita and Randy were willing to go through with the lessons. Rather, their collective apphrension about the whole plan seemingly tripled.. The redhead fully convincing herself that the New Jersey native had lost her mind. It was one thing that they were going through with the stupid lessons.. but completely another with the pretense that Dawn was using. For one, the four weren't exactly tight. Granted, Lita was close friends with Dawn, while John and Randy were also close friends. But where it concerned the friendship between the four? It was pretty much non existent. Much to the redhead's dismay, Dawn refused to hear any arguments about why the plan wouldn't work.. Instead gesturing pointedly to the dance floor. Lita scowled in turn, shrugging out of the jacket she was sporting before taking a good look around.

"The dance floor is packed, I almost tripeed twice just walking in these stupid heels." Lita sighed, a few loose strands of hair pushed back. "Maybe I should've stayed in."

"Chica," Rey shook his head from nearby. "We're here.. You look great.. Let's just have some fun." The cruiserweight held out a hand to Nidia, the two soon swept up in the throng of bodies.

Eddie sent the redhead a look, "Mamacita.. Just like Rey-Rey said.. We're here.. You three look damn sexy. And besides.. the dancing can do us all some good.. work off the calories from dinner."

Dawn smiled sweetly, glancing between Randy, Lita and John. "I'm not going to tell you three to have a good time.. I'm really not expecting for the three of you to have a good time. But, we're here.. Suck it up and deal with it."

Lita rolled her eyes in response, the redhead soon parking herself at one of the few empty tables surrounding the perimeter of the dance floor.

"Ya know," John began as he plopped into one of the other seats at the table. "There's another room 'round here somewhere.. I can hear it."

"So?" Lita made an open gesture with her hands. "If you want to go there, then go there. Dawn's too busy to notice anyway."

"I'm just sayin'," he rolled his shoulders. "Randy an' Dave are already over there an' I'm 'bout to head over there myself."

Lita flicked a glance to the dance floor, her mind made up within seconds. "Then I'm coming with you.. If you and Randy are purposely avoiding this part, so am I."

At that, he nodded, pushing back from the table when she did; both taking one last look at the dance floor to make sure Dawn wasn't watching before they exited to the other floor.

Randy smirked as the two entered the other room, "I was wondering how long it was going to take."

Lita snorted softly, "Yeah well.. We had to make sure Eagle Eye Dawn wasn't paying attention."

"Whatever," the third generation wrestler replied with a shrug. "I think Dave's out there somewhere and we managed to grab one of the few free tables over there." He gestured to the table in question, "I was just heading to the bar so.."

John grinned, "Then ya can get me a beer while you're over there.. An' don' even try an' tell me you can't afford it, pretty boy."

Randy rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Whatever man.." blue eyes shifted shortly to the redhead. "You want anything?"

Lita shrugged, "I can't say I'm really in the mood to drink, but a shot of tequila will be fine."

"You actually like tequila?"

The redhead nodded absently, she and the West Newbury native migrating slowly to the table. "After living in Mexico.. yeah, I acquired a taste for it."

He nodded in reply, the two falling silent until they reached the table. "So.. Whadya think of Dawn's plan?"

Lita shook her head, "To be honest.. I think it has a snowballs chance in hell of working. I don't doubt Dawn's abilities to organize something but this is just.. It's something that just spells recipe for disaster."

"But you're still gonna go through wit it anyway.."

"Why not? I mean, it's to help out a friend." Lita shrugged slightly, "it's an odd way of helping out a friend, but Stacy's worth it."

John was just opening his mouth to reply to that when he frowned suddenly. "Shit.. Our asses are 'bout to be busted." He nodded towards the entrance. "Dawn's lookin'.."

Lita barely had the opportunity to look in the indicated direction, a soft sigh escpaing when Dawn made her way over. "Damn it.."

Dawn Marie raised an eyebrow, "I can understand why Dave would be over here.. But you two and Randy really should be in the other room."

"But my tequila," Lita protested weakly. "Can't I at least have my shot of tequila first?"

Dawn pursed her lips, but nodded none the less. "I'm sticking around because the minute you're done with that shot, you three are coming back with me."

Lita and John sulked, Dawn seating herself while they waited for Randy to return with their drinks. And while the three did try to take their sweet time consuming their respective beverages.. Dawn soon put an end to it. On the way back to the salsa dance room, the three tried to talk their way out of dancing.. But, Dawn remained firm on the issue, pointedly reminding them that it would come in handy for the eventual dance lessons. And while they could understand the reasoning behind it, that didn't mean they had to enjoy it. Regardless of their reluctance, the three soon found themselves facing the crowded dance floor.. Dawn informing the self proclaimed Legend Killer that Nidia would be assisting him for the time being. Lita and John soon found themselves following the lead of Nidia and Randy; Eddie and Dawn not far off. After some time had passed, Dave also joined the others.. Opting to dance with his sister over one of the residents of the City. That switch lead to Randy now dancing with Dawn; Lita and John wisely using that moment to take a breather.

**-x-x-x-**

During this brief time away from the dance floor, Lita excused herself to go to the bathroom.. Nidia and Dawn following suit to be on the safe side. Of course, the idea hadn't occured that the three of them going might not be the best thing. It would essentially isolate the three.. But it wouldn't be for that long since they were only going to use the bathroom. The three soon learned that.. Simple things like going to the bathroom could become a lot more complicated then they were prepared to deal with. Their problem started when they got one look at the seemingly never ending line.. One of the frequent club goers informing the three that another club down the street had less of a line. And while they didn't want to leave the club without letting one of the guys know.. Using the facilities was taking priority. Subsequently, the soon found themselves walking down the street to use the bathroom at the other club. The walk there had been trouble free.. Though Lita swore that their was someone following behind them. She wrote it off to paranoia, reminding herself that they were on a sidewalk and of course there would be people walking behind them. They were just two blocks away from the Copacabana when their path was cut off. Two men, both clad in black, stood before them.. another two were swiftly approaching from behind and the same car from that morning was positioned at a side street nearby.

"Well, well, well.." one of the men in front of them smiled menancingly. "You know, it's really not safe to be walking around by yourselves."

Lita glanced around quickly, wondering how in the hell the sidewalk had become less crowded in a matter of seconds. "What the fuck do you want?"

The man tsk'd. "Such language.."

Dawn scoffed from her place to Lita's right. "We might be Diva's on television, but that doesn't mean we have to act like proper ladies twenty four hours a day."

The man ignored the brunette, his attention shifting slowly between Nidia and Lita. "You thought you could escape earlier.."

"And obviously we were wrong, asshole." Lits narrowed her eyes, "so I'll ask again.. What the fuck do you want?"

He nodded shortly to the car, "You two.. in the car. Now."

Lita smiled thinly, "My mother told me to never accept a ride from a stranger."

He shook his head, making a quick motion to the two men behind the three; Lita soon finding one of her arms yanked sharply behind her back. "Get in the car."

The redhead was forced to walk backwards, Nidia finding herself in a similar position.

Dawn looked on helplessly, before her eyes narrowed in anger. "You son of a bitch."

He merely smiled, a gloved hand touching his covered forehead before he started to walk to the car. "Go ahead.. Call for help and see if you can find us."

Seething inwardly, Dawn Marie debated for a moment before she dashed back inside. She kenw she wouldn't be much help on her own.. But, with the added assistance of Dave, Eddie, Rey, John and Randy..

Dave raised an eyebrow, "Why are you alone?"

Dawn frowned heavily, "Some assholes just took Lita and 'Dia." Quickly, she grabbed Lita's jacket. "They had a car with them and when I was leaving--"

"You can explain outside," Rey cut her off, the Luchador grabbing the brunette's wrist as an afterthought. "Come on, if we go now they might not have gotten very far." He tugged on her wrist, the two leading the way with Dave, Eddie, John and Randy not far behind.

True to Rey's prediciton, they hadn't gone very far.. They had only driven a few blocks up, but the car was now parked in a dark alley, Lita and Nidia finding themselves surrounded.

Nidia shivered, more out of fear then from having no jacket. "Espero que nos encuentren pronto." (I hope they find us soon.)

The redhead nodded her agreement, one hand clutching Nidia's. "Soy seguro que.. Entre ellos todos, no serán felices." She managed a small smile, "Odiaría estar en sus zapatos cuando consiguen aquí." (I'm sure they will. Between them all, they won't be happy. I'd hate to be in their shoes when they get here.)

Nidia mustered a smile at that, but refrained from replying as one of the men brought out a gun.

Cocking the hammer, he held the weapon as if it were a piece of candy. "It would be so easy to just finish the two of you off."

Forcing herself to remain calm, Lita raised an eyebrow. "Then what's stopping you? There's no one in sight."

The gunman shrugged, keeping his reply simple. "Because it would be too easy.. And besides, the fun is just beginning."

Lita swallowed down the bundle of nerves in her throat, taking a step back only to bump into another body. Gloved hands clamped down on her shoulders, the redhead arching involuntairly when she felt the tell tale signs of a knife at her back.

The gunman turned his attention to Nidia. "Tonight, we finish what we started in the locker room."

The younger Diva gasped, two of the men behind her grabbing her wrists. The two Diva's were soon shoved back into the center of the group, the gunman commanding them undress before they did it for them. And when the two hesitated, the gunman growled threateningly, soon barking orders to the men surrounding the Diva pair. Lita and Nidia were forced to their knees, wrists soon bound together with tape. The men were just preparing to tape their mouths shut when Lita and Nidia screamed at the tops of their lungs.. Hoping and praying that the noise would reach the right ears. Nidia was slapped harshly across the face for her efforts, the gunman kicking her three times over in the ribs for good measure. The knife that had been at Lita's spine previously trailed a sharp path down her bare right arm before he slashed her cheek; the Diva's bound hands stepped on none to kindly for good measure. Those actions resulted in more screaming from the Diva's, the sound of approaching footsteps heard soon enough. Before Nidia could blink, Dave was in the midst of the ring of men, large fists flying at the nearest body to him. John, Eddie and Randy were soon assisting him; Rey and Dawn darting in quickly to grab Lita and Nidia. The four remained in the alley until the men in black fled the scene, blood visibly staining the knuckles of Eddie, John and Dave. Nidia winced when she tried to stand, her ribs throbbing from the sharp kicks that had been placed. Soon enough though, Dave scooped up the petite Diva in his arms; John toting the redhead while Dawn and Rey hailed passing taxis. What had started out as a night for partying, ended up with a trip to the hospital.


	31. Chapter Thirty

Title: Haunting Me  
Rating: M.. for some harsh language, violence and content in later chapters.  
Disclaimer: Anything that is recognizable, does not belong to me. I borrow. Any OC's that appear, are of course, mere figments of my imagination.  
Summary: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
Pairings: See the previous chapter for notes about this. When I've decided, I'll let y'all know.  
I want to say that yes, I would be ignoring Edge's injury at this time. I believe he had a broken hand.. but for my story, nope that didn't happen. Should've said that earlier, but oops.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 30**

April 18, 2004

The taxi drivers seperately informed the group that the New York Downtown Hospital was the nearest hospital that operated a 24 hour emergency room. And since they really didn't know the extent of the injuries to Lita and Nidia, they found themselves heading that way. Nidia was still nestled safely in Dave's arms, Rey sharing the seat with the two while Randy sat up front with the driver. The young Diva was breathing uneasily, wincing visibly whenever she inhaled and exhaled. That was enough for Dave and Rey to order that the taxi driver go faster.. Not giving a damn if they got stopped by the famed N.Y.P.D. The sleeves of John's dress shirt had been ripped apart to make temporary bandages for the wounds on Lita's cheek and arm.. And to wipe up the blood that remained on Eddie and John's respective hands. The redhead was currently settled between John and Dawn in the backseat of the other taxi with Eddie up front. Lita, at least, was able to inform the three that her right wrist was throbbing, but she didn't think anything was broken. The index and middle finger on her left hand and the base of her hand right where it met the wrist, however, every time the taxi went over a bump.. she winced in pain. That resulted in Dawn going between ordering the driver to go faster or to slow down, depending. In addition to the more obvious injuries, Lita was complaining of pain in her shoulder from having her arm yanked behind her back. Granted, it wasn't much different from an arm bar or similar move, but that always happened in the ring where she knew what was happening. In this instance, she hadn't been prepared and the attacker really hadn't been gentle about it. Whether this pain was also with Nidia, the redhead was unsure.. but the possiblity was there. Both Diva's were also sporting brusies on their arms from when their attackers had grabbed their arms none to kindly. It was apparent to all passengers that both Diva's would be going in for an x-ray and possibly stitches for the cuts that Lita had received. They were also aware that they would more then likely have to deal with the police, but that was really the last of their combined worries. With the events from the museum still weighing fresh in their minds, the wrestlers and Diva's could only wonder about what else would happen. Because at this point, it wasn't a matter of what could happen.. Only a matter of what would happen. But, obviously, none of them were on a first name basis with the attackers so they really couldn't ask any questions. All they could do at this point, was get Lita and Nidia the help that they needed.

The taxi with Dave, Rey, Nidia and Randy arrived first to the hospital, Evolution's enforcer cradling the brunette to his chest. "We're at the hospital 'Dia.. I'm carrying you in there."

Randy remained on the sidewalk, "I'll wait out here for the other taxi. I could've sworn they were right behind us though."

Rey shrugged in response, not giving any verbal reply as he followed behind Dave and Nidia.

"Damn it," Dave sighed inwardly at the short line ahead of them. "I can't say I'm surprised that the E.R. is kinda full, but of all nights.."

The woman behind the glass eyed the three as when they finally approached the booth, indicating for Dave or Rey to pick up the phone. "How can we help you?"

Rey glanced to Nidia, "'Dia.. ¿Qué sucedió? Esta señora necesita saber así que pueden comenzar el cheque adentro. (What happened? This lady needs to know so they can start the check in.)

Gingerly, Nidia lifted her head. "I.." her face contorted in pain, "we.."

Dave frowned, "We'll wait for Lita to get here.. I'm not about to force 'Dia to talk."

Rey nodded his agreement, the two stepping back slightly from the booth. Thankfully they wouldn't have to wait long; Lita, John, Eddie, Dawn and Randy entering the waiting area soon after.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked as they joined the three, the brunette looking pale. "Dave.. Rey?"

Rey nodded to the young Diva. "She can't talk without it hurting her.. We were hoping that--"

"I got it," Lita held her left arm to her chest, trying to ignore the throbbing in both arms. "Can someone get the phone thingy?"

The body nearest to her held the phone up to her ear, standing patiently by while Lita explained the situation.

The receptionist at the booth was soon on her feet, "Tell him," she motioned to Dave, "to bring her around to the triage area." Nodding directly to Lita, she continued: "You can come around as well. I'm afraid everyone else will have to wait for now. The waiting area is just around that corner."

Dawn hung up the phone, expectant eyes turning to Lita. "Well?"

Lita glanced over to Dave, "You can come back because you have to bring Nidia to triage. I'm not sure if they'll let you stay, but you're the only one who can come back right now." Locking eyes with Dawn again, she added: "The waiting area is just around the corner.. I'm sure someone will be out eventually."

Dawn looked flustered, "But when? How busy is it back there?"

"I'll find out," Dave spoke as he made his way to the doors, "because I'm guessing that I'll get kicked out of there after I drop 'Dia off."

The Woodbridge native nodded, clutching Lita's jacket in her hands while the redhead, Nidia and Dave made their temporary departure. "Damn it," the brunette sighed as she slumped into a seat. "We should have waited in the line."

"You didn't know what was going to happen, mamacita." Eddie draped an arm over her shoulders. "Let's just be thankful that we found them." An eyebrow raised at the still standing Rey, "holmes.. you'd be better off sitting down. We don't know how long this is going to take."

The luchador shook his head, "No hasta que descubrimos algo. Necesito saber que sean aceptables." (Not until we find out, I need to know they're okay.)

"Hermano, cada uno se preocupa de ellos. Pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo tomará antes de que se vean." Eddie shook his head when Rey still refused to sit down, "siente abajo, tome una respiración profunda." (Bro, everyone is worried about them. But we don't know how long it'll take before they're seen. Sit down, take a deep breath.)

Dawn sighed, sweeping her hair back from her face. "Rey.. Why don't we go find the vending machines or something. Even if we don't know how long we'll be here, I'm sure both 'Dia and Li will appreciate a snack." When he looked ready to argue, she raised an eyebrow. "I'm just as worried about those two as you are, Rey. I love them both like family and all I could do was stand there and watch. Come on."

"Pero, qué si él se vuelve mientras que nos van.." (but what if he comes back while we're gone..)

Eddie shifted so he was sitting a bit more comfortably. "Then I'll come find you, Rey. Don't worry, essa, I'm sure they'll both be fine." Winking, he continued: "And speak in English Rey.. It'll be easier for Dawn."

Dawn and Rey had just started to move when Dave entered the waiting room, without Nidia, but they had expected that.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "Well? What's going on?"

Dave frowned, "They were taking 'Dia to get an x-ray for her ribs, the nurse doesn't think they're broken but it's to be on the safe side or whatever.. They took Lita over to prompt care, something about a fracture."

Dawn nodded slowly, "Rey and I were just going to find vending machines if you want to come with us."

Abruptly, Evolution's Enforcer nodded, the three making a slow exit from the waiting area. While it didn't look like either Diva would be staying over night, the group in the waiting area and looking for the vending machines, had the feeling that they'd be there for awhile. Even if Nidia only had bruised ribs at the worse, Dave had mentioned a fracture where the redhead was concerned. Dawn assumed it was her wrist or her fingers, hoping that it wasn't both. But, just with a broken wrist, Lita would be on the shelf again.. though not as long as she had been before. Still, the brunette knew that the news wouldn't sit too well with the redhead.. But there really wasn't anything that they could do about it. It didn't help matters any that Dawn was still mulling over the situation on a whole.. Wondering if it could have been prevented. Naturally, she knew that it could have been avoided if they had stayed inside the Copacabana.. But that didn't mean that they couldn't have gotten stopped when they were leaving. Of course, if it had happened that way, then they probably wouldn't be at the hospital right now. So, just as Eddie had said in the waiting room, Dawn was just thankful that they had found Nidia and Lita before things had gotten any worse.

**-x-x-x-**

An hour had already passed.. Rey, Dave and Dawn long since returning to the waiting area with sodas and snacks in their possession. Near reluctantly, John informed the three that they hadn't heard anything from any of the ER staff about the respective conditions of the two Diva's. At that bit of news; Rey, Dave and Dawn seated themselves while Randy and Eddie returned from their search for a bathroom. At one point, Randy questioned why the police hadn't arrived.. Dave soon pointing out that they had to file a police report since they had been the only witnesses to the incident. Added to that, the victims of the incident were currently being treated in the ER. But, since Lita was able to give a more detailed report about how they sustained their respective injuries.. Dave guessed that the NYPD could be on their way.. Or that they'd have to pay them a visit in the morning. Whatever the case, two more trips to the vending machines and one more trip to the bathroom were made.. Another hour passing by slowly. Randy was already asleep, while John and Eddie looked to be drifting off, the clock in the waiting room reading 1:30 on the dot. Out of anticipation and worry; Rey, Dawn and Dave were awake.. their attention focused on the hallway leading to the waiting room. The three were soon on their feet as one of the nurses entered, Nidia currently seated in a wheel chair. Of course, the first thing he did was ask for a family member, Dave stepping forward shortly after.

The nurse squinted at one of the slips of paper in his hand. "The doctor has perscribed a pain killer and a rib belt." He handed over another slip of paper, "instructions for care.. Three bruised ribs on the right side."

"Excuse me sir," Dawn spoke up when the nurse started to leave. "Can you tell us anything about Amy Dumas?"

The nurse shook his head, "I'm afraid that information is reserved for family members only."

Thinking quickly, Dawn gestured between Randy and John. "What about almost family members.. Like a future brother in law and her fiancé." At John's baffled look, Dawn narrowed her eyes, hoping he'd shut up so she could weasle those two in there. "Surely they can see her.. Right?"

The nurse eyed the two suspiciously, "Why wasn't she wearing a ring?"

"Well, sir.." John spoke up before Dawn could say another word. "She was mugged.. Surely, a thief would take an engagement ring."

"You can come back," the nurse spoke specifically to John, "your brother needs to wait."

The West Newbury native nodded, sending a 'you're explaining this' look to Dawn before he followed behind the nurse.

Eddie shook his head at the brunette Diva, "Li-Li isn't going to be happy about that, Dawn."

"So?" Dawn re-settled herself in the seat. "I want to know how she's doing and if he can find out before they bring her out here.."

"Speaking of telling people," Dave rubbed his forearm, the big man visibly strained. "Shouldn't someone call one of the McMahon's or Bischoff? If Lita has broken her wrist, she won't be able to wrestle at Backlash."

Dawn shrugged, "We can call them in the morning. I'll call Stephanie first though.. and if you can call Bischoff.. Or we might just need to call Vince or Stephanie. Work something out I guess."

While the group in the waiting room was trying to figure out who to call first, John was making his way back. He heard the vocal protests of the redhead before he saw her, an eyebrow raising on both parties as he approached.

"How's Nidia and why are you here?"

He rolled his eyes as he settled next to her, "Nidia has three brusied ribs.. As for why I'm here? You can thank Dawn for this.. She told the nurse that I'm your fiancé.. the ring got stolen and Randy is gonna be your brother-in-law." An eyebrow raised, "have they told ya anything?"

"Lord help me, I'm going to hurt that woman." Lita shook her head, her left arm propped on on a pillow. She was also sporting two bandages, covering most of her right cheek while the other covered a good portion of her right forearm. "They might kick you out of here when they get back so.." Nodding to her injured apendage she sighed. "I have two broken carpal bones in my wrist and five in my hand. The reason my middle and index fingers were hurting, is because two of the bones that got broken are near the base.. Or something like that. They don't think I'll have any scars from the cuts though."

"How the hell did ya break that many bones?"

Lita smiled wryly, "Apparently combat boots do that to hands when they're worn by big heavy brutes. The guy who did my x-ray said I was lucky I didn't break any bones on the right side."

John let out a low whistle, "You are lucky that nothin' else got broken. An' that nothin' else happened."

Lita nodded slowly, "I know we were lucky. I just wish it hadn't happened in the first place ya know? The triage nurse said she'd call the police for us, but I'd rather handle that on my own."

"You can take care of that in the mornin' or whateva.. An' I'm guessin' they're puttin' a cast on ya." John rolled his shoulders, "how long will that be on?"

The redhead shrugged, "For the wrist they said it'll be three months to ensure the bones have healed properly. If it was just the hand, though, it only would've been a month."

He couldn't help but flinch at that. "Damn.. So even if you were stayin' on RAW.."

"I wouldn't be able to compete until the cast was off and I had completed my PT." Lita finished with a soft sigh. "I should just have Stephanie keep me on Smackdown until I'm ready to wrestle again."

At that, John shrugged. "Ya can always valet.. maybe participate a little, right?"

"Yeah.. manage or whatever until I'm ready." Lita tried to look optimistic but she was seething. "Dawn's probably wondering what's taking so long.."

John rose from his spot, "It won't be so bad, ya know? Ya got friends on Smackdown an' me as your fiancé. Granted, pretty boy is gonna be your 'brother in law' but ya got me."

Lita rolled her eyes, quipping sarcastically: "I feel so much better for that, Cena.. Thanks."

John rolled his eyes right back, exiting the room just as two nurses entered. He had just entered the waiting room when Dawn got in his face, immediately asking about Lita's condition. First, he informed the brunette Diva that Lita was none to happy about the story that she had made up. And it just so happened that Randy woke up at that moment, Dawn taking a minute to explain the situation to the confused third generation wrestler. Eventually, however, John got around to telling them all that Lita had two broken bones in her wrist and five in her hand. With the cast she was currently having put on, the redhead was likely to be out for three months, possibly longer while she had her physical therapy. They all knew that Lita wouldn't be very happy about the prospect.. But at least Nidia only had a month at the most. Of course, that didn't mean that she would be able to compete right away either.. But at least it wasn't for three months like the redhead. Dawn also mentioned that she would call Stephanie in the morning, John mentioning that Lita intended to speak with the police in the morning. The Woodbridge native also figured that they should call Jeff and a few of the RAW superstars. Granted, Dawn really didn't intend on telling them everything, just that Lita and Nidia were hurt. Everything else, she would leave up to the redhead.

**-x-x-x-**

The group in the waiting room ended up waiting another half hour before Lita emerged from the emergency room. Her left arm was now sporting a black cast, going from the base of her fingers and stopping just before her elbow. Of course, they didn't find that out until she moved the sling, the nurse reprimending her for doing so. Clutched in her right hand, she had a perscription for a pain killer, one for an antiseptic for the cuts on her arm and face, and two sheets of after care instructions outlining what she should and shouldn't do. After promising the nurse that she would follow those instructions, the group left the hospital.. Nidia being carried out of there by Dave. With the time now approaching 3:00, the weary group finally made their way back to the hotel. Lita was quick to point out that they didn't have to stay the entire time.. Rey, Eddie, Dawn, John and Dave arguing that they couldn't leave them there. The subsequent rides back to the hotel were mostly in silence, Randy falling asleep while Nidia spent most of the trip trying to get comfortable. Eventually, she ended up in Dave's lap, her legs resting on Rey's lap. Lita, meanwhile, ended up using Dawn's lap to rest her legs, while John's shoulder provided a makeshift pillow. And despite her protests, Lita found herself being carried for the trip to the hotel rooms, the group splitting in the hallway when they reached their floor. No sooner did they enter the hotel room, did Lita realize she would have some problems.

John raised an eyebrow as the redhead fought with her suitcase. "No pun intended here, but do you need a hand?"

Lita made a face, "If you could get Dawn for me I'd appreciate it. I really don't feel like sleeping in this thing and I need to use the bathroom."

"Uh huh," John shrugged out of his jacket, the ripped dress shirt and tie discared shortly after. "Just give me a minute an' I'll go get her for ya."

Lita rolled her eyes, sighing heavily as she sat down on her bed. "If you could make this quick please?"

John rolled his eyes right back, narrowly avoiding being hit in the head with her hairbrush. "Damn woman, chill out.. I'm a goin'."

Forutnately for them both, John returned with a sleepy Dawn in tow.. the two Diva's occupying the bathroom for awhile so Lita could get changed and use the facilities. The brunette Diva proceeded to tuck Lita in, John entering that bathroom while she did so.

Carefully so, Dave tucked another towel full of ice in plastic baggies on Nidia's ribs. "This should hold you over until the morning, alright 'Dia? Do you want some asprin or something?"

Gingerly, Nidia shook her head. "I had.. some.. at the.. ER."

He kissed her forehead, "Try to get some rest." Glancing over to Dawn, Eddie and Rey, Dave raised an eyebrow. "If you need me, I'm across the hall. I want to know if anything happens to her."

Eddie raised an eyebrow in turn, "Para no ser grosero o cualquier cosa. Pero porqué.." (Not to be rude or anything, but why--)

"Porque ella es mi hermana del bebé." Dave replied softly, his gaze shifting back to the now sleeping Nidia. "The ice should be alright until the morning." (Because she's my baby sister.)

Eddie blinked at the now closed door, "I guess you learn something new every day." Coughing slightly, he turned his attention to Dawn. "How's Li?"

"Hopefully sleeping," Dawn yanked the covers back, a wide yawn escaping her. "I made sure she has asprin and water by her bed.. Tucked her in before I left."

At that Eddie nodded, stretching his arms over head. "Good night Rey, 'Dia.. Dawn."

Half true to Dawn's prediction, Lita had been asleep when she left. There was an extra pillow under the cast, leaving one pillow on John's bed. But, before Lita could completely fall asleep, her mind started racing. Replaying the events from the night.

John sat straight up as the redhead screamed, the covers tossed back as he half fell out of the bed. "Damn it.." The sheets were twisted around her lower half, her eyes screwed tightly shut. "Lita.." he frowned when she didn't answer him, "Lita.. Come on, ya gotta wake up." Blue eyes shifted to the door when he heard someone knocking, "in a minute."

Hazel eyes flew open, shining bright with fear and unshed tears. "'Dia--"

"Is sleeping across the hall," John informed her, smoothing back her hair from her sweat soaked forehead. "You're safe, Lita.. It was only a dream."

The redhead started shaking, "They're still out there.. going to get us again.. still out there.."

He opened his mouth to speak, but cut himself off to answer the persistent knocking at the door.

Dawn tried to look past him, "Is she okay? Do you want me to stay with her?"

The US Champion shook his head, "No worries, alright? I got it. Go get some sleep Dawn.. 'cos we still got some drivin' to do so we can get to the house show on Monday."

The brunette nodded hesitantly, "Come get me if you change your mind." She managed a smile, sending one last look back before she returned to her hotel room.

When he returned to the frazzled Diva's side, she was still muttering under her breath. He could hear snippets of 'not safe', 'still there' and 'why'. "Shit.. Maybe I shoulda taken Dawn up on that offer."

Her good hand fisted in the wife beater he was wearing. "I don't want to sleep.."

"They can't get you now.. they're 'prolly long gone, Lita."

Defiantly, she shook her head. "I can't sleep.."

Mindful of the injured arm and because she still had an iron grip on his shirt, the brown haired wrestler moved so he was laying next to her. It still took a good while before her eyes finally closed, the soft rise and fall of her chest soon indicating that she was sleeping. Idly, John hoped that she wouldn't move too much in her sleep.. Specifically that he wouldn't get hit in the face with that cast. And only after he had assured himself that she was sleeping somewhat peacefully, did he close his eyes. And as he started to fall asleep, he admitted.. That not counting today, the trip to the City hadn't been all that bad. Really, he could've done without a few things from today, but up until then.. It hadn't been that bad. Now he could only wonder about what was ahead.. And how many more of these close encounters they'd have with the attackers. Of course, he also wanted to know who the hell was out to get Nidia and Lita.. But, like many questions they all had, that would have to wait. For how long, they really didn't know.. But hopefully it would be sooner, rather then later.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**Haunting Me**

**Rating**: M.. for some harsh language, violence and content in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer**:I don't own, I borrow. Any OC's that appear, are of course, mere figments of my imagination.  
**Summary**: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
**Pairings**: Lillian/Chris Benoit, Ivory/HBK, Nidia/Rey, Victoria/Chris Jericho, Dawn/Eddie, Lita/Unsure, Stacy/Unsure  
**Notes**: I'm very unsure as to how police stuff would be handled, so please have some patience with me. I'm also aware that Paul Heyman was GM at this time, but, obviously, I've made the GM Stephanie.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 31**

April 18, 2004

For Lita and Nidia, the night was almost a repeat of San Antonio, ten nights ago. Only this time around, it was worse for the two since the attack had been worse. With her injured ribs not helping her any, Nidia had tossed and turned.. her eyes fluttering open, the brunette muttering in Spanish throughout the night. That had resulted in Eddie, Rey and Dawn being awake most of the night; the Woodbridge native holding Nidia's hand while Rey attempted to decipher Nidia's mumbling. At one point, the young Diva had started screaming, Eddie stumbling over to answer the door before Dave inadvertantly knocked it down. Evolution's Enforcer had then parked himself in the hotel room, he and Dawn sharing the space between the beds to keep vigil over a still restless Nidia. Eddie, eventually fell asleep in one of the chairs, Rey slumping against the wall, his head in his hands as he stared helplessly at the crying brunette. Across the hallway, John wasn't faring much better.. the Dr. of Thuganomics narrowly avoiding a cast to the face more times then he cared to count. The diva had managed to keep her grip on his shirt, though it had shifted from an iron grip, to having the hem between her fingertips. At one point, he had been kicked away from the redhead, Lita then whispering her previous statements of 'why', 'not safe' and 'still there'. But it wasn't like he could just leave her there to her nightmare.. But he really didn't know what else he could do. At some point during the restless night, he had left her alone to use the bathroom.. Only to hear her screaming for help. It hadn't helped matters any, when Randy decided to start knocking on the door that connected the two hotel rooms; John exiting the bathroom to see Lita curled up against the pillows. After yelling to Randy the damn door was unlocked; the U.S Champion had returned to the redhead's side. Lita had stopped screaming, but she was shaking and on the verge of tears. Randy looked to be half awake, the third generation wrestler managing to ask if there was anything he could do. John had just started to tell him he didn't know, when the redhead started asking for Jeff. Of course, they couldn't very well fly out to Cameron at this hour, but it didn't look like Lita was going to stop asking anytime soon. At a loss for what to do, John stood by the bed, urging the redhead to take a sip of the water that Dawn had left on the nightstand. The redhead then started muttering about pain.. John eventually realizing she was referring to her wrist. And it would figure that the asprin had somehow fallen off the nighstand.. and that Randy had fallen asleep on the floor.

Before he did anything else, John re-adjusted the pillow under her cast. "Now, listen.. I gotta get the asprin from the bathroom, alright? I'm gonna be right back, won't even take me a minute."

Lita shook her head, hazel eyes wide with fright. "Don't leave me.. please.."

John almost frowned. "Lita.. I'm only goin' over to the bathroom, see?" He nodded towards the bathroom door, "right over there.. I'll leave the door open an' everything."

The diva shook her head, her voice never raising above a whisper. "I don't want to be alone."

"But you ain't alone, look.." He nudged Randy in the ribs with his foot. "He's right here." This time, John did frown when Randy only muttered under his breath. "Man, wake your lazy ass up an' sit with her or go get the damn asprin from the bathroom."

Randy scowled at the older man, "You didn't have to kick me, moron."

John rolled his eyes as he finally sat down on the bed. "Wimp, shut up 'cos I didn' even kick ya.. Stop actin' like a baby an' get the asprin for her or I wil kick ya."

Randy muttered under his breath once more, slowly picking himself up and off the floor to retrieve the asprin.

The West Newbury native yawned broadly, glancing idly to the alarm clock. "Damn, it's only 7 in the mornin'." An eyebrow raised slightly at the diva, noting that she had finally stopped shaking. "Randy's goin' to get the asprin for ya."

"John?" Lita blinked, her good hand releasing his shirt long enough to sweep her hair from her eyes. "I'm hungry."

He chuckled softly when her stomach growled. "I guess ya are.. Tell ya what then, you take that asprin.. I'll send Randy out to pick up some food or we can order us some room service."

"Room service sounds good," she whispered, half into his shirt. "Why's Randy in here?"

John almost smirked at that, "Well.. ya woke up an hour or two ago, screamin' from one of them nightmares.. I guess that was enough to wake his ass up."

Her hand fisted tightly in his shirt. "I saw them... every time I closed my eyes.. I just can't--"

"They ain't here Lita.."

The redhead shivered, "But I can still see them... and hear them."

"I promise ya, them assholes ain't here." He brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, frowning when he saw the cut on her cheek. "It's jus' me an' Randy."

Randy finally emerged from the bathroom, asprin bottle in hand. "Here's the asprin.." He uncapped the bottle, shaking out two of the pills. "Is there anything else you need while I'm up?"

John rolled his eyes, "Actually.. You can make yourself useful, walk over here an' give me the pills.. An' after ya done that, check the menu for room service.. We're hungry." He waited until Randy had handed over the pills, "oh yeah.. an' I need ya to head over to the store... pick up some bandages an' some of that antiseptic shit.. Better yet, get a first aid kit."

Randy made a face, snapping shortly. "Why can't you do it?"

"Dude, ya blind?" John nodded down to the redhead, "she's got a handful of my shirt. I ain't about to make her move."

Randy shook his head, making his way to the dresser where the room service menu was settled. He had just opened the menu, preparing to ask what he should order when a voice interrupted him.

"Can you bring over the remote?"

Reminding himself that it was Lita asking, Randy complied without a complaint. "Okay.." the third generation wrestler plopped down on the other bed, menu in his lap. "What do you two want from room service?"

John took a moment to help the redhead swallow down the asprin. "I dunno.. food is fine wit me."

Randy's eye twitched, the lack of sleep really starting to get to him. "I understand that much, Cena.. But, it would help if you could be a little more specific here."

"Look, grumpy, I ain't had that much sleep either, 'prolly less than you, but that really don't matter right now." John held out a hand, "give me the damn menu, bring that phone closer an' I'll order. You go get that shit from the store 'cos this cut on her cheek is startin' to bleed."

While Randy made his way back to his own hotel room, John and Lita perused the room service menu. Lita quietly asked about who was going to pay for this, John informing her that the room was on Randy's credit card. And when the redhead seemed hesitant about ordering a plate of fruit, he assured her that it really wasn't a big deal. It wasn't like they couldn't pay Randy back anyway... so they might as well order away. The two had just made up their minds on what to order, when there was a knock on the door; John eventually letting Dawn Marie in. And while he placed the order for room service, Dawn helped Lita use the bathroom.. Questioning how the two had slept. She could plainly see Lita's tear stained face, the brunette frowning at both of their reflections when she noticed the bags under her eyes. Dawn was soon invited over for breakfast, the brunette making a short exit.. and returning with Rey, Eddie, Dave and Nidia in tow. Of course, that resulted in John ordering more room service.. the West Newbury native placing a second call while Dave settled Nidia in the other bed. Rey settled on the edge of the bed that Nidia was in; Dawn, Dave and Eddie slumping down in chairs and on the carpet. Through a yawn, Dave enquired about Randy's whereabouts.. John soon informing him that he had sent Randy to the store to get some first aid shit for Lita. And it was then, that Dawn finally got a good look at the cuts on Lita's face and arm, the bandages from the hospital laying on the carpet.

**-x-x-x-**

Randy arrived before the room service did, the third generation wrestler blinking at the sight he was met with. Dave was asleep in one chair, Eddie asleep in another while Dawn was asleep, half on the floor, with her back resting against one of the beds. Lita and Nidia were also asleep, but their makeshift pillows were watching television. Randy tossed his jacket in one corner, a first aid kit set on the table before he settled on the floor between the two beds. And while he did want to know why everyone was now gathered in this hotel room, it just wasn't the time to ask. That was partly because Rey was too engrossed in making sure that Nidia was comfortable while John looked to be asleep with his eyes open. Somehow though, everyone started waking up when the room service arrived... either from the smell of food or from Randy yelling about the bill. The self proclaimed Legend Killer shut up soon enough, however, as both Dave and John threatened to kick his ass if he yelled like that again. An additional threat from Dawn, one that promised to kick him where it counted, got Randy to set out the food. But, before they could settle in for breakfast, the cuts on Lita's face and arm had to be taken care of.. Dawn heading to the bathroom to get a washcloth, while John rummaged through the first aid kit for the right size bandages and antiseptic. And while they took care of Lita, Rey and Dave took turns cutting food into small enough pieces for Nidia.. both men figuring that it would be easier for her to eat that way.

Dawn sent a look over to the redhead, "I'm going to call Stephanie after I finish eating, I'm guessing you won't have to go to Backlash because of your wrist.. Maybe you can just travel with us to the Smackdown house show or head home and--"

"I'm not going home," Lita interrupted quietly. "They were there before.."

The brunette Diva pursed her lips, "Then I'll call Jeff.. See if you can't stay with him for a day or something.. I'm also going to call Victoria, let her know what's going on." She held up a hand when Lita looked ready to argue, "I won't tell her everything, Li, but they should at least know you're hurt."

Lita could only nod at that, using most of her energy to focus on eating the food that was balanced on the pillow next to her.

"I'll keep a close eye on her.." Dave spoke up next, the big man nodding over to Nidia. "I don't have a match, so I might be able to skip out on the pay per view."

Randy raised an eyebrow at that, "Triple H--"

"I don't give a fuck." Dave ground out shortly. "Evolution can wait, because my family comes first. And if he can't understand that? He can take it up with me."

Randy knew better to argue with that, the young wrestler seemingly forgetting that he had his own match to worry about. "Fucking shit.. I have a match with Foley."

"So?" Dave raised an eyebrow, "you knew you had a match."

"I'm just saying.. I didn't get that much sleep and--"

"Do you think anyone of us did, Randy?" Dave gestured between them all with his fork. "Take a good look around.. Do you see anyone here who even looks like they got a good nights sleep?"

Randy inwardly sighed, "I understand that Dave, I was just saying.. I have a hardcore match, with Mick Foley... an experianced hardcore wrestler and--"

Dave nodded, "Yeah, I know.. Your title's on the line. So what if you lose? Big fucking deal. You challenge him, you get it back." The big man shook his head, "though I really don't see why you're so damn worried about a match right now."

Dawn glanced between the two, "I really don't think now is the time to be discussing this.. Or arguing about it, for that matter."

"Who's arguing?" Randy rolled his shoulders, "I was just stating that I have a match.."

"An'? You ain't the only who's got a match comin' up." John almost looked disgusted. "We all got matches an' shit to worry 'bout, but like Dawn said.. Now really ain't the time to be talkin' 'bout it."

Dawn set down her fork, "I'm calling Stephanie.. then Victoria before I call Jeff." She dabbed at the corners of her mouth, "I'll be back."

"Dawn?" Lita spoke up quietly, "when you call Jeff... I--"

The Woodbridge native nodded, "I'll call him on my cell, so you can talk to him, Li."

While the others continued eating in silence, Dawn made her way across the hallway.. the first order of business, informing Stephanie about what had happened. And while she was searching for her cell phone, the thought occured that Nidia and Lita may have had their purses stolen.

"Hello?" An obviously sleepy Stephanie picked up her cell, "Dawn? What's--"

"We ran into some trouble last night.." Dawn began, as calmly as she could. "We... myself, Li and 'Dia, went off to use the bathroom and.. Just a lot happened.. 'Dia has three bruised ribs, Li broke her wrist and hand and--"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "Wait.. Slow down, Dawn.. What happened?"

"I.." Dawn bit her lower lip, the events from last night slowly replaying in her mind. "I.. I should let Lita or 'Dia tell you.. Steph, I just.. I--"

"Look, tell Nidia and Lita, that if they're able to travel.. They're going with you, Rey, Eddie and John. Screw Backlash.. if they're hurt, I don't want them traveling anymore than they have to." Stephanie pursed her lips, a hand running through her long hair. "I'll deal with Bischoff... Or I'll have my dad deal with Bischoff. We'll figure something out, but just have them report to Kelowna with you. If that's too much for them, then I'll think of something else."

Dawn nodded, though Stephanie couldn't see it. "What else should I do?"

"Don't worry about anything else for now, I'll take care of it." Stephanie let out an audbile sigh. "I'll talk to creative as well, alter the storylines or something to explain the absences of Lita and Nidia."

"Okay Stephanie.."

Stephanie sighed again, "Just give me a call after you've talked to Nidia and Lita. Either way, I'll be seeing you."

The call that Dawn made to Victoria didn't go much better.. the Woodbridge native finally breaking down mid-call. Through her tears, the brunette did her best to explain what had happened.. Pulling it together enough, to tell Victoria that Nidia and Lita would not be at Backlash. That, had somehow lead to Chris Benoit taking the cell phone from Victoria; Dawn too out of at that point to tell him anything. So, rather then try to explain, Dawn made up a quick excuse about her cell phone battery dying before she hung up. She was wiping away her tears when she called Jeff, speaking to him long enough to let him know who it was before she made her way back to the other hotel room. And while Lita talked to Jeff, Dawn released the rest of her tears.. the brunette angry at the situation, angry at herself for not being able to do anything.. Eddie and Rey had done their best to try and console her, but Dawn would hear nothing of it. Eventually, she managed to let them know that Stephanie wanted Nidia and Lita traveling with the Smackdown crew and that they weren't allowed to be at Backlash. Of course, the Smackdown GM hadn't used those exact words, but it was close enough for Dawn's sake. Once Lita was done talking to Jeff, Dawn called Stephanie again.. The Smackdown GM letting her know that everything was being taken care of. If Nidia and Lita couldn't travel out to British Columbia, they could head over to Stephanie's house.. Stephanie intended on meeting them in New York City that afternoon, the brunette already packing her things while she talked to Dawn.

**-x-x-x-**

After their breakfast had been finished; Rey, Eddie, Nidia and Dawn made their way back over to their hotel room.. Dawn taking a quick shower, in hopes that it would calm her nerves. Randy and Dave also went to their own hotel room, the third generation wrestler taking a shower while Dave packed up his things. Granted, they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.. Or at least Dave wouldn't be, because he intended on sticking close to Nidia until Stephanie arrived... if not longer. Lita, meanwhile, had fallen asleep after she had finished eating.. the West Newbury native falling asleep not long after she did. Lita was woken up gently by Dawn, so the redhead could get dressed... and so John could take a shower. Carefully so, Dawn reminded Lita that they needed to file a police report about the incident.. the Woodbridge native asking if the redhead still had her purse with her. Afterwards, Dawn deeply regretted asking... as Lita started panicking. The brunette had nearly had a panic attack of her own trying to calm the redhead down; John just exiting the bathroom when Lita burst into a fresh fit of tears. And when Lita started asking for Jeff again, John settled on the bed beside her. After Dawn had assured herself that Lita was going to calm down.. And seeing it for herself as the redhead started to calm.. She let out a breath, settling heavily on the other bed.

"John.." the Woodbridge native spoke quietly, "all I did was ask about her purse and she started freaking out.. I didn't mean--"

"I know," he replied almost absently, his attention focused mostly on the woman that was using jersey as a tissue. "An' I'm sure she knows that too."

Dawn brought her knees to her chest. "All I could do last night was watch... two of my best friends and I couldn't do a damn thing."

John raised an eyebrow, one arm wrapped protectively around the calming redhead. "Look, Dawn.. don' even think this was your fault, because it wasn't. You got to us, we found them before anything else could happen."

The brunette Diva shook her head, "I should've stopped them... I should've done something, but I didn't."

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, John wondered what he had done to be stuck with two hysterical women.. he didn't know what else he was supposed to do or say. "Dawn.. Listen to me.. You got to us, didn' ya? Now, this might not be the best thing to say, but I ain't always been known for sayin' the right shit... " He paused, thankful that Lita had somehow fallen back asleep. "If you hadn't gotten to us.. If we hadn't found them.. Think 'bout what might have happened."

"I know that but--"

"But nothin'.. You did what you could, Dawn an' thats all there is to it." He let out an uncharacteristic sigh, the brown haired man looking all but defeated. "If you had tried to fight back.. Somethin' woulda happened to you."

Dawn wrapped her arms around her legs, "But that didn't stop something from happening to Lita and Nidia.. They got hurt and--"

"They would've gotten more hurt, possibly..." he trailed off, fingers threading absently through the red locks fanned on his chest. "It coulda been a hell of a lot worse... Dawn, I saw her face when we got there.. Saw the outright fear in her eyes an'.. I ain't ever seen that before. I've seen people afraid but.."

"I know John.." Dawn turned her attention to the redhead, "I just wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if something else had happened."

John mustered a smirk at that, "I don' think any one of us woulda been able to."

Dawn nodded slightly, "Look.. I really don't want to do this without asking her, but.. I don't want to set her off.. I'm going to check for her purse.. If it's not here, then it's either back at that alley or those assholes have it. If they have it... maybe we can find out who's after them."

John nodded, "I ain't gonna stop ya then.. I'd help ya but--"

"You're doing enough," she cut him off, sending him a small smile before she removed herself from the bed.

While Dawn searched the hotel room for Lita's purse, blue eyes never left the silent form that was resting on him. Sure, he never really hung around Lita that much, but...the look he had seen in her eyes last night..

"Damn it," Dawn frowned as she held up Lita's purse. "I forgot.. this stupid thing was with her jacket.. And her jacket never left the Copacabana." Heaving another sigh, she tossed the purse on the floor. "What do we do now?"

"Wait.." John tore his gaze away from the sleeping redhead. "She didn' get that much sleep last night.. Tossed and turned something fierce. You said Stephanie's heading here though so.. I guess we just wait for her to get here."

The Woodbridge native nodded, "I know Randy is leaving...his match or whatever tonight.. Dave's staying until Stephanie gets here though." She glanced up, expecting to receive a reponse or something.. But instead, she heard a soft snore. "Sleep well.." she spoke, mostly to herself.

"Hey Dawn.."

The brunette Diva paused mid-movement. "Yes?"

"Is Jeff comin' up here or what?"

"I'm not sure actually but.. I have a feeling he will be." Dawn's gaze shifted to Lita. "She needs him right now."

John half nodded, his eyes starting to grow heavy from lack of sleep. "I got that, s'why I asked.. She's been askin' for him an.."

"Then, I'm pretty sure he'll be here." Dawn raised an eyebrow when John just nodded. "Get some sleep while she's sleeping.. We probably have another long day ahead of us."

At that, John could only let out a yawn.. his eyes closing as Dawn left the hotel room. What she had said, was true... Lita needed Jeff to be there. Jeff was like a lifeline to Lita and the brunette Diva had a feeling that went both ways. There was just an undescribable connection between the two, that no one had ever been able to put a finger on. But, even without Jeff there, Lita seemed to be coping as best she could.. Given the recent circumstances. If not for John being there, Dawn really didn't know if Lita would be.. Well she wouldn't say the redhead was okay, but it was plain to see that she wasn't. Everyone was bent out of shape about it, Dawn knew that.. The one exception, perhaps, was Randy. And at first that puzzled the brunette Diva, but when she actually put some thought into it.. It made perfect sense. Of everyone who was there right now, Randy had the least connection to them all. Sure, he had been there one or two teims when Lita had gotten followed.. But as far as friendships and family ties went, Randy really had none.. Save for Dave and John. But, if she thought like that, John really had no connections either. Whatever the case, Dawn put no further thought into it.. the brunette Diva utterly exhausted from last night's lack of sleep.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

**Haunting Me**

**Rating**: M.. for some harsh language, violence and content in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer**:I don't own, I borrow. Any OC's that appear, are of course, mere figments of my imagination.  
**Summary**: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
**Pairings**: Lillian/Chris Benoit, Ivory/HBK, Nidia/Rey, Victoria/Chris Jericho, Dawn/Eddie, Lita/Unsure, Stacy/Unsure  
**Notes**: See previous chapters for my notes and rambling.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 32**

April 18, 2004

Since they had to wait for Stephanie to get there, and possibly for Jeff to arrive; the group at the hotel decided to hold off on visiting the police. Of course, they knew that they couldn't avoid a trip down there.. But, maybe having Stephanie with them would help. Randy was the only one not sticking around, the young wrestler knowing that he had to be at Backlash.. Both because of the match and because he really didn't know how much more he could take. And it wasn't that he wasn't worried about Nidia and Lita, he wasn't that heartless.. Just, he didn't know what he could do. It was obvious that Rey and Dave were there for Nidia and that Lita had temporairly attached herself to John. As far as Eddie and Dawn were concerned, the third generation wrestler figured they were like the go betweens. And when he put it in that sense, that really left him with nowhere else. He wasn't as close to Nidia and Lita like Eddie, Rey and Dawn...and no one was closer to Nidia than Dave. Normally, John would be in a similar position as himself, but.. with Jeff not around, the West Newbury native was the redhead's current source of comfort. Not that the self proclaimed Legend Killer really understood the relationship between Lita and Jeff, but he figured that they were pretty damn close. Whatever the case, Dave requested that Randy inform Hunter that he wouldn't be returning until RAW.. Possibly longer depending on how Nidia was doing. Naturally, Randy knew that Hunter wouldn't take that news very well, but he could also understand Dave's reasoning. Added to that, Dave was the only member of Evolution not scheduled to wrestle at the pay-per-view. And while she wasn't an official member of Evolution, Lita just wasn't in any type of condition to wrestle. Even if she didn't have that cast, her emotional state was just too fragile. Not that she was going to be in Evolution anyway, but Randy didn't know that. Before he left, Randy let them all know that he was taking a cab to the airport so they could use the rental car.. the St. Louis resident also letting them know that he would extend the room reservations if they needed it. Dawn thanked him for the offer, but also said it wouldn't be necessary since Stephanie would be showing up. The brunette Diva was currently in John and Lita's hotel room; Rey, Eddie and Nidia sleeping across the hall while Dave kept watch.

Dawn turned her attention away from the still sleeping pair. "Do you want one of us to call or something? Maybe Stephanie so she can explain why Dave isn't there?"

Randy shook his head, "only if you have the time. If not, I'll just make up some excuse to H.. Or I'll just tell him that Dave had a family emergency. Hunter doesn't need to know everything."

The brunette nodded, "I'm sure Stephanie will have Lita's injury explained anyway.. She was at Smackdown.. The whole run-in with Show.."

"Yeah.." Randy shifted back slightly, "when those two wake up...or whenver is the best time. I don't think we'll need the plan anymore."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "are you sure?"

The third generation wrestler nodded, "neither of them wanted to be involved anyway and well.. Just with everything that's happened. It would only be a distraction, you know?"

"I suppose.. a distraction wouldn't hurt, but I understand what you're saying." Dawn sent him a tiny smile, "good luck with your match, Randy."

"Thanks.. I know I'll need it." Randy rolled his shoulders, trying to regain his usual cocky exterior. "I'll see you around, Dawn."

Dawn offered a wave, the brunette nearly jumping out of her skin when her cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"It's me," Stephanie spoke from the other end, "I just got to the airport.. What hotel are you guys staying at?"

Dawn flicked a glance over the menu on the nightstand, "we're at the Westin New York in Times Square.." the brunette paused, "Randy made the reservations, otherwise we'd probably be somewhere else."

Stephanie couldn't help but roll her eyes at that, "I can't say I'm surprised.. Show's getting a rental car and if I'm not mistaken, I think I see Jeff Hardy.."

Dawn nodded at the ceiling, "I can meet you in the lobby.. I think everyone else is sleeping right now, so I really--"

"I understand.." Stephanie paused to shoulder her bag, "have you all been to the police station yet?"

"No.." the Woodbridge native bit her lower lip, "we were going to wait until Lita and Nidia were more up to it.. Or at least Lita, anyway, because it's hurting Nidia to just talk."

Stephanie tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder, "hold on a sec.." the Smackdown GM waved her arms, "Jeff! Hey! Jeff Hardy!"

Dawn shook her head, "at least Jeff's here.."

"Dawn?" Stephanie spoke in a quieter voice this time, "we'll be there as soon as we can.. hopefully traffic won't be too bad.. Did Lita get my letter?"

"Yeah, she read over it already." Dawn swept her hair from her face, "can you do me a favor?"

"Of course," Stephanie handed over her bag to Jeff, "what do you need?"

Dawn paused for a moment, "if you could have everything explained to Triple H.. About why Dave isn't there.. I'd explain more but.. it's just, Randy is supposed to explain and--"

Stephanie nodded easily, "and knowing Hunter he'll give him a hard time about it.. Don't worry, I'll take care of that too."

"Okay.. I'll be waiting in the lobby then.. Thanks Steph." Dawn closed her cell phone, an eyebrow raising at the figure standing in the doorway that connected two of the hotel rooms. "I'm not sure how much you heard, but, Stephanie's on her way.. She'll make something up so Hunter isn't asking too many questions."

Dave nodded abruptly, "H doesn't know about Nidia.. Randy does, John knows, I told Lita amd obviously.. You, Rey and Eddie also know."

The brunette Diva nodded absently, "is Nidia awake?"

The D.C. native shook his head, "she was still sleeping, last I checked.. Eddie was watching television and I think Rey was just watching 'Dia."

"Mmm.." Dawn shifted her attention briefly to John and Lita. "They've been asleep since I left the first time around.." She pursed her lips lightly, "can you stay here for a bit? Stephanie will be here any minute and I told her I'd meet her in the lobby."

Dave nodded shortly, stepping fully inside the hotel room. "I'll mention that to Eddie or Rey.."

Dawn shook her head as she moved from the bed, "it'll only take me a second.. and besides, I want to check on 'Dia."

While Dawn made her exit, Dave settled in one of the plush chairs; the remote soon in hand. And no sooner had he turned on the television, did one of the two on the bed start stirring.

"When did you get 'ere?"

Dave shifted his attention over to the U.S. Champion, "Stephanie is on her way... Dawn went to the lobby to meet her."

"Oh," the West Newbury native yawned, "an' I take it Randy left already?"

"Yeah.. he looked really lost, ya know?" Dave sat back in the chair, the television turned off soon after. "I don't know if he'll be able to concentrate on his match."

"Can't say I'd be able to.." blue eyes fell on the still sleeping Diva. "With all the shit that's been happenin' as of late."

An eyebrow raised slightly, "how is she doing?"

John shruggged awkwardly, "she's been sleepin'.. I can't tell ya how she's doin' 'cos I ain't asked her.. Had nightmares, said she saw 'em everytime she closed her eyes."

Dave frowned at that, "'Dia was saying the same.. I should've ripped one of those masks off.. Then we would've gotten a look at those bastards."

The U.S. Champion nodded, "yeah well.. We did what we could, ya know? At least we found 'em.."

The big man's eyes darkened. "When we find them.. I will rip them apart."

At that, John could only nod, the fingers on one hand absently playing with Lita's hair. And although Dave did wonder if John even knew he was doing that, he didn't bother to question it. It was plain to see that the U.S. Champion was just as bothered about the events from last night.. Though, Dave didn't exactly know why. Perhaps, it was just because he had been there.. witnessed what had happened. The D.C. Native also knew, that despite his rough exterior, John Cena was not made out of stone. Not that he'd call him a pansy or anything like that, but if last night's events hadn't effected the Dr. of Thuganomics.. Whatever the case where that was concerned, Dave re-focused his thoughts to RAW. Thanks to the letter that Stephanie had sent to Lita; he knew that he was going to be switched over to Smackdown at some point. That also meant that tomorrow night, he would have to drop the tag belts.. or that Ric would have to find another partner. And while he really didn't mind switching shows, he really didn't want to leave Nidia alone. Granted, he knew that Eddie, Rey, Dawn, John, Lita and probably Stephanie would be around.. But that didn't mean that he wanted to leave her. Certainly, he trusted them to keep her safe, but that really wasn't the point. He also wondered where they would be going, since Nidia and Lita were slated to be off RAW tomorrow night. Dave knew that his sister really wasn't in any condition to travel long distances and where Lita was concerned.. Well she hadn't really said much and he couldn't very well ask her now, since she was still sleeping.

**-x-x-x-**

Dawn, Stephanie, Jeff and Show arrived back to the hotel room to see Lita asleep, while Dave and John were watching television. And since Lita was one of the two people that Stephanie really wanted to talk to at that moment, they went across the hall to check on Eddie, Rey and Nidia. But, with her ribs still hurting everytime she tried to talk, Stephanie ended up getting a full report on Nidia's condition from Eddie and Rey. The Smackdown G.M. then reasoned that, Nidia's injury would be explained with Show's 'kidnapping' of Lita. That lead to Eddie, Rey, Nidia, Stephanie, Dawn, Jeff and Show heading across the hallway; the expanded group arranging themselves around the hotel room. Nidia was settled on the other bed, while Rey sat on the edge with Dawn in between the two beds. Stephanie seated herself in one of the chairs, Jeff standing near the redhead while Show leaned against the window sill. Of course, Jeff did want to know why the redhead was using John Cena as a pillow, but he figured that question could wait until more important matters were discussed. A good fifteen minutes had passed before the redhead finally started stirring... complaining of pain in her wrist and hand. And while Jeff got her a glass of water, Dawn opened the bottle of asprin on the nightstand; John helping the Sanford resident into a half sitting position. Sleepy hazel eyes landed first on Dawn, then John.. widening considerably when she saw the Cameron native holding out the glass of water. But, since there was an arm wrapped around her waist, the redhead offered Jeff the best smile she could muster before she re-settled.

Stephanie cleared her throat, her attention focusing mostly on Lita. "Li? I'll understand if you don't want to talk about what happened but.. I just--"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "you already know what happened.."

"It's okay.." Lita stated quietly, hazel eyes soon growing distant. "Last night, we all went out... I had to use the bathroom and the line was too long.. Someone said that there was another place down the street so we left...and.."

"It's alright Lita," John smoothed her hair back from her forehead. "They ain't 'ere, remember?"

The redhead nodded shakily, her good hand reaching for something to hold on to...the nearest object being John's hand. "Everything was okay... but.. When we were going back.."

"That's when it happened," Dawn finished meekly. "Li, honey, I can tell Stephanie the rest.."

Clutching the hand in hers a little bit tighter, Lita shook her head. "Yesterday morning... 'Dia and I had gone to the museum.. and.. we were followed... we got away but.." The redhead cringed, tears starting to leak from her eyes, "they...they found us again."

John frowned, his free hand wiping away the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. "I really don' think this is a good idea.."

Stephanie nodded quickly, "I was going to say the same.. Li, sweetie, why don't we talk about the letter I sent.."

Nodding hesitantly, Lita tried to point to her backpack. "I left it in there.."

Stephanie shook her head when Dawn made a move to get it. "Everyone in here can know, Dawn.. no worries." The Smackdown G.M. tucked a few strands of loose hair behind her ears, "as I mentioned to Lita in that letter, she won't be a part of Evolution.. not on RAW and it will never happen on my show. I'll explain that later, but.. Where it concerns tonight, we'll say that Lita got her injuries from what happened on Smackdown.. To explain why she's missing.. Show over here was supposed to 'kidnapp' her.. We'll just say that Nidia was in the area when it happened."

Dave raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "so why am I being sent over?"

Stephanie shrugged, "to piss off Hunter.. I know he wants Lita in Evolution, but we don't always get what we want, do we? He might have that slime Bischoff in his pocket, but he doesn't rule the WWE."

Dawn nodded slowly, "so that at least explains why they won't be there for the pay-per-view and RAW.. But what about when they're ready?"

"We'll have someone 'rescue' Lita and Nidia from Show.. or two.." She paused, glancing speficially between John and Rey. "When Nidia is ready to travel again, she'll valet for Rey. Dave, I'm going to have you on your own for a bit.. Creative is still working on something for you.. But, I think I'll have you tagging with either Eddie or Rey."

Show nodded to the silent Diva, "what about Red? With that cast, is it really safe for her to be at ringside?"

"Unless she plans on getting in the ring and interferring, it should be fine." Stephanie pursed her lips in thought, "I was going to have her manage Rob or 'Taker but.." Her gaze shifted between John and the Big Show. "If you two wouldn't mind feuding again.. I'm doubting she'll be able to even appear for another week at least.. That would give creative some time to come up with something.." An eyebrow raised slightly, "Jeff.. what's your status with TNA?"

"I'm startin' in June." The Cameron native crossed his arms loosely over his chest. "Watcha thinkin'?"

"If I could convince dad to re-sign you.. or if you would even want to come back.." Stephanie cupped her face in her hands, "of course, that might mean bringing Matt over to Smackdown.."

"If I did come back.. what 'bout me an' Rob taggin' together?" Jeff scratched his chin in thought. "I mean, that'd work, right? You could have Lita manage us."

Stephanie nodded shortly, "it's an option.. a far fetched option, but it's an option. I know I would love to see it and I'm sure the fans would love to see you two tagging together. But if that doesn't work--"

"She can walk down with me.." John shrugged slightly, "I know it wouldn't make much sense or whateva, but if you're havin' Show kidnappin' her.."

"That's what I was thinking." A small smirk appeared on the Smackdown G.M's face. "If you wouldn't mind playing that 'knight in shining armor' role.."

Dawn shook her head, "it wouldn't make a whole lot of sense.. You two are just... Well, she likes rock, you live hip hop and.. It just wouldn't make sense."

Stephanie snorted softly, "a lot of things in life don't make sense.. But it would work and it's an easy option. Right now, we need the quickest option we can get."

Dawn inclined her head at the Smackdown G.M., "what about that other thing you talked about?"

"That?" Stephanie rolled her shoulders, "well that all depends on if Dad still goes through with it.." She sent a look around the hotel room, "my father has this crazy idea to make another reality show, but using superstars.. Basically, it would be a few people from RAW and a few people from Smackdown." She smiled suddenly, "but.. if you two wouldn't mind having a camera trailing after you from time to time.."

John regarded his boss suspiciously, "I really ain't sure I wanna know where you're goin' with this.."

"Well, like Dawn said, it wouldn't make sense for Li to walk out with you, right? You two would just be bound to clash." Stephanie paused to smooth down her dress pants. "Plus, it would mean that we can always keep an eye on Lita.. Possibly have some security guards around her."

John shook his head, still not sure it would be such a good idea. "I jus'.. I ain't sayin' that I'd have a problem havin' her walkin' with me or whateva.. But--"

"John.." Stephanie sighed, "my top priorty right now, is making sure that Lita and Nida are going to be safe. I really don't care how much sense this will make.. Nidia will be with Rey and either Dave or Eddie." An eyebrow raised then, a pointed look in the brunette's eyes. "And it's apparent to me that she trusts you.. So, I'd have to ask you.. Would you be willing to help me keep her safe?"

While he gave no verbal reply to that, the U.S. Champion did shift his gaze down to the small hand clutching his. In turn, Stephanie took that action as a yes, mentally giving the approval when Lita nodded. With the near future of Lita and Nidia decided, Dawn finally spoke up about the trip to the police station.. Ensuring both Lita and Nidia that she would do the talking if it all came down to it. But, before they could go anywhere, Lita had to use the bathroom; Dawn assisting her with at least getting there before some of the redhead's stubborn streak sparked. Of course, that lead to the group at large waiting a little bit longer for Lita.. But once she was out of the bathroom, they left the hotel. And, since Stephanie, Jeff and Big Show hadn't been there for the incident, they waited while the others went back. Nidia still wasn't in the best shape to talk about the incident, and even if she had been, the young Diva was shaking so bad with fright that Dave nearly took the police officer's head off when he tried to question her again. Lita didn't fare much better, but she at least managed to get most of the story told before she broke down. From that point on, Dawn took care of the rest of the police report; Eddie staying with her while Dave, Rey and John took the two nerve wrecked Diva's back to the waiting area. Nidia was settled safely between Rey and Dave, while Lita was settled comfortably on a lap. Jeff sat beside her, rubbing small circles on her back as they waited for Eddie and Dawn. And when they did appear, Stephanie proposed a late lunch before they went to her place.. As much as she didn't want to, they had to film the 'kidnapping' bit so they could air it at Backlash. The Smackdown G.M. could only hope that it wouldn't make things worse than they already were for Lita and Nidia, but given the present company.. Her worries were lessened.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

**Haunting Me**

**Rating**: M.. for some harsh language, violence and content in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer**:I don't own, I borrow. Any OC's that appear, are of course, mere figments of my imagination.  
**Summary**: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
**Pairings**: Lillian/Chris Benoit, Ivory/HBK, Nidia/Rey, Victoria/Chris Jericho, Dawn/Eddie, Lita/Unsure, Stacy/Unsure  
**Notes**: See previous chapters for my notes and rambling.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 33**

April 18, 2004

Despite the fact that they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning, the only ones who did eat where Jeff, Stephanie and Show. Dawn, Lita and Nidia claimed they just weren't hungry while Dave, Eddie, John and Rey picked at their food. With some careful prodding and coaxing, Jeff at least got the redheaded Diva to eat half of a salad.. Stephanie persuading Dawn to eat the rest of it. And when they finally realized that it was still hurting Nidia to eat.. they ordered the young Diva a milkshake or two, knowing that wouldn't completely substitue for a complete meal but it would at least help. Stephanie then, very tactfully, pointed out that as the Smackdown GM, she could drop fines on her employees if they didn't eat. Still, the late lunch was mostly silent.. Lita and Nidia still shaken from the visit to the police station while Dawn wasn't faring much better. And as Stephanie got a good look at everyone else, it was plain to see that Dave, Eddie, John and Rey were also disturbed by the recent events. In the time that she had known Eddie, John and Rey, the brunette couldn't recall when she had seen them looking this tense...or this lost. Thanks to her position in the company, she did know of the relation between Nidia and Dave.. That at least helped her somewhat, knowing that family -- even when they were being a pain in the ass -- meant the world to anyone. It was like an overwhelming sense of hopelessness had settled over the group.. Which, given the recent events, Stephanie could understand why. But, she also knew, that the world wouldn't stop.. They still had to report to Kelowna for the Smackdown taping on Tuesday, and within the next few hours, they had to film the short segment to explain the abscences of Lita and Nidia from tonight's pay per view. Stephanie had already decided that Lita and Nidia would stay at her home until the flight to Kelowna, and if need be; the three could just stay there until the house shows. That offer would also be extended to Dawn, though the brunette wasn't sure if she could extend that to Dave, Eddie, John and Rey. And it wasn't like she didn't think they would be needed... just that she wasn't sure if she could pull that off and manage a believable excuse. Of course, Nidia and Lita traveling anywhere would all depend on their physical conditions.. Nidia was probable, depending on how her ribs were feeling while with Lita.. Well, Stephanie knew from experience that Lita was tough.. But, judging from the way she looked now, she knew that the redheaded Diva was not as invincible as she wanted everyone to believe. Sighing slightly, Stephanie tossed down her credit card when the waitress arrived with the bill, dabbing at the corners of her mouth before she addressed the group at the table.

Bridging her hands together, Stephanie glanced specifically to the Smackdown superstars. "I would say that you all didn't have to report to the tapings in Kelowna, but.. if anyone, the only one who would be able to miss it, is Show."

Dave raised an eyebrow, "and what about me? In order for me to be on Smackdown, I'd have to drop the belts at some point on RAW."

The Smackdown G.M. nodded, "correct.. And as far as that's concerned, we'll just have the titles dropped to Chris Benoit and Edge. Or, if I can manage it and you wouldn't mind, we could have the titles changed over in a handicapped match."

The Big Man frowned slightly, "I can't say I'd want to do that to Ric.. But, I don't want to leave 'Dia."

"I understand," Stephanie stated quietly, a few errant strands of hair pushed back behind her ear. "That's why I'm letting you make the choice.. You tell me what you want to happen, I'll call my dad. We won't have to deal with Bischoff at all."

Dave seemed hesitant about that, "are you sure you can do that?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "I'm the G.M. of Smackdown and my dad is the chairman of the WWE.. Yes, I'm sure I can do that."

Dawn cleared her throat, "and what will Li and 'Dia do until they can travel? I just don't think they should be going anywhere and if they do.."

Stephanie nodded sharply, "I don't want them alone, if that's what you're thinking.. But, if they can't travel yet.." She pursed her lips, signing the receipt quickly when the waitress returned. "Maybe I can talk to dad.. see where he wants to go with that dumb reality show idea."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "what would that accomplish?"

"It would mean that Li and 'Dia wouldn't need to travel much for a week or two at the very least." Calmly so, Stephanie smoothed down the front of her sweater. "But, it would also mean finding two unlikely room-mates for them."

"Wait a minute," Dawn set aside her glass of iced water. "Are you trying to tell me that Li and 'Dia would be living with two people for two weeks? Where would they be living and what exactly are you expecting of them?"

Stephanie held up a hand, "Dawn...calm down. It wouldn't just be them, there would be at least six other people.. And as I said, it would be for two weeks at the very least, I'm not sure how much longer it would be."

Eddie sent his boss a questioning look, "but mamacita.. what would they be doing?"

Stephanie gave a little shrug, "it would be the same concept behind a show like Real World.. Basically, it would be ten people, maybe more...maybe less... living together in one house.. That's if dad goes through with the idea, which, I can talk him out of it."

Dawn shook her head, "I don't think it's a very good idea, Steph.. I mean, sure, it would keep Li and 'Dia from traveling for a bit, but.. Under those types of circumstances?"

"But, it would allow us to keep an eye on them." Stephanie put her wallet back in her purse, "twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. There would be full security around, the location would be kept a secret."

The Woodbridge native frowned, "I still don't think it's a good idea.. The security is nice, knowing where they are at all times, is great.. But, who does your dad have in mind for this?"

Stephanie shrugged, "he left that part up to me and Shane.. Well, basically me, because Shane is busy with RAW at the moment.."

"Let me get this straight," Dave rested his forearms on the table, "if you and your father go through with this television show thing.. You'd be putting them in hiding."

"Except for travel to RAW and Smackdown.." Stephanie nodded slowly, "maybe one house show during the weekend, but pretty much yes. Everyone who's selected for this would be pretty much out of sight."

"And for how long?"

The Smackdown G.M. shrugged, "Dad was thinking until Summer Slam, but I think that's a bit much.. Given that it's only mid-April right now, that would mean roughly four months. Shane was saying that mid-June would be a little more feasible, I said late May and mom said early July."

Dawn sent a cautious look to the silent redhead, knowing that Lita really wasn't the type to just run away but.. "Li? What do you think of this?"

Lita was silent for a good while, twisting the cloth napkin in her good hand. "I'd say it all depends on who else is living in this crazy house."

Stephanie waited until the redhead was at least looking in her general direction. "This wouldn't start for another week, possibly two.. I don't know how much you'd be able to participate because of your wrist, but.."

"It would mean you were safe," Jeff finished for the Smackdown G.M. "An' baby girl, I know ya don't like runnin' from your problems but.. I think it's time to make an exception."

"And, like I said, I'm hand picking the list of people." Stephanie sent her friend a reassuring smile, "which means I won't stick you in that house with Triple H. The only suggesions my dad did make.. Were Undertaker and Kane."

Dawn blanched slightly, "do I even want to know why?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes good naturedly, "because Dad wants the most ... interesting mix possible." She turned her attention back to Lita, "I'm not saying you aboslutely have to do this and I'm not even sure that it's a definite possibility.. But, it's another option for you."

Lita nodded slowly, "I'll think about it Steph...it's not like I can get back in the ring anytime soon so.."

Stephanie nodded in turn, the group of superstars and Jeff exiting the restaurant to head back to the hotel so they could check out. Jeff helped the redhead pack up her belongings, slightly surprised when Lita's room-mate from the previous night carried her suitcase along with his. And once everyone had packed up, the group was on their way back to the airport, mainly to drop of the three rental cars. Stephanie had reasoned, back at the hotel, that traveling by train would probably be the better option for Nidia.. the Smackdown G.M. getting no arguments out of anyone for the new travel arrangements. And while they waited at the train station, Lita found herself discussing the proposed reality show thing with Dawn, Eddie and John. The redhead admitted first, that she wasn't exactly thrilled about the prospect of having to share her space with nine other people, but she also understood that it would keep her out of harms way. Possibly anyway, but at this point, a possibility was better than nothing. It would also keep her completely away from the arenas and parking lots.. Places where she used to feel safe walking through, but now ... she was constantly looking over her shoulder, waiting for something to happen or for someone to show up. And while they knew that the possibility for something to happen was still there.. Lita reminded herself, that when they were in Los Angeles.. Nothing had happened. Perhaps, it had been because of the group that was there.. Or perhaps, it was because of their location. Aside from shows, appearances and corporate headquarters, the WWE didn't really give information freely. And if Stephanie had said the location would be kept secret.. Lita trusted her word. Nidia, meanwhile, was also discussing the possibility of the show with Dave and Rey.. Her brother telling her that it would mean a break from being on the road all of the time.. Plus, it would keep her safe. And with Stephanie hand picking the occupants of the house, Evolution's Enforcer could always ask to be one of the unlikely house-mates. The seperate discussions continued until the train pulled into the station, the group claiming half the section of the car they were in for the trip to Stamford.

**-x-x-x-**

Granted, they were only on the train for less than an hour, but since they had all rented.. It just hadn't made sense to fly. Added to that, they needed to head over to corporate headquarters, to film the short segment with Big Show, Lita and Nidia.. After which, they'd head over to Stephanie's place in Greenwich. Naturally, they had their worries when the segment was brought up on the train.. Stephanie assuring both Lita and Nida that it wouldn't take too long to film. And even though she wanted to avoid filming the segment all together, she knew it couldn't be avoided since they had to explain Lita's absence from the pay per view. Tonight, after all, she was supposed to be challenging Victoria for the Women's title. Something that the redheaded Diva wouldn't be able to do for at least three months, probably longer since she'd have to undergo some physical therapy for her broken wrist and hand. But, Stephanie knew better than to bring that particular part up.. Even with all of the other problems Lita was currently undergoing...the brunette figured that the Queen of Extreme didn't need to be reminded about the fact that she couldn't wrestle. It was during the short train ride to Stamford that Stephanie also started thinking further on the reality show idea.. Given that her dad would more than likely go forward with it, because her dad was just the type to use odd, out of the lines and sometimes just plain stupid ideas to draw ratings. Stephanie wasn't about to say this reality show idea was just plain stupid.. A part of her felt it was stupid, given that ten superstars would be living together and that the mix of personalities could cause for some very violent or very interesting moments. But, on the other hand, it would give them a semi-break from the seemingly non-stop travel schedule and more importantly, it would keep Lita and Nidia out of harms way. With those thoughts in mind, the Smackdown G.M. began to think of a tentative list.. presuming that her dad would want an even mix of superstars.. a small smile crossing her face as the train pulled into the station.

Dawn sat on the hood of the limo that picked them up at the train station, the brunette not really sure why it was necessary.. but whatever, it had gotten them from one point to the other. "I hope Stephanie knows what she's doing.."

Rey raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean by that?"

The Woodbridge native nodded to the building behind them. "I mean.. You saw how Li and 'Dia were at the police station and now Stephanie wants a 'kidnapping' scene?"

"Well, if they didn't do that.." Eddie shrugged, trying to be optimistic about the whole scene. "How else would they explain Li-Li's abscence?"

"I know that, I just wish there was some other way." Dawn bit her lower lip, the brunette currently sharing the small space on the hood with Jeff. "I'm worried about them."

Eddie nodded from his spot on the sidewalk with Dave, John and Rey. "We all are mamacita, but I trust Stephanie.. I don't think she'd push Li or 'Dia too far."

Dawn cast a sideways glance to the Cameron native. "Have you heard back from the police at all?"

Jeff frowned, "they said they'd call me sometime this week.. Something about gathering evidence an' all that.. Seein' what was goin' on 'round that time."

Dawn nodded, hesitating a good minute or three before she spoke again. "What happened? I mean, Li told me a little bit, but.. If you don't want to say anything that's alright too.. I just--"

The Cameron native raked his hands through his hair, "I'll tell ya, if you can tell me 'bout what's been going on.. She hasn't really said much to me since that night." He waited until Dawn nodded, his arms crossing over his chest before he told them what happened. "Chris had called me the day that Li came home.. Said I should go check on her, make sure she was doin' alright. An' at first, I really didn't think anything of it, ya know? But, I checked on her and.. Someone had broken into her house, left behind a note and a picture.."

Dave frowned deeply, "same thing happened to 'Dia...broken window, some freaky note card and a picture." His expression darkened considerably, large hands clenching into fists. "Right when I went to go pick her up.."

Dawn sighed heavily, "that's been happening a lot.. Not the whole breaking in part, but the notes and the pictures. It's like there's someone on the inside or something that's telling these assholes where to go."

"Or these fuckers are just really damn persistent." John rolled his shoulders, "and unfortunately, they're smart."

Jeff nodded his agreement, "I don't want Li going home 'til this mess clears up. Granted, I don't know how long that'll be, but I just don't think it's best for her to go home."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "and what about you, Jeff? If they know where she lives, I'm sure they've figured out that you were there."

"Then I deal with 'em.." Jeff sat back, his palms resting flat on the hood of the limo. "I'm not saying that I'm about to take on some assholes on my own, but.."

"Just be careful," the brunette Diva smiled shakily. "And that goes for you four, as well." She sent a pointed look over to Dave, Rey, Eddie and John. "If I know Li like I think I do, then she won't want anything happening to anyone else."

Dave couldn't stop a smirk from forming at the corners of his mouth. "That's what she told me.. That she wasn't about to put anyone else in harms way. Said the same to Randy."

Dawn sniffled, "that was how she ended up alone at the museum...making sure that Nidia was okay."

"Well, she ain't alone now.. Even if she didn't want no one else in harms way.. We are." John shrugged when Dawn shot him a look, "don' give me that look, Dawn.. 'cos it's true. By bein' around her, we're involved. An' unless we leave her an' Nidia alone? We're gonna be involved until this shit is over with."

"I have no intentions of leaving her or 'Dia alone," Dawn stated firmly. "I might not be able to do as much harm, but I will not leave them alone."

The group fell silent then; Stephanie, Show, Nidia and Lita soon emerging from the building. "We're ready to leave when you all are.." the brunette mentioned, holding the door open to the limo so Show could set the young Diva inside. "And unless you all feel like heading home, you're more than welcome to come back to Greenwich with me."

Show gave the redhead a gentle hug, "I'll see you when I see you, Red." Straightening, he sent a look to the Smackdown G.M. "And I'll see you, when I see you."

Stephanie nodded, "I won't be needing you until one week from this Tuesday.. But, I'll call with the details about how this all ends."

At that, the Big Show waved to them all, a taxi soon coming to the parking lot so he could leave.

Dawn sent Stephanie a questioning look as Lita carefully climbed into the limo. "How did they hold up?"

"Surprisingly okay.." Stephanie wrapped her arms loosely around her middle. "I didn't want to do the segment, but.. I couldn't do things any other way."

"I know Steph.. I just..." Dawn sighed, "I just want to go home or something.. Try to forget that this weekend ever happened."

One arm removed from her middle, wrapping tightly around Dawn's shoulders. "My home may not be your true home, but for now.. why don't we just head there, order some pizza, get some ice cream.. Because, it looks like you all need it."

When she got no complaints to that, the rest of the group joined the two Diva's already in the limo; Nidia resting her head against her brother's shoulder as soon as he settled next to her. Dawn found herself clutching tightly at Eddie's hand, a fresh wave of unshed tears welling in the brunette's eyes as the limo exited the parking lot for the short drive to Greenwich. Lita, on the other hand, curled into the body nearest to her.. Jeff once again rubbing small circles on her lower back, exchanging a look with the U.S. Champion over Lita's head. And for her part, Stephanie let out a heavy sigh, glancing between the small clusters of people in the limo. She almost felt as if she were intruding.. the brunette bringing out her cell phone to call one of the local pizza places.. and one of the Chinese food places to order food for when they got to her house. She may not have been there for whatever had happened over the weekend, nor had she been there for any of the other events from the past three weeks. But, that didn't mean that she wasn't going to do anything in her power...or her family's power for that matter...to help her friends as best she could. The Smackdown G.M. could only hope that it would be enough... knowing that in some ways it wouldn't be, but she had to at least do something. And while she still held her reservations about the whole reality show.. Stephanie reasoned, that if anything, it would keep Lita and Nidia out of harms way for a bit...and provide a distraction from the recent events. Granted, it would also call for some careful planning on her part, specifically where it concerned who else would be picked for this crazy idea. But, as the limo pulled into the driveway of her home, Stephanie had a good idea of who she was going to pick.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

**Haunting Me**

**Rating**: M.. for some harsh language, violence and content in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer**:I don't own, I borrow. Any OC's that appear, are of course, mere figments of my imagination.  
**Summary**: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
**Pairings**: Lillian/Chris Benoit, Ivory/HBK, Nidia/Rey, Victoria/Chris Jericho, Dawn/Eddie, Lita/Unsure, Stacy/Unsure  
**Notes**: If I haven't said this yet.. I will not be putting in the 2004 Diva search...the funding for that will go to my reality show for the plot.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 34**

April 18, 2004

After the group had eaten.. and this time around, both Nidia and Lita actually ate instead of picking at their food...the younger Diva decided that she wanted to take a shower. Of course, that was easier said than done, given her injuries, Stephanie suggesting she take a bath instead. That resulted in Dawn going with her to the bathroom.. But only after Stephanie had pointed out where she could find the necessary items and where the towels were located. While they did that, the rest of the group convened in the living room.. debating on if they should order the pay per view or watch a movie. Naturally, Stephanie had her reservations about ordering the pay per view given the present company. And it wasn't just the redhead that was curled up on the couch.. Dave Batista had also been scheduled to appear at Backlash that night, though he had been the only member of Evolution not on the card. His role would have been a supportive one, so to speak, since Randy was in a hardcore match with a hardcore legend.. and well, Triple H was taking on Benoit for the World Heavyweight Title. And speaking of Triple H, the blonde man had been none too pleased when Stephanie had called to inform him of Dave's whereabouts. Granted, she didn't go into many details, but she did tell him that Dave would not be there. Dave had nearly ripped the phone out of her hands when they all heard Hunter screaming.. Stephanie just managing to give him the slip. The brunette knew that her ex-husband wouldn't be very happy about Dave not being there and she also knew that he was liable to take it out on the nearest people to him. For that reason, Stephanie had also spoken to Randy.. both to let him know that they had made it out of the City safely...and that if Hunter put his hands on him, the blonde man would be fined. And it wasn't that she doubted Randy's abilities to take care of himself, rather she knew that the young wrestler really couldn't afford the distraction. And an angry Triple H was quite the distraction. Stephanie had also called Victoria, the raven haired woman informing those who needed to know, that Lita was safe...and that they might be able to see her after the Smackdown tapings depending. Of course, Stephanie didn't know where Lita would go for the brief time in between.. One option was for Lita to come with the Smackdown crew until the reality show thing...and another was to send her home. But, since Stephanie didn't know about the events from Sanford...she didn't know that sending her home was really a safe option. Realistically, that left the redheaded Diva with one option...and that was to send her with the Smackdown crew for a few days. After that, well, she could always go home with Dawn. But, they could figure that out later.. Right now, they needed to figure out what to watch...or rather, what not to watch.. Stephanie leaving that decision up to Lita and Dave. Currently, the redhead was sharing the couch with John and Jeff, Eddie occupying a chair to the left of the couch while Rey was occupying a chair to the right of the couch. Dave was lounging on the loveseat, with Stephanie taking the recliner opposite him.

Stephanie glanced between Dave and Lita, the remote resting on the arm of the recliner. "I can't say I really care about what we watch.. I know Backlash is starting in half an hour so.."

Dave shrugged his shoulders marginally, "I wasn't scheduled for Backlash tonight.. Come to think of it, all I was going to do was help Randy to the back after his match."

The Smackdown G.M. nodded shortly, her attention shifting to Lita. "I think they turned it into a tag match.. or it might be a triple threat, I'm not really sure.."

Hazel eyes, that weren't as distant as before, met Stephanie's questioning gaze. "A part of me doesn't want to watch it...I **should** be there tonight.. I was supposed to be wrestling tonight." The tiniest hint of anger flashed in her eyes, the redhead smoothing back a few loose tendrils of hair. "But.. I don't want to isolate myself anymore than I already am."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at that, "how are you isolating yourself now? Li.. You aren't really cleared to be doing a lot of traveling and--"

"I know that Jeff, but.." Lita let out a sigh, frustration evident in her voice when she spoke. "I should be there, I would want to be there.. I was there for two weeks, walking around with a broken neck.. and now? I'm letting a cast keep me away?"

The Cameron native frowned slightly, "it's two different situations, baby girl.. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see some of that fire in ya, but.. You've been through a lot...and I think the time away will do ya some good."

Lita slumped back against the couch, hazel eyes fluttering shut. "I just hate feeling so damn weak."

"Mamacita.. Tu no está siendo débil." Eddie gestured to the room in general, "éste es el lugar más seguro ahora." He raised an eyebrow when she looked ready to argue, "realmente no pienso que tu sería sentada justa feliz alrededor entre bastidores." (You aren't being weak. This is the safest place to be right now. I really don't think you'd be happy just sitting around backstage.)

The redhead's mouth pressed into a thin line, the Diva hesitating before she replied. "Desearía competir, como me suponen ser." Lita shook her head, "but that doesn't mean I want to be here.."(I'd want to be competing, like I'm supposed to be.)

Rey sent her a concerned look, "Li? ¿Cuál es incorrecto?" At her incredulous look, he shook his head. "Dígame honesto.." (What's wrong? Tell me honestly.)

Lita hesitated a moment, hazel eyes focusing on a distant spot on the wall. "Soy enojado y frustrado y confundido y.." She trailed off at that, her good hand clutching at the throw pillow near her waist. "Me asustan. Me siento que asustado y yo odie sentirse asustado. Odio la sensación asustada. (I'm angry and frustrated and confused and..I'm scared. I feel afraid and I hate feeling afraid. I hate feeling scared.)

Jeff glanced between the three...and Dave, who seemed to understand it all. "Could someone please tell me what's going on?"

Eddie locked eyes with the redhead, silently asking for her permission; and when she nodded, he glanced to Jeff. "She said she's angry, frustrated and confused and that she's--"

"Scared," Lita interrupted quietly, "and afraid...I hate it... it's like I lost control and I feel lost." Her lower jaw trembled momentairly, the redhead sucking in a sharp breath. "I feel so damn helpless, like I've got this bulls-eye or something on my back."

Hesitantly, Jeff placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to ask ya to talk to me 'bout this anymore, 'cos I don't want ya getting anymore upset than ya already are but.. Li.. maybe ya should talk to someone."

Lita shot him a disbeliving look, "are you suggesting I see a shrink or something like that? I already know what they'll tell me.. I already know what my problem is."

"Li, I'm not saying you should seek professional help.. I do think it would be the best thing to do, but I know you ain't gonna do that." His tone was firm, or as firm as it could be for him. "I'm just saying that you should find someone to talk to about all of this...find yourself a rock, give it a name and talk to that.. Whatever. I just think you should talk to someone."

"A rock," she echoed in disbelief, her tone laced with anger and a sense of loss. "Or someone.. Who Jeff? Who the hell am I going to talk to? Everyone sitting in this room knows what happened. They were there or they heard about it."

The green eyed man raked his hands through his hair, "Lita.. I--"

Stephanie cleared her throat, glancing cautiously between the two. "Li.. I think what Jeff's trying to say, is that you should talk to someone about how you feel.. I mean, tonight, that was a start but--"

Lita shut her eyes, a heavy sigh escaping her. "There are only so many ways that you can tell someone you feel vulernable.. There are only so many ways you can tell someone that you feel afraid." She opened her eyes then, hazel orbs shining with unshed tears. "I hate feeling this way, so why would I want to tell someone about it?"

John caught the box of tissue that Dave tossed over, removing a few before setting the box on the rug. "You do realize that, ya just told us.." He handed the tissues to her, "that reverse psychology or whateva.."

Lita snorted softly, dabbing at the corners of her eyes. "And I'm supposed to feel better?"

"No," he told her honestly, "I really ain't sure what would make ya feel better, 'cos I ain't you. I ain't no psychology major, so no.. I can't really tell ya a damn thing where that's concerned." John shifted so he was facing her, one arm draping over the back of the couch. "I can tell ya, that I'll be here for ya.. If you wanna bitch an' whine at someone, hell I'll listen to it."

Lita blinked, briefly scrutinizing his unwavering gaze for any signs of falsehood. "You're kidding me right?"

John shrugged, "why would I be? I mean, ya've already cried all over me, not that I minded that too much, but I'm just saying.. I am gonna be here for ya until you tell me to get the hell away from you."

Lita almost smirked at that, "I don't know if I should be relieved or if I should be scared." The tissues in her hand were balled up, "but.. for now, I'll go with relieved." She turned her attention back to Stephanie, "is it too late to order Backlash?"

Stephanie still seemed hesitant, "are you sure you want to watch it?"

Lita half shrugged, the throw pillow placed on her lap so she could prop her cast. "I'm pissed off that I can't be there, but at the very least... I can see Chris kick Hunter's ass."

"Point," Stephanie conceded with a smile, "we'll watch the pay per veiw.. I'll go make us some popcorn and then I can tell you all about who I've picked for the reality show."

Just as she stated, the brunette ordered the pay per view.. the group in the living room catching the last five minutes of the pre-show while Stephanie retreated to the kitchen to put the popcorn in the microwave. No sooner had she left the living room, did Dawn and Nidia come downstairs. The trio on the couch shifted so the two could sit down.. Dave relinquishing his spot to Rey and Nidia, while Dawn opted for Eddie's lap over sharing the couch. Dave eventually made his way into the kitchen to give Stephanie a hand with the popcorn.. and to get the requested sodas and water for the group in the living room. Just as the actual pay per view was starting, Stephanie and Dave returned to the living room... one bowl of popcorn handed to Rey and Nidia, another handed to Eddie and Dawn, while two were set on the coffee table. Bottles of soda, plastic cups and a few water bottles were also placed on the couch and one bottled water was set near Rey and Nidia. The occupants of the couch found themselves joined by Dave.. Stephanie returning to her spot on the recliner with the last bowl of popcorn. And save for a few questions from Dawn as to why they were watching Backlash.. the atmosphere was relatively silent...almost peaceful, but not quite, just given the recent events. Nidia, at least, looked more relaxed.. though there were still some obvious signs of pain whenever she had to breathe. Lita was also looking more at peace, though, they didn't know if that was just an act or if she really was feeling a little bit better. Dawn was also looking more relaxed...to the point where she actually fell asleep during the opening match. But, given the lack of sleep over the past twenty four hours...and the possibility of not getting much sleep over the next twenty four hours, it wasn't that much of a surprise.

**-x-x-x-**

By the time Backlash ended; Rey and Nidia had also fallen asleep, while Lita had been on the brink of it. And while she hadn't been cheering at all for Hunter, she was cheering somewhat for Randy. Granted, she did favor Mick in this type of match, but really.. Randy wasn't that bad when he wasn't under Hunter's direct influence. Come to think of it, he was a completely different person when he was away from Hunter.. Not that the redhead felt that it was a bad thing, ratherit was a good thing. A very good thing, in fact, because if he had been a complete prick over the weekend...well, that would've made things a lot harder to deal with. And honestly, Lita wasn't sure if the change in attitude was due to Randy being away from Hunter, or if it was because the third generation wrestler had been there. While he hadn't experianced things quite like herself or Nidia.. Randy hadn't escaped completely unscathed. This weekend aside, he had been followed and there was also the incident with the rental car in San Antonio. Despite the tough exterior that all men wanted to present, Lita knew that he wasn't without his weaknesses. That held true for everyone...and she also knew that she was no exception. In some ways, where she felt helpless and vulernable, she also felt like her limits were being tested.. That, whomever was behind all of this, was just trying to see how much she could take before she reached the point that she just couldn't take it anymore. Not that she would call this a game...or at least not a game that she wanted to participate in willingly. In simplest terms, it was a game.. A sick and twisted game and one that was testing her emotionally, psychologically and physically. It was also a puzzle...and when she thought about it in that sense, the redhead figured there had to be a solution to that puzzle. It was only a matter of finding all of the pieces, making sense of it all.. She just hoped they could figure out this puzzle before it was too late.

Once the living room had been cleared, Stephanie turned her attention to the group. "I suppose we should figure out sleeping arrangements and whatever.."

Jeff smiled wryly, "so long as I'm not sleeping with my legs beneath this coffee table? It's all good."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "when did this happen?"

Lita yawned, reaching back to rub awkwardly at the crick in her neck. "When we were in L.A... Chris Benoit, Lillian had their own room; Dawn, Stacy, Vicki and 'Dia took one room while Chris Jericho, Edge, Eddie and Rey took the third bedroom.. Bubba had claimed one couch, Spike had the chair, I had the other couch."

"Rob slept on the floor, Devon was on the floor, Jeff was on the floor.." John smirked slightly, "an' I was on the floor, with my back against the couch.. Got kicked three times, at least, by this one 'ere."

Lita rolled her eyes, "and that was an accident.. I didn't know you were using the couch cushion as your pillow."

Jeff made a face, "at least he had a pillow. Bubba wouldn't share the pillows on the couch he was on.. And you were hogging all of 'em."

Stephanie couldn't help but laugh, "so you mean to tell me.. that sixteen of you shared this one house?"

John half shrugged, his attention mostly on helping the redhead. "Well it wasn't like we could sleep outside.. An' we switched off the second night."

Stephanie nodded, "so I see.. I can tell you that the house for the show wouldn't be that small. I'm not sure how many people it would be per bedroom, but it wouldn't be that crowded."

Lita's eyes twinkled with mild curiousity. "Who else do you have in mind for this crazy show?"

"Yourself, Nidia, Kane and the Undertaker of course.." Stephanie pursed her lips in thought, glancing over to Dave. "I was also thinking of you and Randy.. Partly to piss of Hunter, but mostly so you can be around Nidia."

Dave nodded shortly, "I appreciate that.. I know Hunter won't, but I do."

Stephanie waved it off nonchalantly, "Hunter is the least of my concerns...which is why he won't be in the house.. But, for the rest of the Diva's.. I was thinking Dawn, Victoria, Stacy and possibly Lillian." The brunette nodded over to Eddie, "he's another candidate, along with Rey and Rob. And if my dad wants an uneven number, the last guy will be John...if he wants an even number, than Lillian is in."

The U.S. Champion raised an eyebrow, "can you give us any details about this show? I mean, I know you're plannin' on tossin' all of us in this house but uh.."

"It'll take place on a ranch.. a working ranch, so you all will more than likely be required to do a little work." She sent Lita a re-assuring smile when the redhead looked skeptical. "I promise, it won't be too much, just simple things like feeding the animals. If we can't get the ranch, then I'll let you all know."

Dave inclined his chin, "are you putting cameras in this house or are you just going to have a film crew there?"

"Both," Stephanie admitted easily, the Smackdown G.M. sweeping her hair over her shoulders before she continued. "There will be a few challenges, but it's mostly just seeing if you all can co-exist."

"Plus deal with the usual hustle of bein' in the WWE?" John shook his head, "this ought ta be one helluva experience." His hands paused briefly on the redhead's shoulders. "How long are we gonna be doin' this?"

Stephanie shrugged, "as I said earlier, that all depends.. Dad thinks until Summer Slam, mom is pushing for early July, Shane said mid June and I think it should be until late May." She sent Lita a questioning look, "how long does that cast stay on?"

"Three months," the redhead made a face. "Would've been a month if it was only my hand, though."

Stephanie frowned in thought, "well.. if we go with Mom's idea, you all would be in the house for about three months. I know that's asking for a lot, giving up your own homes for that long and what have you."

Lita nodded slowly, "but it's not a bad idea.. I can't speak for everyone else and I don't know if I would last that long but, it's not a bad idea."

"I'll talk to my dad first thing in the morning, start working out the details for this." Stephanie stretched her arms overhead, "now.. about sleeping arrangements for tonight. The couch doesn't fold out, but it's comfortable enough, I just need to bring some extra bed sheets down."

Dave nodded to the recliner she was moving from, "I just need a pillow and a blanket.. I'll sleep there."

Stephanie looked like she was going to argue, Dave tossing her a pointed look. "Alright.. Once Eddie and Rey wake up, one of the guest rooms has two beds in it.. That should be fine for them and the other guest room only has one bed, but--"

Jeff motioned to the loveseat, "that'll fit me fine.. or I can just sleep on the floor. Stephanie, don't look at me like I'm crazy, I already know I am. It's your house an' Li'll be fine on her own."

The redhead nodded, "so long as I'm not too far from the bathroom.. I just need to be able to get some water... stupid pills."

Stephanie nodded in confirmation, "it's right across the hall from the bathroom.. But are you sure you'll be okay on your own?"

"I'm a big girl Stephanie and besides.." Lita shrugged, loose red locks swept back from her face. "In the event that I do wake up screaming.. I doubt y'all would be able to sleep through it."

John opened his mouth to comment on that, but changed his mind at the last second. "Floor is fine with me too.. Ain't like I haven't slept on the floor before."

"Okay," Stephanie glanced over to Lita, "I'll show you the guest room and by the time I get back down here with all of those sheets and stuff, hopefully Eddie, Rey, Nidia and Dawn will be awake."

While Stephanie and Lita made their exit; the sleeping four started to stir.. Jeff informing them that Stephanie was upstairs...and that they would be sharing one of the guest rooms. The Smackdown G.M. ran into the four on the stairs, showing them where the second guest room was before she returned to the living room. Jeff made himself comfortable on the loveseat, Dave taking the couch while John took the recliner.. Stephanie returning upstairs to give Lita some needed assistance. And once their respective sleeping areas were situated, one line formed outside of the guest bathroom while another line formed outside of Stephanie's private bathroom. Stephanie and Jeff asked Lita if she wanted any company, Jeff stating that if she wanted him too, he could sleep on the floor. Lita, of course, waved off the idea...informing them all that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Granted, simple tasks were taking her longer than usual since she wasn't left handed.. But, they also knew that it was one thing that she could control. And given her previous statement from before about having no control...they all figured they'd at least indulge her where tonight was concerned. Before they could all completely turn in for the night, Stephanie questioned the redhead about what she wanted to do until the reality show began. Lita would be needed for Smackdown in one week, but until then, her options were pretty much open. A still sleepy Dawn let them know that Lita could stay with her until that time.. Lita agreeing to that and deciding that she'd travel with the Smackdown roster, to get a better feel for everything. And it was on that note, that they finally turned in.. Jeff, John and Dave heading back downstairs while those upstairs retired to their respective rooms. As she started to settle in, still fighting to stay awake, Lita hoped that both herself, Nidia and Dawn wouldn't be plauged by their recent nightmares.. Even though, deep down she knew, that thought was pretty much futile.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

**Haunting Me**

**Rating**: M.. for some harsh language, violence and content in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer**:I don't own, I borrow. Any OC's that appear, are of course, mere figments of my imagination.  
**Summary**: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
**Pairings**: Lillian/Chris Benoit, Ivory/HBK, Nidia/Rey, Victoria/Chris Jericho, Dawn/Eddie, Lita/Unsure, Stacy/Unsure  
**Notes**: There will be a bit of something new in this chapter.. I'll be using a flashback method for a dream sequence so.. just letting you know now. It's short, experimental so to speak, if it works.. I'll use it more.. maybe.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 35**

April 19, 2004

Whomever said that sleep could be dangerous, obviously knew what they were talking about. Or at least that was the case with one redheaded Diva. Lita had been more than okay when they had gotten to Stephanie's house. And even though she wouldn't admit, letting out her feelings...finally admitting how she really felt.. It had helped. To some extent anyway. On one hand, it made her feel even more vulnerable.. Admitting aloud -- and to herself -- that she felt lost. But, on the other hand, it had also made her a little bit more determined to protect herself. The redheaded Diva knew full well that she couldn't do this on her own.. and she was pretty sure that her friends wouldn't let her do this on her own anyway. But, how long would she have to do this? How much longer would she live in fear.. looking over her shoulder, constantly worrying about a figure clad in black creeping out of the shadows? Those thoughts ran through her mind like a broken record, intensifying her fear and her sense of loss. At least now, she felt a little bit safer...not being ... well, not being in New York City helped the situation greatly. Certainly, she wasn't at home, not that home was a safe place for her to be either.. She was in Stephanie McMahon's house...in one of the guest rooms to be more specific. But, that wasn't really bothering her. Jeff was right downstairs, John was also downstairs and Dawn was right next to her. Admittedly, Lita felt safe enough when she had first laid down on the bed...she was exhausted, the pain in her wrist was finally lessening, but the cuts on her cheek and arm were still stinging a bit. But, that wasn't really bothering her either. It was when she finally closed her eyes, thinking she would be able to sleep through this night without waking up a in a cold sweat...

**- Lita's Dream -**

It was happening again... Lita could see herself, walking down the street with Dawn and Nidia; the Diva trio getting a little cold on their trek to find a bathroom with no line. The redhead swore she was hearing footsteps behind them...but that wasn't too out of place, was it? They were in New York City on a Saturday night. Of course there would be people walking around. But this time, it was different. The footsteps behind them stopped when they reached their destination... Lita forcing the thought to the back of her mind, though ... as she looked in, she was screaming at herself to run.. To drag Dawn and Nidia back to the club, to get the guys and go back to the hotel. But, she hadn't done that.. she didn't say anything, didn't mention the paranoia that was running through her... didn't tell her friends that her gut instincts were telling her that something bad was going to happen.

And then it happened.

Before any of them could do a thing...it happened. Lita looked on helplessly as the dream versions of herself and Nidia were taken away...trying desperately to see Dawn's face, hoping and praying that she would get help.. If she had stayed.. If Dawn had stayed, things would've gotten worse. If only Lita had known how dangerous the situation was going to be... then maybe, just maybe... she and Nidia could've prevented some of the damage that had been dealt. Or maybe that would've made things worse.

And then it was happening.

She was in the alley again, not looking in anymore.. Lita could feel the hands gripping her shoulders harshly, her heartbeat racing wildly in her ears. Hazel eyes glanced to her side, the Diva trying to send a re-assuring smile to Nidia...but she failed miserably. How could she even think of doing such a thing when she had no hope? Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lita felt that this was the end.. This was where the line would be crossed. She and Nidia were at the mercy of these men.. for reasons unknown to them both. In vain, she tried to push the negative thoughts to the back of her mind, telling herself that Dawn had gotten away... that Dawn had gotten help..

And then the man with the knife smiled...

**- End Dream -**

Screaming, Lita shot up, her good hand fisting tightly in the comforter.. her forehead covered in sweat.. Hazel eyes wide with fright and brimming with tears. Her breathing uneven, her heartbeat racing once more in her ears. Her eyes screwed tightly shut, the redhead trying to force the images out of her mind...but they were still there. No matter how hard she tried, all she could see.. was the man clad in black, a knife in his hand and a sinister smile on his face. Lita's gaze snapped to the door when it was shouldered open.. her mouth opening to emit another scream before the lights were quickly turned on.. John Cena standing in the doorway. He was at her side almost instantly, arms banding around her, drawing her close to him. Lita buried her face on his shoulder, her body shaking with fright.. shoulders heaving as she cried.

Sniffling, Lita pulled away after a long moment. "How--"

John nodded absently to the door, "me and Dave decided to sleep in the hallway.. He said he wanted to be closer to his sister, so.. I figured why not join him."

Confused by his honest reply, the redhead blinked. "Why?"

Shrugging slightly, John smoothed back a few strands of hair from her forehead. "I was kinda worried.. ya didn't sleep so good last night, so.. I didn' think tonight would be any different." A tiny smile touched his face, "an' 'sides which.. I told ya earlier, I was gonna be there for ya, right?"

"That can't be very comfortable," she told him quietly. "Sleeping in the hallway?"

"Well, Jeff's sleepin' in the bathtub.. no more room left in the hallway with D sleeping there." He shrugged again, "you want me to get him for ya?"

Lita's shoulders lifted in a marginal shrug, the Diva relaxing a little bit. "I think.. I'll be okay." She paused, chewing at her lower lip before she spoke again. "Could you...get me water?"

The U.S. Champion nodded easily, "not a problem.. An' you're sure you don't want Jeff?"

The Diva shook her head, drawing her knees awkwardly to her chest. "Just the water.. I don't want to worry Jeff.."

John raised an eyebrow at that, the wrestler pretty certain that Jeff wouldn't be bothered in the slightest but...instead of commenting on it, he moved from the bed, grabbing the glass that Stephanie had left on the nightstand before he exited the room.

Stephanie yawned broadly, knocking softly on the door before she let herself in. "Li? Do you--"

"Just a bad dream," the redhead informed her quietly, her chin coming to rest on the top of her knees. "I'll be okay Steph.."

The brunette eyed her friend skeptically, "are you sure honey? I can get Jeff or do you want something to drink or--"

John coughed from the doorway, holding up the glass of water in his hand. "I already asked her if she wanted Jeff an' she said no.. But, she did ask for some water."

Stephanie blinked at that, unable to mask the surprise in her eyes. "Alright.." she stepped aside so John could bring the water to the redhead, "well.. if you need anything, I'm right down the hall.."

The West Newbury native nodded easily, "I think we'll be alright.. ain't like I haven't done this already."

The Smackdown G.M. nodded, figuring that John had been the one to take care of the redhead...why she didn't quite know, since she had never really pinpointed the outspoken wrestler as the type to be so...gentle or protective of someone.

"Sorry for waking you, Steph.."

Stephanie smiled, more so at the pair on the bed...specifically the way they were sitting. "No apologies needed, Li.. You're a guest, it's my job to be an attentive hostess." That said, she turned...not wanting to intrude any further, a smirk replacing the smile on her face as she went back to her bedroom.

Carefully, he eased the redhead back, the empty glass of water set on the nightstand. "I guess you was really thirsty, huh?"

Lita gave a tiny shrug of her shoulders, "guess so.." She turned her body slightly so she was leaning against him more, "could you...I mean, you don't have to.. but--"

John sent her a questioning look, "could I what?"

"Will you stay with me?"

He sent her a smile, "I can do that." John helped her adjust her position, the two soon laying side by side. "You comfortable? Arm alright?"

Lita yawned, nodding slightly before her eyes closed; the redhead using his chest for a temporary pillow. Idly, John watched her.. waiting until he heard her even breating that indiciated she was asleep.. His eyes closing shortly afterwards. And unbeknownst to the two, Stephanie watched from the doorway.. the brunette honestly surprised at how John was acting towards the redhead...more so at how Lita was acting towards him. She knew from experience that it was hard to gain Lita's trust.. but, Stephanie figured that since John had been there for her, perhaps the redheaded Diva had made an exception. What was even more surprising to her, was that she wasn't asking for Jeff.. Stephanie knew how close the two were, starting from before they had joined the WWE. Their friendship had only strengthened, though now.. she supposed it would be a little strained since Jeff was no longer an employee of the WWE. But still, if anyone, Stephanie would've thought that Jeff would have been the first person that Lita would've asked for. Perhaps it was the circumstances of the situation.. John had been there while Jeff hadn't.. And it had been plainly clear that Lita, for whatever reasons, trusted the U.S. Champion. It was also apparent the Smackdown G.M., that John was concerned about the redheaded Diva's well being...and to some extent, he cared for her. But, it wasn't like she could ask either person about it...seeing as how they were both asleep. Shaking her head, Stephanie shut the door, narrowly avoiding tripping over Dave Batista's sleeping form as she stepped into the hallway. Somehow, the covers he had been using had fallen off; Stephanie bending slightly so she could place them back on the sleeping man. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing when he started mumbling in his sleep, the Smackdown G.M. soon making her way back to her bedroom as originally intended.

**-x-x-x-**

The next morning, Jeff and Dawn ran into each other in the hallway.. both heading for the bedroom that had been assigned to Lita. While Dawn had heard the redhead, Nidia's nightmare had prevented her from going straight away. And once the brunette had assured herself that Nidia would be alright, the redhead had quieted considerably. Jeff, on the other hand, had been told that Lita would be fine.. The Cameron native finding out when the bathroom door had opened, John stepping inside with a glass. And while the pair in the hallway was certain that Lita was more than okay by now, they wanted to see for themselves. Carefully, Dawn pushed the door open, not wanting to waken Lita if she was still sleeping...her jaw dropping slightly when she took in the sight that met her eyes. And when she didn't move, Jeff tapped her shoulder, brushing past her when she still wouldn't move.. an eyebrow raising as he stood beside her. Obviously, they expected to see Lita asleep...this had been the room that Stephanie had told her she could stay in. The surprise, of course, was the sight of one John Cena, sleeping quite peacefully next to the redhead. Shaking her head, Dawn stepped back...indicating for Jeff to join her in the hallway once more. Eddie stumbled out of the other guest room moments after, letting the Woodbridge native know that Rey and Nidia were still sleeping; the younger man having stayed up most of the night to watch over the still shaken Diva. Before Dawn could reply to that, however, Jeff's stomach started to growl.. the four making their way towards the stairs.. Lead mostly by the smell of fresh coffee. They saw Stephanie leaning against a counter, while Dave was seated at the small table in the kitchen...steaming mugs cupped in their respective hands. The brunette offered them a welcoming smile as they approached, her coffee mug set down momentairly so she could retrieve coffee cups for the trio. After those had been handed over, Stephanie resumed her previous spot against the counter, informing them that there was creamer in the fridge while the sugar was already on the table.

Dawn set her coffee cup aside for a moment, the Diva currently sitting next to Eddie and across from Dave. "So.."

Stephanie sent them all a smile, "did everyone sleep well?"

Eddie lifted his shoulders in a marginal shrug, "I slept okay, mamacita.. 'Dia woke up in the middle of the night though.."

Jeff rolled his head from side to side. "I got a crick in my neck, but.. that's from sleepin' in the bathtub. I slept alright though."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at that, "and why were you sleeping in the bathtub? I thought you were going to sleep in the living room."

"Well that one there," he nodded over to Dave, "said he was gonna sleep in the hallway upstairs to be closer to Nidia. John followed after him an' well, I didn' feel like sleeping down there by myself."

Eddie quirked an eyebrow, "so how'd you end up the bathtub, holmes?"

The Cameron native rolled his eyes, "there wasn't any more room in the hallway. Dave parked himself near one guest room an' John was near the other one."

Dawn smirked slightly, "more like John is now sleeping in one of the guest rooms...I'd really like to know how that happened."

Stephanie took a sip of her coffee, cupping the mug as she spoke. "Well, last night.. Li woke up screaming.. I went down to check on her, but someone else beat me to it. She asked him to stay with her, so I'm guessing that's how he ended up in there."

Eddie sent his girlfriend a warning look, "now mama, I know it's tempting.. but.. Li-Li is going through enough... she doesn't need you asking her twenty questions when she wakes up."

The Woodbridge native rolled her eyes, hair smoothed back from her face. "I wasn't going to ask her twenty questions...maybe three or four, but not twenty."

"You know what I meant, Dawn.. Li is going through enough right now."

Dawn nodded easily, "I know that Eddie.. and she's going to need help and support from her friends. That's all I'm going to do.."

Stephanie exchanged a look with Dawn, twin mischevious looks in their eyes. "That's right.. we all need to be there for Lita and Nidia.. I just find it interesting that she--"

"Now, now you two.." Jeff sent a pointed look between the two schemeing brunettes. "I know the temptation is there, I won't lie...I'm pretty tempted myself but.. Let's just let her alone, alright? If somethin' happens, it happens.."

The Smackdown G.M. grinned innocently, "I have all intentions of staying out of it, Jeff.. Honestly, I won't interfere in any way."

Dave cleared his throat, his cup of coffee long since drained. "What's going to happen when 'Dia and Lita get back to the rosters? Are they going to valet right away or are they not going to be involved in anything?"

Stephanie pursed her lips in thought, manicured nails tapping idly against the sides of her coffee mug. "Well, that all depends on how they're healing is progressing.. Their health comes first, of course, so once they're medically cleared.. It all depends on what else is going on."

The big man nodded slowly, "any specifics on that? I mean, I know you can't determine everything down to details, but...can you at least give me a general idea of what'll happen for 'Dia?"

"And you?" Stephanie suggested with a hint of a smile. "As I've said before, you'll be on your own for a good while.. Once 'Dia is cleared, I'll have her valet for Rey, quite possibly have Rey, Nidia, Dawn and Eddie form a loose alliance." Shrugging slightly, she continued: "At some point, you'll either tag with Rey or Eddie."

Dawn raised an eyebrow in question, "and what about until then? I thought you had said something about them staying in the house but.. if they're going to be alone--"

Quickly, the Smackdown G.M. shook her head. "I wouldn't put them in there alone, trust me on that.. Everyone selected will be moving in around the same time. So, really, the show can't start until they're both cleared to travel.. I'm hoping that gives a decent amount of time to get the house ready...figure out rooming arrangements and such."

Eddie sent a questioning look her way, "about that.. Mamacita, I was wondering.. with the people you've chosen.. How many bedrooms will there be? What do we do about food?"

"Number of people will be between ten and twelve, possibly fourteen." Stephanie paused to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm not exactly sure as to the number of bedrooms, but there will be at least five. Where food is concerned, you all will have groceries supplied, cooking duties depend on if you want to use part of your household budget to hire a chef or if you all feel like doing it yourselves."

Dawn chuckled softly, "I'm thinking hiring a chef will be our safest bet.. But, what's this about a budget?"

Stephanie shrugged, "well your budget will be for things like phone bills, cable bills...basic necessities that aren't food."

Dave raised an eyebrow then, "so what about bedding and that sort of thing? And can we bring any personal belongings like C.D. players?"

The Smackdown G.M. nodded, "bedding will be provided, but if you can also bring your own.. You'll also have to do your own laundry, or you can use budget money to bring your clothing to the dry cleaners. As for personal belongings.. I'll have a list sent out of what's allowed and what is not allowed."

"And transportation? I'm guessing we won't be able to bring our cars to this place.." A small smirk touched the corners of Dawn's mouth, "unless you have a huge garage or something like that."

Stephanie rolled her eyes goodnaturedly, "well if we were putting you all up in penthouses or something in New York City, than maybe you'd have access to a parking garage but.. You'll either be on a ranch or in a suburban house... Transportation will be provided though, vans or mini-vans plus one extra vehicle."

Eddie nodded, "and house shows and all of that? If you're taking this many people into this house, I wouldn't think your father would be too happy about all of us missing house shows."

Stephanie nodded her agreement to that. "Correct.. You'll all be on for one house show, possibly two per weekend. Autograph signings and other appearances have been re-scheduled."

Dawn quirked an eyebrow at that, "so will everyone in the house be appearing at the same places or something?"

Stephanie smiled, "you'll find out. I promise, once I talk to dad and mom, I'll have more details for you. I'll try to get a schedule done, but I don't know if things have been planned that far in advance."

Hesitantly, the Woodbridge native nodde in reply, wanting to know more but fully realizing that not all of the details were set in stone. The reality show had only been an idea on paper until last night anyway.. And now, it seemed that it was yet another project for the McMahon's. One that could send them here and there and would turn all of their lives upside down. But, in the case of Lita and Nidia, it would also provide for a distraction and for a lot of security. Not just with the house security, but also being with their friends...and two of the biggest men in the company. Of course, how they would all get along remained to be seen...but with the varied mix of personalities, Dawn reasoned that it would be nothing short of interesting. And while the brunette Diva certainly had her doubts and reservations about the idea, she was still willing to give it a chance. Also weighing on Dawn's mind, was how comfortable Lita and Nidia would be when they were cleared to travel. Granted, they wouldn't be alone at all times, but given what the two had gone through recently...and the way they were being persued almost relentlessly; Dawn could only hope that the worst of it had passed. Somehow though, she couldn't help the feeling that the they had only reached the tip of the proverbial iceberg.. And if that was the case, she didn't want to know what else was awaiting them on the horizon. What had happened in New York City had been enough, as far as Dawn was concerned, and she was fairly certain that not only Lita and Nidia would agree...but Eddie, Rey, Dave and John as well. Speaking of one outspoken U.S. Champion...Stephanie may have promised to not interfere, but Dawn knew that the Smackdown G.M. wouldn't be able to resist any window of opportunity.. Dawn making a mental note to speak with her later about the plan that was brewing in the back of her mind.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

**Haunting Me**

**Rating**: M.. for some harsh language, violence and content in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer**:I don't own, I borrow. Any OC's that appear, are of course, mere figments of my imagination.  
**Summary**: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
**Pairings**: Lillian/Chris Benoit, Ivory/HBK, Nidia/Rey, Victoria/Chris Jericho, Dawn/Eddie, Lita/Cena(likely), Stacy/Randy(likely)  
**Notes**: Nothing new to add at this time.. thank you all for your feedback and continual support!

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 36**

April 19, 2004

While the group settled around the table downstairs chit chatted away, Dawn and Stephanie silently schemeing... the four still upstairs slept. And it was a good thing that they were still sleeping, or really that the group downstairs thought they were sleeping. Stephanie and Dawn wanted to wake up the four upstairs, for seperate reasons of course.. One of those reasons was so they could discuss the reality show in more detail and the other...well Eddie rather hoped that Dawn would just push those thoughts to the back of her mind and give Lita her space. Thankfully for the four upstairs, the group at the table believed that they were all sleeping...and to some extent that was true. At least two of them were still sleeping.. Nidia and Rey had woken up not long after Eddie had left the room. The brunette had woken up with mild pain in her ribs, but given the injury she had sustained...it was to be expected. And when Rey went to grab the bottle of pain relievers from the nightstand in the room, he found it was missing.. Odd, considering that they had placed the bottle there last night for purposes like this. A quick check around the bedroom yielded nothing...the luchador then heading over to the other guest room to see if they had a few painkillers to spare. Like Dawn and Jeff.. Rey was slightly surprised to see one John Cena sharing the bedspace with the redhead. But, unlike Dawn and Jeff...he didn't stand there for too long, instead waiting a few moments before approaching the bed. It was when he reached the bed, that he realized that only one of them was still asleep...hazel eyes blinking owlishly before Lita sent him a small smile in greeting. Quietly, Rey asked if she had any painkillers to spare...the redheaded Diva starting to move to find them when she was halted in mid movement. Blinking again, the Diva glanced down...taking note of the arms that latched her quite securely to her 'pillow' from the previous night. Rey sent her an amused look, while Lita mentioned something about the bottle of painkillers being on the floor next to the nightstand. It wasn't until Rey had the two painkillers in hand that another body appeared in the doorway, Eddie clearing his throat before he approached the three.

Rey offered an apologetic smile, "I told 'Dia I wouldn't be too long.. Her ribs were really starting to bother her."

Lita nodded, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Understood.. How did she sleep last night?"

The cruiserweight paused, a small frown soon appearing on his face. "She...well, she woke up screaming in the middle of the night. 'Dia had another nightmare, but, she didn't want to talk about it."

The redhead smiled wryly, "I can't say I'd want to talk about it either...but, if she does want to talk to someone.. I'm here for her."

"Just remember to take care of yourself too, Li.." Rey sent another smile to Eddie and the Diva, turning then to head back to the other guest room.

"Buonas díaz," Eddie leaned against the wall near the bed, "we heard you screaming last night, mamacita."

Lita shook her head, "it was just a nightmare Eddie. And as you can see, I'm fine."

Eddie nodded slightly, "I wasn't going to question that, Li-Li.. But, you should know that we worry about you."

"I know, Eddie.." a tiny yawn escaped her, the redhead starting to re-settle herself but stopping mid movement. "I take it everyone else is awake?"

He nodded in confirmation, "they're all downstairs...having coffee. We have to figure out when we're leaving.. Dave said he wanted to stick around but it all depends on if they really need him for tonight's show." A frown marred his face for a moment, "I think Stephanie said something about you an' Dia.. Maybe Dawn staying here though."

The Diva let out a bitter laugh, "trust me when I say.. I'd rather be traveling. Broken wrist or not, I want to be at RAW...or Smackdown, I don't really care at this point. I just want to be there instead of just sitting around at someone's house."

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "Li-li.. I know you want to be there, but it's not safe for you to be there.. And aside from that, you aren't cleared to travel yet and--"

"I know that Eddie, it's just...if I just sit around here or wherever I am?" Lita sighed, "all I'm going to do is think about what happened and why I'm not traveling.. Why I won't be able to wrestle and--"

"Mamacita," carefully, Eddie perched on a part of the bed that wasn't occupied...hard to find since there were already two bodies on a bed meant for one. "I don't know what you want me to tell you, but I'm gonna tell you what I would do, okay?.. I know you're upset about not being able to compete and I can't blame you for that.. You've already gone through a lot to get to where you are." The man paused, gauging her facial expression carefully, "but that doesn't mean you should seek out the negatives in this.. And if you keep thinking about what happened? I'm gonna have to check you into a mental institution because you'll only drive yourself crazy."

Lita presed her lips into a thin line, "I get what you're saying and trust me.. the last thing I want to do is constantly think about this, but what else can I do? Nothing like this has ever happened to me and I.."

An eyebrow raised then, "and what Li-li?"

The Diva shook her head, "like I said last night.. I hate feeling so scared and vulnerable...I hate the fact that I've put Nidia in harms way, that other people are being drawn into a mess that I should be dealing with on my own and--"

Eddie tucked a few strands of hair back from her face, "mamacita...even you aren't invincible. I know you like to think it, but you aren't.. And you can only do so much. We're here to help you as much as you'll let us help you." Pausing a moment, he nodded down to the arms banded around the Diva's waist. "That's a good start.."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "please.. He was sleeping in the hallway.. Stephanie also came to check on me, he just got here first."

Eddie started to reply to that, but instead shut his mouth...not wanting to inadvertantly anger her. "I'm gonna head back downstairs, see what's going on today and when we're leaving.." Moving from the bed, he added: "I'll also keep Dawn and Stephanie away."

The redhead rolled her eyes once more, a soft sigh escaping her as hazel eyes fell on the 'pillow' she had been using.. A pillow that was now awake. "Morning.."

John blinked, removing one arm from her waist to rub the sleep from his eyes. "What was that 'bout Stephanie an' Dawn?"

Lita gave a half shrug, moving slowly until she was sitting. "I'm not too sure, but.. I have this feeling that it has to do with...well, falling asleep on you. We both know Dawn's that type of person to start scheming and meddling.. And Stephanie's likely to join her."

He nodded slightly, stretching his arms overhead as a yawn escaped him. "I wouldn't put it past either one of 'em.. Not that I mind 'em or whateva.. Jus' they can be.."

"A bit much?" Lita suggested with a wry smile, the Diva easily nodding her agreement. "They are.. And if it was just one of them, I might be able to deal with it easier, but both of them? No chance." Her nose wrinkled slightly, "but...with the rest of you leaving today, it's going to be just me, 'Dia, Dawn and Steph.. I'm not sure how long that'll be for, though I have a feeling that 'Dia and I are staying here until Stephanie sees fit.. Or until 'Dia can go home with Dave or something."

John raised an eyebrow, "an' what 'bout after that? I remember ya sayin' somethin' 'bout ya not bein' able ta go home.."

The Diva snorted softly, "and just leave myself open for an attack while I'm injured? I can't go home...I can't go to Jeff, because Jeff was there with me after it happened.. I don't want to be a permanent house guest to Stephanie.." Lita let out a sigh, drawing her knees up to her chest. "Just because some unknown, psychopathic stalkers have it in their minds to come after me...my whole life has been turned upside down and I can't do a damn thing about it." Her chin rested lightly on her knees, "and now I'm unloading my problems on you, which you probably don't want to hear right now and--"

He held up a hand, "now.. If I didn' want to listen to ya? I woulda said somethin' or I woulda left so I could use the bathroom.. Like I done told ya already.. I'm gonna be here for ya...that means listenin' to whatever it is you have to say.. I ain't sure what ya want me to say here an' I ain't gonna tell ya that everything is gonna be alright...'cos the way I see it? It ain't gonna be alright 'til them assholes are outta the picture."

She raised an eyebrow, "so what are you going to say? Everyone always has something to say and I doubt you're any different.." A tiny smirk curled at the corners of her mouth, "come to think of it.. you _always_ have something to say."

"Well, it's like Eddie said earlier...an' I'm sorry if I was eavesdroppin' or some shit like that..but, he's right. The more you keep thinkin' 'bout this? It's just gonna drive you crazy. Them nightmares of yours ain't gonna get any better." Shrugging slightly, he continued: "I think ya should jus' try to look on the bright side or whateva.. You're gonna be on Smackdown wit Dawn, Eddie an' all them, you don't gotta deal with H for a good while, that reality show shit is supposed to be startin' soon an--"

"I get to hang out with you?" She suggested, hazel eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'll try to keep all of this in mind, it's just...it's like my life has been put on pause and I don't know when it'll go back to normal."

John smirked at that, "now.. I could be wrong here, but.. Is anyone's life normal? I know mine ain't...and quite honestly, workin' in the WWE? Things ain't ever normal."

Lita gave a slight nod at that, her legs uncurling before she swung them over the side of the bed. "Yeah.. that is true.." Quirking a tiny smile at him, she leaned forwards to kiss his cheek. "Thanks John...for listening and for being there last night."

Before he could reply to that, the Diva left the bedroom...the bathroom door closing behind her after she had stepped inside. And while she did need to use the bathroom, the redhead found herself standing at the sink.. Staring down her reflection. In the course of less then a month, her life had been turned upside down...and all at the hands of people that she didn't know. She didn't know why she was being targeted, she didn't know why they were also after Nidia.. Unfortunately, Lita didn't know when it was going to end or if anyone else was going to be a victim. The redhead presumed that anyone who was trying to help her and Nidia would potentially become a victim themselves. After all, Dave and Randy had been followed...and her friends from RAW had been followed. But, it hadn't gone beyond that...thankfully, Lita thought...not wishing this experience on anyone. Her jaw clenching tightly, Lita forced herself to forget about the most recent events... the reasons why she wouldn't be able to compete for the next three months.. Both Eddie and John had brought up a good point...if she continued to dwell on everything, it would only drive her crazy and her nightmares wouldn't get any better...they could just get worse. How exactly, she wasn't quite sure, but she didn't want to find out and she didn't want to know. It was enough for her that people she didn't know were able to get to her in such a way...reduce her to a state of nerves...to make her feel this vulnerable. And that, perhaps, was something that she hated as much as not being able to wrestle. Her walls had been chipped and she felt vulnerable, she felt afraid and she felt exposed.. But, she could always hope that the sense of vulnerability would go away.. She just didn't know how long it would take or if it was even possible. Maybe, the reality show would do her some good...provide the necessary distraction.. And maybe being on Smackdown with Dawn, Eddie, Rob, the Dudleyz...maybe that would also do her some good. Heaving a sigh, Lita stepped back from the sink, perching on the edge of the bathtub, her good hand running through her long hair...the tears she had been trying to keep back slowly trickling down her face.

**-x-x-x-**

By the time Nidia, Rey, Lita and John made it downstairs.. Stephanie had started another pot of coffee while Eddie had managed to talk Dawn into taking a quick trip to the grocery store or to see if they could find a bakery to get breakfast. And since Dawn didn't know the neighborhood, Latino Heat had suggested that Stephanie go with her.. Leaving Jeff, Dave and Eddie to wait for the late sleepers in the kitchen. That, of course, had been strategy on Eddie's part...the man knowing full well that despite his previous warning... Dawn wouldn't be able to resist asking a few questions when Lita showed her face. Not that it wouldn't prevent Dawn from questioning the redhead entirely, just that at least for the time being.. Lita would have some peace. And from the looks of things, the way her face seemed scrubbed raw...it was a very good thing that Dawn wasn't there. Jeff had been the first to pick up on that, the Cameron native first informing the four that Dawn and Stephanie were seeking breakfast...and once they got back, they'd discuss the plans for later. Mostly, the Smackdown wrestlers had to be on the road or at least on a plane so they could be in Vancouver for the tapings. Dave, rather reluctantly, informed his sister that he had to be at the RAW taping that night, but once it was over.. He would be on his way back so they could go home. It wasn't until Stephanie and Dawn returned, and with bagels, pastries and donuts in their possession... that Nidia, Lita and Jeff finally figured out what they would be doing.. While Rey, Eddie and John would be flying out later that night or possibly tomorrow morning depending... Jeff, Lita, Nidia and Dawn would be staying with Stephanie. Or at least Nidia would be until Dave returned.. Leaving Jeff, Lita and Dawn to stay with the Smackdown G.M. And while Lita certainly appreciated Stephanie's hospitality, the thought of not being able to return home...at any point in the near future, was really starting to bother her.

Lita frowned, setting down the muffin she had been nibbling. "Steph.. I don't want to sound ungrateful or anything like that, but.. I want to go home at some point. Not to stay overnight, just to go home so I can get a few things...make sure my dog is taken care of.."

Stephanie nodded slowly, "well.. How about after the Smackdown tapings...before the next set of house shows start? I'm pretty sure Dawn will need to go home, refresh her wardrobe and such.."

"And after that?" The redhead pushed her muffin away, "I can't stay here forever...or for however long you were thinking of letting me stay and that's if you were going to.. I just.. I feel like a prisoner."

Stephanie bit her lower lip, "then what do you want to do? Li, there's only so much that can be done or that you can do right now.. A lot of that depends on when you're cleared to travel. I mean, if you were cleared then figuring out where you could stay wouldn't be such a big deal. You could stay with me or Dawn between tapings and house shows...and you could hang around backstage with everyone."

Dawn cleared her throat, wiping at the corners of her mouth before she spoke: "You had said that reality show wasn't far from starting, right? And that you wanted to wait until both Lita and Nidia were cleared to travel.."

"Yes, that's correct.. I have to speak with my father, my mother and Shane first though."

Dawn nodded, "but we don't know when they'll be cleared.. For Nidia, it's a matter of the pain subsiding and with Li.. Who knows, she could be cleared as soon as next week."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow in question, "just what are you trying to suggest? That I have Li traveling regardless? Or that I have her staying on her own?.. I mean, no offense Li, but.. I can't take that kind of risk and sleep easy...and it's not about you being an employee, it's about you being my friend."

"But, once she's cleared.. she can at least do appearances and stuff right? It might take her a little bit longer to sign autographs and whatever but--"

"And she is sitting right here," Lita interrupted tiredly. "I wouldn't mind doing appearances and like Dawn said, it might take me a bit longer to sign autographs but I broke my left wrist...and I'm right handed. It wouldn't be that big of a deal."

Stephanie's forehead furrowed slightly, "I could have you start a promotional tour of sorts.. for the reality show idea...I'd just need to find someone else to go with you that isn't needed on television right now." The brunette quirked an eyebrow, "what would you say to traveling with the Undertaker for a week or two to promote the show? It's a possibility that, when people who are needed for television and house shows...I can add them on, but for the most part it would just be you and the Undertaker."

Lita half shrugged, "I can't say I'd mind...I haven't worked with him too much since the rosters split, but he's always been pretty nice to me...the whole chokeslamming incident aside."

"I'll check and see if Kane is needed a lot over the next few weeks, if he's not.. then it will be yourself, Kane and the Undertaker." Stephanie rested her forearms on the table, "and between tapings and house shows.. I'll send a few others...like Dawn, Eddie, John, Randy.."

"I can deal with that.." Lita rested her hands on the table, her cast nearly knocking over her coffee cup in the process. "But what about this stupid thing?"

Stephanie shrugged, "if it all comes down to it.. have the fans sign your cast. That thing looks pretty plain right now anyway.."

Lita rolled her eyes, "I meant.. it's kinda hard for me to take a bath with this dumb thing, ya know.. Little things?"

The Smackdown G.M. waved that off easily, "problem solved... I'll travel with you. I promise I won't hover over you, I won't mother you...and I'll only help you when you ask me to."

Lita arched an eyebrow, "and when the reality shows starts?"

Stephanie smiled wryly, "I can't make any promises for Lil or Vicki, but I'll back off.. I won't be on the actual show anyway..so...nothing to worry about there."

Dawn held up her hands in defense when the redhead's attention shifted to her. "I'll keep my distance...and help you when you ask for help, alright?"

Lita nodded solemnly, "I'm holding you to that Dawn Marie.. I know you mean well and I know you care but...you can be--"

"A bit much, I know.." Dawn smiled sheepishly, "I can't help that.. You're one of my best friends and it's just my right to act a little pushy now and then.."

"Now and then?" Lita snorted in disbelief, "honey...you do this more then just 'now and then'.."

Dawn rolled her eyes, a mock look of hurt settling on her pretty features afterwards. "Li, you wound me.. but, I'll be good."

Dave cleared his throat once the women were apparently done.. "So, travel arrangements out of here? And back to here in my case?"

Stephanie pushed a few loose tendrils of hair behind her ears, "you'll fly out after lunch.. it shouldn't take too long for you to get there and Shane should be there so you won't have to deal with Bischoff directly. As for getting back? I'll handle that or Shane will handle that." Turning her attention to the Smackdown wrestlers, she continued: "Where it concerns you all... You can fly out tonight or tomorrow morning but .. Either way, you have to be in Vancouver for the tapings."

Eddie nodded, "I'd like to stay here until tomorrow.." Winking, he added, "it isn't often that the mamacita's invite me to a sleepover."

Stephanie rolled her eyes at that, turning her attention to John and Rey.."well? You two are more than welcome to stay but if you want to leave, that's fine.."

"Boss lady, you jus' said I didn' have to be nowhere until the tapings tomorrow.." John shrugged, "so I'm stayin' here until tomorrow."

Rey nodded his agreement, "what he said.. I like this break thing."

Stephanie shook her finger in mock warning, "just don't get too used to this.. While the reality show might be considered a vacation from the normally hectic schedule, it's not a vacation.. It's still part of WWE programming." Sliding a glance over to Jeff, she went on.. "I take you're staying until Li is?"

Jeff shrugged, leaning back a bit in his chair. "Might was well, ya know? I'm still a free man."

Stephanie smiled brightly, "good.. Then you can come with us when we go shopping tomorrow."

Lita groaned, "shopping? Stephanie.. I'm not cleared to travel.. I think that includes marathon shopping trips."

"Lighten up," Stephanie exchanged a grin with Dawn, "it's just some clothes shopping...bikinis, dresses and the like.."

"Count me out.."

"But Li.." Dawn sent her friend a winning smile, "it'll be fun! Just us girls, we'll get a wheelchair for 'Dia so she can come with us..girls shopping trip... and Jeff to carry the bags, but it'll be fun!"

Lita sent a pleading look to the Smackdown wrestlers, "take me with you.. I don't care if I'm cleared to travel or not...just take me with you."

"Oh, I have a better idea.." Stephanie glanced between the Smackdown wrestlers, "if you all come with us today.. we have more people to carry bags."

While Stephanie and Dawn discussed the shopping trip for that afternoon, the others bemoaned their poor fate.. Dave telling them to have fun without him. Not that he really wanted to leave his sister, but...he didn't want to be dragged along on a shopping trip either. And judging by the wary looks on the faces of Eddie, Lita and John...a shopping trip with Stephanie and Dawn just seemed like more trouble than it was worth. But, the shopping trip...at least in the minds of the two consipring, would be another way to get Lita and Nidia's minds off of recent events. Granted, retail therapy was a bit more costly but.. for their purposes...it worked. At any rate, with all of their afternoon plans seemingly set...the superstars left the breakfast table to head for different parts of the house. Some using the brief grace period to get dressed while others used their grace period to park themselves in front of the television in the living room.. Lita still using the argument that she wasn't cleared to travel...and marathon shopping trips were included in the travel category. Jeff tried to use that as his excuse out...stating that someone had to stay with Lita just to be on the safe side. But, neither Stephanie or Dawn would hear anything of it.. Informing the trio on the couch to get dressed. And once they had gotten dressed, the first order of business was getting Dave to the airport... the rest of them heading out for lunch before they went shopping.. Rather reluctantly on some parts of course, but with only one vehicle...and that one vehicle being the company limo...they had no other choice in the matter. So, while Eddie, Lita, John, Jeff, Rey and Nidia parked themselves in the mall arcade.. Stephanie and Dawn went shopping.. returning occasionally with more bags containing various pieces of clothing, shoes or assorted swimwear. The Diva pair decided to continue on shopping until Nidia and Lita stated they needed a nap...the group heading back to the parking lot... Eddie, Jeff, John and Rey loaded down with bags.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Haunting Me**

**Rating**: M.. for some harsh language, violence and content in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer**:I don't own, I borrow. Any OC's that appear, are of course, mere figments of my imagination.  
**Summary**: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
**Pairings**: Lilian/Chris Benoit, Ivory/HBK, Nidia/Rey, Victoria/Chris Jericho, Dawn/Eddie, Lita/Cena(likely), Stacy/Randy(likely)  
**Notes**: Nothing new to add at this time.. thank you all for your feedback and continual support!...I almost can't believe that two years has passed since the start of this story..hopefully, it'll be finished by late summer but...we'll see what we see.

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 37**

April 19, 2004

Over a nice healthy meal of pizza and Chinese food, the guys griped about how women could buy that much.. And still have energy to shop more. Even with all of their purchases from the afternoon, Stephanie and Dawn seemed more than ready to go back at it again. Nidia and Lita, on the other hand, looked just as tired as they were...and for good reason. Sure, Nidia had been in a wheelchair, but the Diva's were still injured. Even with Lita trying to play it off, stating that she felt fine...it was clear to see that she wasn't. Physically, perhaps, she was starting to heal some, but...beneath that, there was the emotional damage. Jeff could see it best, since he was the closest to her, and with Lita sitting across from him at the table now.. She had lost some of her sparkle.. Some of that shine that was all her own. Jeff also knew, that despite the tough facade she tried to project, even she wasn't invincible from pain...be it physical or emotional. But, she had at least opened up a little bit... and for Lita, that was a lot. She really wasn't the type to open up to people, prefered to keep things private and to herself. And maybe this time it was different because there were other people involved whether she liked it or not. Or maybe it was because she had people around her who weren't going to let her just shut it in.. People who were going to pry, to an extent...careful to not push her away. Or maybe, just _maybe_ she was just that scared...realizing that she needed help, that she couldn't do this on her own no matter how much she wanted to. But, the green eyed man didn't want to think that of her, prefering to believe one of the previous two explainations. Whatever the case, Jeff was thankful for the fact that Lita had at least opened up a little...hoping that it would become more. He hated to see her like this, so scared and fragile.. Like she was alone. But, taking a good look around, Jeff knew she wasn't alone. Aside from himself, of course, she had Stephanie, Dawn, Eddie, Rey...and John Cena. In an odd way, it almost reminded him of the times when Team X-Treme was still around, the days of the Alliance vs. the WWF...before he left the WWE. There had been a sense of comradraire, a sense of family and a sense of belonging.. And really, that sense of family was still there, just.. He hadn't been there much. But he was there now and so help him, there was nothing that would keep him from being there in any way he could be to help her.. For a moment, Jeff set himself out of the picture...merely observing the interactions and listening to the good natured banter, mixed in with a few serious subjects.. The way that Eddie always seemed to steer Dawn's attentions away from her schemeing or that Rey was keeping a watchful eye over Nidia.. How Stephanie seemed to mother over all of them, even though Jeff was pretty certain that the brunette was younger than both Dawn and Lita.. And speaking of the redhead, the first thing that he noticed was how carefree she was acting right now, the tiny smile that curved at the corners of her mouth...slowly spreading to the rest of her face. Of course, if there was one thing he knew about the redhead, she usually knew when she was being watched...or at least when he was watching her, hazel eyes catching his green ones, confusion flickering for a moment.

Lita quirked an eyebrow, "do I have something on my face or is this a rare moment when Jeff Hardy is at a loss for words?"

Jeff shook his head, running his hands over and through the strands of multicolored hair. "No an' no to both of your questions.. I was just thinking about stuff."

Stephanie laughed softly, "you and thinking usually lead to trouble before.. I won't have to worry about my house burning down, an ATV track suddenly appearing in my backyard, a sculpture appearing in the front yard or you jumping off the roof into the pool, will I?"

"Or bonfires," Lita put in with a tiny grin, "or any of the other crazy stuff you've been known to do.."

"I've grown up a little," the green eyed man protested innocently, "not too much but a little. Enough to keep me Jeff, but not enough to make me--"

"An adult?" Stephanie suggested with a smirk, rolling her eyes at the mock look of hurt he was sending her. "I'm just kidding Jeff... I like you just the way you are.. Even though I do have to question your sanity at times.."

Lita snorted softly, disbelief in her eyes. "Jeff has never been known to be completely sane, Steph. But, I guess that's part of his charm."

The Cameron native heaved an overdramatic sigh, "you both hurt me...wounded me deeply with your callous words.."

"You'll get over it," Dawn tossed back with a smile, "and it just hurts you because it's true. Honestly Jeff, I haven't known you for years and years, like Li, but.."

"He's got a rep that's bigger than the whole West Side," Stephanie said, a mischevious grin on her face as her attention shifted towards the redhead.

Lita rolled her eyes, downing the rest of her soda before she spoke: "No way, no how are we watching West Side Story.. Or any musical for that matter." Her attention flickered to Dawn when she shot her a curious look, "don't you remember the last Diva's photo shoot? It could have been before that, but Stephanie insisted that we watch Grease...or maybe it was Stacy.."

Stephanie stuck out her tongue, "it was Stacy, thanks.. But, you have to admit Li.. It was a lot of fun."

The redhead arched an eyebrow, "was it really Steph or is that what you want to think?" Lita shook her head, smoothing back a few strands of loose hair. "Either way? I am not watching a musical, nor will I act out scenes from said musical."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "whatever.. Whether you want to admit to it or not, you played one damn good Frenchie...and I've got the pictures to prove it."

"Sure," Lita seemingly agreed, "for how drunk we all were...we could've been under-study's to the under-studys."

Eddie raised an eyebrow, "so this is all the 'top secret' stuff that happens at the photo shoots? I've always wondered what doesn't make it on those videos.."

Stephanie shrugged, "well just because it doesn't make it on WWE sanctioned video, doesn't mean it's not on tape.. I'm pretty sure Terri or Ivory would have a copy and I know I do." Smirking slightly, she added: "You'd be surprised at what happens at these photo shoots when the Diva's have had too much to drink."

Both Dawn and Lita looked mortified at that, the brunette recovering first, "you wouldn't dare... Stephanie, you promised you wouldn't show that stuff to anyone."

Lita sent her friend a pleading look, "Steph.. you did promise...and if you go back on that promise? Let's not forget who has the pictures from these photo shoots...and the negatives to make multiple copies of should the situation arise."

Eddie gestured between the three Diva's, "so this is what happens when the mamacita's have a sleepover? You blackmail each other about photo shoots?"

"Well, we don't really have sleepovers." Lita half shrugged, "there are just times at the photo shoots when we have nothing else to do.. Or between sessions, which isn't often, so it's usually after we're done shooting for the day."

Eddie sent a questioning look to the Smackdown G.M, "and you can't have us going? I think it would make for some _very_ interesting material, mamacita.. You just let Latino Heat...and maybe some of the others go along, just once."

Stephanie shook her head, "no way is that going to happen.. Even if I just sent one of you guys along, I'm thinking a lot wouldn't get done."

Rey spoke up before Eddie could say a word, "hermano.. Don't push your luck on this. It's not worth it."

Undaunted, Eddie sent a hopeful look to Stephanie. "There's a slight possibility, right? For the reality show? Certainly, you can't have a reality show without doing some photo shoots.."

The Smackdown G.M. gave a non-commital shrug. "Don't hold your breath on it, Eddie.. there's a chance, but that's a slim chance. This reality show is about more than just socializing."

"So what is the show about?" John rested his forearms on the table, "I mean, you ain't really given us a lotta details, 'cept for who else is on it."

The brunette pursed her lips, "well.. It's like any other reality show on air.. Or at least one with a similar concept. We toss you all in one house, give you a limited number of bedrooms which basically means it's a mix of personalities, learning to co-exist with each other...more or less 24 hours a day." She paused to tuck a few strands of errant hair behind her ears, "add in a few house challenges, a toned down house show schedule, appearances...things of that nature."

Lita sent her a wary look, "you don't plan on flying us out to some deserted island and leaving us there, right?"

Stephanie shook her head, "not that I'm aware of Li, but if that changes.. I'll let you all know." At the looks of hesitance still noticable, the brunette shook her head. "Just trust me alright? Everything will work out for the best."

While the group of superstars still seemed very hesitant about the whole idea, they went on blind faith.. Something they seemed to do a lot of in their line of work, but...this was just a little bit different from the norm.. If there was anything normal in the WWE to begin with...and that was always up for debate. But, for the moment anyway, that didn't matter nor did it really factor into any of their conversations. The topic at hand, so to speak anyway, wasn't concerning storylines or angles.. Rather, it was concerning the reality show and what that encased. Certainly, yes, they had the basic information...bits and pieces to satisfy some curiousity but not enough details, which left them at a stand still. As it stood right now, there was too much they didn't know, which lead to imaginations taking over. Still, they could always hope that Stephanie would let out more details about the reality show soon, but the topic was kept off the discussion list for the remainder of the night. And by some small miracle, Eddie managed to keep Dawn from questioning Lita about anything regarding the previous night...specifically the sleeping arrangements of said night. Not that it was really any of Dawn's business to begin with but.. the brunette from Woodbridge certainly seemed to think so.. Added to that, the brunette had inadvertantly promised that she wouldn't push too much. Of course, that was mostly applicable where the reality show was concerned, but as far as Lita was concerned, that applied to the here and now. True enough, yes, Dawn was one of her best friends in the company...but that did not automatically entitle her to every single detail of the redhead's life. Not that this particular subject matter was of great significance in Lita's book anyway...all she had done was fall asleep on someone. But, much to her surprise, the more the redhead thought about it, the more she began to see things from Dawn's point of view. Maybe it wasn't such a big deal to Lita, but...when the redhead put it in Dawn's perspective...or quasi-Dawn perspective anyway...maybe it was significant. Lita, however, decided that she really didn't want to look at things from Dawn's point of view...preferring her simple resolution. All she had done last night, was fallen asleep on someone else. That was it and there really wasn't anything else to it.

**-x-x-x-**

After the kitchen had been cleared, Nidia opted to turn in early.. Dawn and Rey assisting the young Diva once she was upstairs. That left Eddie, Lita, Jeff, John and Stephanie to their own means for the time being.. the Smackdown G.M. proposing a movie or two before they called it a night. The initial proposal did sit well with all present parties, but...after Stephanie revealed her picks.. Lita found herself regretting her quick agreement. The redhead was nearly ready to call it an early night herself, before Eddie and Jeff directed her outside...the trio soon joined by another body, leaving Stephanie inside to wait for Dawn and possibly Rey. And while they meant no offense to their hostess, watching musicals or any movie that classified as 'campy' didn't sound too appealing. And so, under the simple guise of watching the stars in favor of watching a movie.. Lita found herself sharing the porch swing with Eddie, Jeff and John.. Two people that knew her fairly well and one ... well, he really didn't know her at all. But, given recent events...the outspoken wrestler's presence didn't seem intrusive. Whatever the case, the four seemed content to sit out there in silence.. Jeff breaking that silence to head back inside to seek something to snack on, with John not far behind him when someone started to complain of being cold. An additional request from the redhead to bring a pillow, left Lita with Eddie.. The two half expecting for Jeff or John to reappear at any moment...heads turning at the sound of the door opening to reveal Rey. The man paused in the doorway, debating if he should join them before Eddie beckoned him over.

Giving Lita's right shoulder a gentle squeeze, Rey raised an eyebrow. "Chica? What's wrong?"

The Diva sent him a curious look, "what makes you think there's something wrong?"

Rey shrugged his shoulders lightly, "you've been really quiet today, Li-li.."

Lita rolled her eyes good naturedly, "and since when have you really known me to be overly talkative, hmm? Honestly, Rey-rey.. It's not a big deal.. I just have a lot on my mind.."

"¿Como qué?" Eddie prompted when the Diva trailed off, "Li-li.. charla a nosotros. No es sano mantener este embotellado todo para arriba." (Like what? Talk to us, it's not healthy to keep this all bottled up.)

"Materia justa.." she replied vaguely, knowing she really was starting a losing battle here but.. "I don't want to talk about it." (Just stuff..)

Rey frowned softly, "por favor, no nos cierre hacia fuera. No deseo empujar.." He waited until she was looking in his general direction, "pero quizá hablar de él ayudará." (Please, don't shut us out. I don't want to push, but maybe talking about it will help.)

"I don't want to talk about it," Lita intoned firmly, "please.. just, let me keep this to myself until I can make some sense of it."

Eddie sent Rey a look over the Diva's head, giving Lita a one armed hug as he spoke: "Apenas no se olvide que estamos aquí.." He smiled when she rolled her eyes again, y lo único que deseamos hacer debe ayudar. (Just don't forget we're here.. and all we want to do is help.)

Lita let out a soft sigh, resting her head briefly on Eddie's shoulder. "I know.. And I appreciate that...I just don't want to talk about it yet, okay?"

Eddie pressed a kiss to her temple, "we understand Li-li.. just don't leave us in the dark for too long, yeah? And talk to Dawn.." He shook his head when she shot him a skeptical look, "I'm not saying you hafta talk to her about what she wants, but just talk to her. It might do you both some good."

"I'll talk to her soon enough," the redhead raked her good hand through her hair, using the two men on either side of her to push up from the swing.

Rey raised an eyebrwo, "chica...where are you going?"

Lita nodded towards the pool, "just gonna dip my feet in the water or something.. I'm bored out here, but...I don't want to go back inside yet."

Eddie shook his head, "mamacita.. Just don't stay out too long, you might get sick."

The Diva rolled her eyes, her tone rueful.."well even if I did get sick, it's not like it would matter too much. It's not like I'll be able to wrestle any time soon."

Eddie and Rey lingered a moment longer, watching as she settled on the concrete surface around the pool; rolling up the lounge pants she was wearing. Her shoes were slipped off, socks tucked inside them as she did in fact, dip her now bare feet into the pool.

Dawn raised an eyebrow as the two entered the living room, "where's Li?"

"Outside still, she said she was getting bored but not bored enough to come back inside." Eddie sat down on the couch, "or she might be wondering why the snacks never made it outside."

Dawn couldn't help but frown, "is she okay? I mean, sure...given what's happened and all, I wouldn't think she's _completely_ okay...or that she will be for awhile, I just.."

Jeff shrugged nonchalantly, "I think she just wants her space for right now, ya know? Li's never been one to really like people invadin' her privacy and what not...and friends or not, she'll still seek out that space."

The brunette nodded hesitantly, "I'm just worried about her...sure, she might claim she's alright but.. Li's also pretty good at putting up a front."

"An' she's also as stubborn as anything.." Jeff reminded the Diva, smirking after a moment. "Which leads me to believe, that after all is said an' done? Li will be back to her old self again."

"I know," Dawn chewed lightly on her lower lip, "I want to help her...wish she'd talk to me more, but.. I can respect her space."

"Most of the time, yes.." Eddie held up his hands in mock defense, "I know you mean well, mamacita.. But, you can be a little pushy with Li-li.. And you know that just drives her away. She knows we're here for her, she knows we're here to help her...just let her come to you."

Dawn rolled her eyes, but refrained from making any verbal reply...instead settling herself on the couch with Jeff, Rey and Eddie.

Lita, meanwhile, was currently gazing upwards...hazel eyes closing after a long moment, opening quickly when something was dropped in her lap. "I was kidding about the pillow, you know.."

John shrugged, a blanket draped over her shoulders before he seated himself beside her. "Yeah well, if you ain't gonna use it.. I'll use it, this concrete don't look so comfy."

The Diva's nose wrinkled, "I seriously hope that isn't one of the pillows from my bed.. 'Cos if it is? I will hit you with this cast."

"Chill out woman, it's one of the pillows from the couch." He rested his palms flat on the concrete, "not the pillow I was usin'--"

"Which you didn't really use anyway," Lita reminded him with the tiniest of smiles, her tone growing ever curious.. "Who's pillow is that?"

Cena gave another shrug, "I don' really know.. I jus' grabbed the first one I saw, then had to go find blankets." Nodding back to the house, he continued: "Jeff woulda been out here too, but...he got trapped."

Lita nodded, a knowing look on her face. "Unfortunately, that tends to happen when Stephanie's around...she can be really persistent when she wants to be." Her feet ceased their movements in the water, "Rey was out here for a bit.."

"I thought I saw small fry headin' this way.."

The Diva rolled her eyes, continuing like she hadn't heard his comment. "He and Eddie...they're worried because I've been quiet or whatever."

"Well I don't really know ya, so I can't really speak on that, but.. Usually when someone's all quiet--"

"I just have a lot on my mind," she interrupted him softly, the blanket cluthed a little bit closer to her form. "Stuff that I can't put into words right now."

And he shrugged again, "then you don't gotta.. They're your friends an' they're gonna understand that. Sure, Dawn might be a little bit more in your face 'bout things but...she means well or whateva'."

Hazel eyes turned towards him, "and what about you? You don't really know me, got roped into some stupid plan thanks to one Dawn Marie.."

John smirked, "also playin' the part of fiancé when Dawn wants some information from the docs.."

Lita snorted softly, "how could I forget.. I can't say I really agree with her methods or with her logic but...she's creative...but the point of this I guess.. I can understand why Rey, Eddie, Jeff, Dawn, Stephanie.."

He raised an eyebrow, "you wonderin' why I'm here?" At her nod, John shrugged. "I can't really say. I guess part of it is 'cos I'm just as caught up in this mess as the rest of y'all."

"And the other part?"

"Honestly? I don't really know." Cena held her questioning look, "does it really make that much of a difference though? My reasons for bein' here?"

Lita shook her head, "not really I was just curious.." She left it at that, offering a tiny smile before her attention shifted back to the stars.

The two remained outside until Stephanie beckoned from the porch, Lita informing her that she would be back inside soon enough.. Truthfully, she was starting to get cold, but...she also wanted a little more space. The cold, however, won that battle.. Her good hand reached out to rest on his shoulder, the Diva using him for support as she stood, but not quite making it on her own.. John waiting until she had her feet under her, in a manner of speaking anyway, before he retracted his hands from her waist. And once she had collected her discarded shoes and socks, the two made their way back to the house.. Stephanie, Dawn and Jeff sending her a questioning look as to why she was carrying the footwear. But, rather than answer their questions just yet, the redhead made herself comfortable in one of the unoccupied chairs...settling in, somewhat reluctantly, to watch Stephanie's chosen movie. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in said chair, the outspoken Smackdown wrestler taking her upstairs since Eddie, Rey and Jeff had also dozed off. John had just returned to the living room, preparing to sit down when Stephanie and Dawn decided that now was the opportune time to question him.. the man declaring that he was also going to sleep. Certainly, it was in the recliner this time around...though neither brunette failed to remind him that he could sleep elsewhere. But, by another small miracle, the dark haired wrestler had managed to give the two the slip this time.. Feigning sleep while the two women continued in their attempts to get answers. Eventually, Dawn and Stephanie gave up.. waking Eddie and Rey before they went upstairs, calling it a night...one, that they hoped, would be nightmare free.


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Haunting Me**

**Rating**: M.. for some harsh language, violence and content in later chapters.  
**Disclaimer**:I don't own, I borrow. Any OC's that appear, are of course, mere figments of my imagination.  
**Summary**: When one of the RAW Diva's is attacked, it brings the unlikeliest group of people together.  
**Pairings**: Lilian/Chris Benoit, Ivory/HBK, Nidia/Rey, Victoria/Chris Jericho, Dawn/Eddie, Lita/Cena(likely), Stacy/Randy(likely)  
**Notes**: Nothing new to add at this time.. thank you all for your feedback and continual support!

**-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 38**

April 19/20, 2004

While those upstairs were settling in for the night, those downstairs were trying to do the same. Trying being the key and operative word, since it seemed that the three were very much awake. In Jeff's case, it was thanks to his mini-nap, while Dave seemed to worried to fall asleep any time soon. And for his part, John just looked to be bored out of his mind...the man having woken up once Stephanie and Dawn had left the room. Whatever the case or cause, the three soon found themselves looking through the stack of videos and dvd's underneath in the entertainment console.. Jeff searching through the drawers of one of the endtables, eventually finding a deck of playing cards.. The three relocating temporairly to the kitchen so they could get drinks and snacks before heading back to the living room so they could start their game. Three rounds of poker later found them still awake, possibly more so thanks to the soda they had been drinking. And even though the time was now closing in on midnight, they started another round of poker.. The trio using pennies for betting material since they couldn't find poker chips...and the thought of playing strip poker hadn't sounded too appealing. Still, they were able to keep themselves entertained...the fourth round nearly ending when the lights in the living room started to flicker. Jeff then excused himself briefly from the game, the Cameron native opening the front door to check for signs of a thunder storm. But, when he saw no traces of lightnening and heard no thunder rumbling, he went back inside...the lights starting to flicker again.. Jeff just managing to re-seat himself when the lights went off completely. And while the darkness certainly didn't bother them, it did make it rather difficult for them to continue the round of poker...or at least until they were able to locate flashlights or a candle.. Dave moving from the couch then, swearing softly when he stubbed his toe on the coffee table...the man making his way blindly towards the stairs. He wasn't afraid of the dark, but he knew that his sister was.. Nidia having insisted on having the lights on when she had gone to bed that night. The big man was swearing again when he stubbed his toe on the bottom step, but that at least meant that he had found it, Dave making his way upstairs so he could check on his sister. He had just made it to second floor when a body ran into him from behind, Stephanie identifying herself before moving around him to reach the closet in the hallway.. The area soon lit dimly by a flashlight, the brunette handing another flashlight over to Dave before she went to check on Lita.

Stephanie knocked on the door before she let herself in, shining the flashlight in first. "Li? I just wanted to.." She trailed off when she noticed that the redhead wasn't on the bed. "Li?"

Lita looked up from her foot, the diva currently seated on the floor. "I was reaching for the water...knocked it over.." Nodding down to her foot, she continued: "I stepped on a piece of glass."

The brunette pursed her lips together, "how deep is it?"

"Not very.." Lita replied quietly, "at least I don't think so.."

Stephanie was soon at the redhead's side, the light from the flashlight allowing her to see the injury. "Well, the glass didn't embed...that's always a good thing."

The redhead smiled wryly, "yeah...still hurts though and I broke one of the glasses."

"I can always get new ones, Lita." The brunette sat back a little, "it doesn't look too deep, but it does need to be cleaned."

Lita nodded, her bad arm cradled tightly to her chest. "Could you get me some asprin, please?"

Stephanie nodded easily, "I'll go get the first aid kit, okay? Just sit tight...power went out a few seconds ago."

While Stephanie was exiting the room, Dave was exiting the room across the hallway.. Nidia in his arms, Rey holding the flashlight so the big man could see where he was going.

"Chica?" Rey questioned when he noticed where Stephanie had come from, "is Li-li okay?"

The brunette wrinkled her nose, "she stepped on a piece of glass.. It didn't cut too deep though."

Dave nodded down to his sister, "I'll take Lita downstairs once 'Dia is settled.. Dawn and Eddie should be right behind me."

"We are," Dawn spoke up in confirmation, "which means that Eddie can take Li downstairs now."

Eddie nodded easily to that, waiting until Rey and Dave had moved before he made his way into the darkened room. "Mamacita?"

"Over here...by the nightstand." Lita answered quietly, "I stepped on a piece of glass.. Knocked the glass of water over when I was trying to reach for it."

Eddie carefully made his way over to the source of the voice, "everyone's heading downstairs. Dave, Rey and 'Dia should be down there by now." Gently, he gathered the redhead in his arms, then stood slowly. "Dawn? Can you see if Stephanie has another flashlight?"

Dawn was just exiting the bedroom to find Stephanie when she ran into the brunette.. The two women stepping back so Eddie could exit with Lita, Stephanie then leading the way downstairs.

"Why don't we get your foot cleaned up first, then I'll get you that asprin." The brunette glanced over her shoulder briefly, "or do you need the asprin first?"

Lita gritted her teeth, "asprin first...stupid wrist is starting to bother me."

Thanks to the third flashlight in the living room, Eddie was able to make his way to the couch easier. "Do you want a pillow for your wrist?"

The diva let out a pained sigh, propping her foot on the coffee table. "Asprin please."

"Li?" Jeff was at the redhead's side almost instantly, "baby girl, what happened?"

"She cut her foot on a piece of glass," Stephanie replied as she sat on the floor, "it didn't cut too deep, but I just wanted to get it cleaned up."

The Cameron native nodded, moving so he was seated beside Stephanie. "You need some help?"

Stephanie gave a marginal shrug, "if you could get a glass of water or something so she can take the asprin.. Her wrist is really starting to bother her."

"'Ere.." John seated himself next to the redhead, placing a cup in her good hand. "It's soda, ain't water."

Eddie made his way over to the couch, handing over two asprin.. "Do you need anything else Li?"

Lita shook her head, popping the asprin into her mouth before swallowing it down. "I'll be okay...thank you Eddie." She then sent a look to the recliner, "is 'Dia okay?"

Rey nodded easily, "she's okay...trying to sleep, but.. the dark is bothering her."

Lita grimaced when Stephanie started dabbing peroxide on the cut, "damn it.."

Cena took the cup from her, setting it on the arm of the couch before taking her hand in his. "At least it don't need stitches, right?"

"Yeah," the redhead nodded weakly, her head resting against his shoulder. "Still stings though.."

Stephanie sent the diva an apologetic look, "I'm almost done sweetie.. Just need to get the Neosporin and a band-aid on it."

Dawn seated herself on the loveseat, "well...this night just got interesting."

Eddie squished beside her, "shouldn't be too bad...maybe the power will come back on soon."

Dave nodded, "lets hope so.. I have a round of poker to win."

John snorted in disbelief, releasing Lita's hand in favor of draping an arm across her shoulders. "Like hell you's winning.. I had that hand won."

"Yeah...You may have had that hand, but I had the round." Dave sat back, resting his palms flat on the rug. "That's the key difference, Cena."

"All done," Stephanie announced before the blue-eyed wrestler could reply. "Maybe you should just stay down here until you leave, Li...that way you won't have to fight with the stairs."

Lita let out a yawn, "I'm sure I'll mange something Steph...thanks, for helping me out."

Stephanie waved it off easily, accepting one of the throw pillows from the couch. "Like I said, Li, you're my guest.. It's my job to be an attentive hostess and more than that, you're my friend." She offered her a smile, "just let me know if you need anything else, okay?"

The diva nodded, a tired smile sent to the brunette, Lita curling into John's side. "I just want to sleep."

Stephanie opened her mouth, starting to reply to that when the lights flickered back on. "Well that's certainly a relief."

Cena eased his free arm beneath the redhead's knees. "Come on.. Let's get you back upstairs where ya can sleep better."

Dawn glanced between the two, amusement in her eyes when Lita asked if he would stay with her.. A smirk appearing at the corners of her mouth when the West Newbury native nodded. "Sleep well, you two."

John rolled his eyes, but made no verbal reply, Dave also on his feet...following after the two with Nidia in his arms.

Stephanie yawned broadly, "I don't know about the rest of you, but, I'm calling it a night...again." She rose from her spot on the floor, "Eddie.. You should probably get some rest since you have to be at the Smackdown tapings tomorrow."

The living room slowly started to empty, Dave returning downstairs long enough to grab a pillow and the two blankets he had been using before returning back upstairs to sleep in the hallway. But, this time around, Stephanie appeared with a sleeping bag...laying down another in case Jeff decided to join him. The brunette also checked on Lita before she went back to sleep, smiling slightly when she saw that both John and Lita were already asleep. And as Stephanie went back to her own room, she could only hope that the remainder of the night would be relatively un-eventful. Lita and Nidia's nightmares last night had taken their toll on their respective room-mates...and everyone else in the house. Granted, Stephanie wasn't exactly expecting any miracles, that their nightmares would suddenly disappear or anything like that, but.. She could at least hope that they wouldn't be as bad tonight. And hopefully in time, they would disappear completely. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking on her part, but, with the time away from the road and away from any iminent danger.. Maybe things would calm down. The brunette also hoped that the reality show coming up would provide another small break in things.. Even though she knew things would be a bit chaotic at first. She also knew that until Lita was able to get back into the ring and wrestle, the redhead was likely to be a bit more moody.. Not that she could blame her friend for that, but, it could also provide for some tense situations once the reality show started. Still, with her friends around, Lita at least tried to put up a better mood, Stephanie reasoning that everything would be okay...in time anyway.

**-x-x-x-**

Thankfully for everyone, Lita and Nidia slept peacefully through the night.. For the most part anyway, Nidia waking up once from the starts of a nightmare while Lita woke up once because of pain in her foot. Whatever the case, by morning time, Jeff ended up taking the redhead downstairs, settling her at the breakfast table with Nidia and Dawn. Back upstairs, Dave, Eddie, Rey and John were trying to decide who would be using the shower first...the four starting to get ready to leave for their flight to British Columbia. And while they were doing that, Stephanie was on the phone giving last minute instructions to her brother, who would be filling in for Kurt tonight at the tapings. So far, she planned for Rey to confront the Big Show about Nidia's sudden disappearance.. That would lead into a showing of the scene that had been taped at corporate headquarters the other day with those events somehow leading to a match between Rey and the Big Show next week, with a surprise interference at the end. And when Kurt returned to television, he would make the announcement of three trades to the Smackdown roster.. Those two trades being Nidia and Lita for Miss Jackie and Torrie, while Dave was being traded for Rico and Charlie Haas. Stephanie herself would announce the reality show idea on Smackdown. Everything else, like who would be managing who, would be figured out another day.. Stephanie just ending the call with her brother when Dave made his way downstairs, the man followed in ten minute intervals by John, Eddie and Rey. With everyone situated at the table, Stephanie gave a quick run down of what would happen at the tapings tonight, Nidia looking more than a little reluctant to let her brother and Rey leave. And once breakfast was over, Dave, Eddie, John and Rey packed up their bags...setting them near the door.. Lita and Nidia moved to the couch in the living room after they had been taken upstairs to use the bathroom and change.

Dave held up a hand, "look Stephanie.. We don't need money to take a taxi to the airport, alright?"

Stephanie frowned a touch, "then at least let me call for the limo."

John shook his head, "Stephanie.. It ain't necessary, okay? We can pay for a taxi or two to take us over there."

"But--"

"Mamacita," Eddie shook his head, "we don't need it.. We've been freeloading enough the past two days. We can pay for the taxis."

Dawn smiled slightly, "now see Steph? If Eddie is turning the money away.. Just drop it."

Stephanie held up a hand in mock defeat, putting her wallet away as she turned back to the four. "Alright.. Just, call if you need anything alright? You're more than welcomed to come back here if you want."

Rey nodded easily, "we will chica." The Cruiserweight moved from his spot near the door, seating himself between Lita and Nidia. "¿Tomarlo fácil, aceptable?" He pressed a kiss to Lita's cheek, another over Nidia's mouth. "Te faltaré ambos.". (Take it easy, okay? I'll miss you both.)

Lita smirked slightly, nodding over to Eddie as she spoke, "guardarlo fuera de apuro." (keep him out of trouble.)

Rey chuckled softly, "I'll do my best, Li-li."

Eddie made his way over to the couch next, kneeling in front of the two diva's. "My two mamacitas need to take care of themselves, yeah?" He stood, bending slightly to kiss Nidia's cheek before turning his attention to Lita. "No olvidarte de lo que dije." He glanced over briefly to Dawn, "ella realmente se preocupa de ti." (Don't forget what I said.. she's really worried about you.)

"I won't forget," the redhead promised, sending the man a smile before she leaned forwards to kiss his cheek. "Stay safe, okay?"

Latino Heat nodded, moving away from the couch so Dave could take his place, the man taking his sister's hands in his. "I'll come back here tomorrow, alright 'Dia? Then we'll go home...take a break." He kissed his sister's forehead, glancing next to Lita. "And you.. Take care of yourself."

Lita nodded, "tell Randy I said congrats on his win at Backlash."

"I can do that," Dave agreed easily, giving the redhead's good hand a small squeeze before he stood.

Nidia glanced over to John as he made his way over, "keep an eye on Eddie and Rey, please?"

"We'll keep an eye out for each other," the blue eyed man said, "you take care of yourself, alright?"

And Nidia nodded, motioning for her brother to move her so John could sit down.. Lita rolling her eyes when Stephanie and Dawn decided it was necessary for all of them to move outside to wait for the taxis.

"Subtlety never has been a strong point for either of them," the diva shook her head, before turning her attention towards him. "and like 'Dia.. I'll ask if you can keep an eye out for Eddie and Rey."

The U.S. Champion nodded, resting a hand briefly on her knee. "Stay off that foot, alright?"

"I'll do my best," she promised half heartedly, Lita's expression starting to grow unsure, the diva biting her lower lip before her head ducked.

John hooked a finger beneath her chin, gently forcing her to meet his gaze. "Something wrong? Is your wrist hurt?"

Quickly, she shook her head, "no...it's just that I.." Lita smiled sadly, "I'll miss you. Kinda silly, I know, because I have Jeff and Dawn and Stephanie but I--"

"I'll miss ya too, Li." He cupped her cheek with one hand, his thumb grazing gently over her jaw. "I may not have to worry 'bout gettin' clocked in the face with a cast for a couple o' nights but.." John shrugged, "don't mean I won't miss ya."

Lita reached out to him, the cast making it a bit awkward at first, her arms wrapping around the man. "Thank you...for everything."

John held her to him, the diva half on the couch cushion and half on his lap by that point. "It wasn't a big deal, jus' don't forget...ya got people that are worried 'bout ya." Without giving her a chance to react, he eased her into his lap. "Take care of yourself.."

"Call me?" She asked almost tentatively, resting her head against his shoulder when he nodded.

"Believe it or not, Dawn already took care of that part. Your cell phone number is in my jacket pocket."

"I can't say I'm too surprised," Lita said wryly, a small sigh escaping as she reluctantly moved away from him. "You should probably--"

"Leave, I know.." He placed one hand on her hip, the other reaching up to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I'll call ya once we're at the arena."

The diva nodded, her good hand reaching out, fingertips skimming over his cheek...Lita leaning forwards just a bit, her lips barely brushing over his, keeping the kiss more friendly than anything.. "Stephanie and Dawn have been spying on us since they left the house.. Figure I'd give them something to talk about."

John smirked at that, capturing her lips with his for another brief kiss. "Two something's to talk about."

Lita rolled her eyes, ammending her previous statement, "or two somethings.." Sobering she, kissed his cheek. "Take care of yourself, okay? I'd walk you to the door but.. I'm told I should stay off the foot."

Cena rolled his eyes, giving her shoulder a soft squeeze before he moved from the couch.. Sending the diva a smile as he reached the door. And no sooner had he left the house did Stephanie come back inside, Dawn remaining outside for the moment with Eddie. Just as Lita expected, the brunette was immediately questioning her about what he had said...and what she had said, the redhead waving it off to nothing. Undaunted, Stephanie continued in her inquisition.. the taxis arriving mid-inquisition which meant that Dawn was now free to pester Lita. Fortunately for the redhead, Jeff saved her from that mini-torture session.. The Cameron native carrying the diva outside so they could sit on the porch swing. Of course, that meant that Stephanie and Dawn had to follow after them...the two women assisting Nidia outside so they could join the pair. But, before they question session could start again.. the phone in the house started to ring.. Stephanie excusing herself so she could field the call...the brunette informing them all that Edge, Stacy, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho and Victoria were on their way. At that bit of news, Lita decided that she needed to take a bath, Jeff carrying her back inside and into the bathroom...setting out her shower supplies and a change of clothes before he left.


End file.
